


Just a bet

by Themillionairebitch



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: Drama, Drinking, First Time, Gay Sex, Hurt/Comfort, M/M, Magical Creatures, Rimming, Romance, Smut
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-11-20
Updated: 2021-02-17
Packaged: 2021-03-10 03:34:12
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 31
Words: 167,569
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27646892
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Themillionairebitch/pseuds/Themillionairebitch
Summary: To avoid an arranged marriage, Draco enters a bet and by accident Harry Potter ends up in the middle of the drama. Forced to spend time together, will Draco end up seeing more to Harry than he thought was possible? With lies, secrets and magical creatures, the last year at Hogwarts is about to get interesting.
Relationships: Draco Malfoy/Harry Potter, Seamus Finnigan/Dean Thomas
Comments: 45
Kudos: 251





	1. Trouble arrives

**Author's Note:**

> Greetings, fellow fans of the Harry Potter universe.
> 
> This story is aleady finished so i will be publishing relatively often. 
> 
> I have been absent a few years from writing. Even though I love writing, my main language isn’t English so I’m hopefully better prepared this time than in some of my earlier work, since I have decided to re-write my stories. 
> 
> Disclaimers: I don’t own any part of the Harry Potter universe, but I love JKR’s masterpiece.
> 
> Warnings: This story will contain topics such as angst, drama, romance, alcohol, tobacco use, sex between men and bashing of certain characters.
> 
> IMPORTANT   
> The story will mostly revolve around Harry and Draco, but other pairs will also be relieved later on. The POV will change to gain a complete view of the story I intended you to see. Hopefully, it will not be too confusing whenever it happens.Most of what occurred in sixth and seventh book have not taken place, and some of the events from fifth year has been pushed forward to have happened in Harry’s sixth year. Hope you can follow. 

The massive red train had left Kings Cross Road at Platform 9¾ on a rather grey morning. In the third compartment on the right, Harry Potter, also known as the boy who lived, sat alone. Already changed into his common black robes, staring at the view of houses and streetcars slowly turning into green grass and giant meadows. Beside him on the soft cushion seat sat an empty cage. Barely a second after leaving the station, Harry had opened the window and the beautiful white bird had flown out to stretch her wings.

Being stuck with the Dursleys all summer had kept the both of them in a cage. Harry’s more metaphorical than Hedwig’s. For almost two months, Harry had been kept busy tending the garden, cleaned the house – inside and out -, washed the car, cooking and even for two weeks having to walk his annoying aunt’s dog, Ripper. But even though Harry knew the Dursleys had had no intention of making his life easier, he had found it relieving to be kept busy. His sixth year at Hogwarts had been a horrible one of a kind.

Harry had spent most of it avoiding almost every student and the constant hate and gossiping he had been exposed to. Moreover, after almost becoming a permanent part of the walls he had ended the year in the Ministry of Magic, fighting for his own life as well as his friends’ against Voldemort and his army of death eaters. When Harry had realized his time was almost up, Professor Dumbledore had emerged from the Floo’ network and in string, the entire Order of Phoenix.

The fight had continued and in the end, the light had won. Voldemort and him had thrown a single curse at each other, exploding in a shimmer of light. Laying on the floor between Harry and the Headmaster was Voldemort’s pale corpse. He had almost seemed human, lying down so quietly and small. Looking past his horrifying demeanor, Harry had realized he had actually grown taller than the serial killer. Sadly, the war had claimed as many loses for the good side as the evil. They had barely comprehended that they had finally won, when Remus Lupin had informed Harry that his godfather had died.

He knew Sirius hadn’t been perfect in many ways, but he was the only _real_ family he had left. Now he was once again alone. Harry hadn’t had much time to grief over the summer. Being send to the Durleys’ only few days later was the cherry on top. He didn’t have time to talk to his friends or Remus. Better yet, he hadn’t heard from Remus all summer. The man was now the only part of his parents he had left but he seemed to have vanished the scene unbelievably quickly, not informing anyone of his whereabouts. 

The sound of the train whistling brought Harry out of his thoughts. The compartment door opened as the Trolley lady smiled at him.

“Would you like something sweet, dear?”

Harry just shook his head and tried to conjure a polite smile. The door closed again with a shushing sound and Harry was once again left to himself. His friends would arrive soon, he hoped. Ron and Hermione had duties in the Prefects’ compartment but they would hurry back, they promised. While some of the others had to say ‘hello’ to all the other Gryffindors first. At Kings Cross’ it had been obvious that a certain amount of Slytherins were missing. Some had obviously not been allowed to come back. Others had been collected with their death eater parents or been rushed to a more neutral school. Such as Drumstrang. 

Harry had been sitting for half an hour before the compartment door once again opened.

“Hey Harry! How was summer?”

The three boys known as Dean Thomas, Seamus Finnigan and Neville Longbottom all came through and launched themselves in the red seats.

“Fine enough. You?”

“Great.” Seamus said, sitting across from him. “Except five days where mother had invited my cousins to stay. Not the older ones, just the younger triplets of girls my uncle Ralph just got. All of them!” he cried, smashing his head against the backrest. “I swear if someone ever tries to make a ponytail in my hair again, I will kick their tiny ass’!”

Laughing, Dean combed a hand through his boyfriend’s hair.

“It wasn’t so bad.”

“Easy for you to say, my mother never asked you to babysit them alone.” Seamus complained.

“That’s because your mother likes me best, remember?” Dean teased with a sweetened voice.

Trying to focus on his friends’ conversation, Harry forced a smile. The two young men sitting across from him had been together for a long time now. No one was exactly sure how long. There had always been rumors of what was going on in their dorm room but Harry had never seen anything remotely close to intimacy, certainly not something out of the ordinary friendship. One day they had simple entered the great hall, hand in hand and that was it. Thankfully so many rumors had circulated, so when they actually came out of the closet, the Hogwarts community had been relatively supportive. Of course, Hogwarts wasn’t a fairytale and approximately a third of the students were born in rather conservative households and were therefore less excited to see an openly gay couple at their school. Luckily, they had mostly kept to themselves and Dean and Seamus denied to have felt any big impact of injustice.

For the rest of the long trip the boys discussed their upcoming last year at Hogwarts. Now that Voldemort was gone for good, maybe this year, Harry would be able to focus on his studies and slowly getting through the grief of his godfather’s death. At some point, Hermione and Ron joined them, and since Hermione had been to France with her parents this summer -once again- she could mostly lead the conversation.

DM POV

A few compartments further up, a group of Slytherins sat. Here in between sat a blond boy looking smug as ever. Of course, this was a fair amount of façade but having been raised in a strong-opinioned family he had to be composed, to be known in charge. The truth was the Malfoys were far from it. At pure luck, his father had escaped life sentence at Azkaban. Lucius Malfoy had gotten his wand under limitation control and was only allowed to perform second-year magic spells and such. Furthermore, he wasn’t allowed to leave England without a passing control from the Ministry and any new place or building he spend a certain amount of time at, had to be reported to the Ministry. His mother had managed to escape the sentence all together. Because her involvement in the war had never been particular and there wasn’t any evidence to suggest such, she had been free to go after a huge amount of money donated to the Ministry’s charity raiser. Now his father was trying to set up a new head business in his department while his mother focused on their social life and reputation. Draco himself, had the shortest trial of all. While he had taken the mark, ‘of free will’ the fact remained that he was underage and had in fact, not committed any atrocities. No murder, torture or dark magic had left his wand. 

Draco couldn’t say he cared much for their social life. Many of their associates had fled the country the second the news of the dark lords falling had reached them. Their Slytherin house would be rather quiet this year, but Draco swore it would remain the strongest. Looking past the window from his side, he was happy to say most of his… friends had made it back. He didn’t care too much except for his one true friend Blaise Zabini, who had convinced his mother to let him back. The olive-skinned boy was sitting right across from him, looking thoughtfully out at the green landscape. Both of them had definitely been around their fair share of women, before realizing it only led annoying girls whom kept trying to worm their way into their bed again.

Blaise and he had always been friends. Real friends. Not only because their parents forced them to converse when they were younger but because their level of sophistication and intelligence were resembling. Beside Blaise, sat the only other person in the compartment whom Draco could without some doubt say had more between his ears than skin and fat.

Theodore Knott had come back to Hogwarts as well, but Draco hadn’t been worried he wouldn’t. The Knotts’ had never been an openly supportive group of dark arts, but what they lacked in dark arts, they made up for in connections, money and knowledge. Even if it killed Draco to say so, he knew the Knotts were a few generations older than the Malfoys.

Theodore were reading a book without a cover. It was a mystery why Theo was using concealing charms on his books and magazines but Draco believed it to be a habit he inherited from his mother who worked at the Ministry sector of Secrecy.

Sitting at the end of the compartment beside the closed door, were Draco’s so called Gorillas. Crabbe and Goyle weren’t useful for much but they were certainly strong and made quite the army when it came down to charging the other houses. Draco didn’t need them for anything besides muscles. He was perfectly capable of having a conversation without the two boys.

“So Draco, have you thought about next summer?”

Ah yes, saving the best for last. The almost sickeningly sweet voice woke him up from his daydreaming. Almost sighing, Draco responded.

“No Pansy, considering how your fantasy won’t be taking place, I have no need for thinking ahead.”

The Black-haired girl looked amused but Draco wasn’t fooled. He had known Pansy for most of his life and he could recognize the smaller signs that she was feeling annoyed. Her mouth twitched ever so slightly and her eyes were getting stingy.

Dramatically the girl raised herself from her seat with an exasperated sign and quickly dumped onto his lap.

“Why must I always teach you good manners, Draco? For instant, keeping a lady waiting is not very gentleman-like.” She smiled like a Cheshire cat. Before Draco could sneer a comeback, Theodore took over the conversation.

“Pansy if you haven’t realized it, Draco isn’t interested. Perhaps you should try someone more… easy. Like you.”

The two gorillaz by the door laughed so loud Draco swore the window shook. Even Blaise couldn’t help but give a small smirk. Pansy on the other hand looked like she tried to stop herself from shooting ‘Crucio’ out through her eyes right now. In the end, she just huffed.

“Draco will most certainly marry me. We have been promised to each other since birth and that isn’t about to change.”

“Draco would like it if you didn’t discuss his life as if he wasn’t here.” Draco sneered, trying to push the woman off him at the same time.

Finally getting up, Pansy returned to her seat.

“Besides, I don’t have to do anything. In the end it is my choice.”

“Oh really?” Pansy smirked. “So, _you_ are going to tell your parents you don’t want to get married?”

Draco ignored her. Pansy just leaned back with a real grin on her face. They both knew neither wanted to be at the end of their parents’ wrath. Pansy had won this argument so many times but at some point, Draco hoped she would give it up.

“Well how about a bet? You know, for fun. Since this year is going to be an utter drag anyway.” 

“What kind of bet?” Draco considered carefully. Games had always been a weakness of his. 

“Since you believe you can do SO much better than me, how about we make a wager? To see if this proclamation is true.” Pansy looked at her nail, trying to sound bored. Theodore had placed his book in his lap, looking on at the passive battle between the blond boy and the cat-like girl.

“If you, let’s say, suddenly found someone else, I promise I will back down.”

This just got interesting.

“What do you mean?” Draco challenged.

“Just as I said, my love. If you, Draco Malfoy, get someone from… Gryffindor, to sleep with you AND get them to admit they love you, then I, Pansy Parkinson, will tell my parents the marriage is off. Just like that.” Pansy cajoled him and snapped her fingers.

This was a very alluring bet to receive indeed. But what was in it for Pansy? Draco pondered. It seemed too easy to be true. Draco was very good in bed or so he had always been told, and when he had too, he could charm his way into any heart. So, it wouldn’t exactly be groundbreaking difficult for him to win.

“What happens if I lose?”

Pansy shrug casually.

“Nothing. You marry me as is already agreed to, but you _will_ cooperate this time. You will care; every time I ask you a question about dresses, flowers, food, etc. EVERY little detail. You will care. Or at least pretend to.” Ouch. Draco had only so much willpower. Pretending through an entire summer of wedding nonsense seemed quite a challenge.

On the other hand, Draco mused. It would be easy enough. He would only have to pull off the best performance of his life. He didn’t even have to consider the option of losing, because he was after all, a Malfoy. Malfoys didn’t lose.

The compartment was deadly silence as Draco friends waited in anticipation for his answer. Pansy seemed at ease, but Draco could see her fingers picking at her nail roots. A horrible nervous habit she had had since childhood.

“Alright, I accept.” The two teens shook hands.

“What are the rules?” Theodore asked curiously, his book completely forgotten now.

“It will be the following-” Pansy declared. “Draco must find a person from Gryffindor, whom he will have until summer, to deceive into falling in love with him, declare their love and sleep with him. This will have to happen before the final exams begin, in order for him to win.”

“It goes without saying that no one in this room will tell others of this bet.” Draco sneered, looking around every single person in the compartment. Crabbe and Goyle quickly nodded their agreement, while Blaise just shook his head in amusement.

“Childish. But interesting,” Theodore chirped. “I actually wish to place a bet of our own. I place three gallons on Draco. Anyone else want in?”

“I will.” Crabbe and Goyle chorused. Placing their coins into Theodore’s open palm.

“How about you Blaise?” Theodore turned.

Blaise just shook his head. “I believe I shall spend this year on something more progressive than a puerile bet.” Looking out the window Blaise loudly noted that they were almost at the train station. Collecting themselves the Slytherins started getting up.

“Wait, who is the Gryffindor we’ll use?” Goyle asked confused.

Pansy thought for a moment, tapping her manicured fingertip against her lip for a second.

“The first person from Gryffindor who says Draco’s name will be our candidate. Seems fair.” Pansy said moving to open the door. She held the door open for Draco and mockingly bowed.

“After you, your highness. Let’s see your awaiting commoner princess.” Draco rolled his eyes at her tacky act and made to walk out the door. But as faith would have it that day, Draco accidently slipped on a candy wrapper from Crabbe or Goyle, moist with leftover chocolate. Slipping through the opened door, the Slytherins were left, watching their so-called leader comically sliding out on one leg.

Barely able to keep himself up, Draco didn’t wander far. A person had the audacity to walk straight into him and entangled, they dropped to the floor. Draco was normally a very composed young man but he was certainly also a rather temperamental one. So, as he usual handled situations where he was caught off guard, he immediately turned to anger. He quickly tried to push himself away from the warm body beneath him. He had barely recognized the red collar coated robe before an angry shout reached his ears.

“Malfoy, get off me!”

Of course. Of all people, he had to run into Potter. The most Annoying golden child, who only lived to be a pain in the ass.

Strong hands suddenly grabbed his shoulders and Draco was removed from the golden boy. Goyle’s hands gentle placed him back on his feet and Draco hurried to straighten out his robes. Draco opened his mouth ready for a retort, when a dreadful thought hit him like a lightning.

Malfoy. Potter had said ‘Malfoy’. Harry Potter had said his name. Out loud. Looking for proof of what could only be construed as a horrible joke, Draco looked into a blue pair of eyes from what was most certainly a dark bloodcurdling monster. Pansy looked like she had just hit the jackpot of the Ministry lottery. The toe-curling smirk on her face was enough to confirm Draco’s worst nightmare. Harry Potter was indeed his intended for this year’s bet.

His mouth felt unbelievably dry as he scanned his brain looking for something remotely nice to say.

“I… did not see… you there, Potter.” There. He hadn’t blamed the idiot for their fall, even though it most certainly was.

Potter was about to respond, when an angry red head practically tackled past him and brought Potter along.

“Leave him alone, you slimy git!” The weasel just shouted as he stormed off with Potter in a tow and all their irritating friends. Left behind stood a shocked Slytherin and five laughing teens.

Theodore had obviously found the whole ordeal most amusing. His mocking laughter didn’t do anything besides piss Draco off, even further.

“Sorry my friend, it seems like Potter is going to be your new partner.” Theodore gurgled. “See it from the positive side of things, it could be worse. Two second later out the door and you would have had to sleep with Longbottom.”

Draco pushed his way through his fellows and tried to escape the embarrassment of the other students looking at them. He didn’t get to far considering everyone else stepping off the train at the same time, had created a bit of a line to the carriages. His friends had finally caught up with him and while most of them were still trying to keep in the glee of having to watch Draco Malfoy court Harry Potter, Blaise seemed concerned.

Laying a gentle hand on Draco’s shoulder, Blaise whispered.

“Are you sure this is a good idea? We are better off staying to ourselves this year, Draco.”

Blaise had a point. No matter the outcome of the bet, Draco could see how much trouble it would become. While still being quite popular, the Slytherin house had taken a fall. The dark lord had vanquished, and Draco was a known death eater even if he was cleared of all charges. God, he could practically feel the headache already. But there wasn’t anything to be done now, he had accepted the bet and he would win it, no matter the cost.

“It’ll be fine. I have acquired girls and boys more prudish than the golden boy, before. I will win this.” Draco said assuring. Much more assuring than he actually felt. Deciding on changing the subject, he turned back to an earlier topic.

“How was the summer vacation? You went to Australia, right?”

“Blaise didn’t look very assured, but he probably sensed his friend’s discomfort and let it go for now.

“Fine. Mother brought her new husband with us this time. She seems different with this one. Almost giddy.” He scrunched up.

“I can’t imagine your mother ‘giddy’.” Draco commented snorting.

“No, it was definitely a big change.”

The boys continued to discuss the matter of the Land down under’s absence from the wizarding world. While most countries in the world outside of Europe had stayed neutral concerning the dark lord, it was rather unusual for such a large continent to stay completely out of the matter. Especially since most of its countries had a long history of wizarding wars against each other as well as others.

The student population had thinned out and slowly turned into groups of sixth or more walking together. The six Slytherins had stayed together walking alone and quickly, trying to escape the many loud children. Finally arriving at the carriages, Draco noticed something move in front of it. Looking beside it before entering, he saw damn Potter petting the empty air.

Knott, who wasn’t known to keep his mouth shut unless his face was stuffed in a book, startled the Gryffindor from his daydreaming.

“Potter? What are doing?”

Trying to compose himself, Potter didn’t look very amused by the thought of having to share a carriage with the Slytherins.

“Did your friends leave you behind? Oh, poor Potter.” Pansy cooed.

Steadily set on ignoring them, Potter got into the carriage from the other side. When the cart was loaded with students, it slowly went into motion and an uncomfortable silence settled. The ride would only take ten minutes tops but it was without a doubt the most silenced moment in Draco’s life. As if everyone tried to breathe carefully, so as not to make too much noise. Draco looked out the window, realizing it was starting to rain. Enormous wet drops smashed against the small windows. A gentle cough turned his attention to Theodore, who not so subtly tilted his head towards Potter. Right. He supposed that now was as a good time as any to start easing the tension between them.

Clearing his throat, he turned slightly to the golden child.

“So… Potter, now that the dark lord has fallen, do you intend to… continue the dark wizard chase?” okay, it wasn’t the smoothest icebreaker but it was something.

Potter looked completely perplexed as if he pondered having imagined, Draco actually talking to him.

“I… I haven’t actually thought it through.” Potter answered uneasy.

“I see.” Draco wringed his brain for anything to say. “Well it could be a smart move career-wise.”

“No offense Malfoy, but I most certainly do not need your opinion regarding my future career.” Potter retorted, turning his head to the window, clearly wanting to escape from the Slytherins’ staring.

Draco clenched his fist trying to sooth his boiling rage. How dare the fool? Draco didn’t have to waste his time speaking to someone of lower stature than him. Potter should be pleased he had tried to take an interest in his dull life. After all, Potter wasn’t anything special. He had just been at the right place at the right time and ‘puff’ he had been famous. Stupid Potter. The rest of the way, Draco fumed. It didn’t help that Pansy looked as if she had the time of her life across from them.

Finally arriving at Hogwarts’ grounds, the seventh years’ departed the carriage. Draco couldn’t help but notice how Potter’s eyes lingered on the front of the carriage for a moment before he started walking towards the darkened castle. Perhaps Draco was imagining things. Mentally shrugging to himself, he and his friends started walking as well. Potter was clearly trying to escape them and rapidly increased his speed.

They were soon joining the other students and Potter disappeared in the mass, probably trying to find his dorky friends. The group of Slytherins found comfort between the other snakes as professor Flitwick demanded silence in his shrilling voice. Asking the students to follow him in a straight line, the students quieted down. Being back at Hogwarts was always an annoyingly comforting feeling to Draco and also made it harder for him to hate the place and its headmaster. The senile fool should have been forced to retire years ago, but so far, it hadn’t been possible for his father to resign him, and it would positively be impossible now. Draco looked around and soaked it all in again. Somehow, it was the same, year after year, and yet still felt new and exciting.

After walking in through the giant wooden doors, they only had a left turn to go before they would be arriving at the great hall, where a magnificent feast would be awaiting them. The great hall was per usual, filled with floating candles. The sky ceiling had been charmed to look clear and brightly shinning with stars, unlike outside where the rain was still pouring. Finding their seats on the long bench at the Slytherin table, Draco turned his attention to the teachers’. Gaining eye contact with his godfather, Draco gave a slight nod and received one back. Even now when the dark lord had been vanquished, one couldn’t be too careful to show emotions. Even though Draco looked up to his godfather from a young age, he believed Snape had only provided him help in order to save his own skin. The Gryffindors may think otherwise but only a Slytherin knew how a Slytherin thought. This didn’t mean Draco didn’t care for Snape, it just meant he kept his thoughts to himself unless it was otherwise necessary.

Draco zoned out during the sorting hat ceremony and the headmaster’s yearly welcoming speech. More nonsense of house bonding and remembering to see the goodness in an otherwise evil world. Scanning the giant room, Draco could see the golden trio paying close attention to the headmaster. Draco snorted. What a surprise, they were never able to think for themselves.

Eventually, the food magically appeared and he, good mannered, took a smaller portion of steak and mixed a salad on his plate. Spending the rest of the evening talking to the other Slytherins in the commonroom, Draco went to bed exhausted from the long travel. Not long after the boys retreated to their beds. Blaise was having an after dinner drink, sipping some legally imported whiskey. Next to him, lying in bed in his silk pajamas was Draco, dreading tomorrow where he would officially have to start courting the Scarhead.


	2. Realization

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hello again  
> Thank you for continuing to read my story.   
> Last chapter, Draco accepts a bet from Pansy Parkinson and unfortunately, for him it turns out he has to sleep with Harry Potter AND make him fall in love with him in order to win! But Draco is certain he will win and isn’t scared to try out for the brave Gryffindor’s heart.   
> Let see how he does it.

DM POV

The first night at Hogwarts was always the worst. Draco spent so much time turning, trying to find just a slightly comfortable position in the tiny single bed in their dorm. Next to his king sized bed at home filled with pillows made of peacock feathers, the bed at Hogwarts felt like a bale of hay. Therefor, waking up the first morning was never a good morning for Draco. Silently walking into the huge bathroom, he turned the knobs and entered the warm spray of water.

Recalling yesterday’s conversation, Draco still had a tough time believing he had actually agreed to bed Potter. _The_ Harry Potter who’s only chapter in the book of life was to turn Draco’s slightly more annoying. Cleansing himself, he left the shower, placing a towel around his hips. Taking a quick look in the mirror he felt a sense of pride as he flexed his toned muscles. Brushing his teeth, combing his hair with gel and drying himself clean, he emerged in a fresh pair of boxers. That was the one thing the muggles had gotten right; boxers. The soft silk against his smooth pale skin always felt amazing.

As the other boys around the dorm room woke up and got ready for the day, they slowly made their way to breakfast. This morning the ceiling shone with sunrays. Way to dramatically to be real; Draco thought.

“So Draco, have you gotten used to the idea of losing?” Pansy was practically skipping beside him.

“Pray for your victory, Parkinson. I have decided to win and I most certainly shall.”

As he munched on a piece of toast and some fruit, Draco observed the rest of the great hall. The hall was already filled with students, but it was incredible easy to pick out the boy who lived amongst them. The crow nest on his head was even more in disarray than usual, and it certainly didn’t help he kept scratching his head. Potter looked tired as well. He obviously tried to hide the fact that he was yawning, from his friends.

Continuing to eat in peace, Draco imagined what the best scenario for asking Potter out, would be. He didn’t actually know that much about the boy, except he was brash and had a tendency to get into trouble. Most importantly, Potter’s friends were a bunch of idiots. Beside the bushy haired mudblood. Draco hated himself for even thinking it but she and him had tied two years in a row for scoring most points in their finals. Of course, this only happened because the teachers favorited the mudblood to look more divers.

A soft puff at his shoulder distracted him. Blaise’s raised eyebrows looked rather unimpressed.

“What?”

“Have you any idea how to even begin talking to him? You are not exactly on civil speaking terms.” Blaise stated as he kept eating his egg benedict.

“Perhaps not, but that is my decision, so as it will be, when I start talking to Potter, he will be automatically drawn.” Hopefully.

Blaise just snorted.

“Right. And I suppose Potter has no say in that matter?”

Draco gave a shrug.

“He is a Gryffindor. I tell him what he wants to hear and he will be eating out of my palm. The problem will be how to get him away from the weasel and the mudblood.” Draco sneered.

“If you say so. But a tiny piece of advice; you might want to start to call them by their actual names, if Potter is supposed to believe you’ve actually changed at all.”

Draco just hummed in part agreement. Just the idea of making small talk with the golden trio made him nauseas.

“You may even wish to apologize.” Blaise continued.

“Apologize?! I most certainly have no intention to do so. If anything, Potter should be begging me to reconsider my offering of friendship to him. Me, apologize? Preposterous.” Draco grumbled into his hand as he placed his elbow on the table.

“Fine. Lose the bet then. But I must admit to know a bit more of the characteristics of Gryffindors than you, and you, Draco, will most certainly lose if you cannot push your aristocratic behaviour down.”

Draco just ignored him. He couldn’t lose. Not only was the idea absurd, but none the less it was his future that depended on it. Supposedly, he could remember to be a bit more… humble.

“Maybe.” He finally answered the black haired boy. “If possibly I could get Potter alone-“

Blaise almost hissed at him to be quiet. Looking over his shoulder, Draco realized their head of house was wandering around, handing out their schedule for the semester. When Professor Snape passed Draco’s along, he hesitated.

“Prepared for this year Mr. Malfoy?”

“As always, sir.”

Professor Snape’s small black eyes lingered on his for second longer than Draco felt comfortable with and he had to resist the feeling of squirming in his seat. Snape couldn’t possible have picked up anything from their conversation, but Draco had learned a long time ago that the professor had a tendency to know secrets, giving he basically had spent half his life spying. The tall man finally nodded and continued to hand out the pieces of paper for each student at the Slytherin table.

Draco couldn’t help the uneasy feeling following the sight of his godfather. 

“We have charms with the Gryffindors.”

“Huh?”

Blaise sighed.

“We have charms with the Gryffindors this morning, so we better get going.”

The group of Slytherins got up almost synchronically and continued their day, heading for the charm classroom on the third floor. They had barely reached a few steps on the staircase before Blaise disappeared from Draco’s side. Looking back Draco witnessed a rather unusual sight, considering how calm and collected his best friend usually was.

The Black haired boy was practically wrestling; trying to escape the encircled arms around him. The encircling tan arms were connected to a tall boy. A Slytherin; Draco could conclude on the green seamed robes. The unidentified boy held on to the struggling friend of his, so he must have been very strong. He barely looked like it affected him how Blaise pulled at his arms in vain. As Draco couldn’t place him, the tan boy was most likely a transfer student and probably in their year, since he seemed to have a rather close relationship to Blaise.

“Blaise, who is your friend?” Theodore asked, sounding equally as puzzled as Draco felt.

“He is _not_ my friend.” Blaise practically hissed in anger. After a bit more struggle, the taller boy finally let him go and Blaise took a few steps away to gain some personal space.

“I told you not to approach me anymore.” it was such a rare sight to see Blaise Zabini yelling. It almost made Draco feel scared. The unknown teen just gave a dishevelled smile and dragged his fingers through his tousled brown hair. Except for the hair colour, it resembled quite a lot to Potter’s. As he removed his hair from his face, Draco realized the boy had two different coloured eyes. The left was almost unnatural deep blue whilst the right was the same hazel brown as Blaise’s eyes.

Well things had already taken a dramatic turn this morning; Draco thought. But as it turned out, it could be weirder.

Blaise hadn’t even blinked before a larger hand had twisted around his wrist and pulled him into a passionate kiss. And so, five Slytherins were left in the middle of a staircase picking up their jaws from the floor. Had Draco not seen it with his own eyes he would never have believed it. Knowing how his friend felt about public affection it was a big step for Blaise to even bump shoulders or as much as touch another person.

For a second Draco could have sworn Blaise looked like he enjoyed it, perhaps even sunk into it, before reality hit him. The boy was lucky he had quick reflexes and had his hand been a second away from catching Blaise’s other hand, he would now have been left with a large handprint across his face.

Wrestling himself free once more, Blaise hurried past the other Slytherins and up the stairs, a rather noticeable blush covering his cheeks. Even half-running Blaise couldn’t escape the loud voice calling after him;

“I will see you after class, love!”

Theodore could no longer hold it in and as the staircase moved, he almost didn’t make it, laughing so hard. The others, even though smirking, had better control over their amusement. Blaise on the other hand had his fist and most likely his jaw, clenched. As Theodore continued to laugh the gang headed up to the third floor.

Charms had thankfully not started yet even with their little upholding in the hallway. Pushing past the idiots of Gryffindor, the group settled in the back of the class. Getting out his wand as well as paper, ink and a peacock feather to write, Draco sat down beside Blaise, whom had obviously avoided sitting next to Theo.

“I know it is not my place, Blaise, but who the hell was that?” Draco whispered, as Professor Flitwick demanded their attention standing upon his table. Blaise ignored him in favour of writing down the chosen subject for today’s class. Annoyed at being disregarded so rudely, Draco poked him with the sharp end of his feather.

“Blaise, tell me.” 

His friend huffed irritated, before leaning slightly closer to Draco.

“His name is Jason Melck. We met in Australia when my family were at a wizarding gallery, portraying Glendy the Glad’s collection of dragon crystals.”

“And?” Draco acquired.

“And nothing else. We met in Australia, he told me he was going to Hogwarts. That is it.” Blaise said sounding very uninterested.

“Right and he just happened to kiss you because that is customary in Australia.” Draco snorted sarcastically, when he noticed the look on Blaise’s face. His eyes had dropped to his empty piece of paper and Draco didn’t dare actually think they were lightly glistening. Finally, Draco placed a cool hand on his friend’s arm.

“Blaise. Who was he?”

The darker boy drove a hand across his face and sighed.

“Okay. Jason is- _was_ someone I dated while I was in Australia. He has lived there his entire life and offered to show me around. He was sweet and hot, so I agreed. We spend an enormous amount of time together, almost every day, for three weeks.” Blaise could finally look him in the eyes again. “Unfortunately, I accidently meet his aunt, whom he had lived with for a while.”

“Oh.” Draco, -although knowing his friend wasn’t much for meeting parents- didn’t comprehend the horrifying situation. “And… you didn’t like her?”

Exasperating Blaise turned around in his seat looking straight at Draco.

“That isn’t the point, whether I liked her or not. She wasn’t a witch, Draco. Neither was his father. He has lived with his father until recently, and never spoken of his mother, so as far as I know, Jason is a mudblood. How could I possibly bring home a mudblood?” Blaise’s voice had raised to a certain level and the professor had heard them.

“Boys, how come I cannot see you using your wands, practicing as the others?”

Glancing around, Draco noticed they were the only two in class not practicing for whatever spell, Flitwick had proclaimed necessary for their survival in the wizarding world.

“Sorry Professor, we were discussing the theory.” Draco lied smoothly.

The tiny professor went past their table with a small huff.

Turning back to the class front, Draco regarded the blackboard with a very small matter of interest, trying to figure out where the spell was written. Looking across the blackboard his gaze happened to linger on the back of a tousled black haired head. As the goddess of luck smiled upon Draco today, the boy happened to turn around for whatever reason he had. Their eyes met and here was his chance.

Draco smiled.

It almost felt unnatural directing it towards a Gryffindor, but he would have to start somewhere. At least this way, Potter couldn’t say anything stupid to piss him off as usual.

Potter looked suspiciously shocked for a second before he discreetly flipped him off.

All right, he was wrong. Potter was without a doubt the most infuriating little bastard he had ever encountered. With as much willpower as he had ever presented, Draco didn’t raise to the bait and just continued to write notes. 

HP POV

It was only the first day of school, but Harry already felt exhausted. Having barely slept, being woken up by Hermione dragging of his covers, wasn’t pleasant for any of the boys. After forcing himself to eat a piece of toast and sip a few mouthfuls of pumpkinjuice, the golden trio continued their morning in Charms. Harry felt uneasy walking up the stairs. The tiny bites of bread he had been able to keep down, churned in his stomach. Wishing so badly he could go back to his warm bed, the trio got in line to the classroom. Some of the Slytherin pushed a few Gryffindors aside to get through.

“Assholes.” Ron muttered.

Harry was too tired to pick a fight this early in the morning. Placing a comforting yet lightly-pushing hand on his friend’s back, Harry whispered; “Let it go.” Ron continued to grumble but walked into the classroom. In silent protest, Ron picked their seats in the front of the class, so as to “be as far away from the Slytherins as possible.” Harry couldn’t deal with him right now and simply plopped down in a random seat. Starting the class, Professor Flitwick began explaining the new theory concerning elementary spells such as ‘Depulso’ in different environments. Harry had barely begun taking notes before a minor headache started pounding on the back of his skull. Trying to discreetly massaging it away, Harry tried to concentrate on the lecture. When it finally became time to practice, the headache was more or less gone.

Once again, Harry’s concentration was interrupted, this time by the sudden feeling of someone looking at him. Harry’s survival instinct had developed over the years and he had learned to listen to his gut. Carefully turning towards the back of the class so as not to further agitate his headache, he got full-on eye contact with Malfoy. The blond boy was staring straight at him. Not even trying to look away when Harry caught him staring just seemed intentionally provocative. Harry became even further irritated when suddenly Malfoy decided to smile at him. ‘Ron was right. He really is an asshole.’ Harry thought. ‘Being such an ass, he shouldn’t be allowed to look so good.’ Sensing the professor at the other end of class, Harry hurried and flipped Malfoy off before turning back again. 

The rest of the class, Harry was determined to keep his eyes on the front. Even though Malfoy could piss him off, he did not want to press his luck and find out what Malfoy would send him back after he showed him his middle finger. Harry had never done that before, beside to his friends in witty banter. He didn’t know what came over him, but for whatever reason, Malfoy always brought out the worst in him.

Charms didn’t come to an end fast enough for Harry’s taste. Getting up, he hurried out of the warm classroom and breathed in the cooler air. Thankfully, the Gryffindors had one class left in Herbology with the Hufflepuffs. Realizing he was suddenly alone, Harry stepped aside for the other students, waiting for his friends to catch up. But being the first one out the door, Harry hadn’t considered the fact of who would leave right after him.

Almost begging to Merlin to save him just for today, he was caught up by a blond haired boy.

“Hello, Potter.”

No such luck, huh Merlin?

Trying to keep his clenched hands hidden around his backpack, he regarded his childhood nemesis.

“Malfoy.”

Malfoy looked... different today. Up close, anyway. Perhaps it was the fact he didn’t look at harry like he was about vomit. He almost looked _normal_ right now. Neither seemed to be relaxing being so close to each other. Harry certainly wasn’t. Angry Malfoy he could handle. Prissy Malfoy was the usual. Hell, even arrogantly happy Malfoy, he was used to, but this made him incredibly uneasy.

Malfoy didn’t seem to have anything to say, which again was a huge surprise considering his favourite activity was to hear his own voice; Harry thought semi-amused.

“So… how was summer?” Malfoy tried.

“Wha-ehm.” Harry shook his head trying to clear his mind. This was surrealistic. “My summer. Fine. Just fine, I guess.”

“Oh. That’s good.”

This was without a doubt the most awkward conversation, Harry had ever had, including his date with Cho Chang in fifth year. Coughing, Malfoy tried again.

“I was wonderi-“

“Malfoy! Leave him alone!”

Dear Merlin, this day was really getting annoying; Harry thought, massaging his tired temple. 

Ron had clearly seen the two boys talking and assumed the worst, as the temperamental redhead always did. Before things got out of hand, Harry sent an exasperated look in Hermione’s direction and thankfully, the headstrong girl picked it up instantly. She hurried and tucked her hand into Ron’s and asked him to come along.

“We should get to class. It is all the way down to Greenhouse Four. We cannot be late on the first day.”

“But harry is alone. We have to-“ The red-haired boy clearly had a mighty internal struggle between wanting to help his friend and following his girlfriend. Hermione, the bright witch she was, had already figured out how to rescue them both from Malfoy before anything evolved.

“But Harry is coming too, Ron. He has class with us, remember? Harry are you coming?” she asked loudly. Clearly expecting him to follow her lead.

“Yes. Of course.” Without looking back, Harry settled in line behind the pair, although he couldn’t ignore the way the hairs on his neck stood up feeling Malfoy’s stare at the back of his head. 

…

The rest of the day had passed by quickly and now after dinner, Harry was heading back to the common room, where he would go to bed immediately. He had barely been able to keep from yawning multiple times at dinner.

Entering the dorm quietly, Harry got somewhat of a shock.

In the bed diagonally from his own, laid two boys twisted in the sheets. They were both topless and Harry could see the way they were glistening with sweat. Harry hadn’t even noticed that Dean and Seamus missed dinner, but they had surely skipped on purpose. Hiding slightly behind the door, Harry couldn’t help but stare at his two friends. Somewhere his consciousness was telling him how wrong it was to spy at his friends in their private moment. A voice, whom Harry had only heard few before, was drooling at the sight, telling him to get closer. Harry didn’t realize how long he continued to stare, but soon a loud moan snapped him out of it and he coughed.

The boys almost jumped to the ceiling.

“Oh Harry. Sorry we didn’t hear you.” Dean said trying discreetly to cover himself up.

“Yeah, its fine. I didn’t know you… you know. In here.”

Seamus smiled cockily. “Sometimes, but we are usually more careful to place charm-“ Slapping him on the chest, Dean interrupted him.

“He doesn’t need to know that! God sake, Seamus.” Dean cried out and dropped back on the bed. Laughing, Seamus only smiled sheepishly at Harry before getting up. Gathering a few items, he headed for the shower. Harry finally moved away from the door and went towards his bed. The silence in the room was rather uncomfortable and it simply wasn’t a feeling Harry was used to when it came to his friends. Fiddling with his own covers, Harry didn’t know what to say. What had been that weird feeling he felt before?

“Harry?”

Harry had been so lost in thoughts he almost got a heart attack, when Dean’s voice echoed in the small room. He was sitting up again, his lap still covered.

“Yes?”

“Did we make you uncomfortable? I don’t wish things to get difficult between us, so please if there is anything, just say it.”

Harry hurried to reassure the young man.

“No, you didn’t, really.” Harry didn’t know what to say. Should he ask? “I just- I have never seen you. Together. And- it was the first time I ever saw two boys- anyway-it… didn’t make me uncomfortable.” Harry finished in a small voice continuing to fiddle with the hem of his robes.

“I see.”

Did he? Harry certainly didn’t.

“Harry?”

Dean looked intensely at him.

“Have you ever kissed a boy?”

Harry could feel the warm blood rushing to his face, possibly giving him a nice blush.

“NO! Never! I mean- it-“ Harry fumbled. “No. I haven’t.”

“But you like boys, right?”

“I think so, I mean, think some boys look nice, but I haven’t thought about them, like naked.”

Emerging from the bathroom, Seamus came out in his blue pyjamas. Still drying his dripping dark hair, he listened in on their conversation. After the freckled teen had made sure he was caught up, the three young men spend the rest of the evening discussing Harry’s sexuality. It took a crazy amount of time before Harry felt just the slightest comfortable enough to talk about the intimate details of his non- existing sex life. As the conversation continued and Seamus and Dean felt fine with sharing, Harry soon became his usual self again.

Dean had – with Seamus’ permission of course- offered to be Harry’s first kiss, to see if anything happened ‘down there’. Thanking the boys for the generous offer, he declined. He did think his friends were good-looking, but it would feel terrible awkward for him afterwards and it surely wasn’t worth it.

As the other boys slowly turned in and the light went out, Harry still lay awake, thinking of the rather weird day. For the love of Godric, he couldn’t understand why Malfoy had been acting so weird. Then again, when had Harry ever understood what went through that guy’s head? Sending a silent prayer to Sirius, where ever he was, Harry finally went to sleep.


	3. A second chance

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hello again everyone   
> So last time we met a new character whom I made up. He is all mine! ;)   
> In this chapter, Severus Snape will have a bigger part and will continue to be a big part of the story because he is my absolute favorite character from the Harry Potter-universe.  
> So enjoy!

A few days into September, the leaves had started to become orange and golden. The weather had already gotten colder, and Harry felt the need for his short-sleeved sweater almost every morning. Looking around the Great Hall whilst enjoying his breakfast, Harry noticed all the people he had barely spoken to last year. Since Harry hadn’t given much thought to his attraction towards men since the beginning of summer, he was finally able to stare at boys for real. Especially a boy from Ravenclaw had gotten his share of attention walking past the Gryffindor table just a few seconds ago, giving Harry a morning wave. To stop himself from looking after him, Harry desperately tried to concentrate on his breakfast.

“So Harry, are you going to try out for the Quidditch team again this year?” Hermione wondered.

Ron, whom had just stuffed his mouth with sausage, nearly choked answering for him.

“O course he is! If he doesn’t, w’ill never win the Quidditch cu’ again. Last year we lost ‘red AND George AND harry. Now we actually ‘ave a ance again!” Ron began to eat again the second he finished talking. The poor mini croissant never saw it coming, as it was devoured in a single bite. 

Hermione loved her boyfriend, so much was obvious, but at breakfast, it seemed she was determined to stare at her own plate through most of it.

Harry didn’t feel like telling his friends, but to be honest, he hadn’t really thought of Quidditch since last year when he had been kicked off the team. Thanks to that bitch; whom still had way too much power sitting on her throne next to that loser, Fudge. Perhaps it would be good for him to try out for the team and get some exercise. Right now though, it didn’t really feel so important to him.

Hermione looked at the ceiling and wrinkled her nose.

“It’s getting kind of grey outside. I’m glad we don’t have Herbology today.”

“What is the first class anyway?” Ron asked disinterested.

Hermione should have been used to Ron’s indifference towards school, but the witch still couldn’t help but roll her eyes and sent Harry a rather exhausted look.

“It’s only the first week and you have already forgotten our schedule?”

This time Ron sent Harry a look, hoping to gain some support. Harry ignored it. He didn’t have anything against school, but he certainly wasn’t stupid enough to tell Hermione, that he as well, had no idea.

The redhaired boy, looked like a little chipmunk with his cheeks puffing out from the mouthful of egg. In the end, he settled for a quick shrug.

Hermione looked tired and with a deep sigh told the boys, they had Potion in about an hour.

No longer hungry, Harry continued to play with his food, waiting for his friends to finish. He knew he hadn’t been eating as much as he should have, but for most of the time, his appetite seemed to settle for less. If he could get a few bites down, he would be good to go until dinner at least. Not even his favorite dessert treacle tart could tempt him anymore.

Suddenly something from behind, shadowed his plate. Looking up and seeing Ron’s clenched jaw, it could only be two people.

“Mr. Potter, Follow me.”

And it was certainly one of them.

Behind him stood Severus Snape. His hollow cheeks and pale skin hadn’t gotten any better this summer, but Harry couldn’t imagine Snape being a sunbathing person anyway. The tall dark Professor didn’t seem to care for his response before turning on his black heels and strolling towards the door.

Harry hurried to swing his bag over the shoulder, before following. He had to run slightly, to keep up with the professor. Snape didn’t tell him where they were going, but Harry almost figured that they were heading towards the potions classroom, considering it was his own first class.

“Professor are-“

Snape lifted a single hand to stop his questioning. The rest of the trip continued in complete silence.

Finally, the professor stopped to open the potionroom’s door. Big self-stirring cauldrons had already been placed on the tables, but Harry couldn’t recognize the greenish potion, bubbling.

The professor sat down in his chair behind his desk and gestured for Harry to sit down as well. For some time Harry squirmed in his seat, as the black eyes stared him into the soul. Snape seemed… uncertain, for a change. 

“Mr. Potter, last summer was a troubling one. Whereas most can rejoice in the defeating of the dark lord, some, including yourself and I, have been left with… difficulties. The Headmaster has been worried of your stay with the Dursleys but has told me not to intervene.”

Oh. So if the headmaster had told him to stay out of it, then why were they discussing about it?

“I can see the confusion on your face. Yes, Mr. Potter, whilst the headmaster has asked me to, I disagree. I did not find myself ever caring for your godfather-“

No. Please don’t.

“But he _was_ your family and losing a member of the family takes its toll on us. It is human nature. I have lost as well in the war and I do not believe it is clever to ignore the facts of the matter.”

It took a few seconds before Harry realized Snape was waiting for him to answer. The thought of speaking about his godfather, and especially with Snape, gave him a big lump in the throat. Coughing a bit, Harry found his voice.

“I see.”

The professor looked at him intensely. Finally placing his hands on the table in a thoughtful manner, he asked again.

“How was your summer, Potter?”

“Fine.”

The answer had been the obvious one he had told anyone who dared ask, and somehow it had become a reflex. Snape didn’t seem satisfied by the answer like everyone else did. His eyes narrowed and Harry squirmed under the dark glance.

“I will ask you again, Mr. Potter.”

Please. Stop.

“How. Was. Your summer?”

The silence was suffocating. How badly Harry wanted to look away from those piercing eyes. His gaze withheld. The lump in his throat became even bigger and seemed to slither its way down into his stomach like a giant snake. 

“It was… difficult.”

Snape looked a little more relaxed now. Or at least as relaxed as he could.

“How so?”

Harry tried to find the right words, but his body started to get sweaty. His palms turned clammy and he discreetly tried to wipe them on his pants. How was he supposed to tell the professor about his summer? What should he say? That things hadn’t turned any different from the last sixteen years he had lived with them. How it had only gotten worse, because this time he couldn’t ignore their constant hurtful comments regarding the death of his godfather. That now, because of his death, the Durleys were no longer afraid of hitting him again. The scoldings, the yelling, the constant anger and hateful words, were digging deeper than ever in his chest. Each comment slashed him harder than his uncle’s belt ever could… How the nightmares of him standing utterly alone next to Sirius’ corpse, haunted him every night? How, every time he cried, he had to bit into his bedding to keep from waking up the Durleys?

What should he say?

“Potter?”

Harry had been so lost in thoughts, that when he finally looked up from his lap, Professor Snape was all blurry. For a second Harry believed something was wrong with his glasses, before realizing something wet landed on the backside of his hands. Looking down where his hands laid in his lap, he saw a drop of water.

He was crying.

It seemed so weird and incredibly uncomfortable to cry in front of another person. Especially his teacher. Yet… if he had to ask for help at any given point during this year – no matter how little he wished to do it – then perhaps it was time now. Trying to gather what courage and strength he had left, Harry finally said;

“I miss him.”

It was if the small sentence had been a password. The fact that he had whispered it out loud, opened up the wound which he had tried so hard to close for months. The tears were flowing down his cheek and he couldn’t keep the sob down.

Shaking as he tried to collect himself, the boy who lived nearly flew up from the chair when a gentle hand landed on his head. Closing his eyes, he found comfort in the soothing hand gently carding through his hair. He gave up trying to fight the tears and for once let himself be consoled by an adult. The hand on his head carefully guided his head to rest on a warm stomach and Harry entangled his fist in the black robe, weeping quietly.

“It’s so unfair.” He whispered.

Snape didn’t speak again. 

…

Harry sat outside the potion classroom, waiting for the other students. It felt like hours ago since he had been in Professor Snape’s office. He had stopped crying and had dried his face with his sleeves. Both teacher and student seemed rather out of sort. Harry believed Snape felt as awkward around crying people as he did. As they had almost shared the same childhood, it came unnatural for them to be around emotional people. Although Snape had never mentioned his family at any point, Harry could remember enough bits and pieces from the pensieve. Growing up, having to keep everything to yourself and pretend to be as small as possible in your own house, was a survival instinct that was hard to leave behind. 

As Harry had slowly stopped crying, the Professor had patted him on the back, telling him to go outside and wait for the class to begin as he prepared for their arrival. Although before leaving, Snape had told him to come back every time his thoughts became unbearable. Harry had tried his best to keep the shock of his face. Simply the idea of Snape offering him a safe place, was almost laughable. Of course, he didn’t, but settled for a nod and quietly closed the door behind him. 

Down the crypt hallway, a single set of footsteps sounded. Looking at his old watch it was still a bit early to arrive for the class, which was probably why it was just a single person. At last the person rounded the corner and to Harry’s undeniable luck, it was Malfoy.

Looking away quickly hoping to avoid the sneering banter, Harry turned his gaze to look at the bare stonewall in front of him. Concentrating so hard on the wall, Harry’s eyes started to water from not blinking to long. He almost jumped when a warm body sat down next to him.

“Hello, Potter.”

Turning, Harry look him straight in the eyes. He casually leaned back against the wall, as Malfoy was definitely sitting too close for comfort.

“Hi.”

The awkward silence was stretching. God, Couldn’t Malfoy just have stayed upstairs with his friends?

“Are you… alright?”

Great.

“I’m fine.” Harry answered quickly.

“I see.” Malfoy was fiddling with his sleeves, removing invisible lint. “I saw Professor Snape followed you down here, did he say anything interesting?”

Harry felt a stone dropping into his stomach. Had Malfoy seen them leave together and therefore followed them down here? Had he overheard their conversation? Him, being a Slytherin and even more for being a Malfoy, it was certainly a possibility. Harry knew he had to be causes now.

“Nothing particularly. We just discussed the final events of the summer.” Harry responded.

Malfoy seemed to accept the answer and just nodded. The event of the year was definitely _not_ a safe topic for them to discuss. Harry believed Malfoy could go the next fifty years without ever mentioning Lord Voldemort’s name or the months he had spent in his presence. Instead of continuing to pick lint, Malfoy’s hand unconsciously pulled his left sleeve further down. Perhaps the fact that Harry mentioned the past would make Malfoy back off.

Coughing, Malfoy changed the subject.

“Have you seen any of the international Quidditch games this summer?” Malfoy asked.

“No, I didn’t catch them. You?”

“Two of them.” Malfoy sounded smug as he always did when he bragged. “Greenland against Pakistan ended after one and half hour, so it kind of sucked, but the second, Japan against Russia, wow.”

As much as he hated to admit it, Malfoy definitely had his attention now.

“How is that possible? Japan could barely qualify in the counter finals against France and Belgium. What happened?”

“Okay, one beater from each team had already been banned from the field after only one hour. It was SO intense. My fa- people thought the reason for the roughened game were more political than the actual game.”

They had both noticed Malfoy’s hesitation at the mentioning of his father.

“So, after almost three hours the game ended. Their seeker, Hisoku, did a Spiral dive, nearly hitting the ground. He caught the golden snitch and Japan won with only thirty points.”

“Wauw. Was anyone hit by a bludger?”

“The keeper from Japan broke his arm. The Russian teams’ beater exchanged the quaffle for an incoming bludger and the keeper didn’t see it before it was too late. They paused the game for a few minutes because Japan’s coach was so pissed off, he nearly drew his wand.” Malfoy laughed.

Malfoy laughed… With Harry, not at him.

He hadn’t really noticed how close they sat before he realized Malfoy had a nice smile. Somehow, he looked more matured and centered, not sneering at anything and everything in his way. Shaking to clear his head, Harry exclaimed he would have loved to see that game.

Malfoy casually leaned back against the wall.

“Yeah, it was great. You know, maybe we can see a game together next season.”

Shocked, Harry felt his jaw actually dropping, slightly. Did Malfoy just ask him to do something together? Outside of school? This day could certainly not get any weirder. Harry had no idea how to respond. What reason could Malfoy possibly have to ask him?

Harry wasn’t sure how he felt about it. Would he actually _want_ to be alongside Malfoy to a game? What on earth, would they have to talk about beside Quidditch?

Thankfully, Harry didn’t have the time to answer because multiple students chatter echoed down the hall towards the two boys. Malfoy got up gracefully and stood up against the opposite wall with a few feet between them. The hallway was soon filled with sixth-year students and no one seemed to find it suspicious that Malfoy and Harry had been the first to arrive.

Standing up, Harry looked around for his friends. Seeing the red haired boy, he waved.

“Get in.” Snape’s voice boomed.

The door to the classroom had been opened and the students strolled inside whispering with chatter.

“QUIETLY.” The murmuring stopped.

Harry threw his bag next to his seat and sat down alone. As students began finding their places, the chairs around Harry’s desk slowly filled in. Neville ended up next to him and nervously tried to get his book and paper out, before Professor Snape could comment on his sloppiness. Harry just gave him a smile and returned to look at the front of the class.

Snape stood up straight and intimidating as he waited for the last students to sit down. Finally, he waved his wand and chalked words began to appear on the blackboard.

“We shall start by revising the subjects we approached last year. Take a piece of parchment and write down any subject and potion we have examined.”

And so the lesson continued.

As Harry continued to write down his notes and thoughts on the various potions and their properties, something landed on his desk. A small origami bird gentle sat on his table; the second Harry touched one of its wings, the little bird unfolded. Scribbled inside was a small note;

_Meet me tonight at eleven by the dolphin boulder,_

_Please._




Discreetly checking if Neville or any of the other Gryffindors had noticed, harry looked behind him and got eye contact with Malfoy. Judging by the smirking face, it was definitely from him. Harry turned back to read the note once more. The dolphin boulder? It wasn’t very far from the dark forest. The boulder had gotten the name for looking like a jumping dolphin escaping from the cold lake. It wasn’t very big, but just wide enough for two people to sit on it, side by side.

Harry wondered if he should say no. Being out alone after hour, meeting Malfoy, sounded like trouble. If it was some sort of set up, he could be facing a group of Slytherins, caught of guard. On the other hand, he was quite curious as to what Malfoy wanted.

“Five more minutes.” Snape announced.

Quickly pocketing the note, Harry decided to think about it later. Right now, he had to concentrate on his notes. After all, it was only a few days into the new semester and Harry wasn’t going to give Snape another reason for taking points. Hurrying to write the last few theories he remembered, he prepared to learn the first potion of the year.

…

As soon as Harry and the golden trio entered the great hall, it was obvious something exciting was going on. They had apparently missed a quick speech from professor Dumbledore, as the older man strolled back to his chair at the teachers table.

Sitting down, Harry noticed the smell in the hall was different as well. Where it usually smelled of fresh bread and roasted beef, tonight was sweeter, sort of like a bakery. Seamus leaned over the table and told him Professor Dumbledore had insisted on celebrating the muggle’s International Pie Day.

“You can’t be serious?” Harry grinned.

Seamus just smirked back. In that second, dinner arrived. Seamus had been right. The massive tables were covered with tins of pie. The tins all held different colors and shapes. Some, more ordinary looking were round and silver or even bronze, while others were shaped like simple animals or objects. A tiny sign had been placed in each pie, explaining the content. Meat&Carrot, Tuna and even one with rabbit were the first people dug in to, saving the dessert pies for latter.

Harry eat, slowly. He wasn’t really that hungry to begin with. He had had a lot to think about the last couple of months and tonight he felt the unpleasant darkness in his heart that arrived with loneliness. He wasn’t alone, deep down, he knew that. Harry had many friends and people he felt close to, but when it was just one certain person you wanted to speak to, others seemed to pale in comparison. He gulped down the last bite with some water and told the others he was going back to the common room. The gang nodded absently and turned back to their conversation.

Leaving the dining hall, Harry stayed close to the wall. Staying out of the other students’ notice. Most of the time it came in his favor that he hadn’t grown very tall. Many of his mates towered over him, hiding him in the most convenient times, and then there were other times when-

“Ough!”

-It was less practical…

A strong grip held his arm up, keeping Harry’s body from hitting the floor. Embarrassed as he was, Harry was rather grateful for the rescue.

“Thank you…” Harry’s ‘thank you’ turned rather awkward, as it turned out the strong grip was Professor Snape. Who else could it possibly have been?

“I believe there is a reason for wearing glasses, Mr. Potter.”

Finding his balance again, Harry apologized quickly. Snape dismissed it with a hand wave. 

“Shouldn’t you be having dinner with the rest of your companions?” 

“I already eat, sir.” Harry assured him.

Snape made a dismissive noise and looked as annoyingly all-knowing as Dumbledore for a second. But apparently Harry got off the hook, as Snape changed the subject and asked him where he was heading now. Answering what felt like a rather leading question, Harry simply mentioned going back to the common room, and weirdly, Snape decided to accompany him.

“Are you on your way to the Gryffindor tower as well?” Harry wondered.

A rather annoyed snort ceased his wondering.

“Do not be absurd. I have no use for anything there; I am simple going alongside you until the tower as I am heading for the infirmary. Madam Pomfrey says a larger amount of snailburn healing potions are missing and when the spring comes, she will want to be fully stocked.”

“Oh.”

They walked in comfortable silence, by which Harry was uncertain, surprised whom the most.

“Sir?”

Snape made a noise that affirmed he had heard him.

“How are things… with the Slytherin students?”

Harry almost walked right into Snape’s back at the staircase. As the staircase began to move, Snape took his sweet time to answer.

“Why do you ask, Mr. Potter?”

Carting his fingers through his hair in nervous habit, Harry shrugged. “Well, I just don’t imagine it’s easy for them to come back this year. With most of them gone overseas and parents’ in jail, you know?”

“Do you worry for the Slytherins?” Snape inclined.

“Not so much worry,” Harry continued. “More… aware of their lack of presence. I just wondered if the few that stayed back has changed their mind or at least their attitude towards muggles and halfbloods.”

Snape did not seem to believe him and was quick to stab the single ray of hope Harry had.

“Slytherins do not change, Potter.”

“Most people wouldn’t if they didn’t get a second chance.”

Snape froze for a moment and Harry wished he had kept his big mouth shut for once. Imagining the amount of points Snape would deduct, he was surprised when the man only looked somewhat amused.

“Touché, Potter.”

Continuing down the hall, Harry could see the outline of the Fat Lady’s picture.

“But even so, Mr. Potter, I do not believe it is in your best interest to get to know most of my housestudents. They may be undermined in these times, but protecting themselves against all odds, is in their blood. Although some may be changing for the better, others will continue down the wellknown path.”

Well that didn’t answer his question, but Harry was too tired and intimidated to argue with the professor.

They had almost reached the hidden entrance when, once again, Harry was pushed to the ground. Unlike the first, he really hit the floor this time and Harry’s glasses flew off his face.

“Uh sorry there, mate! Almost didn’t see you.” Harry didn’t recognize the voice. It was deeper than his own, but reminded Harry of tower bells and summer, for some reason. The thick accent was impossible not to identify as Australian. The blurry shape of a boy became clearer as Harry got his glasses handed to him by the unknown person. As the world once again became clear, he looked up at the boy he had encountered. He was suddenly pulled to his feet and Harry had to stand on his toes for a second before gaining balance again.

“Are you all right?”

He nodded and finally had a chance to see whom this new guy was. The tanned skin looked sunkissed as if he had just come home from a long vacation. Toned, but not overly muscled the boy stood taller than him, almost as tall as professor Snape. His thick brown curly hair reached his shoulders, covered a side of his forehead and a part of his right eye. Just by looking, he seemed at bit over the ordinary student but nothing you would notice enough to turn your head after him on an open street. Although one characteristic was rather out of the mundane. Being so much shorter than others, Harry could see his left eye rather clearly and he noticed right away how different it was. As the left eye was a deep sea blue, the other was darker hazelnut.

“Your eyes-“ Harry quickly stopped himself from blurting out. Feeling the blood rush to his cheeks, he felt grateful when the Australian boy just laughed heartfully. 

“It’s fine. Most people comment on it at some point. I’m Jason. Jason Melck.”

Harry hurried and shook the outreached hand. Smiling, Harry replied who he was.

“Nice to meet you, Harry. I have heard quite a bit about you since my arrival.”

“Nothing too bad, I hope.” Harry scratched his head in embarrassment as he always did when people talked about his fame. Looking down at the boy’s chest, the silver badge shone at him mockingly.

“Although, seeing where you are placed, it’s doubtful how pleasant it could have been.” Harry sighed. 

Jason just waved his hand at him in a careless manner.

“Don’t worry, I never listen to the gossip. Just heard you were here and in Gryffindor. Now that’s not too bad, is it?”

Harry smiled. “No, I suppose not.”

Beside him, Snape coughed. “I should take my leave. Potter. Melck.” Nodded at each of them, the professor continued down the hallway towards the infirmary.

“So how come you wandered with Professor Snape at this hour if I may ask? I heard he isn’t very keen on Gryffindors, and –sorry to say it- you. Are you in trouble?” Jason raised his eyebrows twice in a mocking manner and smiled. Harry couldn’t help but chuckle. He liked Jason, he had a very warm present and almost an outreaching welcoming attitude, which were rather unusual for Slytherins.

“No. he just followed me up here because we were heading the same way.” Harry explained. “And he never shows too much emotion when others are around, so if you could keep it to yourself that we were walking together…?”

Laughing, Jason lifted his finger and made an invisible cross across his shirt.

“Don’t worry, I know how much Professor Snape value his privacy and certainly his reputation.”

Surprised, Harry questioned if he had known Professor Snape before coming to Hogwarts.

“Oh no, I barely just arrived here in UK, but I have talked to him on multiple occasions. He is… helping me with a personal matter.” Jason explained. “I do not wish to speak of it, if that’s all right.” Giving a nonchalant smile. 

Harry reassured him, he didn’t have to tell him anything if he didn’t wish to.

“Thanks, mate.” Jason beamed, sending Harry a toothy smile.

“Besides-“ Harry shrugged. “Snape is helping me as well with… some personal matter.” He repeated Jason’s own words. As if they somehow had gotten a small connection through the Professor, Harry placed a gentle hand on one of Jason’s arms.

Suddenly Harry noticed a figure behind Jason moving closer. A rather intimidating glare pierced his eyes. The person turned out to be a boy from Slytherin whom Harry had seen hanging out with Malfoy. Something-Zabini, Harry remembered. Moving closer rather quickly, Zabini seemed to stare intensely at the back of Jason’s head.

“I think someone’s here for you.” He mumbled and hurried to take his hand off Jason.

Jason had barely turned, before a giant smile broke out, reaching from one ear to the other. Harry could clearly see the emotions he held for the other boy in front of them. Jason’s eyes shone with happiness and with what he assumed was love. 

“My love, where have you been?” Jason reached out a tanned hand to wrap around the waist of the new arrival. Harry could only stare in surprise from the sideline as Zabini struggled to free himself from the grip of the much stronger boy. Trying to kiss his cheek, Jason was cut off by a dark hand closing over his mouth. If Harry hadn’t been so bewildered by the silly fight, he would have been rather amused.

“Where have _I_ been?! You should have been back in common room a long time ago. The curfew is ending soon and you promised to help Vera Fegatti with her runes homework, and for some reason she pestered me until I promised to drag you back!” Zabini snarled at him.

“I’m rather sorry, love. I was on my way when I ran into Harry Potter. Have you met?”

Blaise didn’t seem very keen to be socializing at the moment but was proper enough to answer.

“Not formally, no.”

Reaching out a hand, Harry hurried to take it in a firm grip. As they shook hands, a deep chuckle from behind Harry, reached them. Turning, he saw Draco Malfoy, leaning casually against the wall. Finally grabbing their attention, he slowly approached the trio.

Coughing to hide the blush Harry felt arising, he quickly turned back to the dark haired boy.

“Zabini, did you have a nice summer?” The question was undeniably random, but it was the most neutral question that popped into his head at the moment.

“Quite alright Potter. We should get going but we’re probably going to be seeing each other from time to time from now on.” At this, he turned to smirk at Malfoy. Malfoy in return, just chuckled under his breath and winked at Harry. Well, if he wasn’t blushing before, he certainly was now. As much as he hated the Slytherin’s attitude no one could deny the obvious attraction, Malfoy had. 

Jason seemed to sense the weird tension between the three and exclaimed they should be heading back to the common room before Filch caught them. Zabini shook off Jason’s arm and asked if Draco was coming.

The blond just shook his head and Zabini smirked before walking away with Jason, following him like a puppy.

“So-“ Malfoy started, his eyes gleaming. “You never answered my message.”

Oh right, the bird.

“Um well, I honestly hadn’t thought about it so much.” Harry lied.

“And now?” Malfoy smirked. “What are you thinking?”

Harry stared directly into Malfoy’s ice grey eyes. He had never been so close to him before. Seeing him as if for the first time, Harry realized that Malfoy had almost invisible freckles across his pale nose. Just a few, perhaps three or four, but they were there. His eyes, which were usually narrowed at Harry, were round and curious, although the constant arrogance was hard to miss.

“I…” decide, Harry. Decide, now! “I would like to go.” He nodded as if to reaffirm his own choice.

Smile widening, Draco gestured for him to lead the way.

The entire way down, Harry was aware of how hard his heart was beating. He could hear the drumming in his ears. The reason was unclear. It was probably the constant fear of getting caught out of bed, after curfew. It felt unnatural to walk around the castle at night without his cloak. Discreetly glancing at Malfoy beside him, Harry didn’t see the least sign of unease. Perhaps it was more common for the Slytherin to walk these halls, than Harry thought.

But no one caught them. They didn’t even have to hide at any given moment. Maybe the professors didn’t believe any of the students were senseless enough to break rules on the first week. Well, enter Harry Potter. Still, he questioned Malfoy’s intensions. What could he possibly have to discuss? It could be a ministry court problem. Harry wasn’t actually sure what had happened to the Malfoys’ except they had more or less been punished.

Leaving the castle, they stepped out into the cold autumn air. The wind wasn’t too bad, but Harry still felt chills running down his spine.

“I don’t believe we have to go all the way to the boulder, let’s sit by the oak tree over there.” Malfoy said, pointing to a dark tree still fresh with orange leaves. It was far easier than going all the way to the boulder and sitting by the lake, as Harry was certain there would be no isolation from the wind. He nodded and sat up a hurried pace to reach the tree quickly.

Sitting down, Harry leaned up against the hard surface of the tree. Malfoy sat down right beside him and Harry couldn’t help but notice how their thighs touched. He could feel the heat Malfoy’s body gave away, and again he got chills, although this time it sent a pleasant shiver through his entire body.

They sat side by side and didn’t speak for a long time. Harry was actually relieved it wasn’t more awkward than this. It could possibly be a thousand times worse considering it was them. Together. Alone. 

“How has the first week been?” It wasn’t even over yet and Harry felt silly for asking. Malfoy was thankfully either unaware or didn’t care enough to point it out.

“Fine. It is always harder the first week, getting used to the new beds, sharing a room with so many people and generally be in another country again.” Malfoy explained. “You?”

“Fine as well,” Harry shrugged. “Glad to be back with my friends.”

“Good.”

The awkward silence went on for some time.

“Are you going to try out for the Quidditch team again?”

Quidditch seemed to be the only safe topic for them to discuss.

“I don’t know.” Harry answered honestly. “Now that things are… normal, I suppose it makes sense to play. And I do love it. It was just such a lousy season last year with everything…” Now they were back to the war. Why did everything Harry said, somehow end back to the war or Voldemort?

“Yeah. Last year was… chaotic.” Malfoy at least had the audacity to look a bit ashamed. “But I do hope you try out for the team, it would be less fun without a real match. Besides, without you, Gryffindor doesn’t stand a chance.” He laughed in a carefree manner.

“Was that actually a compliment from THE Draco Malfoy?” Harry teased and raised his eyebrows dramatically high. Malfoy snorted.

“Don’t be ridiculous. I was simply using you to make a point about how awful your team is.”

Again, had it been any other day, Harry would have gotten mad and defended his teammates, but Malfoy’s comment didn’t seem to have cruel intentions as they usually did. Harry decided to keep mocking him.

“Oh, I don’t think so.” Harry grinned. “I think you just admitted I’m good at Quidditch.”

“Did not.”

“Maybe even better than you.”

“Watch it Potter, I will still kick your ass even outside the field.” Malfoy sneered, while Harry leaned back his head and laughed. This was actually nice. Talking like normal teenagers. Not having to worry about anythin.

“Malfoy,” Harry asked when he was done laughing. “Why did you ask me out here?” 

Malfoy sighed deeply. He looked away from him and kept his eyes on the dark forest in front of them. Harry looked away as well, realizing it was easier for both of them to talk this way. After five years with the Slytherin boy, Harry had learned a few things, watching from afar. Malfoy was a stubborn creature. Everything beside glory and material matters were difficult for him to speak of. Pushing him wouldn’t give him any answers. Harry wasn’t sure how long they sat beside each other just looking at the forest. The wind moved the tress as if they were dancing. Shadows shaped by the light, shinning from the moon, made the illusion of a waving sea across the land.

“I spent most of my summer thinking, wondering-“ Malfoy began quietly. “How Hogwarts was going to welcome us back. _If_ we even were welcome. I wanted another chance, when the da- when he was there, in my house. I realized how badly I wished for a second chance.” Malfoy started to pick the cold grass from the ground. Nervous habit perhaps?

“I understand.” And Harry really did. “I wondered SO many times what my life would be like if I had just been Harry.”

“Yeah. To be… more-“

“Normal?” Harry finished his sentence with a corky smile. Malfoy chuckled.

“I suppose.”

“Like a Hufflepuff?”

“Don’t push it, Potter.” Malfoy smirked and looked back at him. This was nice. It had been awhile since Harry remembered he could talk to people whom, like him, had been placed in a situation they didn’t ask for. Malfoy had been trapped like he, just on the other side of the line. Harry could only imagine the fear of losing his parents, as he feared losing the Weasleys.

Relaxing, Harry felt the tension leave him in the comfortable silence. In it, Malfoy had stopped picking the grass.

…

“This was nice.” Harry affirmed, as they were once again back in the castle. Malfoy had followed him all the way back to the Gryffindor tower. Thank god, the Fat Lady was sleeping in her chair, resting her head on her hand, leaning on the table.

They were standing face to face now. Malfoy looked rather casual standing with his hands in his front pockets. Harry tried not to fiddle too much and settled for clasping his hands.

“It was.” Malfoy agreed. Harry felt as if something was happening between them. Perhaps an understanding? An agreement?

“Well, I should be turning back now.” Malfoy said and waved over his shoulder. “Goodnight Potter.”

Why didn’t Harry feel like ending the night now? Not like this at least.

“Hey Malfoy!” Harry whispered loudly. The taller boy turned his head in acknowledgement.

“You- you can have a second chance.” Blushing he scratched his head. “You know, with me. As friends- classmates, erhm people?” ‘Good job, Potter’, he felt like kicking himself. Although the stupid statement was worth the smile, Malfoy sent him.

Waving again, the blond boy said nothing and continued on his way to the Slytherin common room. Harry carefully waited until Malfoy was out of sight, before waking up the Fat Lady. She wasn’t happy, but promised in a huff, that she wouldn’t tell on him. “This once, young Harry!” she puffed as she ushered him in. 

Carefully, he snuck back into the dorm and shed his clothes. Laying down in the cloud-soft bed, Harry thought about tonight’s event. Even though it had only been a couple of hours since dinner, he felt as if he had been away for days. He saw an entire new side of Malfoy tonight. THE Draco Malfoy had actually decided to change. He wasn’t sure if it would be noticeable at first, but he was sure Malfoy could do it if he really meant what he said.

It hadn’t escaped his attention how pleasant he had felt when Malfoy smiled at him. And it certainly wasn’t in a I-got-a-new-friend kind of way. He wasn’t interested in Malfoy, was he? No that’s stupid, Harry didn’t even know him very well. ‘On the other hand’, Harry thought. ‘I’m not blind either.’ There was nothing wrong with looking. JUST looking.

… Yes, looking didn’t hurt…

… It didn’t hurt… anyone…

And soon, Harry was drifting off to sleep. 

_“Harry…Don’t.”_

_“Please, come back.”_

_Opening his eyes, Harry saw himself in a mirror. He looked a bit older, although his clothes looked like the baggy worn downs from Dudley. Someone was yelling. A woman. Harry could hear the sound of crying. Looking around he saw nothing but white. Still the mirror stood in front of him, floating on nothing. Suddenly his reflection changed. His mirror-self turned around and walked away from him and yet it followed him like a camera. Harry stood there and watched the scene unfold in front of him as if on TV._

_The crying got louder. Someone was yelling, a man’s voice. His mirror-self kept walking to the left, until another person interred the mirror. Harry was shocked to see, Malfoy standing to the side. He looked angry and his other self, stepped up beside him._

_“What…” Harry wondered._

_He could feel his jaw literally dropping, as his reflection grabbed Malfoy’s hand. Neither had noticed the real Harry watching them. Both men looked sad, Harry more than Malfoy. Malfoy’s sharp face was twitching a bit as if he were trying to keep from sneering._

_They were watching something, but Harry couldn’t see what they were looking at. He continued to hear someone yelling and crying but it sounded muffled, as if he was under water. Finally, the picture moved and of all people in the world Harry had imagined, his parents were the last to inter his mind._

_His Parents stood there, healthy as the day he was born, but their faces was convulsing in anger. It looked remarkably weird as Harry had never once seen a picture were his parents were angry or crying. His mom were crying hard. Not even bothering to wipe away the tears, Lily Potter stood clutching her hands together._

_Beside her stood his father. Tall and proud as Harry had always imagined him, but he looked angry. So very, very angry._

_“Mom.” Harry whispered leaning in to touch the mirror._

_The second he realized they were the ones whom were yelling, voices rung in his ears as the mumbling cleared._

_“This is unacceptable!” What?_

_“Harry, please just come home.” His mother begged him. Of course, Harry would want to come home._

_“Mom, I am like this.”_

_What was Harry missing? Why was his parents so angry?_

_But it didn’t take long for his wonderment to be settled. Slurs and horrible words rained down on him and Malfoy as they stood confronting his parents._

_“Queer!”_

_“Traitor!”_

_Harry could only watch from the sideline as his reflection cried and tried to assure his parents, he was still their son. Malfoy argued with his father, about the right to be himself and how disappointing, the Potters were as parents._

_“Faggot!”_

_“-impossible to be raised-“_

_“Just trouble-“_

_“-leading us on-“_

_Harry hadn’t realized he was pounding on the mirror in desperation, until the frame shook enough to move. Harry looked at the frame properly and found it impeccably familiar. The inscription above…_

_“…Oyt ube cafru...” Harry whispered, as it finally dawned on him. The mirror of erised. His deepest desire._

_He looked back down at the mirror._

_No. that didn’t make any sense. Why would his biggest desire be to anger his parents? For them to hate him? What was he missing?_

_The characters in the mirror didn’t move or speak any longer. They continued to stare each other down. Side by side, the two couples fought a wordless war. That was until his mother moved faster than light and turned towards his real reflection. Suddenly she jumped him. What before had been his mothe now came out of the glass with shallow blue skin and dark hair. Harry felt her smaller, but strong cold hands grab him and with a horrifying scream, she fell completely out the frame and attacked him. Horrified, Harry tripped trying to get her hands off him. The cold spread through him as if ice sickles stabbed him._

_The scream that erupted through the black hole, where her exposed throat and teeth should have been, ended and instead changed to the voice of Ron. The piercing pain was numbing him and he couldn’t move from the horrifying creature._

_“HARRY!”_

_“Harry!”_

_“Wake UP!”_

Opening his eyes, he sat up startled. He was shaking and tried to calm his heaving breath. His heart was racing at the thought of something still lurking in the dark. Looking around he saw light, but without his glasses, everything was mostly blurry shapes and colors. In front of him, an orange dot sat on his bed. He could feel the warmth of another human being. Unless Ginny had decided to join their dorm, Harry was most certain it was Ron. The color couldn’t be mistaken for anyone else. Some of the other shapes moved and Harry could see his glasses as they came closer to his face and he reached out to grasp them.

Still shaking he sat back against his bedframe, trying to gain control of his mind and body.

“Harry, are you alright? It looked like one awful nightmare.” Dean asked worried.

“It was.” Harry answered short.

“What happened? Was it… the war, You-Know-Who?” Neville looked uncomfortable. 

“No, it was…” What had his dream actually been about? Right now, being awake, everything seemed so dazed and foggy. Harry hated how dreams had a tendency to do that. When you were asleep everything made perfect sense, no matter how crazy it was. Could you fly? Normal. People turning into others? Of course. But as soon as you woke up, ‘puff’, you could barely find head or tail on anything. Thinking hard for a second, things began to dawn on him. His parents had been there, so had Malfoy… they had been standing next to each other and his parents had seemed so angry. So disappointed…

Feeling his eyes beginning to get misty, he hurried and blinked. He refused to sit and cry over a nightmare. Especially in front of all his dorm mates. The dream had seemed so real. He twisted the bedcovers in anger and confusion. Would his parents actually have hated him if they were alive? Would they have reacted the exact same way the mirror portrayed it? He always assumed the nicest things because of what everyone kept telling him, but in the muggle world, Harry knew how conservative certain parts of Britain was. His aunt and uncle, for instance. How many times hadn’t he heard the angry slurs at the TV, every time some progressionist or liberal had spoken at a conference or a peaceful protest?

How was he supposed to know?

“Snape…” Harry mumbled.

Ron looked like he was convinced, Harry hadn’t just ushered their most hated professor’s name.

“Get Snape, now!”

The five boys comically jumped at the firm voice and Seamus, standing furthest away from the door, went outside. Harry didn’t know how long he sat there waiting. It felt like an eternity. The three other boys sat beside him and tried to distract him with Quidditch. Once again, Harry couldn’t be more grateful for the good friends he had acquired.

Finally, the sound of footsteps arriving, travelled up the stairs. A darkened shadow entered the door and behind it came Ron in his bright colored pajamas. Harry never thought he would say it, but he felt so relieved to see Professor Snape. Hopefully, Ron hadn’t gotten in trouble for being out of bed this late at night.

Snape looked as he always did. Decisive and emotionless. He took a single look at Harry and demanded the boys to leave. The four tired boys looked ready to protest, but Snape barely had to send them a glare before they ushered each other out. Alone, Harry tried to look anywhere beside Snape. He had wished to speak to him, but now, it seemed almost silly to have brought the Professor out of bed just to chat. It could have waited until tomorrow. A fact, he was most certain Snape was fully aware of.

In silence, the Professor conjured a small wooden chair and sat down beside his bed.

Harry didn’t know where to start. He knew his parents were a sensitive topic to the professor, but he was the only person beside Remus who had known his parents well, or at least his mother.

“So Potter, I suppose the disposition of you ‘doing better’ isn’t as well-evolved as planned?” Snape leaned back and crossed his arms.

Harry could feel the heat blossoming his cheeks.

“Professor, I’m sorry for having forced you to come up here in the middle of the night.” Harry began. “I… had a nightmare.”

The professor’s only reaction to be listening was raising a single eyebrow.

“It was about my parents. They were angry with me. “He continued in a small voice. “For being… gay. They were yelling because I had started dating someone and they were so hateful and disappointed. I just thought, how no one had ever told me how they reacted to the gay community. I know that times has changed now but back then it was still considered normal to, well, not be a fan.”

“-And you decided I was the best option to base their opinion?”

“Please sir,” Harry begged. “I know you don’t like to discuss my parents-“ Snape scoffed. “-but you are the closest person whom I have left except Remus and… I haven’t heard from him in weeks.”

Professor Snape didn’t look very impressed as he rubbed his glabella and closed his eyes. Finally, after a great deal of silence, his strong black eyes connected with Harry’s emerald greens.

“Fine, Potter.”

It took a second before Harry realized Snape was waiting for him to start.

“I wonder if my parents would have accepted me. If it would bother them if I was dating- erhm… someone whom weren’t in Gryffindor. My parents and Sirius as well, gave up their lives for me. I just.. I just can’t disappoint them. I think my mom would have perhaps, but I know my dad was all about house pride and or at least Sirius was a little short-tempered. How could I possibly continue my life down this path if I knew they would have wanted something else for me?”

The professor had never looked away from Harry during his monolog of rambling and questions. After waiting for a few seconds to see if Harry had anymore to add, he looked speculating out the window. A deafening silence stretched out and Harry wasn’t sure were to look anymore. It seemed awkward to continue staring at Professor Snape as he was looking elsewhere. Looking at the tiny black heater in the middle of their room Harry stared at the tiny flame dancing.

“Potter.”

Causally, Harry turned back to pay attention.

“I don’t believe you should dread your parents’ wrath on your orientation. Although I can’t speak of your father’s view on homosexuality, I can tell you one thing. Your father’s best friend was the mutt Sirius Black. And back in school, Black was not opposed to turn to the masculine sex for comfort.”

What?

Sirius had been gay? Or bi? Or at least curios? 

“I never knew…” Harry whispered stunned.

“No.” Snape affirmed. “-And I don’t believe he meant for you to find out before much later, after the war. You had enough on your own mind, without having to discuss your godfather’s sexlife.” It was almost comically how they both shuddered at the thought.

“Okay… but my father didn’t know?”

“I do not know, Potter. Your father and I barely spoke more than a few sentences across seven years unless you count hexes. But I do believe if you get the chance, you could acquire Lupin. He would know for sure.”

Harry was surprised. “Why do you say it like that? Why would Remus know-“ Harry almost felt as if he had hit a wall. Remus. Remus whom had been Sirius and James’ best friend. Remus who had been so close to his godfather after the thirteen years they had been apart. Remus whom had lived all summer with Sirius in the horrible house of Black. Lived there. Alone. For months.

How had he never seen it before?

They were-

“Lovers…” Harry whispered out loud. Not to Snape, but to confirm the truth to the preposterous idea. Both Sirius and Remus had been the two uncles he had always wished fore. But seeing them together at gatherings and birthdays, had always reminded Harry more of brothers. Now, looking back over their time together it made so much sense. The gentle smiles, small touches, how Remus was the only one who could calm Sirius down after meetings with the order, concerning difficult planning or discussions.

Suddenly Harry realized Snape looked rather uncomfortable. His fist and jaw looked terrible clenched and he was looking out the window as if something outside was disturbing him. Harry wondered if it had really bothered him so much to talk about his parents. Perhaps he should leave it alone for now and someday discuss this new information with Remus.

Relieving Snape of his discussion-duties he bid him goodnight and laid back down on his cloud soft pillow. Pulling the covers all the way up to his nose. Snape left him quietly and it didn’t take long for the four other boys to come back and go to bed. Harry didn’t even have time to apologies for all the commotion he had caused before he fell into a dreamless sleep.

…

DM POV

Much earlier in the Slytherin’s commonroom, Draco slouched down on the couch after following Potter back. It hadn’t been as horrible as he had predicted, but god! How could Gryffindors be so gullible? It was a wonder they hadn’t become extinct. Better yet, how was it possible for Potter to give him the finger and only a few hours later act as though they were actually friends? Gullible beyond comprehension.

Lost in thoughts the scheming boy almost jumped when his best friend and Pansy sat down beside him.

“So how was the date?”

“Yeah, did the golden boy let you hold his hand?” Pansy teased. 

“Shut it.” Draco sneered. The more he thought about having to listen to Pansy for the rest of his life, the less dreadful it sounded hooking up with Potter. God, what had his life become? Essentially, he knew this whole idea was way too much effort for such a small payout. But he wasn’t going to marry Pansy. Ever. So, what if Potter was going to get his heart broken? He had the next sixty years of his life to marry that ginger weaselette and have hundreds of annoying brats.

Laying his hands behind his head, he pondered his following move. He somehow had to convince Potter to become more than ‘friends’. If that was ever going to happen, he would have to get him alone and away from the know-it-all and the Weasel. 

What did he know of that could remove them without being too noticeable?

HP POV

Monday morning. What a joy.

The grey clouds on the ceiling left little to the imagination of the weather outside. Harry hated the fall. It only got colder from now on and it always rained. It left you with a longing for the winter snow, which would first come in months and a dreaded sense of saying goodbye to warm sunny days and late light evenings. As Harry continued to play with his porridge, he spectated over the last few days. Malfoy and he had spent last night outside, getting to know each other. It actually hadn’t been as awkward as he had imagined.

In fact, it had been quite pleasant to speak to him. The night unfortunately, had ended in a dreaded nightmare featuring his parents again. Harry had tried to push it away but the look on their faces had seemed so real. The anger, sadness, disappointment…

Malfoy as well, continued to take part in his dream. In it, Malfoy had certainly seemed like a guy he could be dating. Harry had had a hard time looking past how much of a prat the boy was, so it had never really been a question, but he definitely wasn’t blind either. He understood why so many of the girls – Gryffindors and others – thought of him as ‘attractive’.

The blond locks swaying gently across his forehead. The steel grey eyes and the sharp jawline. Malfoy was a classic example of an aristocrat. But just as with aristocrats, Malfoy was perfectly aware of his charm and it only made him even more arrogant. Although now, it seemed he had changed a bit. Perhaps not much but it was a start.

Looking across the hall, he could see Malfoy enjoying his breakfast. Considering everything, Malfoy wasn’t exactly the type of person you brought home to your parents. Not that he would ever be able to, but Harry could certainly pick a boyfriend whom his parents would possibly approve of. Hmm…

Well that would a person who was sweet, helpful, funny – if his father had anything to say – and charming. Well, Malfoy was definitely charming. He was funny sometimes. Mostly in a sarcastic way or at the expense of others. He could be sweet when he really tried. He was probably helpful for some of his friends… Okay, looking back over the years Harry had known Malfoy, he wouldn’t exactly be the right guy for him to introduce. Certainly not to the Weasleys. That would be even more of a disaster than back in third year with Ron’s old rat Peter Pettigrew and Crookshanks. So who would be a great example of a boyfriend? Harry ripped a small corner of the parchment from his schoolbag and grabbed a feather. Looking amongst the students, he gathered inspiration.

Jason? He was certainly the nicest boy from Slytherin. He was kind of cute. Not so much Harry’s type, but he could see the appeal. So someone as nice but not Jason in particular. Besides, he was obviously very much in love with Zabini. Zabini was very handsome, smart, certainly. A few more people had grown up a lot this summer.

In the end, Harry settled for a few boys whom all possessed one or more qualities he deemed important in a relationship.

_Jason_

_Zabini_

_Seamus_

_Dean_

_Draco_

_Charlie_

_…_

The list continued until he had twelve names on the list. They weren’t specifically ‘the’ person to date, but more of an inspiration as to whom he should be looking for. It was certainly a start. Finding someone with at least some good qualities could be easier if he could compare them to the boys on the list. 

“Harry? Are you ready?”

Looking up startled, Harry realized he had forgotten to finish his breakfast and now Hermione and Ron were about ready to get to class. Quickly pocketing the note and stuffing his mouth with the rest of his toast, he hurried after them.

DM POV

A few minutes earlier

This morning Draco had sat down alone at the Slytherin table. Slowly chewing on the last mouthful of yogurt parfait, he considered last night’s event. Convincing Potter to join him had been easier than he had comprehended. Digging up the last blueberry from his bowl, he pushed it aside to think. Potter weren’t exactly a player or even very popular amongst the students so Draco wouldn’t really have much competition. Although he had no idea wither or not Potter had ever considered himself gay at all. But Draco was certain of the signs he had shown. Potter was attracted to him, that was for sure. Having never heard any kind of rumors of the golden boy being gay, Draco assumed he was still in the closet or at least just getting out. Potter was clearly new to boys-kissing-boys, so Draco would probably have to do the firsts of many. Such as inviting him on a date. He could barely contain a shiver of disgust at the idea.

Watching Potter, Draco got rather curious seeing the boy writing something furiously before looking up and around the hall, before then again, writing down. What on earth, was the boy doing? Suddenly a bosom blocked his vision, and his poor nose was invaded by a strong smell of synthetic roses. The smirk he was met by, resembled to a cat getting away with eating a goldfish.

“So Draco, how is our little project coming along? Ready to admit defeat?” Pansy taunted sitting down across.

This time it was Draco’s turn to smirk.

“No thanks, Parkinson. In fact far from it, considering whom I was outside by the lake with last night.”

The shocked face of the brute girl was worth giving up information on his mission for. Even though the shocked face was quickly replaced by a barely contained grunt. Laughing, Pansy moved a few locks of loose hair back in place.

“You are kidding? How could that possibly be true?” she grinned. “Unless of course… the little golden boy actually has a crush on you? Oh, Draco please become my special little Gryffindor snake?” She mocked and batted her eyes at him.

About to retort, Draco got distracted by Potter’s head becoming visible again behind the annoying girl. The golden trio had all gotten up from their seats and was heading for class. Without answering her, Draco got up and nodded at his two companions for them to follow him. This had better be worth it. 

SS POV

A few minutes earlier 

From the low podium at the front of the great hall, Severus was eating his egg benedict and slices of green bell pepper. Crunching the thin slices, he tried to ignore the usual chatter from his colleges. Flitwick beside him was enjoying his strawberry yogurt with such a delight, that most of the sticky mess ended up in his beard.

Glancing over his house’s table, he regathered the last few days’ commotion. It was obvious how many of the Slytherin students had been pulled out of school since the dark lord’s decline. However many wished it the same, the difference in general quantity between the houses was noticeable. His house had always been the least likable of the four. Always regarded as the ruthless, evil and scheming. Severus had worked most of his adult life as a teacher and head of house to change this into respect. Slytherins were proud and cunning creatures, but finding just the right angle, they were also decisive and loyal. The friendships amongst the students were almost impossible to lose again if you showed how to be a valuable friend. Many thought it rude or even snobbish to choose your friends based on their value, connection and wits, but when everyone else felt obligated to sneer in disdain at the mention of Slytherin, then who else was there to turn to? Severus was a potion master of first degree, had studied and taught potion in two different countries and had even been recognized for his invention of the improved wolfsbane potion. And yet when he was looking for a job he was blindly rejected as soon as they remembered him from school. Even if he had never even met them in person. Five different companies, stores and private potion makers had rejected him without even looking at his overqualified resumé. He wasn’t sure Dumbledore had ever hired him as a teacher if it hadn’t been for a cover as a spy. 

And now, here he was. Many years later and the children were still the same dunderheads they had always been. Few showed promises of talent in potion making and even fewer showed the interest in learning.

His eye caught a rattling between two of his students. Ah, Mr. Melck and Zabini were at it again. How the tan boy had ever been put in Slytherin, he could only wonder. He was certainly intelligent enough, but he showed too much emotion from the huge smiles he sent to every person. One boy had certainly caught his affection, however unwanted it was.

Zabini looked sincerely annoyed as he tried to push the hidden hand that was clearly stroking his thigh under the table. The tinniest smirk appeared on Severus’ face. Even though homosexuality wasn’t frowned upon considering males had been able to carry children in the last hundred years, it mostly wasn’t favored amongst the old nobilities.

Looking further down the table sat his godson. It wasn’t unusual to see him sitting alone during this time of day. Even from a young age, the boy had been an early riser. That hadn’t changed during his teenage years and being an early riser usually meant he was easy to talk to at least with his companions. But something had obviously caught the boy’s eyes as he stared intently at something across. Following his line of sight, Severus got surprised laying his eyes on Potter. Draco was sitting behind him and Harry had apparently no idea he was being stared at. The boy was clearly too busy writing something on a piece of paper.

Rising abruptly, Potter and his friend left the great hall, curiously, his godson left his seat barely a second later. Draco was clearly up to something, and involving Potter, it could only lead to trouble. He finished the last of his breakfast slowly. Massaging his temple, Severus mentally prepared himself for another day of teaching. Pulling himself together, he marched out of the great hall.

Apparently, today was an extra special day. Severus had barely gotten to the crypt entrance before stumbling into Potter and Draco. Standing a bit close for the usual enemies, Severus tried to analyze the situation. Neither boy looked angry or hurt so perhaps Severus could avoid the inevitable.

“Mr. Potter, Mr. Malfoy, why aren’t you getting ready for class?”

Both boys had been caught up in their little chat and apparently hadn’t seen the professor approaching. Taking a few steps back, Potter quickly explained how they were on their way. His godson did not seem worried the least and made no attempt to back up the story or even improvise his own.

Sending the boys along with five point drawn from Gryffindor, Severus couldn’t help but speculate the idea of his godson speaking to Potter without brawling. About to follow the boys down to the crypt, Severus stepped on something crunchy.

Underneath his foot was a crumbled torn piece of parchment. Realizing, one of the boys must have dropped it, he quickly read the note. Considering the awful handwriting, it must have been Potter’s. As he read it, Severus couldn’t comprehend the meaning behind the note. It was nothing but a scribble of boy names. Although it was rather peculiar that not only one, but three of the names belonged to Slytherins from the same year as Potter. His godson’s name stood out like an eyesore and after the little incident right now, Severus would have to speak to his godson before he himself got involved in some troubling teenage drama. Pocketing the note, he stormed into his classroom to teach the two very subjects of his constant headache. 

HP POV

A few minutes earlier than Snape’s interruption of the boys.

The golden trio was heading for the potions classroom down the crypt. It was always colder than the rest of the school, despite the large blazing torches hanging on the walls. Somehow, heating charms and the burning logs had no effect down there. Shuddering, Harry pulled the sleeves down on his shirt as they walked. In comfortable silence, they turned at the corner of the gargoyle and the slayer dwarf Suffigys. The statue was not exactly in Hogwarts spirit, but it was one of the few new ones, to raise awareness around magical creatures and their magical history. Considering the fast rising of Voldemort’s politics, the fear of creating a new generation of self-appointed overlords arouse in the Ministry.

Hermione was walking in front with her nose buried in their potion book. Probably reading ahead on next week’s topic. Harry had already read the two chapters for today and they were most certainly not in the middle of the book, where Hermione was reading now.

Suddenly the two gorillas of Malfoy’ friends came towards them. It was rather weird they were heading in the opposite direction considering they were all in potion class together. On the other hand, those two were without a doubt the dumbest creatures in school, if not in England, so how was Harry supposed to know what was going on inside their heads. 

Deciding to ignore them seemed like the best option. Of course, that was until Crabbe practically beat the book out of Hermione’s hands.

“Hey!” Ron yelled, already fisting his hands ready to defend Hermione.

“What Weasley? Got a problem?”

“Ron, come on. They are not worth it.” Hermione urged him. She barely waved her wand before silently ‘accioing’ her book back safely into her hands.

“Hell no, they-“

“What’s going on? Crabbe, Goyle! Get to class and save us some seats.” Malfoy’s voice boomed at them, coming from behind the trio.

Everyone seemed frozen. The two gorillas seemed surprised as well but didn’t dare to question their leader. Giving them one last glare, they turned around and went down the crypt. Malfoy had actually defended them. This was seriously disturbing.

‘Perhaps Malfoy really had started to change’, Harry thought.

No one said a word. Finally, the tension become unbearable and Harry coughed.

“Thanks, Malfoy.”

Ron looked positively green and the idea of thanking Malfoy for anything.

“You’re welcome. I have tried to tell them it’s new times, but apparently they’re still getting used to it.” Malfoy said sheepishly. Combing a hand through his silken-gelled locks. Harry had the habit of doing it himself, whenever he felt embarrassed or out of place.

“We should get to class.” Hermione informed.

About to leave, a broad hand on his shoulder stopped him. Harry could feel a ruse of butterflies going through his stomach at the moment, and even though there were several layers of clothing between their skins, Harry was certain he could feel the warmth radiating from Malfoy’s hand.

“Potter, could I speak to you for a second?”

His friends looked rather perplexed and seeing Ron was ready to jump to conclusion, Harry hurried and reassured them to go ahead and get to class. They didn’t looked very comforted but slowly turned and went onward.

Standing back, the two boys waited for the gryffindors’ to be out of earshot.

“So what did you want to say?” Harry wondered. Trying his best not to sound eager. Malfoy still hadn’t removed his hand.

Well. Potter, I actually had a proposition for you.” A proposition? That was certainly a surprise. A dangerous one coming from the blond Slytherin. Malfoy didn’t exactly look at him but rather over his head, staring. He seemed sort of nervous, blinking a little more than what was necessary.

“Okay…” Harry coaxed.

Harry wasn’t certain what it was, but Malfoy seemed really out of his comfort zone and Harry knew Slytherins enough by now, to know that when snakes felt threatened, they tended to strike. So keeping calm, he waited for Malfoy to finish his question.

“Yes, I was thinking about last night. It was rather enjoyable. Sitting outside. Together.” He stretched it out.

“Yeah. It was.” Harry agreed.

“Right and I just wanted to say.; That I wouldn’t mind doing it again, sometime. Together.” Well that was… nice. Harry thought.

“So maybe we could find a day and do something. Again?” oh…

Oh.

Was Malfoy asking him out? The butterflies just reformed and sprouted new even bigger wings. He thought Malfoy was cute, but he had never realized the feeling was mutual. He hadn’t imagined it would ever be current. Trying to keep his voice even, Harry answered quickly.

“Yes. I would like that. Us, sometime.” He fumbled.

The surprised look on Malfoy’s face was almost adorable, but Harry quickly contained himself from laughing, not wanting to spoil the moment or embarrass him. Finally, Malfoy controlled his expression and exclaimed his joy.

“Great. So maybe we could go to Hogsmeade at some point. Whenever the dates appear on the headboard, we could discuss it further?” Malfoy suggested.

“Yeah. Sounds fun.” Harry couldn’t keep the smile of his lips. He literally felt… giddy. No one said anything as the two boys just stared at each other, smiling. Harry felt himself almost pulled closer to Malfoy by invisible force and leaned in.

Suddenly a rather annoyed and dark voice interrupted their little moment.

“Mr. Potter, Mr. Malfoy, why aren’t you getting ready for class?”

Harry practically jumped back in surprise. Blushing wildly, he realized that Professor Snape was standing right behind them, cross-armed and dark eyebrows raised in question. Harry couldn’t help but wonder what was going through the professor’s mind right now. Seeing two students, whom had always been enemies, stand so close and alone together in the hallway. 

“Oh, ermh… we’re going sir. I just almost forgot the way and I asked Malfoy where it was.” That was without a doubt the worst excuse he had ever come up with. Seeing the expression on both the Slytherins faces, they thought so too. Malfoy remained quiet and Snape sent them on their way to the Potion room.

The professor took five points from Gryffindor for stalling. Harry was usually punished much worse when it was Snape and didn’t bother to complain. Neither boy said anything, on the whole way there. Professor Snape was right behind them and things couldn’t have been more awkward. Harry didn’t even feel comfortable breathing thoroughly before they arrived at class. Splitting up, Malfoy went to the front of the class where his fellow Slytherins had gathered. Harry sat down in the back beside Neville.

Professor Snape didn’t waste any time and hurriedly wrote down the subject for this week.

_Ashwinder egg’s value and essential powers_

Time went by slowly and no potions was to be brewed today, so Harry found himself drifting off thinking about his encounter with Malfoy, rather than writing notes. Shaking his head at his own immaturity, he tried to stay concentrated and began listening to the professor in earnest.

DM POV

Draco couldn’t believe how well the plan had worked. Potter fell right into his trap and seemed ‘oh so grateful’ to him for saving the little trio. God, once again; how Gryffindors survived being so gullible, Draco had no clue.

Draco had already read the chapter on ‘Ashwinder eggs’ and written notes. So instead of listening to Snape repeat their potion book, he decided to think about the next few steps with Potter. He realized it might be easier to get close to Potter if he was _nice_ to the mudblood and the weasel.

After all, the two of them hung on to Potter like leeches. Running back over the memory of him asking out Potter, it was actually rather surprising that he felt a tad nervous. It usually never took anything for him to ask out others, since most said yes or just straight out jumped him. But Potter was another case, as he always had been. He hadn’t realized he had been smiling notoriously before they had been interrupted by Snape.

Glaring at the talking teacher, Draco understood he had to be careful around him. The professor knew more than he intended to, and he didn’t have the time for Snape to interfere with his plans. Snape was always right behind Potter and had been ever since he first came to Hogwarts. Even though Draco had never understood why, Snape had somehow kept Potter safe from the dark lord. Draco had just only realized this fact after the dismiss of the Dark Lord.

The scrapping sounds of chairs against the floor woke Draco up from daydreaming. People were heading out and as he turned his head to the back of the class, he got eye contact with Potter. The boy gave him a careful smile, just a small lift at the corner of his mouth so no one would take notice. Smirking, Draco sent him a wink and Potter blushed.

’God, Potter already looks like a slopping puppy, this will be so easy’, Draco thought. 

He had barely gotten out of his chair, intending to talk to Potter, before the dark voice from his godfather rang through the classroom.

“Mr. Malfoy, stay after class.”

‘That‘s just great’. Malfoy tried not to look too exhausted and annoyed. Dealing with Snape was never easy, but the best strategy was to remain calm and collected. Letting his companions know they could go on without him, Draco sat back down in his chair.

Slowly the classroom emptied, but Snape continued to ignore his presence. He gently swung his wand around the room. Collecting books to his desk, cleaned the chalkboard, and scrubbed a few caldrons before settling down in his own chair. For a long time, neither said a word. The silent stare contest had begun and Draco was quickly trying to strengthen his occlumency incase Snape decided to use a little force of magic to make him talk. 

Finally, after what seemed like an hour, Snape spoke.

“Mr. Malfoy, I have noticed you and Mr. Potter seems… close after this summer.”

“I don’t know what you are talking about Professor.”

Snape obliviously knew he was perfectly aware of the issue but instead of calling him out on the lie, the professor made the Slytherin choice and left Draco to dig himself even deeper. But the blond knew he had no proof, so if he could just hang on to the lie for next few minutes, he would be off the hook.

And so, a battle began.

“I noticed that you seemed incredibly interested in the back Potter’s head this morning.”

Draco had to fight the urge for squirming. His palms became moist but hopefully not enough to sweat. ‘Keep calm’ he thought. ‘Just keep breathing.’

“Professor, I assure you, whatever you might think I’m interested in, concerning Potter, is absolutely nothing.” Draco explained. “In fact, the one thing I would like this year is to keep away from him so I can concentrate on my NEWTs. That is why you saw me talking to him before class. To keep… polite.”

Professor Snape still didn’t seemed convinced but his shoulders slightly relaxed. Unless you knew him well, you wouldn’t have noticed at all, but thankfully Draco had known him since birth and Snape’s tense demeanor was always the same, for instance when his father asked him a favor.

“So, nothing is indeed going on between you and Mr. Potter?”

“No, Sir.” Draco straightened and held his head high.

“All right, Mr. Malfoy, you may leave for next class.” Snape drawled.

Draco forced himself to get up slowly and not dash for the door. He could feel the icy stare of narrow black eyes at the back of his head. He had almost reached freedom, landing his hand on the door handle, when once again Professor Snape stopped him. 

“Draco.”

‘Okay, now it was personal’ Draco realized. Only few times over the last six years had Snape called him by first name in school. Turning back Draco tried to keep his features open and tranquil.

“Yes, Professor?”

“Is there anything you would like to tell me?” Snape had by now, turned his own back to him and was getting ready for the next class, fiddling with his notes. Draco wasn’t certain what he expected of him. If it wasn’t concerning Potter, then what did he wish to discuss?

“No, Professor. Nothing.”

“I see.” Snape dismissed him with a single hand gesture. “If you change your mind, come see me after class.”

Irritated by the mysterious notion, Draco finally left. He decided to skip the second class of DADA and wait for the lunchbreak.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I really hope you’re still reading! I’m sorry if it was annoying how many times I went back in time but it seemed like the best way to describe the same moment from different characters.   
> So now, Snape is on to Draco. He thinks something is going on between them or at least that Draco is planning something involving Harry. Let’s see if he figures out the truth. At the same time, Harry is rather confused. His emotions for Draco is getting very complicated in his own head.


	4. It's not a pet

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hello! hope you are having a nice day/night so far. Last time Draco was getting annoyed, as Severus was trying to figure out his plans. Harry wants a boyfriend now, but whom should he choose?

HP POV

Lunch was almost over but the seventh years were trying to stretch their break as far as possible. Next period was History of Magic. No matter how much they had wished for it, Professor Binns still refused to retire – or just become a Hogwarts ghost at least – and therefore, it was still the class everyone dreaded. The Ravenclaws tried their hardest to keep awake during his ramping on the great goblin war in 1337, but even they had to give up half way through.

Munching on a ham- and cheese sandwich, Harry focused his attention to the subject at hand. He had actually said yes to going out with Malfoy. THE Draco Malfoy had asked him out. Him. On a date. No one would ever believe him even if he drank an entire bottle of veritaserum first. They were going out on a date next time Hogwarts planned a trip to Hogsmeade. Well, maybe not a date, actually. Malfoy had only said he would like to spend some time together. But did he mean as a friend? He hadn’t really seemed like he only wanted to be friends but he hadn’t exactly mentioned the word ‘date’ either…

If only Professor Snape hadn’t interrupted them! Of course, if not him, then someone else probably would have. They had been standing in a lit hallway on the way to the crypt where they were heading for potions class. In DADA, Ron had kept trying to get him to talk about whatever Malfoy had wanted and Harry hadn’t really said much else but ‘He taunted our Quidditch team’.

Ron had believed him but kept bugging him about ‘what to do next’, what he had replied and if they should pick on Malfoy, next time they saw him. Harry didn’t really care. He knew Ron would never accept Malfoy as a friend and therefore until further, he would keep it quiet about his newfound friendship.

As he finished the last of his sandwich, he turned to see if Ron and Hermione were ready to leave as well. From the looks of it, Ron was only halfway through his plate and Hermione was taking a last peak at the chapter for today’s lesson.

Seeing something platinum moving in the corner of his eye, Harry turned and saw Malfoy storming in. He was looking particularly annoyed and practically threw himself in his seat.

Harry wondered what could possibly have gotten him in such a mood. Malfoy was a little prissy sometimes but he was usually better at keeping his emotions in check in public.

“Harry?”

“Hmm?”

Hermione had gotten up and Ron was just finishing torturing his napkin. They were obviously waiting for him to join them. Harry just nodded in consent and the three friends calmly left the great hall for their next class. On their way to the fourth floor he checked to make sure he had remembered his notes this morning. Binns’ had a tendency to ask unrelated questions from different lessons so Harry wanted to be ready for whatever nonsense he could come up with.

As he sorted through his stuff, he didn’t see where he was going. With a pained ‘ugh’ he landed flat on his ass and the content in his bag flew across the floor. Embarrassed he hurried to collect his things when someone ‘accio’d most of it. Turning around he realized he had walked straight into Malfoy. ‘who else?’

Standing there holding most of his books, Malfoy lent a hand to help him up. Giving him a smile, Harry took the outreached help. Back on his feet, Harry was about to say ‘thank you’ when a rather angry voice erupted.

“Malfoy!”

Ups. Right. His friends where still right beside him.

“Are you stalking us or something?! This is the second time today you managed to disturb us!”

The almost-smile on Malfoy’s face quickly turned to a cruel smirk. Harry could feel the cringe creeping up on him, knowing whatever Malfoy was about to say only could make things worse.

“Stalking _you_ Weasel? Why would I be interested in watching you beg others for pocket change?”

“WHAT? You slimy git!”

Yep. Not good. 

“Mr. Weaple? What is all this commotion? Why aren’t you going to class?” Professor Binns slowly appeared through the wall, having heard the loud voices outside his classroom. He floated a few inches of the ground watching the four students for answers.

“Sorry, Professor, we were just about to go in.” Hermione apologized and practically dragged Ron along.

“Good, Ms. Grant, now hurry up. And you Mr. Poppy, why are you still standing there?”

“I dropped my bag, sir and I was just collecting my things again.” Harry explained. Hoping the ghost wouldn’t actually bother to see Malfoy standing right behind him with all his stuff.

“I see. Then be quick and join us quietly when you are done.” Without waiting for a response, the ghost floated back, and Malfoy and he were left alone in the hallway.

Getting his stuff, he thanked Malfoy for the help, yet neither of them moved an inch towards the class. Instead, they stood in awkward silence, which didn’t really seem like the better option. Coughing lightly to clear his throat, Harry asked Malfoy a question.

“You looked… upset at lunch, is everything okay?”

The Slytherin didn’t look very worried but Harry noticed him clenching his jaw. Trying to pass it off, Malfoy just smirked.

“Nah. It’s nothing. My… friends and I had just argued a bit, about you.”

“Me?” Harry asked perplexed. “Why?”

“Well, it’s nothing, but they kind of don’t like the fact that I have decided to start hanging out with you.” Malfoy shrugged.

“Oh. Because of Voldemort?” Harry pretended not to notice how Malfoy still shuddered at the name. 

“No, not that. But the whole thing about pureblood and silly stuff like that.”

“Silly stuff? Since when do _you_ not believe in purifying magical blood?” Harry hated this type of topic, but one could always hope Malfoy really had changed.

“No I still believe it, but I just don’t think it make you less of a wizard not to be completely pureblood, anymore. I mean, the Potter family has always had a strong magical core to their name. it’s not like you’re a mu-“ Stopping himself, Malfoy obviously realized what he was about to say, but so was Harry.

“What? That I’m a mudblood?” Harry sneered mockingly. “Like my mother was? And my best friend? Should I feel lucky to have a little magical blood so that you even bother me with your grace?”

“What? No, no! I didn’t mean-“ Malfoy raised his arms in a surrendering matter.

“Right. You know what? I was actually doubting wither or not you had truly started changing, but you just made that very clear.” Harry went around the confused boy and sat out for class.

“Wait,” Malfoy said stopping him. “You’re halfblood but that’s oka-“

“You got to be kidding me!” Harry stormed off.

‘Malfoy is unbelievable! God, that bastard is never going to change.’ Harry thought as he stormed down the corridor. He should probably call off their trip to Hogsmeade all together. They could hold up a decent conversation for about two minutes, but deeper issues had to matter as well. At some point, they would have to discuss their society or politics and they were clearly in disagreement. Even though Malfoy claimed to have changed, it certainly wasn’t enough. 

It was weird though, Harry had never been so easily to anger. That had always been Ron’s issue. So why had he flipped out? Harry didn’t know, but he could still feel the anger seething inside him. It was as if his chest was burning hot and he felt so… something. It wasn’t just anger. It was… it was… something else.

Hearing chatter, Harry realized he had already walked all the way to the classroom. He didn’t want to see Malfoy right now, but they had History together, so he decided to take a seat up front. Entering the mass of ranting students, he took a seat next to Jennifer Gordon. She didn’t speak much and right now, Harry could stand some silence. Gordon ignored him as he sat down.

Professor Binns had already started the lesson and Harry tried to concentrate. He really did! But only a few notes had made their way on his parchment before doddles and small tick-tack-toe sketches appeared. God, how was it possible to be this boring? Harry had always been curious to know if Binns even liked the subject or he just enjoyed the time spent between the livings. Noticing the ghost float through his wooden desk, Harry wasn’t sure he wanted to be a ghost if the option ever became available. To watch your loved ones grow old and die. It seemed painful. To never get eternal rest. To never sleep, eat or touch things. Never touching others? It seemed like a punishment worse than death.

Harry couldn’t help but wonder where Voldemort was right now? Would he be in hell? Had his soul been so damaged, he just disappeared into nothing? Harry had never felt more pity for another person than when he watched Voldemort’s final moment in the Ministry. To see a person crumble in front of you, realizing you lost everything you believed in. Harry didn’t regret killing him, and he never would, but pity? Yes, Voldemort was indeed a person who needed it. Even the deatheaters’ – no matter how awful they were- had families, sisters, brothers and children whom they, in their own way, cared for. But Voldemort?

Harry was pretty certain, he had never known the feeling of love. Perhaps the closest thing he ever felt was affection for his pet snake, Nagini, but not even a snake could seal the hole in the human heart that was in need for hugs, laughter and kisses.

Harry suddenly got startled out of daydreaming as Jennifer got up from her seat. He realized half the class did the same and was about to get up as well, when a strong hand landed on his shoulder and pushed him back into his seat.

“Hey Harry.”

Recognizing the kind voice, he turned his head to smile at the newcomer.

“Hi.”

Smiling, Jason slouched back in the now empty chair beside him and placed his things on the table. Making sure Binns wasn’t near them, Harry leaned in and whispered;

“Why are you sitting here now?”

Jason gave a light laugh.

“Because we have to sit with our partners. Professor Binns teamed us up for the project.”

Oh. Had Harry really been that far off? His confusion was clearly written across his face, ‘cause the no response made Jason laugh, double.

“I’m guessing your thoughts were preoccupied. Well, we’re supposed to write a paper together on a self-chosen war, between 1300-1500th, and explain why it was a time changing event.” Jason explained, opening his history book.

“I see.”

The boys decided to each find a few possible themes for their paper before actually discussion them.

Opening up his own book, Harry quickly flipped through it to the registry in the back. The book was thankfully divided into smaller sections based on the particular period of time. He went over the pages, trying to find a topic, when he was interrupted by a small piece of paper, landing on his book. A paper swan was silently looking at him.

The tiny bird still flicked its petite wings. Harry recognized the origami bird instantly. He had gotten the same message bird back in third year. Barely turning around he could see the blonde head at the corner of his eye. Without opening the letter, he flicked his wand at it and whispered ‘Incendio’.

The bird quickly crumbled under the pressure of warmth and a soon as the fire had died out, Harry blew the ashes of his desk. Harry didn’t really feel in the mood for researching anymore.

“Problems?”

Harry sighed. “No not really, just stupid stuff.” He explained half-heartily. 

“Aha, and the bird was clearly provoking you. Wanna’ talk about it?”

Smiling, Harry turned to look at his companion.

“If I tell you something, do you promise not to tell?”

“Of course.” Jason shrugged. 

“Okay.” Harry leaned closer to whisper. “I think… I have a date next Hogsmeade trip. With Malfoy.”

Jason didn’t really look surprised. “I see. Well that’s nice, he did seem rather fixated on you, so I suppose it makes sense.”

Hoping, he wasn’t blushing, Harry tried to keep his voice down.

“Really? Erhm. Well I have been thinking it might not be such a good idea.”

“Howcome?”

Harry shrugged and turned back to restlessly flipping through his book, making sure to look busy in case Professor Binns came by.

“We are very different people, he and I. I’m just not certain how great it would go. I mean as long as we’re speaking about lighter topics, like Quidditch, everything is fine, but we can’t exactly avoid how different our opinions are, right?”

Jason seemed thoughtful.

“Perhaps. I thought the same about Blaise when we first met.”

“You did?” Harry wondered.

“Certainly. My father was a squib so to most in Slytherin, I’m simply a mudblood. Seeing where Blaise’s interest lay when we met, I worried.” Jason explained. Harry was rather curious now but didn’t want to seem nosy.

“I think you should give him a chance. For all you know, he’s really trying. It’s seems easy for us to comprehend why we, as a community are equal, but for a Malfoy it’s a whole new beginning.”

Harry hadn’t thought of it like that.

“I suppose.”

“And it can’t get worse, right? Give him a chance and if it doesn’t work out then it will stay the same as it is now.” 

It seemed logical. Perhaps he had overreacted a bit. Malfoy had _tried_ to stop himself from saying the word ‘mudblood’. An as Jason pointed out, he would never know if he cancelled their date now. 

“You’re right. Thank you, Jason.”

Smiling, Jason suggested they got back to work.

DM POV

Draco was nervous as he wrote the note and transformed it to a tiny origami bird. He waited carefully until the Professor had turned his back, before he silently gave the paper a little tap and let it soar. Slowly, the bird flew across the room and gently sat down on the golden boy’s desk.

For a few seconds, Potter didn’t react. He almost looked like he was about to turn around and glare at him, but didn’t move further than a little head shake before he turned back to the note. Draco expected to see the bird unfold but when the boy pointed his wand at it, he certainly wasn’t prepared to see the bird turn to ashes.

“Uuh buuuurn… literally.” Knott gibed, having obviously seen the exchange. Draco ignored the annoying boy behind him.

Potter just used his arm to remove what was left of the note, onto the floor before turning back to his book.

‘The nerve of the brat. Why did he have to be such a prudish golden boy? Was it simple impossible for him and his friends to unwind?’ Draco fumed. He tried to get the boiling heat in his chest under control as he watched Potter and the annoying mudblood, laughing. The poor excuse of a Slytherin should stay where he belonged, chasing after Blaise like a helpless puppy. Angrily, Draco tried to concentrate and write down a paragraph from the book, but the end of his quill broke under the pressure.

His friends had so far kept quiet about the small amount of work he got done, but apparently decided to intervene as Draco broke yet another quill.

“So, I’m guessing you either found a really exciting subject or Potter didn’t like the note.”

Draco should have known Blaise wasn’t trying to anger him but right now the angry green monster had eaten his way through his chest and unfortunately, Blaise stood in the way.

“Would you tell your little boytoy to mind his own business.” Draco snarled.

Blaise turned to him so fast, Draco was surprised his neck didn’t snap.

“Don’t. call. Him. That. He is nothing to me, but he is still a Slytherin and a person!” Blaise practically growled. Draco was sure he would show him teeth any second. The olive skinned boy turned back to watch the two new pals laughing together. Draco was stumped. Blaise usually never showed this much emotion towards anything. He was used to Draco’s temperament. And in the middle of the chaos, nothing could have prepared the pale teenager for the next event.

Blaise watched the pair for a short minute, before his eyes started getting misty. Draco could only stare as his friend - possibly, his only real friend, - looked ready to cry. The boys had been friends since their parents introduced them for each other at the mere age of four, and only three times had Draco seen the boy cry. Once, when his grandmother died, the time he fell from the tree in the garden and broke his arm and now.

Draco almost felt guilty. Clearly, Blaise cared more for the tall Slytherin than he let on. Making sure no one was watching them, Draco discreetly placed a comforting hand on his shoulder. Blaise made no indication of noticing him but did not bother to shake him off, which for Draco meant he wasn’t mad at him anymore. The rest of the class they touched shoulders but otherwise concentrated on their assignment. 

…

H POV

Choosing a subject proved to be harder than expected. Not because there were limited options, oh no, in fact it was completely the opposite. Jason had so many ideas and insight that their assignment could take. Harry realized rather quickly that Jason had an easy time remembering History. He explained it usually glued to his brain the first time he heard a story, because it just felt like a long fairytale to him. Jason had finally giving up, trying to ask for Harry’s opinion. He had tried to explain to him the concept of the essay they would be doing for almost ten minutes before realizing Harry didn’t really care what they wrote about. Harry had let Jason take charge of the assignment, since his own grades in history were… less satisfying.

“- so either the second battle of Morigan or the first goblin war between Fresdaa and the Bullei- clans…”

“Oh, erhm… the first one sound interesting.” Harry tried to input but even to him it sounded pretty pathetic.

Thankfully, Jason was a nice guy and chose to ignore it the uncertainty in Harry’s voice.

“Okay, great, Morigan it is.” He wrote down.

“I’m sorry.” Harry scratched his head. “History isn’t my strong side.”

“That’s fine. We will do the paper together.” Jason assured him, continuing to sketch a brainstorm for the essay.

Realizing he wasn’t much help for now, Harry shifted his bored glance over the class. Most of the students sat concentrated and discussed their chosen topic while others, like him, decided on a small break by looking out the window.

As his glance moved across the student bodies, he glanced back to see how Malfoy was doing. Expecting to see the Slytherin indulged in the paper, he was pleasantly surprised to see him watching Zabini. From the front of the class, Harry couldn’t see what they were doing, but the tiny gesture of Malfoy’s hand on his friend’s arm, told him all he needed to know. Malfoy wasn’t perfect – far from it- but he was trying to change, and Harry was certainly going to help him if he wanted.

“I hate seeing him like this.”

Confused, Harry turned back to his history partner. Jason could obviously see the confusion on his face as he continued;

“Blaise.” Jason tone had changed. Harry couldn’t help but notice the different attitudes Jason withheld. The usual uncaringly happiness it brought shifted whenever Zabini was involved. Harry took a second glance at the dark-skinned boy sitting quietly beside Malfoy.

“Is something wrong?”

Jason shrugged. “Wish I knew. But Blaise is… reserved.”

“I know it’s none of my business but isn’t he your… friend? Boyfriend?”

Jason smirked. “Not really. It’s complicated. Blaise is amazing and has so many qualities I admire, but a flaw he carries is the opinion of others that cost him. I know he cares for me in his own way but I am not always certain how deep those feelings go.”

Harry wished to help his new friend, as he had given Harry advice too.

“I don’t know Zabini very well, but he seems to really like you. In his own way.” Harry finished.

“Thanks, man.” Jason made a small fistbump, which he answered with a laugh.

“He wasn’t like that when I met him. He was more open. He had a great sense of humor and he was just… happier, I guess.”

“How did you meet?” Harry wondered.

 **“** Back in Australia. We met at a museum in Sydney. I was there because of schoolwork and I saw him, sitting on a bench drawing sculptures. He didn’t notice me at all, even though I tried to walk past him twice.” Jason laughed at himself. “Finally, I got the courage to approach him, he smiled at me and that was it. I had never experienced this feeling before. It was like love at first sight. I didn’t need to know anything about him to know it was true and yet I still wanted to learn everything.”

Harry couldn’t help but envy the feeling of completement, Jason described. To feel like you belong with someone forever and looking like pieces of a two-pieced puzzle. It was one of the things, Harry secretly wished for. He had never experienced love in the form of another person like that. He once believed himself in love with Ginny, but he couldn’t force it to become anything more than a casual fling or perhaps even just brotherly. He certainly had had a big crush on Cho Chang, but it ended so quickly, he never got to feel like he missed her.

“We promised we would stay in contact after the wonderful few days we spent there and we did. As soon as an owl had landed on my ledge, I would send out a new letter. Unfortunately, things changed when I found out I was moving to England and even going to Hogwarts. I thought he would have been as happy as I was, but he didn’t answer my letter or any of the following I sent. It was… a horrible period for me, for many reasons, but he finally sent me one. It was kind of personal, but yeah, things are like this now and I’m sure things will change when he realizes how serious I am about him.”

“It’s okay.” Harry assured him. He didn’t have to share personal details. He had his fair share of experiences of published his personal life and it never led to anything good. 

“So-“ Jason sighed. “Should we get back to the main topic?”

“Huh?”

“Our paper? History, you know?” Jason hinted gesturing with his arms where they were; the classroom.

“Oh! Right, sorry.” Harry could feel the heat gathering in his cheeks.

“It’s fine.” Jason looked at his watch. “Since class is almost over, how about we meet this Wednesday at 7?”

“Sounds great.” Harry began to gather his things. “In front of the library?”

Jason nodded in agreement. In perfect time to, as the giant clock rang and professor Binns’ let them out.

DADA was still Harry’s favorite class. He always imagined how rusty he would feel getting back from a summer at the Dursleys, but his wandwork and agility had stayed just the same as he had left it at Hogwarts. Dueling with his teacher was the closets he would come to a true challenge at school. He didn’t mean to brag but having fought against the dark lord and practiced with Professor Snape as well as the headmaster, Harry couldn’t find competition amongst his peers.

Being the golden boy could be so life-depriving, especially when folks around you expected you to excel in anything you tried, but this class was the one thing Harry truly felt justified being praised on. He could possibly feel his wand buzzing with magic as he held it beneath the desk. Professor Bjorkfire was slowly walking amongst the students, teaching. As he finished telling them of today’s lesson, he waved a wrinkled hand and wandlessly moved the furniture up against the stone walls.

As it was still early during the schoolyear, most of their dueling lessons had consisted of smaller hexes and counter curses. Today was no different.

“You will pair up and take turns using the ‘ _Ventus’_ jinx and disspell it by using the shield charm ‘ _Protego_.’”

Pairing up, he and Ron quickly turned towards each other and bowed. They both knew Harry would be quicker but neither said it out loud. Counting to five before sending a jinx Ron’s way, gave the redhead a bigger chance of success. After a few times, taking turns, Professor Bjorkfire paired Harry up with Frederick Gean from Slytherin. The arrogant brat couldn’t keep up with him but was certainly more challenging than Ron. Class ended almost ten minutes too early as the professor became rather tired and sat down.

As most of the Gryffindors now had a free period – except those who had chosen Aritmancy as an elective – Harry decided to go down and visit Hagrid. He hadn’t seen the giant beside in Care of Magical Creatures and even though he hadn’t missed breaking his teeth on cakes, he had truly missed the joyful bearded man.

Waving goodbye to Ron and Neville, he went down the staircase and headed for the entrance hall. As the staircase started moving under his feet, Harry realized he was the only one not going upstairs to head for the Gryffindor tower or the library. As the staircases didn’t exactly move fast, Harry spent the time watching the paintings entertain each other. Most of them only moved a little as they discussed over a dinner or studied at a desk. A pair of young girls giggled and waved at him from a blooming yard. Even though it was possible, the paintings actually rarely jumped into each other’s frames. Harry couldn’t imagine being stuck like that at the same place for all eternity. But perhaps it was because death never frightened him, so becoming immortal sounded more like a punishment. As his eyes glanced around, simply watching the painted wizards turn to the animal section, he finally settled on watching a beautiful glory white unicorn slowly sipping water from a stream.

Somehow, Harry always felt slightly saddened whenever he saw a unicorn. Considering the first time he ever saw one, was as a witness to a horrible death of one being killed by Quirrell and Voldemort. Simply watching the creatures were so enticing, you could practically feel the magic radiating off them. Something so pure could only be killed by someone truly evil.

Harry slid his hand across the unicorn and sent it flying off into the next frame. He smiled as it ran alongside off him, gracefully following downstairs. As the moving case finally came to a holt, Harry continued following it into the hall on the second floor, instead of taking the next pair of stairs. The unicorn apparently found it amusing and ran faster and faster until Harry had to run as well to keep up.

Thankfully, as Harry became out of breath, it slowed down. Ending on a lone cliff painting it settled to watch him, rocking its head gently from side to side. Rising one arm, he carefully touched the painted horse and swore he could feel the creature move beneath his hand. Suddenly the unicorn moved and ran out of the frame again. Harry barely had time to wonder what could possibly have frightened it when a shadow appeared on the wall in front. Reaching for his wand, he registered a hand dragging him off. Almost slipping Harry hurried to follow the force.

“Malfoy! What are doing?!” Harry screeched and persistently tried to throw of the blond.

The teen didn’t answer but continued to drag him along. It wasn’t much further before he was pushed into a darkened room, most likely a broom closet. Blinking furiously, Harry tried to get used to the dark and focused on the pale face standing in front of him.

“Malfoy, what the hell?”

“Not so loud.”

“Seriously? You drag me into a dark room and tell me to be quiet?!” Harry fumed.

“I know, but I wished to speak to you and you’re mad at me, so I wasn’t sure you would come if I asked.” Malfoy looked somewhere above Harry’s head.

“Potter, I want you to know I didn’t mean to upset you the other day… I just-“ Malfoy sighed. “This isn’t very easy for me. This whole change.”

“I see…” Jason had been right. At least a little. Harry pondered. “I suppose it wouldn’t be for anybody. But I would be glad if you tried a little harder, at least while you are talking to me.”

“I am trying, I swear!”

“Yeah and I appreciate it. But I just realized in that moment how difficult it would be for us, erhm to be seen together.. as friends.” Harry explained awkwardly.

“Why?”

“This! Now!” He said throwing his arms out exaggerating. “We are hiding in a broom closet. And- and what about you parents? My parents? I just… I don’t think it will be easy.” Harry Murmured.

“Your parents? I mean, It won’t… but we will figure it out, you know? We take one day at a time. Besides, if anything your parents were Gryffindors right? Wouldn’t they be happy if you are happy?” 

Harry smiled. “Yeah, I suppose.” Hoping it was enough to prove he wasn’t mad anymore. If Malfoy could see anything in this dark. Apparently he did, because he sounded almost relieved when he asked;

“So, everything is alright?”

“I guess.” Harry was still thinking. “You know what, there is one thing you can do, if you are really serious about changing?”

“Of course, what is it, anything?”

“Apologies to Hermione.” 

A stunned silence filled the room. Harry held his breath. Everything depended on this moment. However Malfoy reacted to his demand, would prove wither or not, they would ever have the opportunity to become friends or perhaps even more. After almost a full minute of uncomfortable silence, Malfoy answered.

“What?” Okay, not the best response but it was better than yelling, he supposed.

“Apologies to Hermione. For calling her a mudblood.” Harry explained.

“But…” Malfoy tried. “She didn’t even hear-“

“For the other times!” Harry hissed before taking a deep breath, trying to remain calm. Lately he had really been moody.

“Please, Malfoy.” Harry gentle grabbed his arm. “I would really appreciate it.”

A giant sigh left the boy the in front of him and Harry could feel the gentle puff of air against his lips.

“If I do this…” Malfoy asked carefully. “Will you go with me to Hogsmeade next time?”

“If you do it and is sincere, then yes, I will.” Harry tried to keep the butterflies from leaving his stomach. 

“Fine.” Malfoy sighed. “Can’t believe I’m doing this…” he grumbled.

Chuckling, Harry’s eyes eyes had finally adjusted to the light and he could see Malfoy’s teeth when he spoke. He could see the tiny reflection of light in them. They were way too white and pretty to be natural, but it was truly a nice smile. A more comfortable silence settled over them and however uneasy it had been before, was now slowly being replaced by a more urging one. Harry couldn’t help but realize how close they stood, merely a hand-length from each other. Almost too deliberately slow, Malfoy leaned towards him. Harry, whom had always been horrible at reading people, froze at the idea of kissing him. So far, Malfoy hadn’t initiated anything beside them hanging out and it was possible for future friends to hang out alone, right?

But right now, it seemed like Malfoy might be wanting more. Harry tried to calm his beating heart. His hands were getting sweaty and he discreetly wiped them on his black robe as Malfoy came closer. In the end Harry forced his eyes shut and just waited, anticipated the following move.

Crash! 

They two boys jumped away from each other as the sound of stone hitting the floor and a loud clink from broken glass could be heard from outside the door. The horrible shrieking of Peeves laughter rendered and some of the younger students had obviously been caught in the middle of the chaos, as at least two different girls screamed. Peeves had probably thrown something through one of the higher windows as the sound of glass breaking continued.

Trying to find something to say to break the again-awkward silence, Harry was suddenly pulled behind a giant shelf and pushed against the wall as Malfoy slammed his hand over his mouth. Trying to comprehend what the hell he was doing, Harry heard the sound of footsteps and someone mumbling getting closer. He barely dared to breath when suddenly the door was slammed open and light entered the room again.

“Damn that blasted… Someday I swear, Madam Norris, I’m ou’atter here!... Asking Dumbledore… ruining this castle…”

Grabbing some things from the closet, Filch slammed the door shut again without even noticing the two students pressed together at the back of it. As Filch’s steps became quieter, Malfoy finally let go off him and pulled away. Harry was mortified to realize that if Malfoy had kissed him just a second faster, Filch would have caught them. Feeling a deep sense of shame, he quickly left the storage room and hurried towards the entrance hall as he had begun his journey towards the giant’s hut.

Malfoy fell in steps right beside him.

“Where are you going, if I may ask?” Damn the smirking bastard for not feeling embarrassed at all.

“I’m going to visit Hagrid.”

“Why?” Malfoy asked sounded rather surprised.

Harry sent him a sharp look. “Because he is my friend?”

Malfoy finally seemed to catch the meaning. “Ah, of course.” He coughed and Harry appreciated how well he hid his disagreement.

As the pair approached the entrance hall, Malfoy took a detour back for the crypt, but not before placing a gentle hand on Harry’s shoulder and said ‘See you later’. As the pale hand slid off him, Harry swore he could still feel the warm handprint through his robe.

Outside the sun had disappeared behind the grey wall of clouds and a breezy wind caught up to him and swirled his hair into an even bigger mess than usual. Tying his robe closer around him, he went past the long stone hall and went down the green hill. Even from here, Harry could see that Hagrid was home as a cloud of smoke left the small hut through the handmade chimney. Continuing down the stone path, he put his hands inside his pockets to keep them from freezing. Already, he could feel the cold burning red imprints on his prickly skin. Hopefully, the hut would be nice and warm or at least he could get a warm cup of tea. 

Going past the huge pumpkin patch, Harry wondered how big they would become this year. Each Halloween Harry looked forward to seeing the huge pumpkins filling the air with color and light. Simply for fun, he ran his hand through the tallest growing leaves that twisted and turned in and out between the large fruits. As he neared the hut, he could see through the only window. Even though it was quite dirty, the giant’s shadow couldn’t be mistaken. Hagrid was obliviously pacing as his shadow turned back and forth. Harry wondered would could possibly have the giant trudging like that? (un)fortunately, knowing Hagrid it was almost certainly a magical creature and if it was, it was no doubt dangerous or ‘misunderstood’ as Hagrid like to call it. A loud bark wrestled him out of thought and Harry barely had the time to react before a black Dane had attacked him and drooled over his sleeves.

“Hey Fang.” Harry pushed the dog down and continued to rub his giant head. The scaredy-cat muscle dog barked a few more times before heading back for the hole he had furiously been digging.

Knocking on the moldy wooden door, he heard the sound of a cup hitting the floor, breaking.

“Hagrid? It’s just me.” Harry announced.

“’Arry?”

Wielding sounds of old locks being opened, one after another, continued for a while before a huge black beard was pressed out through the small space between the door and frame. A big brown eye met his own green.

“Are yeh alone?” Hagrid asked slightly nervously.

“Yes. Are you alright?” Harry replied. 

“Hurry, hurry!” Hagrid pulled back and opened the door enough for him to squeeze through. The second Harry got in, his body gasped for air. The quick atmospheric change came as quite a surprise. Rushed, he pulled off his robe and sweater. Harry couldn’t remember it ever had been so hot inside Hagrid’s house, well at least not since-

Despite his body sweating already, Harry felt his body freeze as he looked at the fireplace. Or rather, what was in the fireplace. A scolding black cauldron was positioned on top of the roaring fire and in it was a rather familiar sound of something round gentle pressing up against it, rolling around.

“Hagrid? What is in that cauldron?” Harry asked accusingly.

The giant ignored him for a while as he grabbed a plate of what Harry assumed was Scottish dream cookies. Although the color was slightly darker.

“Hagrid.” He tried again.

“You can look.”

Sighing the boy went closer to the heating flames. Close enough he bent over faintly to see the content. Trying to keep from sounding shocked, he turned back to where Hagrid was steaming two giant cups of tea.

“Where did you get it?”

“Charlie.” The man placed the cup on the table as they both sat down.

“Hagrid…”

“Do not worry, it will only be temporary!” He explained. “But the reservation is full these days and not enough workers. Apparently, the Ministry in Romania has enforced new safety rules regarding the Dragons and it is almost impossible for them to work without some Fancy-Pansy getting involved.”

Looking back at the cauldron the giant sighed.

“The egg was left behind by its mother. Dragons never leave their youngsters, but… Charlie believes with all the new rules and new people sneaking around the reservation, she has been stressed and is no longer interested in keeping it.”

Harry couldn’t help but feel sorry for the egg as well as the mother. As he had learned over course of time, Dragon were very distrusting when it came to leaving their eggs behind. Just remembering how aggressive the Dragons back in fourth year had been, Harry imagined how harassed the mother must have felt.

“Anyway… according to the new rules they are enforcing, all dragons must be kept under ‘natural’ procedures. And since his mother left it in the cold ground nest…” Hagrid murmured.

“He should have died.” Harry finished, now also watching the egg twitching ever so slightly.

“Charlie smuggled him out. As soon as he is big enough, we will find a home for him or her, of course.” Hagrid sighed. “It will only be temporary… But isn’t he gorgeous already?”

Even though Harry didn’t see the appeal in a shell, it was certainly remarkable how the deep seablue stripes fondled the sapphire blue tone.

“It’s a Peruvian vippertooth.”

“I see. I swear I won’t tell, Hagrid but are you sure this is a good idea?”

“It’ll be fine, ‘arry.” Hagrid drank the last of his tea and reached for a cookie. “Besides, he had nowhere to go. The Peruvian vippertooths’ aren’t supposed to leave the country. If anyone else gets a hold of this, Charlie could lose his job and in worst case be charged for felony. It will be fine…” Harry wasn’t sure which one of them Hagrid was trying to convince.

“Would you like to turn it?”

“Hm?” Harry hadn’t heard him, really.

“He needs to be turned over every three hours as his mother would move him. Would you like to turn him?” Harry could recognize his animal loving friend again. The excitement shone through his eyes as a child on Christmas day. Agreeing, Hagrid handed him just a single oven mite, as both of his hands could fit into it. Leaning over, Harry carefully pushed his hands underneath the egg.

“Easy and evenly.” Hagrid guided him.

Even under the warm glove, Harry could feel the smooth shell pushed against him. The globe was almost too perfect to be of natural causes, Harry awed. Gently, he moved it over and almost pulled back in shock as he felt the weight shifting inside the egg. Slowly he moved his hands. In the last second though, he gasped.

Hagrid gave a throaty laugh behind him.

“You felt him kick eh?”

Harry could only nod as his hand settled over the egg, secretly hoping for it to kick against him again. In the half hour, he spent at Hagrid’s he only felt the dragon kick that once, But Hagrid promised him he could come back soon, as the activity only would increase over time as the fetus developed.

…

The rest of the day went by quickly. After visiting Hagrid, he only had two more classes and then the Gryffindor gang spent the rest of the afternoon hanging out in the common room. Even though Harry loved spending time with his friends he felt completely exhausted. He would actually rather have gone to bed than having dinner, but Hermione didn’t look overly pleased by his idea.

As dinner began, Harry thankfully got his appetite back and dug into a big piece of shepherd’s pie. Looking up into the sky ceiling, he couldn’t help but notice how dark it was already. Winter was coming sooner than he realized. Even though it hadn’t even been Halloween yet, he pondered where to spent Christmas this year.

Though he hadn’t been invited, Harry knew he was welcome at the Weasleys’. But with Fleur and Bill’s new baby and Fleur’s family as well, he wasn’t sure he could deal with so many people. He had always wanted a family, but when he imagined one, it was just four or five people together having a cozy Christmas. After so many years at the Dursleys’ it was hard getting used to so much happening in one small house. Perhaps it would be better to stay at Hogwarts this year.

“-So I didn’t get detention, unbelievable right?”

Lost in thoughts, Harry turned his attention back to his friends’ conversation.

“-And it was Snape, okay? I should get a freaking statue!” The boys laughed.

“Are you sure it was Snape and not someone polyjuiced?” Ron chuckled.

“No, really.” Seamus continued. “I swear, we ran into Malfoy and his gorillas, and they started it! However, just when I was about to hex Crabbe, Snape of course show up, asking what was going on-“

“Why didn’t you just tell him they provoked you?” Hermione interfered. 

“Hermione, this was Snape, he is not exactly keen on Gryffindors, remember?” Hermione just huffed and turned back to eating even though it was obvious her cheeks were a slightly darker color.

“Anyway,” Seamus exclaimed. “That is when Malfoy, out of nowhere, says ‘Nothing sir, we were just leaving.’ And Snape totally bought it!”

What? Just the idea of Malfoy saying anything to help anyone seemed so unlikely.

“Was he sick?”

“Maybe someone imperiused him.” Neville guessed, sounding almost a little too happy at the idea.

“No, I don’t think so.” Dean shock his head. “He was just as annoying as always, just… a little more quiet, I think.”

Harry couldn’t help but wonder if it was because of him. It sounded like Malfoy was truly trying harder and the idea made him feel lightheaded, almost… fuzzy and warm inside. Trying to keep his friends from seeing him, he felt a smile spreading across his face. Looking discreetly towards the Slytherin table he searched for the blond boy. As he finally found him, Harry’s face split into a big smile and he tried his hardest to turn his gaze from the boy before anyone noticed. Malfoy seemed shocked at the smile he sent him and he didn’t recover before Harry had looked away again. He couldn’t believe Malfoy actually had stood up for his friends like that. It seemed so un-Malfoy-ish. But if he continued like this, Harry could see them becoming friends, or something more, faster than he expected.

After dinner they relaxed in the commonroom area. Harry and Dean sat back and watched Seamus and Neville play exploding Snap. After winning for the third time, Neville stretched and bid the boys goodnight. Getting up from the floor, Seamus yarned before sitting down beside his boyfriend.

“So, ‘you tired?” Dean asked while gentle running his hand through Seamus’ hair. The boy nodded sleepily. As they were about to get up, harry interrupted.

“I want to tell you something, but you have to promise not to flip out, okay?”

Looking surprised, the boys moved closer.

“Is everything all right?”

“Yeah.” Harry began. “It’s just, someone asked me out -days ago- and I said yes.”

“Really? When?” Seamus wondered excitingly.

“To Hogsmeade. Next time we have a trip.”

“Uh is it that cute guy from Ravenclaw?” Dean asked.

“Hey, I’m sitting right here.” Seamus pouted.

“Oh please- just last night you practically fell out of your chair as Oliver picked up the book he dropped on the floor.” Dean rolled his eyes.

“You saw that?” Seamus turned his focus back to Harry. “Anyway, who is it?”

Harry really hoped the two boys would keep it to themselves. Seeing the two faces of his friends so excited on his behalf, he took a deep breath before barely whispering;

“It’s Malfoy…”

Waiting. Waiting a little more. The silence stretched as Harry waited for the unavoidable.

“Malfoy?” Dean asked gaping.

“Yes.”

“Draco Malfoy?”

“Do you know another Malfoy at this school?” Dean mocked his boyfriend. 

“No, I just-“ Seamus ran a hand over his face.

“Well, how did this even happen? You have always hated each other’s guts” Dean tried.

“Things just changed this summer, I guess. He said he was trying to get a second chance and I didn’t really believe it at first, but I think he is trying. Doesn’t everyone deserve to get one?”

“No-ugh!” Dean had shoved Seamus with a well-placed elbow right in the side.

“I know it is a lot to ask, but please just accept it, for now at least?” Harry begged.

Still rubbing his sore ribs, Seamus just gave a thumb’s up.

“Harry… it’s a lot to understand, but if this is really what you want, then all right, we support you.” Dean agreed very maturely.

“But don’t expect us to be all buddy-buddy with him!” Seamus intervened, pointing an accusing finger at him.

Laughed, Harry just shook his head, happy that his friends had taken the news so well. He didn’t even know if it would ever be relevant for them to know, but at least he didn’t feel so alone anymore. As they were the only ones left in the common room, and the fire died out, the boys decided to head for bed. As each of the boys quietly got ready for bed, Harry decided to have a quick shower first. Even though he was getting quite tired, he felt like his hair needed a good rubbing.

Getting a fresh towel from the cabinet, he trudged barefoot into the shared bathroom. Standing in front of the mirror, he could truly see how tired he was and quickly brushed his teeth while he still remembered it. Spitting out the last of the toothpaste and turned on the shower. Letting it run until the warm water arrived, Harry took off his clothes and left it on the shelf, hanging his towel beside it as well. Seeing the glass frame starting to fog, He stepped in under the showerhead at let the water run over his face and body. Using his natural- scentless shampoo he closed his eyes and leaned back to enjoy. Before rinsing, he soaped in his body and couldn’t help give a little extra attention to his nipples.

Quickly, he felt his body reacted and his cock started twitching against the warm water. Keeping one hand on his nipple, his other hand teasingly started playing with his smaller head. Gasping as he pulled back the foreskin and twisted his hand around. Leaning his forehead against the cold stone wall, he closed his eyes. Different images erupted and the tan boy from Ravenclaw sat in front of him on his knees. He sinfully sat all innocent before him and slowly darted his tongue forward, licking his head as if he were a kitten. Gasping, Harry pinched his nipple a little harder, as the fantasy was replaced by a paler hand from behind. Running teasingly over his body, the hand mapped out his toned muscles, moving down his abs and it suddenly grabbed his cock. Hollowly, Harry pushed into his hand and speed up. So close. His other hand went to his mouth and he pushed a finger into it. Pushing it back and fourth he imagined Malfoy’s finger in his mouth teasingly running his tongue all over it, getting it good and wet. So close.

In the end, Harry barely pulled his own finger out of his mouth before coming on the stone wall. Panting, he watched his come washing down the showerdrain, and got out of the shower. Drying off, he silently went back to the dorm and his head had barely hit the pillow before he drifted off. 


	5. Sweet, sweet honey

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Just read it, please and I would really appreciate a kudos or a comment <3 even if it’s just a smiley, thank you.

It was Tuesday morning and Harry couldn’t help but feel that this was going to be a good day. First of all; They only had two classes that day, because for some reason DADA had been cancelled. First class was still Potions but the second was Care of magical creatures. Harry still couldn’t believe Hagrid had a dragon egg nesting in his home. Hopefully, the dragon would hatch soon and then it would only be a few weeks before he was going back to Rumania or another dragon reservation. Second of all, the sun was finally shining, rather brightly for this seasons weather. Today was actually blue sky, even though a few gray clouds had taken place, Harry refused to complain. Today was going to be a good day.

Getting up and getting dressed, Harry hurried after his friends who were already heading for breakfast. Running down the stairs, he had barely managed to tighten his tie before catching up. Running a hand through the raven colored nest on his head, he tried to untangle a few locks. Getting to the hall the group of Gryffindors was interrupted by a rather loud yell from behind.

“Harry, wait up!”

Starting to recognize the accent and way-too-happy morning attitude, Harry barely had to turn before answering;

“’Morning Jason. Slept well?”

“Like a log. You?” Jason smiled.

“Just fine, thank you.”

“Erhm, Harry, are you going to introduce us or…?” Dean inquired.

“Oh, right! Sorry.” Harry agreed. “Jason, these are my friends Dean Thomas, Seamus Finnigan-“ He introduced the boys as they shook hands and exchanged pleasantries. “-And this is Ron Weasley and Hermione Granger.” The 2/3 parts of the golden trio only nodded their heads in acknowledgment. Trying to ignore the almost touching-awkwardness their cold greeting had created; Harry hurried and asked the group to head for the breakfast hall. 

Before reaching the end of the four tables, where the Australian boy and the Gryffindors would part, Jason affirmed their meeting tomorrow at the library.

“Of course, at seven, right?” Jason nodded and waved goodbye to the group.

As the group went on their way to find space enough for everyone, Ron leaned in to ask him who the new guy was.

“As he said, his name is Jason. Don’t you like him?”

“Well, I personally wouldn’t mind saying ‘hello’ again.” Dean assured him with a smirk, as he barely avoided a fist towards his shoulder from his rather annoyed boyfriend. Ron pretended not to hear them and answered Harry back.

“No I didn’t. He seems… too friendly. Merlin sake, Harry, he is in Slytherin! Since when have they _ever_ tried to be friends with anyone?”

“Well, Jason isn’t really like most of them, beside why does it even matter? He is nice and he even promised to help me with the History of Magic assignment.” Harry tried to reason with his redheaded friend.

“Seriously? It hasn’t even been a year and suddenly theSlytherins are all buddy-buddy?”

“Not everyone, but this guy seems pretty cool.” Seamus intervened with a mouth full of buttered toast.

“I just think it is weird, okay? A new guy very keen on befriending the boy who lived? What do you even know about him?” 

“Not much.” Harry shrugged casually. “He is from Australia and moved here this summer.”

“See?”

“Not really.” Seamus said bored. Ron leaned in closer across the table as if he was about to solve a major mystery.

“Isn’t it just a little too coincidental that You-know-who is gone and suddenly this Jason guy appear out of nowhere?” Ron leaned back smugly.

“Right, so based on your conclusion, we should just eliminate every new person moving to England and/or Scotland… just in case they supported the You-know-who?” Dean snorted.

“That is completely biased and I refuse to waste my time wondering if every new person I meet is out to kill me!” Harry sneered.

“But Harry… it’s kind of weird how much you run into him-“ Hermione began.

“Not you too! This is insane! He is a completely nice block, and he hasn’t done the slightest thing to even raise suspicion.”

“Except following you around and appearing no matter where you go; Don’t think I haven’t noticed!” Ron challenged.

“I don’t know,” Dean sarcastically drummed a finger against his lip. “Maybe because half of our classes are _with_ Slytherin?”

“Harry please, all we are saying is just be careful, okay? Even if Jason isn’t a follower, there are still people out to get you, so… just look out, please?” Hermione leaned over to grab his hand.

Taking a deep breath to calm himself and end the argument, Harry promised to be careful, even if he didn’t think Jason was dangerous in any way.

…

Standing outside potion, Harry and his friends were waiting for the clock to turn nine. Snape never let them enter before the stroke of nine. Harry had never once seen Snape fiddle with papers or organizing his ingredients, and he had a feeling the professor wanted it that way. Harry imagined how much Snape hated to be caught off guard, which was probably why he was always prepared and in such strict control of his emotions.

They didn’t have to wait for long with the rest of the Gryffindors and the Slytherins, as the door slammed open and a rich voice erupted; “Get in, sit down and turn to page 438 part 2, QUIETLY.”

The classroom in the crypt was unusually hot today. As the gang entered, Harry noticed a few cauldrons were brewing on a side table. Harry begged the gods for it not to be a pop quiz. Of course, being the lucky person to get in last, Harry noticed how the tables had been divided into groups of four. Which meant that Ron, Hermione, Seamus and Dean had occupied an entire table and there were no more room left. He was shifting around for a moment, wondering where to sit, when his professor decided to take that decision for him.

“Potter, while I know how much you value Miss Granger’s help and you cannot sit on the floor, I suggest you take a seat at the front.” Snape drawled.

Trying not to glare at him, Harry hurried to the empty seat and sat down. Of course, he should have realized that his golden luck would have led him to Slytherin territory. The seat beside Zabini, Malfoy and Jason had been the only available one. Even though Harry was fairly certain Jason only had sat down there to be close to Zabini. From the looks of it, Zabini wasn’t very pleased with the turn out.

When everyone had sat down and settled their things on the table, Snape began the lecture. Gently waving his wand, ingredients list and instructions appeared on the board. Another wave collected the necessary ingredients and placed them on the front desk. As Harry tried to concentrate on reading the potion instruction, his eyes couldn’t help but shift focus and look at the Malfoy who was also reading. Harry must have been staring a little too intensely as it was only a mere moment, before Malfoy looked up from his potions book and their eyes met.

“Can anyone tell me, based on the ingredients needed, what potion I have asked you to brew?” 

Only three hands aired and the first one up was of course Hermione’s. But having spent the last five years with the professor it wasn’t surprising he completely overlooked her and turned to front table where Zabini had raised his hand as well. Snape didn’t need to more than nod his head shortly before the boy answered. 

“I believe it is the bloodroot potion sir.”

“And why is that?”

“Well based on the dark red color, which is remarkably like blood even though the actual potion do not contain it, the slight smell of roses which can confuse the victim of the poison… oh, and you wrote it had to be stored in crystal flasks.” Zabini observed.

“Indeed. Ten points to Slytherin.” Snape strolled around the class. “As Mr. Zabini mentioned, I wrote to clearly use crystal flasks, as simple glass or even elfmade glass is too weak to store the acid poison, so in case you want to spent the next weekend in detention and have glass splinters in your hands I suggest you DO NOT use my regular containers. Begin!” Snape ordered.

As Zabini quickly went back to read for more information on the potion in their book, Jason took charge of the making.

“Malfoy if you get the knives and gloves, Harry you get the ingredients, then I will get the fire started.” The two boys nodded in agreement and Harry headed for the table. Coming back with his hands full of jars, Zabini asked him to help Malfoy shred the Bartle wings and chop the Alistsky bark. Grabbing a knife, Harry stood silently beside the blond boy and started chopping. It was mostly quiet beside the occasional bubbling sounds from the cauldron, but Harry couldn’t help but feel it was kind of comfortable. They each had their part of the job and whenever Harry or Draco had finished an ingredient, they would slide it across the table where Zabini and Jason would collect it and use it at the right moment. Trying to concentrate on not cutting his fingers off, Harry tried his best to ignore the heat from Malfoy whenever he gently bumped his hip against his. It was so gentle and only happened when Malfoy reached for something in the middle of the table, so it could easily be passed off as accidental. 

“Potter, pass the honey.”

“Huh?” Was the intelligent answer Harry came up with.

“The honey.” Zabini said painfully patiently. “It is one of the last parts to combine.”

“Oh.” Harry looked around the table. “Sorry, I most have forgotten it. I will just go get it.” Zabini only nodded, as he was counting the clockwise turns the potion needed.

As Harry turned to the front table, it was obvious there was no honey, as well as no other ingredients left. Thinking there must be some in the potion storeroom, he went for the smaller door at the other end of the classroom. Entering the darkened room, he looked around for the sweetness. After checking most of room, he finally looked towards the top shelves, where a few honey jars were left. Reaching up and standing on the tip of his toes, he damned his height for the millionth time. His fingers could barely grasp the side of the jar, when a hand from behind him reached over and grabbed it. Becoming startled at the sudden present of another human being, Harry almost fell into the warm body behind him. Moving around in the tiny room was almost impossible with two grown people inside it.

Behind him stood his annoying crush, handing him the jar.

“Thanks.” Harry mumbled. “I could have gotten it myself.”

“Of course, you could.” Malfoy shrugged casually. “And if it looked like you couldn’t reach it, then I’m certain you would have used your wand a second later.” ‘Smug bastard’, Harry thought, fairly certain he was blushing now. Sometimes it sucked to have grown up muggle-raised. Magic wasn’t the single first thought that came to mind whenever a simple problem arose. But it was true that an _‘Accio’_ could have done the job.

It must have been obvious how he was hitting himself over the head inside his mind, because Malfoy only chuckled; “Poor Potter, never got a clue.” He teased.

Handing him the jar, Harry grabbed it with a scrunched up face.

“It’s sticky.”

“I know, I just gave it to you. Now I’m sticky.”

Suddenly Malfoy eyes shone a bit more than usual and Harry got a chilling feeling he wasn’t going to like it. Without another word, Malfoy shoved his finger in front of Harry’s face. Looking from the finger to the silver eyes and back, Harry hadn’t gotten a clue what he wanted.

“What?” he asked in a careful voice.

“I’m sticky now.” Malfoy drawled. “Because of you. What are you going to do about it?”

It finally doled on Harry what he wanted, and it was as if his entire mouth suddenly became dry.

“You got to be kidding?” He almost shrilled.

Trying to push the blushing down he glared at Malfoy, certain he was joking. But no, Malfoy gave him a challenging look and continued to push the finger towards him until it actually hit his lip. Harry could feel the sticky and wet feeling of honey dripping onto his dry lower lip. He could smell the sickly sweet aroma right under his nose.

For once, Harry decided to be impulsive and without thinking further, he opened his mouth just slightly enough for Malfoy’s finger to slide in. Without breaking eye contact, he gave the finger a few tiny lick before wrapping his tongue around the digit. As he began truly licking the sweet taste of Malfoy’s finger, he watched the silver eyes almost turn completely black with lust as his pupils dilated.

Even though honey wasn’t a favorite taste of his, he slowly began to taste something else. Something that was clearly just pure Malfoy, and Harry didn’t catch himself before moaning at the fresh taste of mint and a second taste he couldn’t quite put a word to.

Suddenly the finger was pulled out of his mouth and first then, did he realize he had closed his eyes. Opening the green emeralds at the sudden shock, Harry barely had the time to see, before Malfoy had pushed him against the shelves behind him. The jars around them rattled slightly, but the two of them were much too busy to wonder.

Their breathing was speeding up as Malfoy looked steadily into his eyes. Neither of them moved for a while, both just getting used to being so close to one another. Malfoy moved his hands from where they had grabbed his arms and gradually moved up over his throat, slowing down to feel his pumping pulse, before gently holding his face in place. Of All the ways Harry had imagined his first kiss with another man, and of all the ways he had imagined kissing Malfoy, quickly, deeply, hungry, gentle, nothing could have prepared him for the spark of pleasure and warmth that hit him.

The second their lips met, it was as if two puzzle pieces had finally connected after far too long. Too long, where no one had believed the two pieces could possibly have matched. Malfoy’s lips were warmer than his, and perhaps a bit softer too, but the kiss itself was desperate. Malfoy smashed his lips against his, possibly trying to fill whatever part of them that were still not touching. Grabbing the first thing he came in contact with, which turned out to be Malfoy’s shoulder, he desperately hung on, practically clawed him as he tried to make their bodies meet.

Panting quietly, Harry moved his hands up and into the blond locks. If it was even possible, his hair was even softer than his lips and Harry couldn’t help himself but weave his fingers into it.

_BANG!_

Light enfolded the two boys in their passionate moment beside the roaming shadow in the doorway. Harry would have jumped back if it weren’t for Malfoy trapping him between his body and shelves behind.

“What on earth are two doing? Get out, NOW!” Snape boomed.

Storming in, he grabbed Malfoy by his collar which nearly pushed him to the floor in the haste. Everyone in class were looking at them as the three men came out. Harry couldn’t look anybody in the eyes, only imagining the horrible stuff they were quietly whispering amongst themselves. Getting back to the table where Jason looked rather worried and Zabini gave a chilling stare, Harry realized he had forgotten the honey once again.

…

DM POV

“Mr. Malfoy, stay.” Annoying, meddling old man. Why did he feel the need to push his extravagant long nose into others business? Couldn’t he get some kind of hobby?

Getting eye contact with Potter as the rest of the class left for second period, he tried to give a discreet assuring smile. Potter seemed to believe it as he quickly left with the rest of the gryffindorks.

As the door closed behind the last student, he turned to glare at his godfather.

“Sit.”

Settling into the chair in front of Snape’s desk, he tried to keep his face as neutral as conceivable. Snape were a lot of things but stupid wasn’t one of them. His observation skills were the true reason for keeping him alive all these years and Draco knew for certain that he planned to use them for the rest of his life.

“I will give you a chance to explain yourself, but make it quick and truthful.” The professor ordered. Way to calmly placing his hands in front of him.

“I don’t-“

“Don’t even dare insult me by playing, boy! This is the second time I catch you involved with Potter. You will explain. NOW.” He sneered.

This was not good. If Snape got a whiff of their plan, he would do whatever it took to keep him away from Potter. For some reason Draco had never understood, Snape hated the golden boy more than anyone and at the same time kept him protected. He would have to think of something and fast. Why was he kissing Potter? Why indeed…

“I… Sir-“ Draco could feel tiny beads of sweat collecting in the back of his neck. “The truth is I’m in love with Harry Potter, sir.”

If you didn’t know Snape well, you would think the news didn’t startle him. The stone cold face showed no sign of emotion or surprised at Draco’s honesty. But frankly, Malfoy had known him since birth and he could recognize the smaller signs that Snape found the ‘truth’ problematic. The slightly clenched jaw and the fact that his fingertips pressed even harder against each other.

“You are in love?... With Potter?”

“Yes.” Draco held his head high.

“I see.” Snape drawled. “And since you seem to be ‘in love’ have you by any chance explained your current platonic relationship status with Miss Parkinson, to Potter?”

“No, sir.” Draco answered honestly.

Looking rather tired, the professor massaged his forehead before rising from his chair.

“Draco, even if I were to believe you to be in any kind of… relationship with Potter, then please explain this.”

Draco tried to slow his beating heart, desperate to get out of the overly heated classroom. Snape suddenly handed him a scrunched up piece of paper. He couldn’t help but raise his eyebrows at the change of topic as he reached for the note. Opening it, he certainly hadn’t expected to see a list of names. Glancing through it, he caught on to the fact that his own name was on it as well.

“What-“

“I found it after it had fallen out of Mr. Potter’s pocket the other day. If you and he is in a… liaison, then do tell me why you are simply another name on a list?”

“I do not know.” Draco sneered. “And I never claimed we were in any relationship, I simply stated that I cared for him.”

Raising his eyebrows at him in a mocking nature, Snape continued to inconvenience his story;

“So, you are not in fact together. And the incident in the middle of my class was…?”

“A first-time occurrence.” Draco tried to keep calm as his fingernails shredded through the thin piece of paper he was holding. 

“I see.” Snape once again answered. “Mr. Malfoy, until further notice from your parents on the wedding planning, I would strongly advise you to stay away from Potter. While it may seem like an _entertaining_ way to spend your time, I suggest you find something else to amuse yourself with, am I to be understood?”

Draco mostly felt the need to give the older man the middle finger right about now, but instead decided to crumble the note in his hand. Giving the professor a single nod, he asked to be excused and left the classroom shortly after. Feeling the list of names in his hand gave him a strong sense of antagonism. Why did Potter believe him to just be another name? Was this list of any kind of recognition? Future lovers?

Shaking his head to clear it, he pushed the note into his back pocket. He would discuss this with Potter later; right now, he had to get to class. Or whatever you could call an oaf running around outside for.

Behind him, he could hear the clear sound of heels on the floor, but he didn’t bother to turn around and ask why Snape was following him.

…

HP POV

Heading outside for Care of Magical Creatures, Harry tried to push the worry behind him. He was unsure why Snape had only kept Draco and not the both of them, considering they had both been… kissing. Just thinking about it gave him a tremendous need for smiling.

He had just had his first real kiss with a man, and to top it off, it was with Draco Malfoy. The kiss had been incredible. Harsh, yet passionate. He could have sworn his lips were still tingling. Wherever the Slytherin had touched him had left a warm print. On his face, his back and chest.

As he and his friends finally left the castle through to the south pasture, Harry could see Hagrid’s large form standing beside the dark forest. They got closer now to hear the excitement from the students gathered around Hagrid. As they were the few who was last, Harry had trouble seeing. Once more, he cursed his small stature and the Durleys for not nurturing him. Stretching on his toes he finally caught a glint of something white and shining. Around him, the girls whispered and gasped amongst themselves.

“Look at them!”

“Beautiful…” Lavender sighed in front of him.

“’member to keep your distance for a’while.” Hagrid grinned. “Spread out to your sides -a little more- can everyone see? Good, let’s begin.” 

Shuffling feet continued for a bit longer as the students shoved to get more space.

“Oh, look at them.” Hermione gasped behind him. Now Harry was also able to see the astounding sight to behold. It seemed as if the students were awed by the enticing view of white shimmering unicorns spread over the small patch in between the forest and them. Loosely tied to tree poles, they stood, gently swaying back and forth. While some seemed to simply ignore the teenagers, others became curios enough to walk a few steps forward, staring at them before taking a few steps back again. A calming sense flowed through Harry as he stood by, watching. The last time he had seen a unicorn it had laid dead right in front of him, the beautiful white coat had seemed grey and faltering.

“Allright! As you can see, today I have been lucky enough to borrow unicorns for the class. The Havelock Sweeting’ reservation has been kind enough to let us study and interact with them. As they have been so kind to let us borrow the ones that are not shy to human touch, this should be a truly astounding experience for all of you.” Hagrid explained.

Because of the deep calming silence beside Hagrid’s voice, it wasn’t very surprising that Harry noticed the sound of footsteps behind them. Turning to look, he realized Malfoy was joining the group and he desperately tried to get eye contact with the boy. But as Malfoy turned away from him, Parkinson latched herself on to him and pulled him closer to the unicorns. Harry tried to push down the feeling of disappointment and another feeling, a rather stomach eating one, he didn’t wish to focus on. Seeing another shadow move behind him, his eyes widened as Professor Snape stood behind them in silence. He quickly turned back to the lecture.

“-Therefor you shall be teamed up in pairs between the houses-” Groaning and small uttered protests rang amongst the students. Hagrid swiftly tried to settle them down.

“Easy now, I already paired you up so there is no need for disagreeing.” He advised.

“Damn it.” Ron muttered.

Harry really didn’t care. He tried to remember what Dumbledore had said about unity. If he could befriend one Slytherin, then perhaps he could befriend another. He would definitely remain open minded.

An elbow carefully gave him a nudge and he looked at Seamus in wonder.

“Hagrid called your name, you have to step forward.” He whispered.

Oh. Taking a few steps ahead of the group, he stood still, waiting for Hagrid to continue. As he could see, some of his classmates had already been paired up and was waiting at his left.

“Mr. Potter you will be partnered with Mr. Malfoy-“

“I believe Mr. Potter and Mr. Malfoy has spent quite enough time together.” Snape calmly stated. Although it was obviously more of a demand than a suggestion. Half the student body jumped in shock, as they had not even realized Snape was there. Looking between the startled face of Hagrid and the raised eyebrow from Snape made Harry incredible uncomfortable and seeing the faces around him, he wasn’t the only one.

“I shall leave you to your lesson Hagrid, but may I suggest someone else partner up with Mr. Potter. Such as Mr. Melck.”

It didn’t really seem to be in Hagrid’s favor but being the kind person he was, he obviously didn’t want to disagree with another teacher in front of the students. He didn’t say anything except wave Jason towards himself and Harry. As Harry stood in front of the class he discreetly sought out Malfoy, and by the looks of it, Pansy was digging her rather long nails into his arm to keep him quiet. Jason gave him a smirk and joined his side. Hagrid kept calling people forth, until everyone had been teamed up. The lecture continued for a while as Hagrid prepared them for the unicorns’ antics and how to approach the animal. 

“I think your friend is upset with me.” Jason leaned towards him and whispered teasingly.

“I believe the anger is related more to Snape than you.” Harry couldn’t help but chuckle as he watched Malfoy being dragged off with Fay Dunbar, positively the most Scottish girl they had in the school. The two boys walked towards a unicorn that had not been chosen yet. Moving carefully, Harry gently raised a hand for the animal to sniff him. Practically holding his breath as he felt the warm air on his hand, inhaling and exhaling, slowly.

Harry looked deep into the silver blue eyes of the animal as he gently placed his hand on the muzzle. The movement beneath his hand seemed so captivating as he stroked the soft mare. From afar all the unicorns seemed the same color of silver and white but now as he studied the creature closer, he could see the slight hint of blue in her mane. Smiling, he turned to see Jason standing a few feet behind him. The boy seemed… at unease. Still gently stroking the animal’s face, he asked if Jason was all right. The Slytherin just nodded with an impish smile.

“Yeah, I just- I haven’t been around animals a lot.”

“That’s okay. Well, she is really kind and calm, this one.” Harry laughed as the mare bumped against his hand to continue his stroking. “See?”

Smiling, Jason cautiously came forward. As he watched Jason coming closer, he felt the creature hastily moving away from him. Looking back, he could barely see anything because of the sun shining in his eyes, what he could see though was the giant shadow standing above him on its hind legs. Quickly moving back, he tried to push Jason out of the way before the animal attacked. But as Jason was a visible bigger guy than him, Harry barely had time to push his hands against the older boy’s chest before a pain spread through his body and he felt something wet moving down his head and neck, quickly. The last thing he caught was the sound of screams around him before everything went dark.


	6. You're a what?

The first thing that came to mind was water… the feeling of water…

Then air.

He was floating or flying… one or the other.

Then, something hurt. Slowly it spread through him. He couldn’t feel his body, yet he knew he was still in it. The slow pain spreading as a buzzing, electrifying and became a pounding centered at his forehead.

Slowly, murmurs started drifting in and out. Some became almost too close, it hurt his head, and others’ were a low frequents.

“…My friend… impossible to…”

He was drifting closer now. Mumbling became words, and then became sentences.

“Weasel…I happen to…” Malfoy?

“NO!”

Harry opened his eyes. The bright light almost blinded him and he quickly closed them again.

“Harry? Harry! Madam Pomphrey!” The light yet firm voice was definitely Hermione.

Cautiously opening his eyes again, Harry tried to get used to the light.

“’Mione?” his voice sounded rather rough and the second he spoke the pounding in his head became backbiting.

“Ouch!” He exclaimed and tried to lift his hand to examine the cause. But even though his hand felt heavy another force was obviously holding it down. Carefully turning his head as not to increase the pain, he saw a very recognizable Slytherin sitting beside him.

“Malfoy?” he croaked.

Receiving a rather stiff smile, Harry felt a gentle finger soothing the back of his hand.

“How are you?” He asked Harry.

“Hurts.” Malfoy chuckled.

“I can imagine. You did get hit by a unicorn hoof.”

Even though Harry knew now that he had been hit in the head, it seemed rather odd to see a blob of orange in the corner of his eye. Blinking a few times, he tried to get used to the blurry masses.

“Here.” Malfoy gentle pushed his glasses upon his nose and his friends’ faces became clear. Hermione and Ron stood a few feet away. Both had odd expressions on their faces. While Hermione seemed concerned with Harry and smiled when his eyes focused on her, Ron was obviously more interested in glaring at Malfoy, who ignored the redhead in favor of Harry.

“Harry, we are so glad you’re awake. How are you feeling?” Hermione came closer and sat down on the other side of his bed.

“All right, just a little headache.” He joked. Hermione smiled and laid a hand on his.

“Okay, I’m seriously glad you are good, mate, but can we please discuss why the hell the ferret decided to join in?” Ron practically spluttered.

“Ron it’s-“

“I don’t believe anyone begged you to stay, Weasel.” Malfoy sneered.

“YO-“

“What Ron means is-“ Hermione interjected before someone drew their wand. “Why Malfoy is suddenly concerned with you? He would not tell us anything and Madam Pomphrey cannot make him leave unless a teacher or you tell him to first.”

Harry wasn’t sure what part of him started pounding more, his head or his heart. He hadn’t expected to tell his friends of Malfoy. At least not for a rather long time. Trying to calm himself, he turned back to Malfoy, not really sure what to look for. Support, he supposed. But to be fair, dealing with Ron, he was probably better off on his own.

“Guys… I-“ Okay, deep breath. Harry tried again. “Malfoy and I have been talking for a while now and we have decided to try and put the past behind us.” Yes, that didn’t sound half bad.

Hermione huffed. “Mmh and that is why he is currently holding your hand, to show off your… friendship?” Harry knew he was blushing as he was laying down and could actually feel the blood rushing to his head quicker than it already was.

“I-“

“Granger, Potter and I are going on a date. Next Hogsmeade trip.” Malfoy explained in a tightlipped manner. The following silence seemed to last a lifetime. It couldn’t possibly be, but Harry imagined someone dropped a pin to the floor. Then hell broke loss.

“I- just…WHAT!”

The volume of Ron shouting hurt his already aching head. For the first time in her young life, Hermione seemed lost for words. Her slightly widened eyes were the only indicator that she had heard him at all.

“No! That is bloody messed up! Harry, tell him!” Ron pointed at Malfoy as if he were tattle tailing on him. Harry could have laughed if it was anybody else’s situation. Their entire conversation must have appeared comedic to by passers.

“Ron…” Harry didn’t know what to say.

“Oh no, please don’t! The ferret, really?” Ron whined. “No. no, I veto this one! Anybody else, ANYBODY.”

Malfoy’s patience finally snapped and he left Harry’s hand cold as he got up from his chair.

“Listen Weasel, no asks you to stay or even approve. In fact, why don’t you jump off the astronomy tower in silent protest.”

“Malfoy!” Harry gasped.

“The only reason I would be jumping off the tower would be to hit you at the bottom!” Ron yelled back, both of them ignoring Harry.

“Ron, you’re not helping!” Hermione chastised. “Just stop it.”

“But-“

“No.” She hissed.

An awkward silence followed as Ron turned around to pace back and forth, fuming. Harry didn’t know what to say. He felt so caught in the middle of hellfire. But once again, he found himself surprised be Malfoy’s ability to adapt and act.

“Granger.”

Hermione turned to watch Malfoy with skeptical eyes.

Obviously taking a deep inhaling breath, Malfoy spoke.

“I wish to apologies for my earlier behavior. The years where I have been... wrong. It is my intention to change and it would mean a lot to me if you would accept my apology.” He finished very diplomatically, extending his hand. 

Hermione seemed rather baffled by the notion but quickly recovered. She looked at Harry for a second, probably realizing the reason for his apology and extended her own hand, carefully shaking Malfoys’.

“I accept your apology.”

To others it must have appeared rather strange but for Harry it mattered greatly. One of his most important friends had accepted a person who was starting to become important, at least just a little bit. He knew this did not indicate they were about to be friends, not even close, but they would leave each other alone from now on, at least for Harry sake. Turning back the three companions watched the quiet redhead standing a few feet away.

“Argh, fine! If it means that much to Harry. But stay in Slytherin where you belong, Malfoy! Don’t even _pretend_ to believe we’re on speaking terms.” Ron gave up, pointing a rather vicious finger at him. 

“Right back at you, Weasley.”

“Thank you, guys.” Harry smiled tiredly before yawning.

“Okay, we should let you get some sleep.” Hermione got up. Taking Ron by the hand, the two Gryffindors left the hospital wing. As Harry’s eyes followed their movement, he realized another person was lying in a bed further down the wing. He recognized the long brown hair and suddenly he remembered. The unicorn hadn’t only attacked him. She had actually been heading for Jason. Now seeing him again, Harry saw how badly she had injured him. Bandages were wrapped around his head multiple times and his left arm had scratches that were covered in a green paste. Beside him, very closely, Zabini was sitting silently. He was carefully stroking Jason’s other shoulder and arm. The olive-skinned boy looked rather tired and had a constant worrying look on his face.

“Mr. Potter, I’m glad you are finally awake.” The Patron came out from her office down the hall. “Are you in any pain?”

Harry had to clear his throat before answering; that he had a numbing headache. Madam Pomphrey gave him a smaller pain relieve potion and moved on to Jason.

“Is he awake?” Harry whispered as they both watched the interaction.

“No.” Malfoy answered. “Blaise hasn’t left his side all night.”

“What happened?”

“Well, I didn’t see much. But someone screamed as the unicorn bolted. You were lying on the ground unconscious as Melck tried to get to you. She continued to strike after him and she hit him before practically running over him and headed for the forest. By the time Hagrid had come over, you were both bleeding.”

“I hope he is going to be alright.” Harry worried.

“Madam Pomphrey thinks it’s a matter of time.” Malfoy turned back to look at him. “I’m just glad you are okay now.”

“Thanks…” Harry smiled tiredly. “I’m sorry about Ron. I should have told them.”

“It’s fine.” Malfoy shrugged. “I honestly hadn’t thought of it either. Just as long as they keep quiet about it.”

Harry nodded in agreement.

“But if the date goes well, then they should probably get used to seeing me.” Malfoy smirked and leaned in. Gentle he kissed Harry on the lips and they molted together. Again, electricity went straight through him and Harry unintentionally lifted his body to get closer. He could feel Malfoy chuckling into his mouth and he leaned further in to deepen the kiss. It was getting harder to breath and heat was heading south.

“Mr. Malfoy, seize that infernal inappropriate behavior, now!” a shrieking voice sounded.

Quickly letting go, Harry was almost more disappointed than embarrassed. This was the second time they had kissed and both times they had been cut off. The older matron at the end of his bed did not look amused.

“Mr. Malfoy I believe it is time for you to head for the common room. Mr. Potter needs to rest.” She said strictly and they knew it wasn’t simply a suggestion. In a gentler voice, she reminded Zabini as well, and the two Slytherins left together. But not before Malfoy leaned close to steal a last kiss and whisper; ‘We need to talk.’

A huge silence filled the almost empty room and Harry finally had time to think. His head barely hurt after the potion and his thoughts could gather whatever small memory he had of the accident. The unicorn had seemed very friendly and calm, so why had it suddenly flipped out? Looking back at Jason, he couldn’t help but wonder if something had ticked it off. Closing his eyes, he tried to push it aside for now. He was actually really tired…

…

Slowly wakening, he turned his head trying to fall asleep again. He kept his eyes closed but still he sensed it was in the middle of night. The room had turned slightly colder as the sunrays had left the room. About to tuck his arms under the covers a small hand touched his shoulder, shaking him. Drowsily he opened his eyes and had to blink to get used to the darkness. As his eyes adjusted, a small figure appeared beside his bed. It was hard to see but the neon colored clothes was hard to miss.

“Dobby?” He reached a hand down.

A tiny hand grabbed his and in what Harry assumed was a hard grip, it was pushed against a leathery cheek.

“Mr. Potter!”

God, Harry hadn’t realized how much he had missed the squeaky voice.

“I bring Potter dinner, sir!” a bedtray was placed upon him.

“You still don’t have to call me sir, Dobby.” Harry tried getting up. “How are you?”

“Well sir, very well indeed! Dobby has gotten a raise to two sickles a month AND two hours off every Sunday!” the proud elf claimed.

“That’s great. Congratulations.” Harry chuckled and lifted the spoon off his tray. Pumpkin soup wasn’t a favorite but the warmth was needed.

“Would you stay and tell me about your summer?” Harry asked.

Trying hard not to cry, Dobby carefully jumped up sat on the side of his bed. 

“Oh Mr. Potter! So generous and humble! Dobby would be honored to be standing behind him, yes, he would. To tell Mr. Potter about his life… it’s simply too much.” The elf cried, trying hard to keep the sobbing down. Using his left red glove, he wiped his eyes. Harry just smiled, used to the antics of the sensitive elf. And so, Dobby started telling about the kitchen and visiting some of his older family in Brighton. An uncle of his had taken him in for two days as his family allowed them to clean and cook together. Finishing his soup, Harry pushed the tray aside and Dooby snipped to make it disappear back to the kitchen.

As Harry laid back down, he watched the body in the next bed move. Jason was asleep and had apparently been moved since Harry feel asleep. Right now, he was laying on his side with his back turned to Harry.

“Mr. Melck eaten earlier, when Mr. Potter was sleeping.” The nervous elf informed him.

“Is he okay? Were you here when he woke up?” Harry inquired.

The shook his head so his big ears flapped against his forehead.

“No, sir. He was awake and Dobby brought him dinner. Then he slept again, he did.”

“Dobby?” The big adoring eyes turned to him.

“Would you know anything about unicorns?”

“No, sir.” The elf apologized, his giant ears dropping. “Elves don’t usually get involved with other magical creatures unless they are asked to by their master. Dobby wasn’t even the elf, asked to deliver the stash of food for them, Mr. Potter.”

“I see.”

“They attacked because of me, Harry.” Jason suddenly intervened from the side. Harry was startled as he began to move around in the bed. Carefully sitting up, Jason leaned back against the pillows and gave a small groan, as he got comfortable.

“You? How come?” Harry wondered.

“Dobby could you leave us alone for a bit?” Jason kindly asked the elf. Bowing lightly the elf disappeared with a pop.

Harry turned over slightly in his bed so he could face him.

For a long time, Jason didn’t speak. He didn’t even look at him. Harry waited patiently, as he expected the explanation to be of rather significant size. Unicorns usually didn’t attack humans unless they see it as an only option. The beautiful creature was quiet and kept close to its herd mostly. A sigh sounding through the empty dark room almost startled him.

Almost whispering the considerably taller boy began speaking.

“As you know, I’m from Australia. I’ve lived there my whole life, never even left the country. Being born in Sydney leaves you with more than enough adventure to last a lifetime, but I never truly felt…home.” Jason scratched an invisible spot on his covet.

“I lived with my father there. You couldn’t ask for a kinder or gentler soul.” Jason smiled sadly. “It had always just been the two of us together. My grandparents died before I was born, you see. And then this summer I- … I lost him.” He choked.

“I’m so sorry.” Harry’s hand twitched to reach across their beds to him.

“Death is part of life. Unfortunately, it greets some quicker than others.” He discreetly wiped his eyes with the white cotton sleeve of his pajamas. “I always thought it was exaggerated, when people in movies or books said they missed their loved ones every day, but it’s true… every single day. I recognize a smell that would take me back home. Listens to a song or a joke he would have liked. Every single day something reminds me the pain of losing and the love of having known him.”

Only when Harry had to take an immensely deep breath, did he realize his throat was closing up. Discreetly he tried to hide his own tears of sadness that wasn’t even his own. While Harry missed the thought of parents and the people he wished he had come to know, Jason had lost a parent whom had been beside him all his life, and somehow it seemed much worse.

“Do not cry for me, my friend.” Jason smiled tiredly. Harry couldn’t help but notice how much older and wiser the boy his own age, sounded. He tried and gave an awkward smile as he wiped away his own tears.

“I will see him again one day.” Jason finally looked at him. Harry just nodded. He had never truly considered if he believed in the ‘next’ world. Dumbledore often spoke of death as the next great adventure, and while Harry didn’t fear death, he didn’t have a clear idea of what he thought it was like, either.

“When I lost my father, I suddenly had to make massive decisions which I wasn’t ready to take. The officiant aurors came to stay with me while I… packed everything. But as I cleaned out our finances one of the aurors whom had been staying with me, had collected my birth certificate and other valuables from another vault my father had. As it turned out I had another parent.”

Harry hadn’t even come to realize that Jason only lived with one parent because they hadn’t been together. If Jason didn’t know his mother…

“Is that why you moved here? To stay with her?”

Jason seemed confused by the question.

“Stay with who?”

“…Your mother? Sorry- I just thought you might have found her here in Britain.”

Jason pushed his hair away from his eyes, seemingly tired.

“You’re not completely wrong… they are living here, but it’s just a little more complicated. You see, in the box they brought me with my birth certificate, old papers, there was also pictures. All kinds. From birthdays, Christmas… I guess my father hid them in case anything happened at the house. But I found some pictures which I was certain were hexed at first.”

Jason straight at him the tear stains on his cheeks were almost dried.

“Beneath all of them I found a picture of my father pregnant.”

Jason looked at him, probably expecting a certain type of reaction.

Harry didn’t move for a long time before stuttering;

“I’m sorry. I don’t think-“

“Yeah, you heard correct. My father was pregnant. Radiant and glowing as he was smiling in the picture. He was waving and touching his stomach proudly. There was no way he had just gained weight. God, how I wanted to believe the weight-gain theory!” Jason laughed painfully. “I wished so badly for the side of my father which I had never seen, to be gone.”

“So you never?---“ Harry tried asking.

“Knew? God, no.” Jason smirked almost angrily. “As far as I knew, my father was a squib. We were never very close to the wizarding world in Australia, except when I went to school. I think it was painful to him, never having experienced it, but he was happy in the muggle world so… we just stayed there.” He shrugged.

“So instead of having a father and a mother, you had… another father here in the UK?” Harry inquired, trying his best to understand all this new information.

“Yeah. I didn’t really ask my father – not since I was little, anyway – why I didn’t have a mother. It was very clear it hurt my father to speak about it and he never had others around. I didn’t even know he was gay.” Once again, a glooming look haunted his face.

“I never even got to tell him I’m gay….”

“Jason, we don’t have to talk about it if-“

“Yes we do.” Jason took a cleansing deep breath. “I owe you an explanation for the attack and I might as well tell you how everything happened. I have come to trust you, Harry and I hope my secret is safe with you.” As Jason spoke, Harry felt the penetrating feeling that Jason was seeking truthfulness inside his soul. He only nodded, hoping it was enough to satisfy his interest.

“At first I believed my father had been fooling around with dark magic. It takes a lot of rather bloody and rare ingredients to make such a potion – and most of the ways are horrifying to gather. Even if you are capable of making such, the chance of surviving the birth is even harder for the child than the father.”

“I had no idea such a potion existed.” Harry whispered, wondering.

“I didn’t either until I started searching the possibilities for male pregnancies in the wizarding world. Every time I would buy a book or ask a birth healer, the faces I met all told the same story. Every time someone had been foolish enough to try such a potion, it had ended dreadfully.”

“Did you find a book that was helpful?” Jason shook his head.

“None. It could be acquired in multiple ways but none of which my father seemed to be capable of.”

“So you haven’t found the reason yet?”

“Yes, but completely by accident.” Jason shook his head once again, as if he honestly didn’t even believe his own story. “One night as I was trying to sleep, I had a nightmare. Well, it wasn’t a nightmare, yet I remember the fear of loss. Which would have seemed normal, considering it had only been a few days since my father’s passing, but this was different. Where my father usually was in the dream, now stood a smaller figure in front of me. I couldn’t actually see him but just his contour.”

“When I woke up, a strange feeling had settled over me. I didn’t feel hunger as when I went to sleep, I didn’t feel tired, or even sad. I was… numb in a way. As if... things around me didn’t matter very much. I knew I should feel awful for suddenly not caring, but I just didn’t. It was pretty late in the afternoon and I snuck past the one auror set to help me that day. I didn’t even know where I was heading, I just knew I had to walk this way. I was lead as if on a small string, which only got stronger and stronger the closer I got. I didn’t really move myself, I simply followed.”

A happier smile subtly replaced the darkened face, and Harry could again recognize the illuminating boy.

“Then I saw him. Sitting just a few feet away, looking at the museum in front of us. There was so many people, tourists, crowding the place and taking hundreds of pictures, but I just had to look at him once to know he was there for me.” Jason pleasantly laughed. “Seemed so strange. For the first time in almost two weeks, I wanted to talk to someone. To explain my pain, my sorrow to him. For I knew he would understand. Sitting there, alone, was no coincidence. I knew he was waiting for me, as I had waited for him.”

Harry had a hard time believing you could feel such strong sense of love towards a person you didn’t know.

“I can see your skepticisms.” Jason chuckled, as Harry truthfully apologies.

“It’s understandable. You couldn’t possibly understand unless you’ve tried it. You see… the reason for my sudden change wasn’t an emotional response to my father, it was fate. As I introduced myself to Blaise, I had absolutely no idea how my life was starting to change… the day I met Blaise, and I came back home I looked in a mirror and saw my eyes.” He emphasized by pulling his brown curls away from his eyes.

“My eyes haven’t always been different colors. But all of a sudden my right eye was a warm hazel color, and I was scared. I was terrified. I had a panic attack for the first time in my life and the friendly auror, whom were still in my house, helped me calm down. Since she was the only ‘friend’ around me, I ended up telling her everything. About my father’s picture, the suspicion of illegal potionmaking and my eye’s sudden change. I could no longer hold it together and I just sat there crying while she held me.”

Harry didn’t say anything while he explained. Right now, all the facts seemed so confusing and he still didn’t have a clue why they were attacked by the freaking unicorn.

“After that I slept for a whole day. My body was exhausted. But when I saw myself in a mirror once again my eyes were still a different color each. Well, while it is a long story, I’m going to make it short before you get impatient.” He smiled. 

“The auror whom had spent the next on my couch decided to help me, in secret of course, but a quick search on eyes changing colors was an easy target in the wizarding world. Beside spells, there are usually no possible ways for human eyes to transform. Problem was we’re only looking for ways to alter humans…”

Oh god.

“I can see you are starting to catch up.” Jason sighed.

“The second I saw it, accepted it, everything seemed to make sense. My body changing, my meeting with Blaise, my father’s possible pregnancy…”

“A vampire…” Harry whispered. Jason chuckled.

“Close, but not quite. Veela. Part veela, at least.” He stared rather intensely at Harry now, probably to seek a response.

“Wow.” Harry sank deeper into his pillow, supporting his back.

“Yeah.”

…

“So your father-?”

“Veela by blood, but squib. My other father must have been a wizard and released that part of my father, which was able to carry children. I never saw any signs of him affected by the creature-side.”

“-And Blaise?”

“My eyes.” The boy smiled fondly. “Thankfully, brown is the most common color amongst humans.”

“So only one eye changed because-“ Harry suddenly realized.

“Because Blaise is my mate.” Jason finished.

“Wow.” Harry uttered again. He couldn’t believe this. Jason was not only a veela, well partly, but also his mate was Blaise Zabini. Now, he could understand why Jason called it fate. It seemed rather impossible for it to be coincidental for a tourist from England to leap right into the arms of his mate half away across the earth.

“Harry?”

Dazed Harry turned back once again.

“Promise me you will not tell anyone. If the school board got any knowledge of my creature heritage, they would have enough ground to expel me.”

Harry quickly assured him, he would keep it to himself, no matter what. Still, he was rather curious and Jason didn’t seem to mind the questions. They laid back in their own bed talking, until the natural light inside the infirmary began to brighten. Seeing this, the boys became aware of the fact that they had stayed up through most of the night and decided to sleep the few hours they had left before Madam Pomphrey would come and wake them up. 

As morning came and their wounds tended to, Harry got curious when he saw the hardened blood on Jason’s arm. Waiting until he was certain Madam Pomphrey was back in her office, he asked;

“Don’t you need to… drink? I know you eat food in the hall but aren’t you getting thirsty sometimes?”

Jason nodded. “Yes, thankfully only once in a while and it isn’t a lot. It isn’t so much a thirst as a need for your favorite type of drink. You can go a long time without it, but you wish you had it right there in your hand. That is also why I need Professor Snape’s help.”

“He let you drink from-“ Harry awkwardly pointed at his own throat. 

Laughing, Jason explained. “No, no, god no, he supplies me. I just have to go see him once in a while and have a cup- maybe two- and then I’m fine. Kind of like a blood bank.”

“Oh. Okay. Why him? Couldn’t professor Dumbledore have helped you?”

“Probably.” Jason fiddled with a loose end on his bandages. “But it was just easier from him. He is my head of house and it’s closer to the crypt.”

“I see.” Harry accepted the logic.

“There is another reason why I wanted him to supply me. It is one of the few excuses I have to talk to him.”

“Okay…?”

Jason seemed restless. “I… I have another secret to tell you, but again it will seem as though I’m lying.” He laughed.

“I’ll believe you, I promise.” Harry assured him.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I’m leaving a cliff hanger, I know! So annoying! I would love it if anyone left me a review.  
> Until next time,  
> Love  
> TMB


	7. The Library

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> So, Jason has another big secret to relieve. What will it be? How did it happen?! 
> 
> Thanks out to Morningcoffee for the first review and congrats, great guess ;) 

“I want to get closer to him, because…” He rubbed his eyes annoyed. “He is my biological father.”

Harry must have gone back to sleep without realizing it because there was no doubt he was dreaming. Trying to shake himself awake, he strained to gather the nerve to reply.

“I’m sorry-“ Harry couldn’t help but sound startled. “Your father- is Snape.”

“Yes.” Jason nodded.

“Our potion professor.” He couldn’t believe it, it felt as if he had been sent to another universe. “Your father – in blood – is Severus Snape?”

Jason couldn’t help the escaped laughter. Harry imagined the look on his face must have been rather amusing.

“Yes.” Jason finally calmed. “But do NOT tell him. I haven’t had the guts to, yet.”

“He doesn’t even know?” Harry exclaimed. Jason only shook his head.

“No. He knows I’m a veela and where I’m from, but otherwise? Nothing.”

“Damn.” Harry cursed. He rarely did but this was surely a proper moment to do so. He couldn’t believe Snape was a father. Not truly. He was more of a sour uncle-type or maybe even a stepfather, but the idea of him having any sort of romantic relation gave Harry goosebumps and not in a good way. He had been a great help most of his life, he knew that now, but the sarcastic and snarky smirks and mean comments hadn’t mellowed him out over time.

“How did this even happen? You know, your father and him?”

“Don’t know. There was no sign or clue of Snape having stayed with my father in Australia. The only reason I found out who he was, is because the aurors’ team collected everything for me, including my family’s old tapestry of birthing records. Over my name stood my parents’ names and Snape’s was the only one who hadn’t been stretched out.” Jason explained.

For a while, the boys were lost in their own thoughts and when the silence finally appeared possible to break, two elves from the kitchen pop in with their breakfast. A glass orange juice and a slightly watery porridge later, Madam Pomphrey checked them over a second time before deciding to release them.

“You can make it back to second class, but should you feel any signs of nausea or headaches you will return here immediately, understood?” She raised a stern eyebrow at both teens and Harry amused himself by imagining her and professor McGonagall as sisters. “Especially you, Mr. Melck! I shouldn’t even allow you to leave now with such an arm, still re-growing a broken bone.”

Jason reassured her he would drop by if any pain should come his way and Harry eagerly nodded along beside him. To be frank, he couldn’t wait to come back to class. The infirmary always reminded him of all the times Voldemort had dragged him into trouble and how he always woke up here afterwards. So the boys quietly got dressed and left. On the way to the next class, Harry kept asking questions about his and Snape’s relation.

“Are you planning on telling him?”

Jason nodded. “Yes, but not right now. I’m… not certain how well he would take it and even then, I just don’t know how to act around him. It’s just easier when he is my head of house.”

“And you are okay with that? Just being a student?”

“Sometimes it is much simpler to let the choice be taken for you.”

“True.” Harry agreed. “But it is usually the hardest choices that makes us the happiest.”

Jason didn’t replay.

…

After the boys had split up to go to their own classes, Harry had returned to the Gryffindor common room to get his bag. Making sure he had remembered his quills, parchment and books, he rushed outside in the cold air to get to Herbology in greenhouse two. He barely managed to get in before Professor Sprout nearly had batched the door against his face. He apologized for the late entre and went to the back of the class where Hermione and Ron were standing. After mouthing ‘Hello’, Ron clasped him on the shoulder and they listened to the lecture.

Small pots of Venomous Tentaculas were standing in front of them on the table. Their leaves were very disoriented, and a few branches were broken in several areas. Their assignment for today wasn’t too difficult theoretically, but physically they had to be at least three student per pot if not four. As Professor Sprout explained; the Tentaculas were becoming vicious and tried to dominate each other by breaking branches and pull off smaller parts, if they could manage. So for today’s lesson they had to keep the plants still enough until their classmates could ‘carefully’ cut off the ruined twigs. Then the plant could focus on growing new leaves instead of trying to keep the rotting branches alive.

As Hermione was the least strong between the three and easiest at the wandwork when it came to _‘Diffindo’_ , it became Ron and Harry’s duty to keep the thorny vines away from her. It certainly wasn’t an easy job. Even though the plant had barely reached half its adult size, it was incredibly strong and more than once grabbed Hermione by the hair if the boys weren’t quick enough. Professor Sprout had definitely been right when she said the plants acted like teenagers. Whenever the students finally thought they had the upper hand, a vine would whip them across the ankle; making most of them fall over.

Even between the added exercise, Ron found it necessary to discuss Harry and Malfoy’s upcoming date.

“I just don’t think it is a good idea.” He complained as he batted a tentacle out of the way.

“I’m really not asking you.” Harry countered.

“But, Harry think- ouch! Ron!” Hermione hissed as a vine grabbed her from behind. 

At the end of class, students were sweating from head to toe and spent the rest of the day picking out thorns from their clothing. The Ravenclaws, who weren’t exactly the type whom enjoyed exercising, seemed very unpleasant and tense for the remaining day. Harry didn’t just feel physically tired, but mentally as well, after a rather lived discussion with his friends. Waving goodbye, he headed for the library. Hermione offered to join but he declined. He would rather be alone for a while. Walking past students and the great hall, he left his two classmates behind. 

Hermione and Ron were still his friends but at times like these, Harry was worried they were outgrowing each other. They had been through so much together, walked through fire – literally – but they were becoming adults and were truly starting to find their own paths, instead of just the one of homework and Voldemort related incidents. Perhaps it was for the best Harry kept his distance for the time being. He couldn’t imagine losing his two first friends, especially over something as silly as a date but unfortunately, it seemed to be the only thing they discussed, recently. Giving each other some space, might not be the worst idea; At least for now.

As he rounded another corner, Harry was surprised to see the headmaster talking to some of the paintings.

“Professor.” Harry smiled as he approached the older man.

“Hello, young Harry. Are you all done for today?”

“Yes, sir. I’m heading for the library now.” He nodded.

“I see.” Smiling the older man asked him to walk him some of the way to his office. Harry quickly fell in rhythm with his steps as the headmaster walked slower than he. Harry also realized he was the same height as Dumbledore now. He would have liked to think he had grown but it was more likely Dumbledore who had started crouching in his older days. 

“You seem very quiet today, my boy. Anything troubling on your mind?”

“No, sir.” Harry answered immediately. “Actually, I’ve been a bit… there has been a lot of changes lately and it’s just well, a lot on my mind.”

“I see.” Dumbledore gazed straight ahead as his gentle voice continued; “I believe your friends Ms. Granger and Mr. Weasley are not dealing with your newfound friendship with Mr. Malfoy as well as others.”

Harry shouldn’t really have been surprised that Dumbledore already knew about his situation. He had always kept a close eye on him and more often than not, been able to hand out great advice. Although he had called his – well whatever it was – with Malfoy a ‘friendship’. And while Harry hadn’t labeled them, he was most certain friends didn’t make out whenever a chance became available.

“I’m not sure what to do, sir.” Harry sighed.

For a long time, Dumbledore didn’t answer. He kept his eyes locked on the view in front of him. As they passed portraits on their way he nodded or sometimes gave a small wave before continuing.

“We cannot control what people think of us, Harry. We can only be ourselves and hope for the best.”

“I guess.” Harry hesitated before inclining further. “But they are my friends and I would hate if we couldn’t work it out.”

“And that is only understandable.” Dumbledore agreed and stopped. Harry stopped as well as he realized the Professor weren’t even looking at him, but instead a smaller portrait of a young couple sitting on a bench together. They didn’t even notice the two men watching their movements, caught up in each other. Once in a while, the boy would lean in trying to kiss the young girl, but she would giggle and avoid him.

“Mr. Potter,” Dumbledore asked. “Do you believe Tom would have changed if he had found love here at Hogwarts?”

“I’m not even sure he was capable of such emotions, sir.”

“Indeed. Wither he kept all his emotions hidden after all those years at the orphanage or he simple didn’t feel anything except anger, we will never know.” Dumbledore answered thoughtfully.

“But _if_ he was-“ Harry answered his question. “Then I believe someone truly extraordinary could have loved him, a tiny bit at least. But she would have had to compromise a lot if she was on the light side.”

“I agree. Compromising and change is part of relationships.” Dumbledore started walking again.

“Sir, are you trying to tell me Malfoy has truly changed?”

“Do _you_ believe he has?” He counter questioned.

Harry thought for a while. “Yes.”

“Then it shouldn’t matter what I think.” Dumbledore chuckled.

“Do you think…” Harry tried. “Have I changed, Professor?”

Finally, the headmaster stopped and turned to observe him. The blue eyes sparkled intelligently behind the round golden spectacles. He gently laid an old wrinkled hand on Harry’s shoulder, where it stayed warm and heavy, keeping him close.

“My boy, we change through all of our life, from birth till death, and I believe you know yourself well enough to only change for the better. As you said, we must compromise in a relationship and only those who truly wish to stay together, go with the changes.”

With those last words, he clasped him on the shoulder a few times before turning to the golden griffin guarding his entrance. Harry stayed until he no longer could see the hem of the purple robes disappearing up the moving stairs. He wasn’t completely sure what the headmaster had meant, but he felt as though he had gotten the Professor’s approval. Perhaps he should stop worrying so much and ‘go with the changes’.

…

Arriving at the library, Harry searched for an unoccupied table. Most seemed available as the majority of students were still in class. The advanced classes were few, so they had time to practice and study on their own. Thankfully, Jason had been kind to teach him how to make a decent essay for their assignment in History of Magic. 

After being shushed by Madam Pince for scraping the chair against the floor, Harry sat down at a corner table, away from prying eyes. Getting out his things, he started reading chapter twenty-one and twenty-two. This would be a good place to start, according to Jason. Underlining a few paragraphs he took extended notes on the parchment next to him. For a long time, the only sound he heard was a few whispering students or books when they were pulled from the bookcases. He had almost finished the first chapter when something shadowed his book page. Looking up to glare at whoever was staring at him, Harry was surprised to see the Slytherin boy.

“Zabini? What are you doing here?”

“SHH!” Madam Pince hissed as she passed by with a cart.

Zabini waited until she had passed before answering.

“Melck asked me to bring you this.” He handed him a long rolled up parchment. Unfolding the paper, Harry was surprised to find a smaller note inside.

_Have to speak to Madam Burbage after class_

_Be there as soon as possible_

_Jason_

The long parchment was the one, Jason and he had been working on so far in class. But now it was filled with scribbles, crossed out phrases and newly joined notes written on top and on the sides. Inspecting it, he found the words ‘ridiculous’ and ‘Not like that’, on more than a few pages. Harry couldn’t help the small chuckle that escaped him as he was reminded of the book of the half-blood prince.

“What so funny, Potter?” Zabini asked as he collected his own things on the table in front of him.

“Nothing.” Harry shook his head at ease.

Zabini ignored him and turned to read his own book. The silence that filled out between the two students felt greater than when Harry was alone. He realized it was the first time he and Zabini had been alone together and he wasn’t even sure why he had sat down in front of him. But Slytherins were proud creatures and Harry thought it was best not to ask. Instead, he thought about what he and Professor Dumbledore had been discussing.

“You can call me Harry, you know. It’s fine.” Harry tried carefully.

Zabini looked up and for a long time to pounder if Harry had any intensions with the newly established proposal. After what felt like an hour, he finally exhaled hard and answered as he turned back to his book.

“Reasonable. Then I suppose it’s fair to allow you to use my first name as well.”

“I will.” Harry gave a small smile and they both turned back to their homework. It certainly wasn’t too long before Harry lost his concentration and cautiously stared back at the darker boy. Harry could see why Jason would be attracted to Zabini. His darkened skin was smooth and the few pimple scars he had from their teenage years were almost invisible. Even though his eyes were rather cold-looking the light shining from the window lightened them into an almost hazel color.

“So how are you and Jason doing?”

The incredibly blunt question was quickly regretted, as he watched the book fall from Blaise’s hands.

“’cuse me?”

“Sorry.” Harry cleared his throat rather embarrassed. “It just seems kind of obvious something is going on between you.”

Blaise evidently had problem finding his own voice.

“There is nothing ‘obvious’ going on. We are housemates.” At the rather undignified expression on Harry’s face he continued; “-And he has a tendency to bother me. Speaking of which, how are you and Draco doing?”

Touché. Now it was Harry’s turn to feel uncomfortable.

“Do you promise not to tell Malfoy if we talk?” He hurried.

“Oh please, Potter, I barely care enough in the first place.” Blaise smirked. Even though it clearly was an insult, Harry was only amused.

“It’s just… Draco and I have known each other for years, yet I don’t know anything about him really. We have fought for years and it never got us anywhere but becoming a childish school rivalry. Now, we have a chance to let people see it is okay to change, give each other a second chance, and if I say something wrong… I’m afraid to waste my chance. To say something wrong because of our history. I wish we could just be two people meeting for the first time on our first date. No houses, just two people.” Harry said, now realizing how worried he really was becoming.

Blaise didn’t answer but only regarded him for a moment before turning back to his book. For some reason, Harry could see – not doubt, but a kind of unsettling expression in the hazel colored eyes. As he obviously wasn’t going to get a response, Harry returned to read the chapter he started.

When Harry finally started the conversation again, it took almost twenty minutes for Blaise to regard any subject with an opinion beside the weather. Harry truly realized how intelligent the teen was. He took almost as many classes as Hermione with the exception of Muggle Studies. But Blaise could already pinpoint a few aspects of Jason and Harry’s chosen topic and he actually gave him good advice on which book – beside their usual – could help on the matter.

“How are your classes going?”

Blaise clearly didn’t expect the sudden change of topic and he seemed a bit suspicious as he answered;

“Fine. Why?”

“No reason.” Harry shrugged. “Was just trying to make small talk, you know, fill the silence?”

“Ah.” Blaise still seemed on edge, but Harry wished to make it more comfortable between them, especially since he was ‘seeing’ Draco, and Jason was becoming a friend. He was probably going to be spending much more time around the dark-skinned boy. 

DM POV

Ancient Runes couldn’t have been more boring even if their teacher was Professor Binns. But it had never been up for discussion how many classes Draco had to take. Beside the ‘useless’ classes as Divination, Care for Magical Creature and Muggle Studies, his father demanded his absolute best regarding schoolwork. Each year Potter’s mudblood friend scored the highest rank amongst the students and each year his father reminded him to ‘ _actually_ try’.

Although this year had been rather quiet so far, as his parents had moved to France, staying at the summerhouse. In France, his father had better opportunities for restarting his business. While Draco never doubted his father revelation after the Dark Lord’s fall, his intention never sought further away than his money could carry him. His father had never hid the fact that it matter little, wither it was light or darkness he followed as long as his powerful position at the Ministry remained intact and his wallet was full.

Most of his life Draco had doubted his father true love for his mother and him. It had always appeared as though their image and respect for tradition had had bigger value than their own lives. Now that he was older, Draco could see how much his father had moved since his own upbringing. Draco would never become like the normal wizarding family – Merlin forbid like the Weasels – but he was determined to love his family when the day came and never let his son or daughter feel the doubt that he himself had had to deal with for so long. He would keep their traditions and their dignity in society but at home, they would be treated as family should.

“Ouch!”

Something or rather _someone_ had pinched his arm. Glaring angrily at the black haired girl beside him he watched as she clicked her red fake nails against the table. Grinning like the Cheshire cat. 

“So,” She whispered. “Darling, how is our little situation going?”

“’Our situation’ as you call it, is going just fine.”

“Aha. And that would mean?”

“I don’t believe my sexlife is any of your business. You just try and concentrate on your own nonexistent.” Draco couldn’t help the sneering remark. Pansy clearly ignored him at the mention of his own.

“You slept together?!” She tried to whisper but instead practically yelled in his ear. Leaning away from her, he peered around the class, worried anyone had heard. But Professor Babbling still had most of the students’ attention as she conjured runes in the air to decipher.

He refused to look at her after she clearly didn’t believe it was necessary to keep her voice down. Instead, he continued to write his notes, however limited they were.

“Well?” The she-devil kept nagging him.

“No, we haven’t, okay?” Draco sneered. “Happy?”

“Pew!” She spurted, drying away invisible sweat from her forehead. “For a second I was actually worried this would go much faster than expected.”

“Don’t be too satisfied yet, I never said it wasn’t going straight ahead.”

“We’ll see.” She smirked before letting him off the hook, returning to her nails.

For the rest of the class, she sat silently beside him and thankfully, let Draco concentrate. As the class ended, he gathered his things but threw out the piece of parchment which literally only had three sentences. As he left with the rest of the students, Melck showed up beside him in the hall.

“Hey, are you coming with us today?” the clown smiled.

“Yes, I believe I said so.”

“Where are you going?” Damn. The annoying creature had followed him.

“Oh hello, Parkinson.” Jason obviously hadn’t expected the girl to hear him. “We are heading for the library. We are doing the assignment for Magic of History.”

“I thought you and Potter were doing it?” Her eyes narrowed in suspicion.

“We are. He and Blaise are waiting for us there.”

For Merlin sake, Melck. Shut up!

“OOOH.” Pansy’s eyes practically feel out of her sockets in blinded glee. “Potter is there, you don’t say! May I join you?”

“Yeah…I’m sure that is fine.” Melck said befuddled, clearly not used to – what some people assumed – was Pansy’s nicer side. His smile quickly returned though and he turned to lead the way. Draco persistently tried to stun the girl by staring at the back of her head but unfortunately, nothing stayed still except the strands of her ironed flat short hair. 

The three students walked in silence for the remaining way. The library had started filling out as the last class of the day had ended. Continuing further into the library they finally spotted the corner table in which Potter and Blaise had occupied. Both absorbed in their work, they didn’t even look up before the others were almost at the table. When they were just steps away, Potter heard them. Gaining eye contact with the golden boy, Draco tried to smile sincerely. 

“Malfoy, you came.” Why did he sound so surprised?

“Yes, I told you I would.” Draco smiled and took the seat beside him.

“Oh Jason, Blaise has really been helpful and found some very interesting old articles.” Harry smiled and handed him the book he was sitting with.

“I’m not surprised. He’s one of the smartest in Slytherin.” Jason tried to kiss the top of the boy’s head but was harshly rejected. 

“-And I’m here too, Potter.” Pansy gave a rather forced smile as she sat down next to Draco.

“Parkinson?” Potter obviously hadn’t even noticed her. The girl simply chose to ignore him in favor of talking to Blaise.

Draco pulled out his possessions and sat out to remake the notes from Ancient Runes. He and Blaise had almost finished the assignment already, but Blaise insisted on reading the material twice just in case they had missed something important. While Draco could appreciate the dedication, he didn’t feel the need to contribute for now. The five students sat rather closely, considering the table really was meant for just four. If he leaned out of his chair just a bit, his thighs would touch Potters’. Looking up from his notes discreetly, he could see the blush spreading across his friend’s face as Melck discreetly had laid a hand on the back of his neck, simply holding it there for comfort. No matter how annoying the boy got, it was hard to deny the healthy glow it brought his friend. Together- even just sitting beside each other- there was almost something _gluing_ them. They seemed to move in sync. When one moved his hand away, the other moved closer.

Glancing to the side, he once more noticed the short distance between him and Potter. Without saying anything, he relaxed his legs and spread them, so his knee pressed against the golden boy’s. He could see the small smile that spread across his face even without watching him. Potter didn’t seem to mind it but he certainly didn’t initiate anything either. Pulling back a little, as if on accident, he waited.

Bingo.

Potter moved with him and continued to fold the gentle pressure on his knee as well as on his thigh now. If Potter continued to follow him so easily, Draco wouldn’t even have to do most of the work before Potter would be eating right out of his palms, he expected. Hopefully with his cock in between them. 


	8. Rumors

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thank you to everyone liking the story and especially the two people who have commented. I really appreciate it ! 
> 
> Back to the story now.

HP POV

Fall had seemed to go by quickly and before Harry had realized it, Halloween had passed. While outside the weather had gone from cold to almost freezing, Harry had felt incredibly warm inside the castle. He, Jason, Zabini and Malfoy continued to meet in the library even after their assignment was handed over. His friendship with Ron and Hermione were still strained a bit and Harry tried to give them some space.

Speaking of relationships, he and Malfoy had made progress and were most of the time able to keep the conversations free of Voldemort-related topics. Of course, it also meant Harry constantly had to be careful before opening his mouth but for now it wasn’t too difficult.

One evening studying in the library, Harry was laughing at a joke Malfoy had just told when Zabini announced he was going to bed. Gathering their things, the four boys headed down. Zabini and Jason was standing in front of them on the moving staircase. The taller Australian was giving vain attempts to hold Zabini’s hand, but the proud Slytherin was anything but willing to give such a display of affection in public. Finally, on the sixteen hundred try, Blaise gave up trying to avoid it and they stood in silence both secretly enjoying the intimacy. Harry couldn’t help but smile at them. Who could? They were in such contrast, where Zabini’s cold and proud demeanor could make a first year pee his pants but with the warm sunshine smiling next to him, it became a perfect match.

They were at the floor where Harry was supposed to turn to head for the Gryffindor common room, when Malfoy grabbed his hand stopping him from leaving.

“Hey guys, I’m going with Potter to make sure he doesn’t get lost.” He said smirking at the now flustered boy.

“I know-“

“Sure.” Blaise said. “We will see you tomorrow.” The boy turned and Jason gave a slight wave before they left.

“Don’t you have to get back as well?” Harry asked. Malfoy didn’t bother to answer but dragged him along towards the fat lady’s portrait.

“So, what are your plans this Christmas?” Harry tried again.

Shrugging nonchalant he quickly answered; “Home at the manor.”

“Ah.”

“You?”

“Staying here.” Harry followed with shrugging. “Usually, I head home with the Weasleys but things are still… challenging.”

Malfoy huffed. “Are the Gryffindorks still having a hard time understanding ‘growing up’?”

Harry gave him a playful elbow in the side. “Hey. They aren’t dorks, okay? It’s just rather unusual to see the two of us together. Without fighting at least... sooo I’m staying here. It’s always a nice Christmas anyway…. Visiting Hagrid, Hogsmeade, the library-“

Almost snorting, Malfoy turned to him. “As if you are going to the library when we aren’t here.”

“I could!” Harry tried to defend himself as Malfoy started to seriously laugh. “What do you think I did for the past six years?”

“I don’t know, I just thought you laid a piece of paper with your name on it and that was that.” Malfoy quickly stepped aside to avoid the flying fist heading for his arm. As Harry continued to miss, Malfoy hurried towards the gryffindor commonroom. Laughing the smaller teen chased the annoying pretty boy. As they slowed down, Malfoy grabbed his hand once again.

“Can’t believe it is almost Christmas.” Harry pondered.

“No. The year goes by so fast.”

“And soon we’ll be graduating. Do you even know what you want to do?”

Malfoy gave a curling smirk. “Not much to think about. I will work with my dad at a higher position in the Magical law department.”

“I see.” Harry couldn’t help but ask the question at the tip of his tongue. “Malfoy?”

“Hmm?”

“Do you- actually want to work at the Ministry?”

“Sure. The job is rather important, highly sought and the pay is worth the long hours.”

“No, Malfoy.” Harry stopped them and forced the paler boy to face him. “Do you WANT to work there? At that job? Beside your father?”

For a second it actually looked like Malfoy didn’t have the furthest clue as to what Harry meant. Or at least what difference the second question was to the first. Thankfully, the boy was rather intelligent and Harry didn’t have to wait for too long before it dawned on him.

“Perhaps.” He admitted. “My father… he wants what is best for me.”

“I’m sure he does. But maybe he doesn’t always know what is truly best for YOU.”

Malfoy didn’t seem to like where the conversation was heading and he gently started walking again. Harry knew he had to tread carefully now. Giving Malfoy the time to think things over was probably the best thing for now. Harry could always bring up the topic again another time.

“What about you? I’m guessing an auror?” Malfoy sidestepped.

“You know, I’m not so sure anymore. I always thought it was what was the right thing for me… I guess I never considered other options.” Harry shrugged.

“Maybe I’m not the only one who should consider what they actually want.” Malfoy teased and smiled down at him.

The sentence almost commenced such an enormous amount of doubt in Harry, that he almost stopped walking again. He had never measured the amount of talking and pushing of the idea that had been forced upon him. The constant mentioning of his father as an auror, the important work the order did, being around Kingsley and Tonks… while Malfoy Sr. had simply placed his own opinion on to his son, Harry had been surrounded by people’s constant presence and expectations.

Both walked in deep silence, each contemplated their conversation just now. As they arrived, the Fat lady was leaning on her hand snoring quietly into it.

“I guess I say goodnight now.”

“Yeah. You should go before you get caught.” Harry tried not to show how much he wished him to do the opposite and stay. It seemed as though Malfoy looked right through him and he leaned in to gently touch his lips. Harry could feel the rough edge of chapped lips molding against his own. It had been too long since the last time they kissed. Harry wasn’t sure which one of them moved closer, or if they both closed the distance, but he felt wonderful as Malfoy buried his hands into his back and spread each of them out as though he wished to touch every single of Harry’s spinal cords. Moving his own into the blond locks, he deepened the kiss and their tongues met. The taste of spearmint and something clean and sweet as powdered sugar exploded on his taste buds. Regretfully, Harry eventually pulled away but settled for a few last quick pecks.

Letting go, Malfoy took a backward step and whispered goodnight.

“Night.” Harry tried to calm his breathing and forced himself to move towards the Fat Lady.

“Brave as lionheart.” He repeated the password twice before the older woman finally swung open. Before he had entered the smaller entrance hall, he heard the whispering of voices and the kittling fire.

“Hey.” He announced his arrival to his two friends as they realized whom had entered the common room. They looked to be in a rather lively discussion and Harry figured they needed time alone so he hurried towards the dorm.

“Harry, could we talk for a second?”

Damn. Almost escaped. Taking a deep cleansing breath, he turned back with a smile that hopefully didn’t seem forced. Going back, he sat down on the red couch next to Ron. Harry was certainly not going with some sort of icebreaker. If they had something to say, they should just get it over with. Finally, after a rather long awkward silence Hermione cleared her throat.

“Listen Harry, I – we’re trying to understand that you are gay and somehow started seeing Malfoy-“

Oh great.

“But well…”

“Hermione overheard Malfoy and that annoying girl from Slytherin talking-“ Ron interrupted.

“They talked about you I think, and it didn’t sound good.”

“Why? What were they saying?” Harry challenged.

“Well, I didn’t _exactly_ hear what it was about, but Parkinson seemed very interested in Malfoy’s ‘situation’ and I can only assume she meant you.”

Trying not to let it bother him that Malfoy was discussing him with the Slytherins he kept a straight face and tried to seem bored.

“So?”

“Don’t you think it is weird? and the way they whispered seemed more like a fight than a discussion.”

“So maybe they have a hard time accepting our… friendship. Just like you.”

“Hey! We accept it, we just think they aren’t being honest about this whole… friendship.” Ron grimaced.

“Maybe,” Hermione tried to console him. “You should try one of the Gryffindors.”

“Oh right, like perhaps a girl? Maybe Ginny?” Harry tried to keep the sarcasm out of his voice but he certainly wasn’t successful.

Suddenly the common room got rather quiet.

“What?”

“Erhm. About Ginny…” Ron looked back to Hermione for help. Her face was spreading lovely red spots across her cheeks.

“She asked about you and why you guys hadn’t picked up where you left it. You know with Voldemort gone she figured…”

Oh god.

“Hermione,” Harry slowly felt the anger soothing inside him. “What did you tell her?”

Neither of his two friends looked at him anymore.

“What. Did. You. Tell. Her?”

“We told her the truth!” Ron exploded.

Harry could no longer sit still and jumped out of his seat.

“You told her I was gay?!”

“Harry please, we just felt it wasn’t fair to her and lie.” Hermione tried to explain.

“And you couldn’t just say I wasn’t interested? That I had moved on?” trying to keep the yelling down, he started pacing.

“It wasn’t-“

“You had no right to tell others!”

Ron now got up aswell.

“What are we supposed to say?! Everyone sees you walking around with Slytherins lately. People are talking!”

“Then let them talk! I can’t believe this!” Having had enough he stormed up the stairs.

“Harry please-“ He heard Hermione calling him. Ignoring them he hurried up and tried not to slam the dorm door shut. Around him his friends were sleeping. The light snoring from Neville’s bed was unmistakable, considering it had accompanied the dorm for six years. Harry tried not to disturb the others as he got ready for bed and threw his shoes on the floor. Closing the curtain around the bed, he laid down and closed his eyes. Even though he was exhausted, thoughts and dreaded scenarios continued to roam around inside of him. Of course, he wasn’t for sure that Ginny had told anyone. She wasn’t a chatterbox nor a tattle tell, but that wasn’t the problem. Ginny had a tendency to hang around Parvati and Lavender. And those two girls spent more time with their mouths open than closed. Trying to force the almost nauseating feeling in his stomach to settle down, he kept breathing deeply.

In and out.

In. And. Out.

In and out…

…

There was probably nothing that could have prepared him for the lovely reception in the great hall the next morning. At first nothing had seemed changed. Neville waking up first of the five boys. Dean going to wake up Seamus with a kiss. Ron trying to stay in bed as long as possible. Everything was as it used to be. Except the awkward second, he and Ron’s eyes met. Harry quickly looked away. He wasn’t ready to be talking to either of them right now. Gathering his shoulder bag, he and the guys headed out for breakfast. 

But hoping everything was just as always was clearly too much to ask for. Harry had barely stepped away from the staircase before the common room became deadly silent. A few gryffindor-girls gave him encouraging smiles, while most gave him looks of an odd combination between pity and curiosity. Although a rare few only could be described as… disgust.

A strong hand on his shoulder started pushing him towards the entrance. Staring straight ahead, Harry tried to ignore the horrible feeling of throwback from firth year.

Finally walking, Seamus dropped his hand to his and pulled him back. Four boys now stood in front of him. Two who looked rather concerned, one who looked unsure and a fourth who seemed ashamed.

“Harry, what is going on? Why is everybody staring at you?” Dean questioned.

Before answering, Harry turned to Neville. “You already heard didn’t you?” he knew how much Neville hated being placed in the spotlight but right now he had to know what he was dealing with. Carefully nodding, Neville just gave him a small smile. And in fact, that was all Harry really needed from him to know where he stood.

Turning back to the concerned couple, he decided just to tell the truth. Keeping his head high he quickly told them what they wanted.

“Well as you know, I’m gay. I was recently asked out by Draco Malfoy and I decided to say yes. Which is why I have spent so much time around the Slytherins lately.” 

“Okay then.” Seamus continued.

“Guys I know it is a lot but I could really use your support-“

“Hey, hey! We support you Harry,” Dean hurried to explain. “It’s just… why didn’t you say something sooner? Or at least give us a heads up before telling the whole school?”

Anger once again flared inside his chest.

“It wasn’t exactly my idea to tell everyone.” He couldn’t help but look to Ron, who still stood quietly behind the rest. Figuring whom he was looking at Seamus and Dean almost comically turned to him at the same time.

“Ron? You told them?” Dean asked perplexed.

“No. Well not them, but Ginny asked about Harry…” Without Hermione to back him up, even Ron didn’t seem convinced anymore. Served him right. It only took a second before Dean and Seamus practically attacked him.

“I can’t believe this!”

“What were you thinking-“

“He wasn’t thinking!”

“I didn’t want everyone to-“ 

Harry couldn’t help but take sadistic pleasure in seeing Ron squirm under the heated battle from a rather fierce boy and his rather strong boyfriend. But no matter how satisfying, they still had to get down to breakfast.

“Let’s just go.”

Everyone, especially Ron seemed surprised by the notion.

“But Harry-“ Lifting a hand he silenced the ginger boy.

“For now.” He only said before turning to continue down the hall. Slowly he heard the sound of footsteps catching up. Unfortunately, if Harry thought the common room was bad, it was certainly nothing like the great hall. The small group had barely entered the delicious smelling hall before the talking quieted down to hushed tone. Trying to ignore it, Harry focused on not falling over his own legs on the way to their seats. Sitting down he just reached for an apple and looked down on it as he cut it in slices. Around them the voices began to get louder again and though not everyone was talking about him, it was quite clear most had nothing better to discuss.

“They say he loved him for years…”

“Never imagined!”

“But he’s so cute…”

“… Really? Malfoy?”

Oh god, Malfoy. Harry hadn’t even considered how he must be feeling. Crab. He sat on the wrong side of the table. He wouldn’t be able to look to the Slytherin table without being completely obvious.

“Don’t let it bother you.” Dean tried.

“Yeah, so what? Now they know and in a few days it is over.” Seamus bumped against his shoulder. 

“Yeah, I guess.”

His friends continued trying to distract him as he eat the few apple slices he could. In the end, he gently pushed his plate away from him and just sipped his pumpkinjuice.

“Oh great, the mail is here.” Neville announced excited. “My granny promised to send a box of dove quills. I can’t remember where I left my last one.” Laughing, the others looked up to see if they had any mail coming. Around them smaller packages and letters dropped into the awaiting hands of the students. Harry wasn’t expecting anything so he was rather surprised when a brown barn owl landed beside his cup. Untying the letter tied to its leg, he gave it a piece of Neville’s bacon before it took off.

_Harry_

_I would like to see you for a cup of tea this afternoon_

_Hugs_

_Hagrid_

Hugs? Harry couldn’t help the small smile from spreading across his face. Looking up from his letter he found himself being the center of attention once again, he stuffed the letter into his pocket before getting up to leave.

“Was the letter anything… saucy?” Lavender asked as the girls around her giggled.

“Suck it.” Harry sneered and he hurried to leave while the gasps of the shocked girls followed him. 

Harry knew he should be getting to class, but knowing everybody would be staring at him, he simply couldn’t take it. Turning away from the corridor to which the charms classroom was, he left for the dungeon. Should he go to the Slytherin common room? No. No one except Malfoy or Jason would probably let him in. Perhaps Professor Snape was available. Searching for the right passage for a second, he headed for the Potion master’s classroom.

Listening at the door, it didn’t sound as though the class was in progress. He doubted for another second if he should be intruding. But then he knocked and it was too late for regrets.

“Enter.” The deep voice from inside sounded.

Carefully opening the door, he hurried in but kept by the door in case Snape asked him to leave again. Sitting by his desk writing, the older man looked up. The long black hair tucked back behind his eyes in a small ponytail.

“Mr. Potter. Why are not heading for your first class of the day?”

Stepping into the room, Harry tried to come up with an excuse. Should he ask for help with homework or perhaps something more sudden?

“I’m gay.”

Or that.

Even though the Professor had been a master spy and had practiced his poker face for years, Harry was still able to see the slight change in his demeanor.

“Yes, I was already aware.” The professor laid down his quill and gave Harry his full attention. “And what in fact, am I supposed to do with this information?”

“Nothing, it…” Harry tried again. “I guess I needed to say it to someone else. Someone who I know won’t believe in all the other rumors.”

“Ah, yes.” Snape got up and waved his wand, conjuring a rather comfortable black chair, which he gestured for Harry to take. “Those ‘rumors’ have positively travelled far in just a few morning hours. Are there any truth to them?”

“Well yes. Some of them.” Harry felt himself blush at the mentioning. “I have decided to go out with Malfoy. He asked and I said yes.” He stumbled.

“And now you are… uncertain about your emotional state?”

“No, I do want to go out with him. I just wasn’t expecting everyone to know so quickly.”

Sitting back down the Professor took a minute to answer.

“Could it be you are more upset for Mr. Malfoy than yourself?”

“Maybe…” Harry said thoughtfully. “I’m used to people talking, I hate it, but I am. But I know about his family. I can’t imagine it will go well. I just want to know everything will go back to normal soon.” He started ranting.

“And how would I know this?”

“Well you’re also-“ Oh no.

“I am what?”

Shit. “Nothing, sorry I was thinking of something else.” Harry hurried to move on but it was obvious Snape had caught the end of something big as his eyes narrowed. Getting up slowly from his own chair, he went around the desk.

“I am also what, Mr. Potter?”

“You are also… a man?” Harry tried pathetically.

“Mr. Potter, last chance unless I am going to pour veritaserum down your throat. NOW. What. Am. I?”

“Gay! I know, okay!” Harry could barely stand to see the already very tight lips turn even narrower as well as the rather feisty look in the obsidian eyes.

“Please Sir, before you give me detention, please let me explain.”

“You better.”

Harry waited for the man to let go of the arms of his chair but Snape didn’t move. He continued to stare down at him from his rather pointed nose. And Harry proceeded to tell the Professor everything. How Jason and he were friends and Jason had confessed that he was a veela. Well, almost everything. He didn’t tell him he knew Snape was his father because as far as he knew, Jason hadn’t told him either. 

After he had finished Snape finally let go of his chair and slowly went back to his own. Harry was almost afraid to breathe too loudly as Snape collected himself. It took a VERY long minute of silence before Snape spoke again.

“This still doesn’t explain why he told you about my… preference.”

“Sir, I swear I want to tell you, but I cannot.” Harry hurried to continue as Snape looked ready to yell at him again. “I really want to, sir! But Jason has his own reason and if I tell you why I know… I fear he will hate me. I know he will tell you at some point. Could you please just let it go for now?” He begged.

Snape did not look convinced but thankfully he had a soft, or at least a less rough spot for Jason and Harry would have liked to think Snape had changed his opinion of him as well. 

“Fine.”

“Seriously?” He was.

“Yes. For now, I shall leave it be.” Snape picked up his quill again and pointed it directly at him. “But I swear Mr. Potter, if anyone get even the slightest idea of this discussion I will not hesitate to get you expelled for every single rule you have broken since your arrival to Hogwarts. Am I understood?”

“Yes sir, of course.”

“Good.”

Harry knew it was his que to leave but he stayed in the chair. Upon realizing the bane of his existence didn’t depart, Snape looked up from his notes.

“Sir,” Harry once more begged for understanding. “Could I stay here, just for this class?”

Snape sighed rather loudly and rubbed his temple for a second.

“You may, IF you will sit in complete silence and do your homework. I will not have you dallying off.”

“No sir, thanks.”

Harry got his things and settled on the small corner of Snape’s desk. For a second it looked like the professor was about to object, before he continued to write. Harry was careful to be as quiet as possible, as he started his own notes on Herbology. Besides the scratching of the quills against parchment the two men sat in comfortable silence. Harry had worried Snape at some point would have had enough of him dipping his pen in the ink too much or commented on the way he licked his finger every time he turned a page, but nothing. Snape kept quiet the entire time and when it was time for Harry’s next class, he simply thanked the professor again. However, right before he closed the door, Snap called after him. Turing around the man looked conflicted.

“Are you certain about Mr. Malfoy?”

“For once Professor, I’m certain about something.” He smiled before leaving.

…

He had tried to stay far away from Ron and Hermione and they had certainly not seemed interested in having any sort of contact. At lunch, he ignored the other houses and focused on eating enough for both lunch and the breakfast he had missed. He listened intently on Seamus and Neville’s discussion concerning the house cup. Gryffindor was so far in third place behind Hufflepuff and Slytherin, which most definitely was not okay. As Seamus pointed out, they couldn’t expect the golden trio to win it with extra point this year as there were no more adventures in the castle.

A few months ago, this point would have bothered Harry. Never again having to discover something rare or secret at nighttime in forbidden corridors. But now? He couldn’t wait to keep the focus on his homework and hopefully Malfoy. Speaking of which, he hadn’t seen him so far. He hadn’t been at lunch even though Harry strategically placed himself on the right side of the table this time.

Hopefully, he would see him at dinner.

Now he was heading towards the small hut where his tall friend was awaiting him. He hadn’t sent a correspond but he imagined Hagrid would know he was planning on coming. Taking the southern entrance as he usually did, he went through the now empty pumpkinpatch. Roots and dried leaves were still lying around in the dirt. Kicking up a few he watched as the wind played with them along the trail.

Suddenly a sorrowful melody called to him and Harry turned towards the forbidden forest. Along the edge of the woods a few thestrals had gathered. Carefully he moved away from the trail to approach them. He carefully stepped forward, making sure not to step on branches or stones. Watching them – there were three – he could see they were eating a smaller animal lying on the ground. The creatures were truly beautiful in a rather morbid way. So many people feared them for their leathery looks and the reputation for death, but if you were ever lucky – or unlucky- enough to see them, you would realize how gentle the creatures were.

“They are gorgeous aren’t they?”

Almost jumping up half a mile, Harry turned to see Hagrid standing right behind him. Who knew the giant could walk so soundlessly? Hagrid must have seen the startled look on his face because he laughed and patted him on the shoulder.

“Sorry there’.” He apologized. “I saw you from me’ window and noticed you were heading another direction. So, I got curious.”

“It’s all right. I just noticed them and thought I would take a closer look.”

“It’s fine, but shall we go inside? I put the kettle on.”

Inside, Harry felt the wave of burning heat hitting his face. Taking of his outer robe he sat down next to the fire. Oh right! Seeing the black cauldron he remembered the egg. Hurrying to look inside he noticed that the egg had gotten a few darker spots.

“How is it going?”

“Great, just great.” Hagrid said as he poured them two big mugs. “Try turning him over, there is a smaller crack.”

Trying to keep himself from being too hasty, he borrowed the big oven mite and reached into the cauldron. Turning it, he discovered it had gotten much heavier since last time. Carefully turning it, he felt the dragon turning with it, almost as if the dragon had developed more body mass. When he moved the mitten away, he could actually see a tiny crack along the top. Placing the mitten against it, he hoped to feel it move as it once did. It took almost a full three minutes but then he felt a kick against the shell. Smiling at Hagrid, he patted the egg before taking off the mitten.

“’Arry, I was wondering… is there anything going on between you and Malfoy.?”

“Oh. Erm, not so much but I did agree to go out with him. Is that okay?” Harry asked uncertain.

Hagrid was the first man whom had ever shown him he was normal and had ever spoken to him as though he was worth more than dirt. If it wasn’t for him, Harry would never have gotten to the magical world. He valued his tall friend and truthfully, was rather concerned he wouldn’t approve. Considering how Malfoy had tried- and in another time succeeded- killing Buckbeak. 

Hagrid looked troubled for a few seconds as his bushy eyebrows frowned. In the end he shrugged his big shoulders and shook his head.

“While I do not see how or why you would agree, I must say it is very mature of you to accept it.”

“Thanks, Hagrid.” Harry gave him a blazing smile.

After that, they didn’t bring up Malfoy again, but continued to discuss the egg’s progress and how Hagrid’s other ‘pets’ were doing. When they finally finished their tea, the sun had set and Hagrid believed it was best for him to be escorted back to the castle.


	9. A lasting kiss

It was an early morning in the beginning of November when Harry realized he hadn’t been in contact with Remus for almost six months. Sitting at breakfast and watching the grey clouds drifting at the magical ceiling reminded him of Moony’s fur. While he knew the werewolf was grieving, he felt it was time to take action. He wanted to continue and improve his relationship with Remus. After all, Lupin and Professor Snape were the only two people in this world who truly had a connection to his parents. Losing them would mean losing another of the already tiny bit he had left of his parents.

He decided that later today he would be sending a letter. He wasn’t even sure where Remus was at this point, but he was certain Hedwig would find him. It hopefully wouldn’t take too long before Hedwig reached the old DADA professor. Picking up the crust of his toast, he said bye to the rest of the Gryffindors and headed for Transfiguration. 

“Harry.”

The bell-like voice could only belong to one student and Harry quickly finished his toast so he could say hello.

“’Morning, Luna.” Catching up to him, they continued towards the staircase together.

“How are you doing this morning?” The gentle girl asked.

Shrugging, Harry answered;

“Okay, I guess. Things are… different but it seems as though the worst of the gossiping has gone down.”

“Ah yes, thankfully, Andrew managed to explode two cauldrons in one class, otherwise you might still have been first priority.”

Laughing, Harry nodded, remembering the incident in Potion class the other day.

“And Draco, how is he?”

Harry was rather curios as to why Luna used his first name, but mentioned he seemed fine.

“It has been a few days since we last met alone.”

“You know Harry, most people don’t believe it is a good idea to be dating interhousing but I believe it could work very well between you and Draco.”

“Oh, thanks?” Harry had never been able to figure out the beautiful blond girl but he had always been sure he could count on her support. “How are you and Neville doing?”

“Quite well, thank you,” She nodded as they headed for the second floor. “Although he has been hit by a rather bad case of deergoe infection.”

“Sorry to hear that.” Harry couldn’t help but smile.

“Yes, it has certainly been preventing us from having more than one round of sex since it affects his-“

“NO, no Luna, please,” Harry frantically waved his hands, hoping to stop the witch before he got too familiar with one of his best friend’s sex life. “I really don’t need to hear that.” 

“Oh.” Luna suddenly seemed to realize she had overshared. “My apologies, I always forget boys have the tendency to be rather sensitive when it comes to the topic of other men’s genitalia.”

Trying to keep himself from laughing, Harry just nodded in agreement.

He gave the smaller girl a one-armed hug before saying goodbye and headed for the first transfiguration class of the day.

…

SS POV

Even though there was still another month and a half until Christmas, Snape despised the month of November. The dungeons as well as his rooms had a constant cold demeanor and no matter how many heating spells one used, it could never replace the real heat from a roaring fire or the natural warmth from the sun. 

The students were even more a bunch of dunderheads than usual. They had clearly left whatever small part of their functioning brains outside the classroom, as most of their limited concentration seemed to be centered around Christmas vacation. This did not in any way affect Snape’s work moral, oh contraire. Instead, it made him work even harder to pound whatever small amount of information and learning he could into the youngsters.

Thankfully, he didn’t have a class until ten. Instead he had pushed his couch closer to the fire and picked up a new book from his shelf. It was a crime novel he had gotten from Minerva for his birthday. He had never heard of the author before but given how the Professor had bothered to remember his birthday at all, he felt the need to at least give it a try.

About thirty pages into the book, he had summoned a glass of red wine. Who would care it was only nine in the morning? A good book always needed creative juices. Both for reading and writing. Turning another page, a knock on his door interrupted him. He hid the book under the felt pillow and straightened his robes before going to open it. At the last second, he turned and waved a hand, sending the glass of wine into the small kitchen.

Opening it, Snape was surprised to see Mr. Melck standing at his doorstep. Stepping aside he nodded for the young man to enter. Normally he would never have allowed a student to just wonder into his private quarters but Mr. Melck had already been there plenty of times now as it seemed too dangerous to let him have his fill of blood in his classroom where any student might feel the need to stop by.

“Mr. Melck,” He gestured for him to take a seat at the couch while he sat down in his own lounge chair. “I don’t believe it is time for you to feed again so soon.”

“Erhm. No sir, I wished to speak to you and noticed your schedule didn’t show any class this morning.”

“And you?” Snape interrogated. “Did you have any class this morning?”

“I do have to be at Ancient Runes but I wish to speak to you first.”

“I see.” Snape sat up straighter, getting the feeling Mr. Melck had something rather serious on his mind. “What did you wish to discuss?”

Mr. Melck looked down at his feet whilst his fingers nervously removed invisible lint from his pants.

“I… wondered, if perhaps you had been to Australia at some point back in ’79?”

It was only do to his so many years of spying that Snape was able to mask his surprise and suspicion. The year ‘79 was both the greatest and worst part of his youth. 

“What…. makes you believe I have travelled?”

Finally, the boy took a shaken deep breath and looked at him. Even though the rest of his exterior seemed careful, even frightful, his eyes stood strong and unyielding. Looking away for a short moment, he picked out a folded piece of paper from his pant pocket and handed it to him.

“Because I believe you knew my dad.”

For a moment Snape felt as though his lungs had collapsed and trying to silently force air back into his body, he unfolded the paper. Of all the things he had expected a picture certainly wasn’t one of them. But there in the center of the picture was the man whom he had thought of for years after he left Australia. Smiling at the camera, the man is tenderly caressing his slightly swollen stomach before waving at him.

His fingers trembled as he followed the man’s joyful face and left it on top of the stomach.

“Lauris…” He whispered. “Is your father…”

“Yes.” The boy was whispering as well. “He was.”

“Was…” Snape couldn’t believe this. No longer able to sit still, he rose from his chair and moved to look out the window, desperately wishing he was alone now. Lauris was dead. Only a few months ago. Trembling, he took a deep breath, commanding himself not to lose control. This wasn’t possible. Lauris had been pregnant. Looking at the picture again, he realized the picture was taken in 1980. It had truly been seventeen years since he had seen the beautiful man. Whom had been pregnant….

While Snape was intelligent enough to realize why Mr. Melck had come to see him, his brain reacted as though in slow-motion. Turning back, he watched the scared teen still sitting at the couch, looking younger than he ever had. Scared of the rejection, as he himself was scared of the truth.

“Your father told you…” He left off, not certain how to even begin such an emotional and difficult conversation.

“Not really… I got the picture and some other stuff after… it happened. Doesn’t really matter how.” Mr. Melck carefully explained. “When I realized I had to move here, I wanted to find you.”

Snape still couldn’t believe this. Looking into his eyes how hadn’t he seen it before? Watching him now, the ice blue color could only resemble to one man. He noticed all the similar details. The same hair, same chin, his own intelligence and height. He had a son.

“I don’t expect you to… _do_ anything.” Jason explained in a smaller voice. “I just… wanted you to know.”

This was definitely _not_ how he imagined his morning starting off.

Severus had never been good with emotions. After he left Australia, he had also left his heart behind. A few months after, he had sealed his own fate as well as the rest of Britain when he delivered the prophesy to the dark lord and failed to protect his only friend and her son. As he had failed to take care of his own family. A very conflicted emotion settled over him at that second. The pain of losing an imaginative lifetime with his own family as well as the love of his life, crashed over him like a tidal wave. But one thing remained locked in his brain; He now had a new opportunity to have a son. His son.

Getting closer he made a quick decision. He had only one piece left of Lauris whom had given him another chance to make up for everything he had done wrong. Lauris had forgiven him his cowardness and sent him his own son to find him.

Nearing the boy on the couch he reached out to him. Reaching out a hand, Mr. Melck looked at him, probably wondering if he could trust him. Every fiber in his body fought for not giving in and taking the outreached hand back. As a warm hand entered his own, he let out his breath, which he hadn’t even realized he had been holding. Rising slowly the two men threw their arms around one another, hugging and fighting to leave the other with the possibility to breathe. Gathering the boy in his arms, Snape cupped the back of his head, feeling the same brown thick hair he had touched almost seventeen years ago.

“My son…” He whispered, trying to comprehend the overwhelming feeling of love one could only have for a child of his own. They didn’t need to speak to feel the comfort of home from one another, and Snape just kept rocking the boy as he felt the wetness dripping down his shoulder, where Jason had buried his face.

…

Back at the Gryffindor tower, a young man was having the hardest time picking out his clothes. There wasn’t much to begin with, but shirts and pants had been scattered all over his bed as well as two of his friends who were rather amused by all the commotion.

“Maybe this?” Harry held up the white pocketed shirt for the second time.

“It still makes you look like a Mormon.” Dean said lying down on top of the mess that had gathered on his bed. Or the clothes Harry called ‘no-go’.

“But it’s still better than the other white one.” Seamus argued trying to keep from letting drool slip out as he sucked on a sugar quill. “It looks like you are saying ‘church boy promotion’.”

Harry just threw the shirt at him while the two boys laughed. “You know I think this would be much easier if you guys weren’t here.”

“Hey, don’t you dare blame this on us.” Seamus held out the sugar quill pointing disapprovingly at him. “This place was a total mess before we got in on it.”

“I guess.” Harry sighed and kept folding pairs of pants. “It’s so difficult. I don’t want to try too hard, but also; it’s Malfoy.”

“So?”

“He’s a little more…”

“Uptight?” Seamus finished.

“I wanted to say refined, but that too.” Harry laughed.

“Why does it even matter?” Dean finally interrupted. “You are going to be wearing your robe anyway, it’s freezing outside.”

“I know, but what if we stop at the Three Broken Brooms? I’ll have to take off my overcoat.”

At last, Harry settled on a navy shirt and darker denim pants. It wasn’t anything fancy, but the shirt was a little tighter around his waist than others. Looking at himself in the sharing floor mirror, he rotated a couple of times, making sure there was nothing on the set from behind. The pants did look rather nice on him. Even though Malfoy wouldn’t be able to look at his ass.

“What do you think?”

The two boys weren’t exactly interested any longer and only gave him a quick glance before nodding along.

“Thanks, you guys.” He said sarcastically. “I don’t know where I would be without you.”

“Always glad to help.” Dean mumbled, hidden behind his magazine.

The door to their chamber opened and Ron came in. The two boys had barely been alone since the incident with Ginny. Looking at him, Harry got ready to defend his ensemble. But instead Ron surprised him.

“It looks nice.” Before he turned away and moved to get something from his trunk. 

“Thanks.” Harry just said rather stumped.

Coughing uncomfortably Dean and Seamus started to clean up Harry’s tornado just to have something else to do. Harry wasn’t sure if he should say something or let it stay a simple nice encounter.

“Are you going home for Christmas?”

Ron had apparently had the same idea as he, and obviously hadn’t expected him to continue the conversation.

“Erm, yeah just the burrow as usual.” Ron shrugged. “But Charlie is coming home, so that’s something.”

“Sounds fun.” Harry scratched the back of his head, continuing to fold his clothes. Somehow it seemed easier to talk if you didn’t actually had to look another man in the eyes. Especially when it considered ‘touchy’ subjects.

“You can come… if you want. I’m sure mom would like it.”

The ‘but Ginny wouldn’t.’ was left unsaid. 

“Thanks but I think I’m staying here.”

“Oh, okay.” Ron gave a rather awkward smile, but nonetheless a smile. Smiling back at him, Ron left the room with an unopened inkbottle. Things would certainly take its time, but perhaps being apart for a few weeks would be best for all of them. Even though Ron was his first- and for many years – best friend, Harry had to acknowledge they were growing older. He couldn’t expect him, Ron and Hermione to remain close for the rest of their lives. Hopefully, they would always remain friends but for now he would stick to hanging out with Seamus and Dean.

“You okay?”

Lost in thoughts, Harry realized he had been starring at the closed door for Merlin knows how long. Turning back, he noticed both of the boys had left the task of folding to watch for a reaction. Giving them a reassuring smile, he went back to folding. 

As they finished, the boys got ready for bed and Harry couldn’t help but envy how Seamus and Dean got to share a bed, be so open and comfortable sleeping beside one another. 

…

The first trip to Hogsmeade would be taking place that day. It also happened to be the day of Harry’s first official date with Malfoy. He tried his best to concentrate on his breakfast and on the other Gryffindors’ chatting. He weighted in a few times, but it mostly didn’t turn out to be more than a ‘hmm’ or ‘sure’. His stomach was not just filled with butterflies it felt more like a cocoon of bees buzzing and gnawing their way right through him. He didn’t want to seem too eager but he couldn’t help but look at the Slytherin table where Malfoy was also eating. He was slowly chewing a red apple while talking to his friends. It seemed so unfair how relaxed he was while Harry tried not to break out in cold sweat.

To Harry, this was his first date since firth year and that had certainly not turned out as well as he had hoped. After the chaos with Cho, he hadn’t really bothered to go on dates. The short time he had had a crush on Ginny hadn’t been long enough for them to go on a real date. 

He suddenly wondered how many people Malfoy had dated. There were of course rumors about the two mighty Slytherin boys sleeping with everything that walked on two legs but there surely wasn’t any truth to it… 

“We have to go now, McGonagall told us to be there exactly at ten.” Hermione got up.

They had already brought their jackets so they didn’t have to go back to the Gryffindor tower. A lot of the students followed their example and left their table. Harry discreetly turned to see if Malfoy had left as well and he hadn’t. Still eating, the teen was discussing something with his friends and had probably not even seen that Harry had gotten up. A disappointing feeling settled on over him. Why did this bother him so much? Malfoy was nice and all, but he hadn’t really gotten to know him well enough for this to be so important. Clearly, Malfoy didn’t think so….

Getting outside, the cold wind forced him to squint his eyes. Tightening his scarf around his neck, he left the Hogwarts entrance with the others and headed for the main gate. It wasn’t cold enough to snow yet, but frost had left a thin white layer over the grass. The frost crushed underneath their feet and the sound echoed. Pairs of feet could be heard from behind and walking a few meters in front of them. Harry hated the cold. While it was fun to sit inside and watch the snowfall, being outside left his hands freezing. He had unfortunately forgotten his gloves upstairs, so Harry buried them into his pockets, hoping to get them heated up. Finally, they had arrived at the gate entrance where the other students had gathered. Harry stood by his friends as he occasionally tried to discreetly look around for Malfoy. Had be perhaps forgotten?

“Students! We will be walking to Hogsmeade together. When we arrive at the bridge to Hogsmeade, you may split up. We meet back by the bridge at EXACTLY three. Tardiness will be punished by point withdrawal.” Professor McGonagall declared. “And Mr. Filch had made me remind you that bringing back any items from Zonko’s or Wasleys’ WILL be confiscated! Am I understood?” A distant mutter around the student bodies arose.

Looking to the back of the group, Harry could skim the blond hair sticking up between heads. As the students started to walk forward, Harry stayed back.

“Harry?” Dean called for him.

“I’m going to wait a little.” He blushed while Dean and Seamus just smiled and gave him thumbs up.

He waited for most of the students to walk past him. A smaller group of girls – probably fourth years’ – smiled and giggled as they passed him. It felt like forever as he awkwardly waited for Malfoy to step by. Finally, the Slytherins started passing and the group gave him very weird looks as he tried to ignore them.

Malfoy stopped beside him and showed him to lead the way.

“Draco, come on!” Parkinson screeched further ahead.

“I’m fine here!” Sneering the black haired girl turned back to talk to Millicent.

“Sorry.” Harry mumbled as he scratched his head.

“It’s fine.” Malfoy grinned. “She’s just annoying.”

“I thought you were friends?”

“We are. Somehow.”

Laughing, Harry felt a lot more relaxed and the knot in his stomach became lighter. Walking slower than the rest of the Slytherins, the two boys found themselves able to speak without worrying of others overhearing.

“So how have you been since everyone found out?” Malfoy asked.

“Wasn’t exactly how I wanted it but I guess it’s okay now.” Harry mumbled. “By the way, I’m really sorry about that. If I had known my friends would have told others I wouldn’t have-“

“Easy Potter, breath. It wasn’t how I wanted it either, but it’s done now so we might as well use it to our advances.”

“What do you mean?” Harry puzzled.

“Like this.” Malfoy suddenly grabbed his arm and pulled it out from his pocket. The cold hit him hard and before he could demand him to let go, Malfoy had taken his hand in his. Warmth shot through his hand and left him tingling as though he had been sleeping on his hand and now blood was rushing back to it. Letting the joined hands fall between them, Harry smiled shyly at the taller teen. The rest of the walk to the little town was spend discussing the recent Quidditch match between Ravenclaw and Slytherin. Slytherin had actually won but hadn’t caught the snitch. This was rather unusual since it was practically the snitch that ruled the end of the game. 

Malfoy and he held hands the entire time, while they were talking. It turned out they had more than enough to discuss, so much they needed to learn about each other. When they arrived at the small crocket stone bridge, they were in a lively tale of how Harry actually managed to beat the troll in first year.

“And then I just landed on his neck, it was kind of like sitting on a horse. Except a horse probably wouldn’t look so stupid since it would actually know I was there.”

“Seriously? It couldn’t see you?” Malfoy laughed challenging.

“No, I swear!” Harry laughed too. “It moved its head, swinging from side to side. Never understanding that I followed as well.” He demonstrated shaking his head.

“Merlin sake.” Malfoy looked to be in disbelief, laughing.

Walking into the town, Malfoy asked what he wanted to do. Looking around, Harry could see the line in Zonkos’ was short so he hurried to drag Malfoy with him.

“Really? Zonkos?” Malfoy complained.

“Come on, it’s fun.” Harry pleaded and smiled encouraging. Shaking his head, Malfoy stopped resisting and got dragged into the warm shop. There weren’t any new toys or collector items so they simply went around trying the test products. Harry left a cockroach on the blond boy’s shoulder, and the fake insect sat for almost a minute before Malfoy felt it screeching against his ear.

“Very funny.” The pale boy said sarcastically as he dusted off the invisible bacteria left behind from the plastic. Neither of them needed anything from the shop and as they left, Harry noticed Zabini and Jason walking past them across the road.

“Should we say hi?”

“No.” Malfoy shook his head and grabbed his hand once again. “Let’s just be the two of us today.”

Blushing, Harry let Malfoy lead the way to the next shop. It turned out to be Spinwitches Sporting Needs as Malfoy needed new gloves for flying in the winter. ‘The Hopskin leather old ones are getting too small.’ He explained when Harry inquired their destination. 

“Yes, can I help you gentlemen?” the older witch behind the counter smiled.

“Yes, I need new flying gloves.”

“Keeper?”

“No, seeker.”

“Size?”

“Seven. Seven-and-a-half.”

Nodding, the witch led them to the section of gloves lined up against the back wall. Most of the gloves was in leather and brown, while few could be found in metallic or dark red. The sales lady found a couple of pairs that Malfoy tried on, while Harry continued to look through the store. Once in a while, he could hear the blond complaining or sniff at a shown pair. Harry was watching a display on the difference between older broom polish and a new, when Malfoy called for him.

“Harry!”

Turning back, he went to where he left the two.

“What do you think?” He said showing off the darkened gloves on his hands. The scaly leather moved as he stretched and fisted his hands.

“Nice. Dragon leather?” Malfoy nodded.

Getting in line to pay, the blond boy asked if he had found anything. Shaking his head, Harry continued to watch the line.

“You know, if you want something I can just-“

“No.” Harry hurried to say.

“But if there is something you-“

“No, Malfoy.” Harry raised his eyebrows at him and looked him straight in the eyes. “I don’t need you to buy me anything. I’m not buying because there is nothing interesting, okay?”

Malfoy seemed surprised and for a minute, Harry and he just stood eye to eye. After the moment, Malfoy just nodded thoughtfully and became quiet. The rest of the line was spent in awkward silence and Harry wondered if perhaps he had offended Malfoy by refusing. He just didn’t want Malfoy to think he needed his money and certainly not because he didn’t have enough on his own. Malfoy paid for the gloves and they went outside into the cold air once more.

“You thirsty?”

“Yeah I could use something warm.” Harry gave a small smile and both went in the direction of the Three Broomsticks. Opening the rotting tree door, the boys saw how packed the place was. Finding a smaller table at the center, they sat down. They didn’t say much to each other before one of the barmaids wanted their order.

“I’m sorry.” Malfoy looked at him puzzled as he continued. “About before. I didn’t mean to brush you off like that.”

“It’s fine.” Malfoy said shortly.

“Really?” Harry asked as they were handed two butterbeers.

“Yes.” He nodded and gave Harry a gentle smile. “I sometimes forget not everyone is interested in money as much as I am. And I’m sorry too. I didn’t mean to indicate you couldn’t buy something for yourself. I know the Potter line was rather wealthy.”

“Yeah.” Harry smiled as Malfoy laid his hand on top of his. Malfoy´s hands was exceptionally warm against his own cold ones. Harry had always imagined that every part of the Slytherin would have been as cold as his silver eyes and platinum hair. But this? It was heating up his hand and left his heart galloping. The moment was unfortunately ruined when a few girls at the table next to them started giggling from behind Malfoy, and Harry could see they were watching them. Embarrassed by the public display of affection he slid his hand out from underneath and placed it on his mug. Malfoy could somehow better stand their annoying behavior and just ignored them. Instead, he kept the attention on Harry and gave a knowing smirk.

“What’s wrong? Thought you of all people would be comfortable when it came to attention.”

“Yeah, well, I’m not.” Harry grumbled.

“Right.” The snort that followed really made Harry’s blood boil.

“I. don’t.” He stretched. “I don’t like it when people act as though it’s any of their business. I hate it when they stare as if I’m a unicorn.”

Malfoy could surely hear the turn his voice had taken and quickly took his hand to try to temper him.

“Alright, no others!” He tried to comfort him. “Perhaps this isn’t the best place to have a private conversation anyway.”

“No, not really.”

“Alright.” Harry got startled as Malfoy suddenly jumped up. “Let’s go.”

He smiled and searched his pocket for a sickle to leave at their table. The two unfinished butterbeers was left behind, as the boys hurried out the front door. Hands still joined, Malfoy dragged him along.

“So,” Malfoy stated in a lighter voice. “Not a fan of crowds.”

“No.” Harry had to skip a few times to keep up. “When you spent most of your childhood being invisible, having people fall at your feet is rather…. Embarrassing.”

Malfoy finally stopped and turned to watch him with a speculating look.

“I heard… smaller rumors through the years about your childhood. I wasn’t sure how much was true.”

Harry was about to answer but suddenly realized where they were going. They had left the bigger and more crowded part of Hogsmeade and Malfoy had dragged them towards the train station. It looked giant when the other students weren’t gathered to go home for Christmas. The onewayed track was lightly colored from the frost. Malfoy gently pulled him further until they reached the first of the smaller benches, before the actual stone walled train station began.

Sitting down together, Malfoy let go of his hand and relaxed against the bench.

“They didn’t treat me well.”

“Huh?”

“My family, I guess you could call them.” Harry continued looking at the beautiful scenario in front of them. “I live with my Aunt, uncle and their son.”

“Is it really so horrible?”

“Let’s just say; they never missed an opportunity to remind me how unwanted I was.” Harry stated with a morbid smile. There were still times were Harry felt unwanted and wished they could understand how their treatment had sculptured his life and behavior. But he kept reminding himself that in one year he would never have to go back.

“I’m sorry.” Malfoy whispered. As Harry looked at him, he realized Malfoy looked more... surprised than sorry. “I really am.” He whispered. Laying a gentle hand on his arm, he felt Malfoy give a tiny jump, almost as if he had forgotten he wasn’t alone. Malfoy shook his head, probably to clear it. Smiling, Harry leaned slightly against his shoulder. Malfoy continued to ask him questions about his childhood, or lack of. Some questions were easy; where he grew up, how his family looked – Malfoy laughed at his comparison of a pig to his cousin-, others were slightly harder. Questions whom not even his friends had ever asked him. Even though it didn’t change what had happened to him, Harry found it difficult anyway to answer how his birthdays’ were like, how he learned to read and write, the time he learned about his real family and how the Durleys’ had lied to him. Through the whole conversation, Malfoy listened carefully and never interrupted or pushed him. When he ran out of questions, they simple sat together. Harry felt somewhat exhausted from all the talking and closed his eyes for a second. Simply to rest them.

“I can’t claim to not have been loved, but it was probably in a different way than yours would have.”

Glancing at the blond, Harry kept from replaying. Somehow knowing that Malfoy would continue when he was ready. 

“The manor is my home but with my farther’s… work and his… associates, things were never truly ‘homey’.”

“That must have been hard. Having to hide whenever they came over.”

“Sometimes.” Malfoy looked so serious and crazy beautiful as the sun glowed directly at him. 

“I know you think the worst of my father and I know he isn’t perfect but he is still my father.”

“I don’t.” Seeing the look the Malfoy gave him, he rephrased; “Okay, I do but I’m trying to understand, okay?”

Giving a small smirk, Malfoy continued;

“Once, when I was seven or eight, I think, I had this… stuffed animal. It was the only teddy I had ever gotten, because my grandmother gave it to me for my birthday. She died shortly after and my mother forbad my father to take it away.”

His face fell a bit and the smile completely disappeared.

“I always had it with me and then one night I had a nightmare so I sought out my parents. I knew they were somewhere in the manor but it is a pretty big mansion. I finally came across my father’s study and I heard him talk. Figuring it was okay, I entered.” He sighed.

“I guess it wasn’t?” Harry wondered.

“No, not really. A few of my father’s associates were there and god, the second they saw me standing there with a ‘doll’ they laughed. Teasing my father about me, my nurturing.”

“How did your father react?” Harry was suddenly worried for the image of the child whom was standing against the wrath of Mr. Malfoy.

Malfoy shook his head. “He didn’t, not really. He didn’t even look at me before casting a spell on the giraffe. It got hot and I let it fall to the floor, watching as it burned to ashes.”

“He could have hit you! What if the spell had burned you or you didn’t let go of the toy?”

Malfoy shrugged and gentle took his hand, trying to calm the enraged Gryffindor.

“I know you think he is heartless, but he only dealt with a difficult situation.” He quickly hurried to continue as Harry snorted in disbelieve. “He did. I didn’t see it that way for many years, but I realized when I would have to see these people again, they would have eaten me alive. My father tried to toughen me up at a young age.”

“… because he figured you would see them again someday, perhaps as a new… associate.”

“Yeah.”

For a long moment both teens were lost in thoughts. Harry couldn’t help but feel grieving for the Malfoy child whom would have his heart broken so many times over the year by his father. Thankfully, Harry didn’t think Malfoy turned out like the Sr. and perhaps the Malfoy generation would change slowly over the course of time. 

Squeezing the blond boy’s hand, he gave him a tiny smile. 

“Thank you.”

“Sorry?” Malfoy’s eyes widened in confusion.

“For trusting me. It means a lot.”

“Oh, well good. And you too.” Malfoy blushed and now seemed quite uncomfortable. Harry figured Malfoy wasn’t the greatest person to share intimacy.

“Thanks. But truly, I’m fine now. You know, You can either move on or stay behind in the memories. Dumbledore has shown me it’s best to move on and build new ones.” Harry smiled.

“Hmm. It seems like something he would say. Old cook.” Malfoy teased. Harry just tried to elbow him in the side; Laughing Malfoy avoided it and caught his hand instead. Gasping he tried to cover the hand that he hadn’t been holding.

“Merlin! You’re like ice.”

Harry blushed. “Sorry, my blood circulation isn’t exactly the best.” He shrugged.

“Wait a second.” Grabbing the brown paper bag next to him, Malfoy quickly unfolded his new gloves. “Stretch your hand.” He said while holding the left glove up.

“Oh. Malfoy, you don’t have to-“

“You’re freezing. Now, hand out.” He ordered. Harry obeyed and felt slightly lightheaded. He had never worn a piece of clothing that belonged to Malfoy. Knowing his fingers were covered by fabric which Malfoy’s hands had been in, was weirdly intimate and a very surprising turn of event. Harry had never seen Malfoy share anything off his, let alone his clothes. After readjusting the gloves a few times – since Harry hands were kind of small for them – Malfoy let him go.

“Almost a perfect match.” He teased.

“’Not my fault your hands are gigantic.” Harry smirked.

“Yeah, I kind of see how it’s because of my size medium hands that _you_ can’t fit them. Maybe you should consider shopping in the girls department next time.” Malfoy laughed. Harry hurried and tried to push of the Slytherin as he distracted. Even though Harry’s body was smaller he still had a lot of muscle power from training. Malfoy almost fell off but quickly reestablished his position and went back to throw Harry off the bench as well. Mock fighting for the bigger spot of the bench they finally settled by merging their fingers and Malfoy laid his forehead against his.

“Git.”

“Scarhead.”

Both smiling like lunatics they waited for their breath to return to normal. Looking into the silver eyes, Harry realized how close they were sitting. Their forehead shared the warmth of their bodies and their fingers were gently pulling them closer. Harry was painfully aware of how close Malfoy’s mouth was to his own. His warm breath spread across his cold lips and kept them from drying out.

Harry tried to move a little closer without seeming to obvious. The second their knees bumped, Malfoy moved in. Capturing his lips, Harry practically melted underneath him. Their lips molded against each other, not pushing or fighting simply pressing skin together. The kiss was different from the ones they had shared before. While they had been heated and crazy lustful as two teenagers usually were, this one was almost like talking without sound. He noticed the smaller things and focused on the way Malfoy moved. Tilting his head to the right, Harry let out a gentle moan as Malfoy’s tongue entered him. The warm muscle felt amazing against his own, as was the sweet taste of butterbeer.

Malfoy’s hands left his, as they travelled up to his neck. Sliding them against his pulse before resting on his cheeks. Letting Malfoy take control Harry moved his own fingers up and went terribly slow, truly feeling Malfoy’s body under his fingertips. The toned stomach, slightly folding from bowing down to meet Harry, the chest muscles, tight even under the multiple clothing. He lifted his hands up, desperate to lock them into the blond locks. Continuing sitting relaxed and sharing gentle deep kisses, they came to a naturel stop.

Harry could feel the fluttering butterflies in his stomach settling again. But the happiness that followed how Malfoy looked into his eyes, that stayed almost the entire way back to the bridge before the other students gathered.

DM POV

Going back to the common room, Draco felt truly confused. His feelings were rattled and he wasn’t sure which of his two worries annoyed him more. That he shared something with Potter that was such an embarrassing yet defying moment in who he was, or the fact that he almost felt guilty for the stupid beautiful smile Potter had given him before leaving for the Gryffindor tower afterwards 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I personally love the scene at the train station, it was really sweet to write.   
> So to Draco, this kiss also felt different. He and Harry shared a kiss that gave comfort and love more than just heat. Maybe Malfoy is actually starting to fall for Potter as well? No, not possible!
> 
> Love and cookies from TMB


	10. An attack

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Merry Christmas and happy holidays to everyone! Hope you’ve had a great vacation. Here in Denmark it hasn’t been snowing at all… 
> 
> In this, the Slytherins will have a confrontation and whos’ side will you be on?

DM POV

Trying to hide a yawn, Draco hurried up the stairs in the dungeon. He was already late for breakfast, since he’d spent most of last night, turning and tossing. His head had left him with hundreds of different thoughts and ideas, all fighting for the right to rule. He kept imagined Harry’s smiling face and the laughter they shared. While the images left him flustered and spiralling, Pansy’s annoying shrill voice kept interrupting. _The bet, the bet._

No matter what had happened between him and Potter, he had to focus on the bet. It didn’t actually matter if Potter made him feel anything – which Draco had a harder and harder time convincing himself of – because in the end what mattered was his freedom. He would never have to see Potter again after graduation and hopefully, Pansy would sink her pink-colored claws into another man.

Finally, at the great hall Draco turned straight left and headed for the Slytherin table. Most of the proud house had already shown up and finished eating. They had Herbology in the first class so he would have to make time for getting down to the third greenhouse. He had barely sat before the mail soared through the hall. White, brown, black and red owls tossed packages and letters down over the heads of students. Landing near his cornflakes was his family owl. Not used to getting letters this early in the week, Malfoy unwrapped the paper from the black-banded and orange-beaked owl and gave it a piece of bacon before it flapped and left the table. Opening the Daily Prophet from behind he flipped to page ten for the sport section.

Reading how the Quidditch referee had gotten in a fight with the keeper from Braga Bombers had caught him and he had almost finished the page when someone pushed their elbow against him. Scowling annoyed he moved his owns a little closer together to make space. When it happened second time, Draco sneered; “What?”. There was after all, only so much patience a Malfoy could offer.

Glowering beside him Theodore Knott gave him a rather weird look. The boy nodded his head to the side as if to show him the rest of the hall. Sending a bored look out amongst his peers, he realized most of the students were looking either at him or at Potter. A sinking feeling left Draco rather conflicted. Why were they all staring?

Looking back at his own table, people around him were whispering and watching as well.

“Front.”

“What?” He turned back to his friend.

“Look at the front.” He said slowly, discreetly pointing at the paper in his hand. The sinking feeling spread in his stomach like acid as he turned it over. And truly it was a sight to behold. Had anyone shown it to him a few months ago he would have burned it and claimed to be possessed.

There on the cover of the front– taking up almost half the page – was a black/white photo of him and Potter. Sitting at the train station together and as if it couldn’t get any worse the picture moved and made them kiss rather passionately. Knowing everyone was looking to him for a reaction, Malfoy did what a Malfoy do best. He swallowed the anger soothing inside him and refolded the paper. Letting the others believe he wasn’t bothered by their lack of privacy. 

Unfortunately, his faking calming demeanour only lasted until a hissing cat sound ran its gross warm breath into his ear.

“Can we speak for a moment?” a smaller hand grabbed his shoulder, sinking sharpened nails into his collarbone. Turning slightly, he wasn’t the least surprised to see Pansy standing behind him.

“No. Not now.” He turned back to his breakfast but didn’t even manage a single bite as the woman dug her nails even deeper.

“Now, Malfoy!” Looking up he could see a good radius of students around them had heard Pansy and were clearly ready to see the argument unfolding before them. Throwing her claws of him, Draco looked at Blaise a few seats to the right having breakfast with Melck. They had been incredible chummy ever since Melck had been attacked by a unicorn.

Blaise was watching them, and discreetly nodded for him to get up and leave. Nodding back, the blond teen got up and answered the annoyed girl.

“Fine. Boys’ toilet.”

The girl didn’t even spare him a second glance before marching out the hall. Leaving he could see both Blaise and Theo get up as well. Crabbe and Goyle would surely follow as well. They were clearly as curious for his explanation as Pansy was. Hopefully, they wouldn’t throw a hissy fit as big as hers was sure to be. Exiting the hall, the Slytherins headed for the bathroom. The one closest to the hall was for some reason always empty. Perhaps people felt uncomfortable doing their business where they were still able to hear voices coming from the hall.

Entering the bathroom the students found it empty. Blaise was the last person to enter and pointed his wand at the door; closed it and locked it with a heavily spell. The second he placed a ‘Silencio’ around them, Pansy shrieked.

“So?” She placed her hands on her hip, trying to look intimidating.

“So, what?” Draco just sneered right back. He knew what she wanted but he wasn’t happy about this turn of events either, so if he could make it worse for her, so be it.

“What the actual hell, Malfoy?!” Her tone reached a completely new level of high-pitched noise; in fact, Goyle had to scratch his ear afterwards.

“What? You wanted the bet. Of course, the second the golden boy goes out with anyone, someone will notice.”

“It doesn’t matter! You couldn’t have kept this between you two? Why the hell would you go to Hogsmeade?” Pansy had moved closer to him each second her voice got louder, until she stood so close, he could smell her perfume.

“People already knew-“

“No!” Pansy shook for finger right into his face. “The school knew! Not PEOPLE, not OUR people! What am I going to tell my father?”

“YOU didn’t think this through before making the bet?” Malfoy snorted. “That’s on you.”

Pansy looked madder than Draco had ever seen her before. “You have humiliated me in front of everyone who is someone in our circle! Not only does it look like you completely ditched me for a MAN! No, you left your house for the golden boy’s ass!” She sneered, her mouth crunched up as if she had eaten something disgusting.

At the mention of Potter, Draco felt a certain anger flare in his chest. He wasn’t a fan of Potter – _he wasn’t!_ – but Parkinson had no right to speak of him as if she actually knew him.

“Well guess what, Parkinson! We made a deal! It’s not my problem how you sort out your own ones. Me and Potter have nothing to with you, all you how to do is sit back and enjoy the show!” His voice changed to a mocking stance as he gave a bow as if he finished a theatre performance.

“Fine!” The girl had angry tears in the corner of her eyes. Too proud to actually let them fall. In a huff she turned her back on him and stormed for the door. A fearful drop of ice dropped into his stomach as he turned to Goyle, demanding him to stop her. Goyle whom was thankfully still on his side, even if he didn’t really know what the side meant, stopped the girl from leaving by grabbing her arm.

“Draco…” Theodore finally intervened after watching the raging argument. 

“NO, she is obviously going to tell Potter-“

“No. I. Wont.” Pansy managed to pull her small arm out of the meaty grip. “Unlike some, I still know what it means to be a Slytherin.” She then proceeded to wipe her cheek with a quick flash of her hand and stormed out with her head held high.

Looking back from where they watched her leave, Theodore turned to Draco. “You better make sure this won’t become a problem.”

Snorting, Draco refused to show them how much this in fact, worried him.

Still incredibly annoyed, the boys set out for Herbology. Today’s class hopefully wouldn’t demand too much attention because Draco certainly didn’t have any left for it. The rest of his house stood a good distance from the Hufflepuffs at the third greenhouse. This particular greenhouse was always overwhelmed with the powerful smell of mixed flowers. Even though there were no specific greenhouse for flowers, the third had always seemed the most overcrowded.

Draco decided to keep a safe distance from Pansy for now and stayed behind the other boys. Hoping not to draw to much focus. Even though it was hard, being a Malfoy and all. They were meant for focus and the attention from female as well as jealousy from the males. The greenhouse door finally snapped open and the students scrambled in. Standing beside Blaise, Draco immediately noticed the plant they were working on today had a rather pleasant smell. Honeysuckles with a mix of roses.

As the Professor proceeded to tell the class about the Flutterby bush - which had bloomed- Draco tried to keep his focus on her instead of the flower. Looking at the blooming bush, the blood red flower almost breathed. If Draco kept his eyes on a single flower, he could see the petals move in and out from the centre. Potter would probably like this flower as well, considering the Gryffindorish color. Reaching out he almost touched a flower.

“Mr. Malfoy, what did I just say? Don’t touch the petals! The smell may not be even half as strong now as they will be in January but the pollen will stick to you like glue!”

Quickly pulling back his hand, he continued to watch as Professor Sprout talked. Finally, after almost half an hour lecture, she paired them up. Imagining that Blaise would be standing next to Melck on the other side, Draco turned to face Goyle.

“Oh dear, we are one to many today.” The Professor stood thoughtfully. “Alright, Mr. Goyle, Mr. Crabbe and Mr. Zabini you will become a group of three and then Mr. Malfoy and Mr. Melck you will be teamed up as well. Alright students, remember the petals….” She started off as the students scrambled together around the pots. Looking to his left he saw Blaise pull Melck sleeve towards him and heard the whispered; “Be nice.” Before the olive-skinned boy left them alone. It was hard to say which of the two boys seemed most unsatisfied by the predicament. Even though Melck was rather good at hiding his dislike, Malfoy had grown up recognizing facial expressions. It was a rather important part of making deals and speaking at the Ministry. If you didn’t know where you had someone standing at, it could become an unfortunate situation of betrayal later on.

Melck gave a forced smile. “Should we start?”

Nodding uninterested, Draco grabbed his dragonhide gloves. Mimicking his behaviour Melck started by digging up the dirt around the plant as Draco began to pluck the dead leaves. They stood in utter silence, each concentration on their own task. This suited him just perfectly, as he wanted to talk to Melck as little as possible. He was a complete embarrassment to their house if not only for his unfortunate blood status but his annoyingly cheerful disposition as well. Speaking of which, Draco tried to calm himself with a deep breath as Melck started humming a jovial tune. 

“Shut it.” Well so much for being calm. The barely-Slytherin simply chuckled.

“So,” He started cutting the smaller branches with a pair of scissors. “I hear you and Harry were on a date, how did it go?” 

“I believe it went as ‘none of your business.’” Draco sneered. Again, the irritating boy just smirked. 

“I see. Well, I’m sure you had a lovely time.”

Finally snapping, Draco said something he would quickly come to regret.

“Well, I’m used to having a ‘lovely’ time with boys. Although they are usually Slytherins.” He said innocently. “Brown eyes, dark skin, good body-“ Beside him the sound of the scissors cutting, stopped. “Still sleeps in my dormroom… you know the type.”

Hoping to have finally infuriated the teen, Draco looked discreetly to his side. Although he had imagined it would anger him, he certainly wasn’t prepared for the boy to start shaking. Before he even had time to ask, a low rather angry snarl and then, everything went dark.

…

HP POV

Well, today had definitely sucked. People had been whispering and teasing him most of the day. While Seamus and Dean had been very nice to keep him away from most of it, he couldn’t ignore the laughing and teasing students making kissy faces at him. It seemed rather stupid how divided the male and female students were. The girls were actually the worst. He could deal with the teasing and mocking from the boys, that was standard at least once a year. But the girls? God, the giggling and blushing, every time they looked at him. It was as if they saw him in a new light. As if the fact that he was gay, now turned him from, well attractive, to… cute. One girl had even had the audacity to ask him what he thought of A-line skirts. What in the world was an A-line skirt?

Right now, he was heading for divination by himself. He had sent the two boys ahead, wanting them to have some alone time, since they had followed him around all day. Turning around a corner on the fourth floor, the air was knocked out of his lungs as he fell to the floor. Two Ravenclaws stood towered in over him and laughed.

“Watch it!”

“Careful Lesley, if you talk to him too much, he might think you are hitting on him.” They laughed mockingly.

Getting up on his feet, Harry tried to walk past them, but one of them stepped in front of him.

“Easy Potter, we are just having fun, right? Nothing wrong with that, as you should know.”

Laughing again, Harry clenched his hands, trying to keep from losing his temper. Suddenly steps sounded from behind him.

“Problem?”

Turning his head, he realized three Slytherin were standing behind him. He recognized one of them by face but otherwise he had no idea whom they were. This could simply not get any worse. Not only were the Ravenclaws mocking him, but also the Slytherins had come to oversee. He wished this day would suddenly end.

“No problem, just having some fun with the boy who lived.” The Ravenclaw named Lesley shrugged.

“Well you better get going.” One of the Slytherins replied coldly.

Harry wasn’t sure who was most surprised by the outcome, him or the two Ravenclaws.

“Oh really?” Now the Ravenclaws looked less amused. The other boy reached slightly into his robe pocket, probably were his wand was hidden. Before he even had the chance to touch it, two of the Slytherins had pulled their owns, pointing it directly at him. Harry could only stand by as silent glaring battle began. Thankfully, it ended as quickly as it had begun, before Lesley shoved Harry’s shoulder and went past the Slytherins. Ravenclaws could be obnoxious but they were usually not stupid enough to mess with the Slytherin. Unless of course, they were certain Gryffindor was on their own side.

“Erhm thanks.” Harry practically whispered. The Slytherin whom had told them off, only shrug.

“It’s fine, Potter. We look out for our own.”

“But I’m not-“

The tallest of the boy interrupted him from the side.

“But you and Malfoy are dating. That’s enough.” After this they simply went passed him and continued towards their own class. Still rather stumped, Harry stood still. This was perhaps the first time today anybody had stood up for him, beside his friends. And the fact was they had been Slytherins. Perhaps he should remember to be more open minded, because while the Slytherin weren’t exactly ‘warm’ people, he was. Showing them some kindness wouldn’t be the worst thing that Harry had done. Remembering this, Harry hurried to the divination tower.

Arriving, he was the last student to climb the ladder. The room was crowded with scented candles and incense of various kind. The room mostly smelled of dust and cinnamon. Walking in, he sat down next to Neville and Ron. Both boys looked ready to fall asleep and the lesson hadn’t even begun. Gathering his things, Harry tried to focus, but Professor Trelawney had barely spoken of their homework for today before she saw Harry and started ranting about his death. And so, the lesson continued…

After getting a well-deserved nap in Divination, Harry and his friends left the overly warm tower. They had to be in Transfiguration in ten minutes so there was no time for anything but heading for class. As they went down the long spiralling staircase, they heard numerous of hushed frantic conversations. Looking down the corridors, Harry could see a bunch of Hufflepuffs whispering, walking towards them. As they went past, Harry gathered bits of the discussion.

“…Attacked out of nowhere-“

“Probably on purpose…”

“Malfoy definitely said something!“

Coming to a halt, Harry noticed Hannah Abbott amongst the Hufflepuffs. Gently stopping her by grabbing her arm, he certainly surprised her.

“Harry!” She said and gave him a blazing smile. “How are you?”

“Good, thanks.” He hurried. “Listen, did you guys talk about Malfoy?”

“Oh, yeah.” Hannah got an almost worried look on her face. Typical Hufflepuff, getting worried on others behalf. A very nice trait if you asked Harry. “Well, you see, we were in Herbology with the Slytherins and… I stood to far away to see why, but suddenly there was a _really_ loud crash and Jason Melck from Slytherin had practically tackled Malfoy to the ground. They ruined several pots and plants in the fall and Malfoy hit his head I think, because he was unconscious when- hey wait!”

Harry waved his apology back at her as he hurried down the corridor. Completely forgetting about Transfiguration, he ran towards the Infirmary. He had a pretty good feeling that was where Malfoy was. Emotions of fear and speculation pumped through his heart. He feared that Malfoy had truly been hurt if he had hit his head on the stone floor in the greenhouse. He wondered why Jason had attacked him. He couldn’t imagine Jason attacking anybody, but unfortunately, based on the given knowledge he recently had inquired he worried it had something to do with Jason’s veela side. And no matter how much he wished it wasn’t true, he knew Malfoy well enough to know he most likely had provoked a reaction from the teen. 

He rushed up the stairs two steps at a time. At one point, he had to stop to take a break. His heart was jamming against his chest as he tried to take deep breaths. Looking further ahead in the corridor he had stopped he saw three of his professors’ walking on the same way he was heading. Albus Dumbledore in front with his rather sprawled purple coloured robes, Professor Sprout and Snape right behind him. Forcing himself to continue running to catch up with them, Harry stopped a little behind them.

“Professor?”

Only Dumbledore and Sprout made any sort of movement to acknowledge he was there.

“Ah young Harry, I am taking a guess that you already heard the rumours going around? Stories certainly travels fast around a school, indeed.” Harry wasn’t sure he was talking to him anymore or himself.

“Yes, sir.” Harry took another deep breath. “I heard Malfoy got attacked in Herbology.”

“He most certainly did. Was a rather violent one at that.” Professor Sprout said, sending a disapproving glare Snape’s way. The tall dark man simple ignored her as they continued up the last staircase.

“Can I come?” Harry asked.

“You are already here, so you might as well go the last five meters.” Professor Snape glared.

Harry didn’t take it personal. Snape must had quite a shock when he was informed his son had attacked another student, especially someone from his own house. He knew Snape would never favourite his own son more than the rest of the Slytherins but Harry had a suspicion he only wanted the best behaviour from his own, even though no one knew of their heritage. 

Finally arriving at the infirmary, the group of four hurried inside.

“Draco!”

He ran across the room, right past Madam Pomphrey whom looked ready to argue for her patient’s safety. Looking at the boy lying on the bed, Harry couldn’t help but feel a sinking hole dropping in his stomach. Malfoy looked completely beaten up. His head was wrapped in a bandages and his eyebrow was a weird purple paste smeared across it, probably healing it.

Taking the cold pale hand lying on top of the covers, Harry gently stroked it, hoping for Malfoy to open his eyes. Squinting for a few seconds, Malfoy carefully opened his eyes.

“Hi.” Harry gave him a bright smile, happy the teen at least was awake.

“Hey.” Malfoy’s voice sounded coarse.

“How are you? Are you hurting?”

“Nah, this?” Malfoy tried to smirk, but it was obvious even that was hurting him. “I tried worse.”

Harry just gave him an overbearing smile and continued to squeeze his hand.

“Hm. Boys.”

Drawing back, Harry had completely forgotten about the professors. Letting go of Malfoy’s hand he sat back in the chair next to the bed.

“Madam Pomphrey, if you please.” Dumbledore waved a hand towards Malfoy. 

“Yes, well not too bad for the certain situation. Mr. Malfoy got a concussion, quite a bleeding from the head, a split eyebrow and a few minor bruises to the chest area.” The Woman waved her wand over Malfoy an extra time and she nodded in conclusion. “All in all, he should be out by tomorrow.”

“Where is Mr. Melck?” Snape interrupted.

“My office.” Madam Pomphrey scoffed. “But Professor Snape, he already explained the situation and considering the boy’s condition-“

“I’m his head of house, Madam, I will personally decide the outcome and punishment of the affair.” He scowled as he stormed off towards the office at the end of the patienthall. The other adults took after him, and Harry hurried to check on Malfoy once more, hoping the look in his eyes was enough for him to understand, before he set off after them. He too, was rather curios to hear the story.

As Harry got into the office, he could already hear Snape ragingly ranting.

“-Of all the senseless foolhardy actions someone from Slytherin has ever done-“

Harry looked further into the room while Snape was pacing back and forth. In a chair in front of Madam Pomphrey’s desk sat Jason, his head hanging down, looking very stubbornly at the ground. Beside him, Blaise Zabini sat, almost mushed up against him, holding a single of Jason’s hand between his own two. While Jason looked ashamed and hurt, Zabini was looking very steadily at Professor Snape, daring him to comment on their seating arrangement.

“Everyone saw you! Not just an entire class of Hufflepuffs but a teacher as well! Even if we don’t choose to expel you, the schoolboard-“

Expelled? God, no. Snape couldn’t actually be serious about expelling his own son, could he?

Quickly locking eye contact with Dumbledore, Harry silently expressed himself as much as possible. Dumbledore gave him an almost invisible nod, before turning to Professor Snape.

“That is quite enough, Severus.”

Finally stopping the ranting, Snape took a deep breath.

“I believe we should give young Mr. Melck a chance to explain himself, don’t you?”

Everyone’s eyes were now at the boy in the chair, whom still refused to look up from the floor. Knowing he would have to say something, he visible swallowed hard before answering;

“I... I _was_ provoked, sir. But I am truly, truly sorry for my behaviour.” Blaise just grabbed his hand harder and gently stroked it.

“Even then-“ Snape began, still looking very upset.

“I believe you, Mr. Melck.” Dumbledore carefully laid a hand on the sitting boy’s shoulder. For the first time since entering the office, Jason looked up at the Headmaster, probably wondering about his continuing fate at Hogwarts.

“I don’t think an expulsion is necessary today, Mr. Melck.” He gently patted him. “But do remember, should another similar situation arise, I do not believe I will be able to give you the same slap on the wrist.”

Jason looked completely struck as he quickly thanked the headmaster for his kindness. Jason hurried and gave Zabini a giant relieved hug. Harry watched as Snape finally let go with a shaking breath and massaged his aching temple from worry. 

“We shall discuss your punishment tomorrow but-“ As Dumbledore spoke a roaring green fire erupted from Madam Pomphrey’s fire pit and a resolved problem suddenly became an even bigger one, as Mr. and Mrs. Malfoy arrived with floo powder. The blond man looked as arrogant and angry as ever. His wife kept a more composed look but stood by her husband with her head held high.

“Where is he? Where is the boy who attacked my son?!” Lucius Malfoy demanded to know.

“Mr. Malfoy, I see you got Madam Pomphrey’s letter. Good, now before you-“

“Enough nonsense, Dumbledore.” Lucius raised his voice. “I will give you exactly one day to expel the crazy boy who almost killed my son!”

“Mr. Malfoy, if you please-“

But unfortunately, this was the second Mr. Malfoy noticed Harry’s presence in the room. His eye grew almost comically wide as he pointed his hidden wand cane at him.

“YOU! What are you doing here?”

Harry was no longer afraid of Lucius as he had been as a boy. He calmly gave Lucius and answer with the coldest voice he could muster.

“I’m here to make sure Malfoy is okay.”

The clear and honest answer seemed to piss off Lucius even more.

“How dare you?” He boomed. “I will not have you anyway near my son! As if you could ever be good enough, a simple half-blood!?”

“I refuse-“ Harry started yelling. Even though he knew he should be keeping his temperament in check, it always infuriated him when the Malfoys’ brought up blood status.

“Everything the Prophet printed was pure lies and believe me, when I say they will be printing a retraction in the first print of tomorrow!”

Having had enough of the pompous ass, Harry was about to retort when the door to the office carefully opened. Malfoy came in, limping slightly as he leaned up against the doorframe for support. Harry imagined him and Mr. Malfoy’s argument had been heard from the outside.

“Father, mother?” Malfoy seemed very surprised to see his parents.

“Darling.” This was the first time since they had stepped out of the fireplace, Mrs. Malfoy had spoken. She quickly went across the room to kiss her son’s cheek, checking him over. Harry, whom still had his eyes set on Lucius, realized that even though he didn’t show the same concern as his wife, he showed true relief that his son was awake.

Collecting himself, Mr. Malfoy hurried; “Draco, tell me immediately what happened so we can get a prosecution started.”

Everything seemed to slow done for a long time. Everyone looked at Malfoy, waiting for his answer. Because whatever he said next, would have to be followed up, not only by his father but by the schoolboard as well. After watching Malfoy looking slightly dumbstruck, the Headmaster came to his rescue.

“Well, we have already talked it through, Mr. Malfoy and I do not believe young Mr. Malfoy jr. will be pressing any charges, did I understand correctly?” He turned to give the young blond boy a twinkly-eyed look.

“I-“ Malfoy looked around on the people in the room. Harry did as well. Seeing Jason and Zabini looking both frightened and hopeful together, seeing the calm yet underlying worry in Snape’s eyes and in the end looking at each other seemed to make up Malfoy’s mind.

“No.” He tried to steady his voice. “No, I won’t.”

Mr. Malfoy seemed completely outraged at his son’s refusal. While Mrs. Malfoy was still making sure her son was truly okay, Dumbledore shushed everyone out of the office, only leaving the Malfoys’ and Snape, since it was a ‘family matter’ now.

Harry left the room with the two other teens, taking a quick glance and a brush against his shoulder as he passed Malfoy. He felt like he should be waiting for Malfoy to join them again, so he went to sit down in the same chair as before.

“Harry, come along.” Dumbledore waved him towards the door. He couldn’t exactly say no to the headmaster of the school, even though right now, leaving the infirmary was the last thing he wanted to do. He skipped slightly to keep up with the headmaster as they walked out.

“I hope you do not mind walking me back to the office.” Dumbledore gently smiled. “I fear someday in my older age, I will simply forget how to get there.”

“Of course, sir.” Harry smiled back.

They walked for a while in comfortable silence. Harry was waiting for Dumbledore to speak, since he had never once asked him to ‘just walk’ with him. Harry knew the headmaster had in his best interest; he just wasn’t so sure Dumbledore actually knew what was best for him anymore.

“I must say I was pleasantly surprised young Mr. Malfoy was able to stand up to his father.”

Harry nodded. “Yes, I would have been very disappointed if you had had to expel Jason.”

“Indeed and I think Mr. Malfoy was very aware of that.” As they waited for the staircase to join their floor, Dumbledore looked him straight in the eyes. 

“Harry, I understand you have sent a letter to Mr. Lupin.”

“How would you know that?” Harry asked suspiciously.

“All Remus’ mail have been forwarded to me.”

“You read my letter?!” Harry took a step back in anger.

“Do not mistake, Harry.” Dumbledore lifted a hand, showing him to listen. “I simply realized the letter was from you because Hedwig was the one to deliver it.”

“Oh.” Blushing slightly at his outburst, he apologized.

“I understand your concern for your friend.”

“I haven’t seen him in so long; I don’t even know where he is.” Harry sighed distressed. A light soothing hand was placed on his shoulder, patting him a few times.

“Do not worry about Mr. Lupin. He is, for now, on a special task for our cause. He will be back before you know it.” Harry wondered why Remus would be on a mission. After all, Voldemort was gone. But not to disagree with the older man, he nodded along.

As they left the corridor, Harry had to take another case of stairs, while Dumbledore had to walk to the left. Leaving his hand on his shoulder for a bit longer, the icy-blueyed man smiled.

“Keep a close eye on Mr. Malfoy, my boy. I believe it’s rather wonderful news… for house unity, of course.” He gave a croak chuckle before leaving Harry.

Understanding Dumbledore was always a riddle. He never truly said what he meant, but by what he could decipher, he knew about Malfoy and him, which was pretty obvious, since the headmaster probably read the paper. But more importantly, he approved. Unlike Mr. Malfoy.

Sudden worry overcame him. Would Draco be alright on his own? His father wasn’t exactly one known for a calm temper, perhaps he should head back…. On the other hand, Mr. Malfoy didn’t really freak out before he noticed Harry standing in the corner of Madam Pomphrey’s office.

An idea popped up. If he waited in the Slytherin common room, Draco was bound to come back eventually.

The Slytherin common room was deep into the dungeons and Harry hoped he would somehow run into someone who could tell him the password. The password still changed every month so it would hopefully not be a big deal if he were to have figured one out.

Standing in front of the giant stone-wall operating as an entrance, Harry came up with every word he believed could be a possibility.

“Serpent, Snake, pureblood.”

Nothing happened.

“Slytherin, Salazar, cunning?”

Still nothing.

“Damn.” Harry muttered.

The stones started moving around, slowly forming a passing.

“Seriously?” perplexed he wondered whom had come up with such a password. But before he could enter, a group of girls –probably fourth year - left the common room. They almost jumped back in fright, not having expected to see Harry standing outside waiting.

“Potter? What do you want?” A girl with curly black hair asked suspiciously.

“Oh, ermh, I was looking for Draco.”

Behind her, the younger girls started giggling. Even though Harry was three years older than them, he felt the warm indication on his face of a blush starting to expand.

“I think he is still in the infirmary.” She shrugged. “He isn’t in the common room, at least.”

“Yeah okay, but I was hoping I could wait for him here.”

“Why?” she demanded with narrowed eyes, looking directly into his. Harry could see why such a person would be in Slytherin. She wasn’t scared to stand up for her house. But still, he was three years older and basically towering up over her. Hating to do exploit himself as a bully, but hating even more having to answer her question, Harry invaded her personal space, looking down at her.

“I’m waiting for him in there. Step aside, now.” He declared.

The change was immediate. The girls’ giggling and whispering stopped as they stared at him in surprise. The bold girl’s attitude shook as she quickly stepped to the side, letting him pass. They all followed through and hurried out of his way.

Not giving them a second glance, Harry went inside. Looking at the walls and the portraits decorating them, nothing had changed from his second year. Back when Harry and Ron had infiltrated the Slytherin cave believing that Malfoy could have been the heir of Slytherin. Back then, it had seemed so likely. In a child’s mind, the idea of an annoying spoilt brat whom they hated appeared to be the perfect candidate for a murderer. Now, the idea of Malfoy killing anyone was absolutely ridiculous. He was a prat sometimes, he was definitely not a murderer. Walking past the portraits, he noticed their disdained looks as they watched him walk by. None of them spoke to him, but simply followed his every movement as he passed. Most of them looked to be from the turn of the century. Old clothes, clownish make-up and white wigs.

He finally entered the common room arear. At this time of day, students of the serpent house were sitting inside, doing their homework or sitting around chatting. A few of them noticed him immediately and elbowed or whispered to their friends, announcing his arrival. Perhaps this hadn’t been the best idea. Remembering how the girls out front had behaved, he simply looked up and straight ahead, acting as if he belonged there. Thankfully, he didn’t stumble down the few stairs even though his legs felt like jelly.

“Potter?”

Zabini was sitting in an armrest black chair by the enchanted windows, reading. The slightly rounded eyes and lifted eyebrows told Harry, Zabini was very surprised to see him. Quickly, he ignored all the other students and hurried past them.

“Hi.”

“What are you doing here, Potter?” a voice from another of the chairs, asked. Zabini had clearly been hanging out with Knott, while Crabbe and Goyle were eating sweets from a Honeydukes’ bag, resting up against the wall.

“I wanted to wait for Malfoy. I thought he would come down here first.”

“Isn’t he still in the infirmary?” Knott acquired.

Nodding, Harry answered. “Yes, but I just wasn’t sure if he was really okay, so I wanted to be here when he is done.”

“I see.” Knott ignored him after that and continued to read.

“Well, sit down then.” Zabini appointed him a chair beside him. Harry gently sat down, still whishing not make too much noise. Sitting in uncomfortable silence for a while, Harry finally asked where Jason was.

“Still getting yelled at by Professor Snape.” Zabini sighed.

“I’m sorry.” And Harry realized he truly was. Zabini must have felt stuck in a terrible position. His boyfriend had practically tried to beat the shit out of his best friend.

Zabini ignored his pity, and simply moved on.

“Have you finished the charm essay?” groaning behind him Crabbe picked up another sour worm angrily eating it. Zabini smirked and looked at him.

“No, not yet.” Harry shrugged. “I not even sure if I can write anymore.”

“Why not? How much how you written?” Zabini seemed interested.

“…Thirteen inches.”

Zabini laughed and picked up a book from the stack on the floor, beside him.

“Here. Read the third and sixteenth chapter.”

“Probably also thirteen if you want to exaggerate the meaning of inventing future charm spells.” Knott interfered.

Reaching for the heavy book, harry thanked him and quickly turned to the appointed chapter. After only reading a few paragraphs, Harry needed something to write notes with.

“Zabini?”

“Hm.”

“Could a burrow a quill and some parchment?” 

Slightly tilting his head, Zabini murmured; “In the bag.”

Seeing the brown bag hanging on the back of his chair, Harry got up. Suddenly someone bumped into him and hurried past. Looking up from the content in the schoolbag, he saw Parkinson sitting down in a chair as well, burring her face in a novel. Harry couldn’t help but notice how she had picked the chair as far away from his as she possible could, while still sitting beside Crabbe and Goyle. Burrowing the things he needed, he sat back down and leaned towards Zabini.

“Did I do something to upset Parkinson?”

Zabini watched the witch for a moment before looking back into his book.

“Don’t bother. She is simply beside herself today.”

Harry got the feeling Zabini wasn’t telling the truth but he couldn’t exactly demand to know was going on and he didn’t want to overstay his welcome before Malfoy even got back. So ignoring the uneasy knot in his stomach, he went back to reading, occasionally pausing to take notes. No one spoke again until Malfoy arrived. 


	11. Snowy days

DM POV

Draco knew deep down he was very lucky man.

“Proud ancestors, believing-“

He was handsome, intelligent and a great fortune.

“-How could this possibly-“

But sometimes he wished…

“Draco explain yourself, right now!”

… His parents were less interested in his life.

“Farther, I-“

“I don’t want to hear it!” Lucius started pacing again.

Merlin, his farther could be so melodramatic sometimes. His mother still sat beside him, gently stroking his hand as her husband continued to pace the floor to particles. Snape had left moments ago, when he realized his father only wanted him here for moral support. As soon as the potion master expressed his knowledge of the relationship, his father dismissed his long-timed friend.

“Did you ever _think_ of how this would affect us, your family! Our heritage rest completely on your shoulder, depending on your marriage and heir. The Malfoys’ have always stood strong even when the dark lord fell, before we were forced into hiding our obvious wealth and pureblood became an almost defiled word.” Lucius rambled.

“But this!” He mentioned at the door, obviously indicating that Harry was the reason for his demise.

“This is unacceptable. You will end this… tryst, immediately.” What?

“Father, I cant just-“

“THIS IS NOT A DISCUSSION.” His father yelled at him in pure outrage. Shocked, Draco simply stared down at the floor, emotions flying through him. Anger at his father, fear for having to marry Pansy, and pure worry for having to hurt-

“I believe this could be to our advantage.” His mother finally intervened.

“What?”

“WHAT!” his father still yelled.

“Darling, please,” his mother raised a hand, stopping the coming outrage his father was surely to embark. “While Mr. Potter isn’t completely of pureblood status, the Potter family is very well respected, not to mention financially secure. And Mr. Potter could certainly be a benefiting member of the family.”

‘Wow, stop there, mother, never said I intended to marry him.’ The lucky feeling he gathered from believing his mother was on his side, disappeared as swiftly as it had come. 

“But ‘Cissa he’s-“

“He is a respected member of the society. Imagine, dear, the connection and allies he could gather in the right circles.” Narcissa defended.

His father’s anger had settled, but he continued pacing back and forth, as the wheels in his head turned. His mother’s hand had never stopped stroking his, but he could feel the sudden tension in her as their discussion had included her. His father was at the point where he felt he had listened to more than enough reasons. Now, he was making a final decision. Even though his mother had seemed on his side, his father was the head of their house and would ultimately make the call. Stopping to stare out the window, his father finally spoke again.

“Fine.”

“Really?” Draco couldn’t help the surprise in his voice.

“Yes.” His father seemed very displeased. Gathering his cane, standing against the wall. He pointed it at Draco.

“I will speak with Mr. Parkinson in private when we come home. ‘this’ little nonsense will only be tolerated this once, Draco. If ‘things’ change, you will pick up the marriage arrangement as if nothing have ever happened, do I make myself clear?”

“Yes, father.”

Giving a final nod, his father went to the fire pit gathering a handful of powder, waiting for his wife to follow. His mother rose and gave him a single kiss on the cheek before joining Lucius. Together they entered pit and a giant green flame embraced them, sending them back to the manor. 

For a while, Draco just watched the empty pit, waiting for his father to jump out, changing his mind. The fire pit remained hollow. He had been so convinced his parents wouldn’t approve of the relationship, he hadn’t even begun to wonder what would happen if they did. Well, his mother approved. He imagined his father tolerated the change because of his wife. But now, he wouldn’t only have to withstand a relationship with Potter, but if he broke it up, he would still have to marry that hissy fit of a woman. What should he do?

For a while the blond boy sat with his head in his hands, wondering what would happen. Wait, he almost jumped up. This didn’t really change anything. He only had to go out with Potter as long as his parents thought he wanted too. When he won the bet, Pansy would tell her parents _she_ didn’t want to marry _him_ and he could break it off with Potter. He would be free of them both. Or, at least until his parents found another match, which could take a few years, waiting for the right girl to be introduced or turning seventeen.

Yes, things would be okay. All he had to do was stick with the plan.

Leaving the infirmary again, he was checked over by Madam Pomphrey once more before he was allowed to leave. However, he had to leave the bandages on and get them changed tomorrow morning.

Yes, everything would be fine. His parents were off his case at least until spring, Pansy had promised not to tell on him and Potter would fall in love with him within the next few weeks. And hopefully on top of that, Draco would get to pound his ass a couple of times before the end of the year.

Back at the common room, Draco was extremely surprised to see Potter sitting in a chair next to his friends, simply reading in silence. Potter was concentrating on reading, while having a parchment centred in his lap. His glasses were slowly sliding down his nose. Draco couldn’t help the tiny smile on his lips, seeing the blackhaired boy so focused. Draco was walking towards them when Blaise saw him. Giving him a short nod in acknowledgement, he returned to his own book.

“Hi, what are you doing down here?”

Looking up, Potter's face changed from startled to happy.

“Hi! I… was waiting for you, actually. I just wanted to make sure everything was okay… after, you know.” Harry pointed his eyes towards the other students in the room. He had obviously realized that Draco weren’t interested in having the other Slytherin know his parents had been here.

“Come on.” Draco gentle took the book from his lap and threw it on top of the stake next to Blaise. Gathering Potter, he headed for their dorm room staircase. Potter didn’t question his decision but merely let Draco guide him. 

Opening the dorm room, Draco wandlessly spelt a warm fire to appear in the stone fire pit, before lighting the candles.

“Sit down.”

Potter raised his eyebrows, challenging him. Draco just rolled his eyes.

“Please.”

Sitting down on his Draco’s bed, the shy Gryffindor took his hand. Draco watched him as he kept his eyes firmly attached to the floor.

“Listen-“

“Are we-“

Laughing awkwardly, Draco mentioned for Harry to start.

“I- I wasn’t sure if you wanted me to come down here. If not, I’m sorry. But I was worried about you, and I was kind of worried when your parents showed up. I’m really sorry if your parents weren’t meant to find out. Just tell me now, if-“ The Gryffindor once again looked to the floor, his eyes shining lightly. “Are you going to break up?”

What?

“I understand-“ he continued. “If your parents don’t accept this. I didn’t expect them to, honestly. I would be devastated but I don’t want you to fight with your parents over this, over me.” Taking a deep breath the smaller male clutched his hand.

Draco couldn’t believe this. Potter had actually offered him a way out, if his parents denied him. While he said, he would be fine, his action told Draco otherwise. He looked upset and clearly hung on to Draco’s hand, not wanting to show him anymore emotions on the matter. But Draco wasn’t a Slytherin for nothing. He was an expert in shielding his emotion from the world and Potter weren’t.

While Draco refused to see this as a selfless hero act on Potter’s part, a small warm feeling of surprise and gratitude spread across his chest. He snatched his hand away from the Gryffindor’s clutches and harry managed to look upset before Draco laid his hand upon his cheek. He would have to convince Potter that everything was all right. If Potter continued to have doubts about their… ‘Relationship’ it would only take Draco so much longer to make him crumble.

Gently, Draco tilted his chin, so Potter would look him in the eyes.

“We are good, me and my parents. We talked and they have promised not to meddle.”

“Really? They accepted us?”

“Well,” Draco grimaced. “Not so much accepted, as not outright disown me.” He joked as Potter smiled.

“So, we’re good?” Potter asked in a tiny voice.

“Very good.” Draco confidently leaned in to kiss him. Their lips quickly moulded against one another, capturing the other’s unique taste. While Draco minded a lot of things about Potter, kissing wasn’t one of them. The smaller male fit perfectly against his as his own lips were rather thin but broad, Potter’s were fuller and narrowed. Sneaking a hand to his chest Draco gently pushed him down on top of his silk sheets. Falling down, Draco captured the slightly gasped out air from Potter’s mouth.

Potter hands snuck around him, pulling him to lie down on top of him. Their kisses turned from gentle lips to a tongue dance. Draco tried to capture and focus on any little gasp of breath from Potter but he wanted more. He needed to hear the Gryffindor _want_ him. Completely laying down on top of Potter, he felt the hard signs of an erection matching his own. Slightly adjusting, Draco lined their prisoned cocks up together. He waited for Potter to take another deep breath, before grinding his pelvis against the hardened boy. Pushing his pelvis up as though he was already fucking him.

“Argh! Oh…” Potter moaned, clearly surprised by his own voice. Draco wanted, no needed to hear him again. The idea of the golden boy, Dumbledore’s little prodigy, lying underneath the Slytherin god, begging Draco to fuck him, was the biggest turn on, Draco had ever fantasized. He continued to grind slowly as he felt Harry pull him down for another kiss.

“Oh, harder…” Potter blushed as he begged.

He wanted it harder? Draco wouldn’t stop him.

Potter pulled his hair as his other hand continued to lay on Draco’s back, as if worried he would suddenly stop. He had no intension of stopping anytime soon. He heard his own rasping voice, blowing air into Potter’s ears, as Potter gasped into his. Their bodies could not possibly get any closer. Draco felt himself getting closer, he just needed Potter to get close as well, hopefully quickly. Pulling away slightly he gasped for Potter.

“Look at me.”

Potter couldn’t answer him but opened his eyes wide. Seeing the lust crazed eyes, having almost darkened the emerald colour, Draco frenzied. He was so close…

“I’m coming…” Potter gasped.

It was too much. Hearing as well as seeing the expression on Potter’s face, ended him. Pushing as hard as he could, Harry legs swung over his ass, keeping him grinded almost painfully against him as they came.

“God, Draco!”

It was almost euphorically. Potter had uttered his name in passion. Not just his name, but his first name.

Gasping together, they held on, riding out the pleasure. Draco’s arms finally gave out and he fell down beside the dark-haired boy. He wasn’t sure how long the laid there but when they finally caught their breath Potter picked up his wand, sending a cleaning spell over them. The sticky and wet combination in his boxers disappeared and Draco turned over lying on his side.

“You said my name.”

“What?”

Draco smirked. “You said my name when you came.”

Oh, how delicious was the pink colour spreading across the virgin’s face.

“Did not.”

“Yeah,” Draco Cheshire-smile widened. “You did.”

Potter didn’t know what to say for a while. He simply refused to look at him and played with a button on his shirt.

“Well, maybe you could use my first name too next time.” Potter realized quickly what he had insinuated and hurried to try saving it.

“Not next time like now, but you know, always. In addition, I could use your name too. Your first name.”

While it was fun seeing Potter make an ass of himself, Draco didn’t want to ruin the big step forward their relationship had taken. Leaning in to kiss him, he silenced the dumbass.

“I think I will, Harry.”

Lighting up as a sun, the smaller boy kissed him back.

“Good. Draco.”

**…**

Middle of November was one of the coldest times around Hogwarts. It was the time between Halloween and Christmas. The festive holiday decorations had yet to be hung up and the castle seemed empty and hollow. None of the professor had entered their ‘giving’ spirit and their homework was an equally amount as the week before.

Harry was strolling around the courtyard in his winter clothes. After his first class had ended with divination, he had felt the need for some fresh air. The rest of the class had headed for the great hall and probably the warm halls for recess. Harry didn’t really feel like staying inside. While most of the school had calmed down about the idea of him and Draco, the gatherings in the great hall was harder to ignore, considering the whispering voices travelled far.

The cold breeze had hit him the second he stepped outside. The snow covered ground crunched under his boots as he slowly walked through the yard. Other students had gathered around the benches and the one snow covered tree. Beside the tree stood a bunch of Slytherins and if Harry stretched a bit, he was able to see Jason standing there, chatting with his friends. Probably sensing being watched, Jason looked around and saw him. Smiling, he said something to his friends before strolling casually towards him.

Harry smiled back and continued to walk as the older boy caught up.

“Hey, where are you going?”

Harry shrugged. “Nowhere, I was simply getting some air before next class.”

“Which one?”

“Charms. I didn’t read the entire chapter we were supposed to, so I’m kinda’ hopping I can sit in the back.” Harry laughed. Jason joined in and for a while they walked in comfortable silence. They walked through the smaller doorless gate, heading towards the great lake.

“So listen, we haven’t really had a chance to talk about what happened with you and Draco.” Harry tried not to sound demanding. A darkened look crossed the veela’s face. He bent over and gently moved the snow aside looking for the ground.

“I know.” He mumbled. “I realize you must have been mad at me, and I actually didn’t want to face you. I’m sorry. It was cowardly done.”

Harry shook his head even though Jason was still digging through the snow and couldn’t see it.

“I’m not mad; I just wanted to know what happened.”

“Malfoy didn’t tell you?”

“No, he refuses to talk about it.” Harry shrugged again.

Finally getting up, Harry could see he held a bunch of smaller rocks in his glove covered hand. Reaching out the hand, he offered one before picking up one himself.

“There isn’t much to tell. We talked and I lost control. No matter what, I am simply glad I wasn’t expelled.” He sighed.

“Jason, I haven’t known you for too long, but it’s very hard to imagine you losing control over ‘nothing’. Now, what I do know is Draco and while I… care for him, I know how snobbish and an outright prat he can be when he wants to.”

Jason smiled sadly.

“He can be quit-“

“He’s an ass.” Harry interrupted, while Jason laughed loudly, in fact so much that Harry could see a whole line of perfectly whitened teeth. Throwing the rock at the lake, the stone simply slide across the frozen ice, stopping when it landed in the middle.

“So? What did he say?” Harry queried.

For long time Jason continued to throw smaller rocks. He didn’t look at Harry, but seemed to be thinking about something. Harry hoped Jason didn’t feel like he couldn’t be trusted, and if Jason truly didn’t wish to bring it up, then he would stop the interfering. He just felt like something important must have crossed their path, for Jason to actually attack another student, even if that student was Draco. He still held the one cold stone in his hand that Jason had offered him and he too, threw it at the lake. At some point, Jason sighed loudly and threw the last one.

“I think we better let it go. Malfoy said something to get me riled up on purpose and it worked. I made a mistake and I should be happy he didn’t prosecute me.”

“But he did start-“ Harry tried weakly to defend the boy whom had become a good friend to him. He really didn’t wish to say Draco deserved the cuts he got for it, but Jason was the kind of person who would beat himself in the head with it for a long time. 

Jason simply held up a hand, stopping him from finishing his sentence.

“It doesn’t matter what he said or did. I lost control amongst my peers and I could truly have injured Malfoy or even another student. And while I wouldn’t trust him further than I could throw him, it is no excuse. I hurt Blaise by hurting his friend. It’s unforgiveable and if it happens again, I will leave Hogwarts permanently. My- Professor Snape has informed me of my punishment and Blaise is barely speaking to me right now.”

Jason looked like a kicked puppy. His eyes rested on the lake where the giant squid was trying to break up flakes of ice. While his demeanor seemed strong, Harry could see how this experience had affected him and his vision of himself. Laying – of what was hopefully comforting- a hand on Jason shoulder, Harry gave him a short squeeze.

“It will be okay. Zabini won’t be able to stay mad for too long. He cares for you too much.”

Smiling, Jason simply gave Harry a pat on the back and so they decided to talk about something else.

“How is it going otherwise, you and Malfoy?”

“Good, really good actually.” Harry nodded. “We are taking things slowly.”

“And you want them to go faster?” Jason teased him.

“No, I’m fine! It’s going- good. Oh, shut up.” Harry pushed the tall boy away from him as he laughed at his expense. The laughter slowly stopped as they stood in comfortable silence, simply enjoying the beautiful view of the sun sparkling in the snow and the lake. The squid had finally gotten enough ice broken up for it to lay there, content.

“You know, it’s such a beautiful day, we should do something.”

“Like what?” Harry asked curiously.

“I don’t know.” Jason mumbled, looking from side to side as if a great idea would pop up somewhere.

“The Quidditch pitch is closed off now, isn’t it?”

“Yeah we don’t play for another few weeks, why?”

“Because,” Jason excitingly burst out. “We should sneak in there and have a snowball fight. An epic one, just muggle style!” Harry couldn’t help but smile at is enthusiasm.

“I don’t know, Jason.”

“Come on, it will be fun.” Jason begged. “Please Harry, we could invite some of Blaise’s and my friends, and you invite the Gryffindors. It will be a fun way to spend this cold afternoon, pleaaaase?” The hurt puppy look was back and Harry finally caved.

“Alright, alright! Let’s meet in front of the gates at… four, I think.”

“Great! It will be fun, I promise.” Jason looked back as the giant clock as the tower dinged loudly. They turned around and headed for their own classes, waving goodbye as they split up.

Harry headed for the staircase, wondering how he was going to get the other Gryffindors to join a game. The snowball fight was a great idea, and they would certainly want to join, but against the Slytherins? Probably less excited. 

Entering the Charms classroom, he slid behind a few Ravenclaws, hoping to find a seat where he could have a better chance of staying clear of Flitwick. Settling for the back of the second row bench, he sat down quietly as the rest of the students found their seats. Bringing out is things he would have barely noticed the person next to him, If it weren’t for the light blonde hair swinging in the corner of his eyesight.

“Luna.” He smiled as the younger witch sat down next to him. “What are you doing here?”

“Well, Professor Flitwick has allowed me to follow the seventh year curriculum with the rest of the Ravenclaws, since I have already gathered more than enough points for my own.”

“Damn.” Harry muttered astonished. “So you found it too easy?”

“Yes, I suppose I did.” Luna agreed lightly as she unpacked her own school stuff. “But I don’t have a lot of friends in my own year, so I have plenty of time for studying.”

How did Harry always forget how direct this girl was? He truly cared deeply about Luna, but it was already hard enough for him to speak to a woman. How was her completely cheery way of saying she had no friends, going to be answered? He truly sucked at understanding women. Perhaps it was actually for the best that he had turned out gay.

“How is your friend doing?”

“Erhm, what friend?” Harry wondered.

“The boy with the mixed eyes. They are really wonderful to look into. Almost like watching an ocean and the golden sand on the beach at the same time.”

While Harry had a hard time seeing how Jason’s brown eye resembled to sand, he let it go in favor of answering the gentle girl.

“He’s doing better. He’s just still a bit down because of the whole mess with Draco.”

Luna nodded understandingly. “Yes, I can only imagine how hard it must be to keep your temper while thunderflies are laying eggs on your shoulder.” She said completely serious. “Tell him to scrub with pomegranate seeds next time he takes a shower. It will really help his balance.”

Harry smiled and thanked her for the advice. Flitwick continued through his lesson, but Harry couldn’t focus. Was it because he and Luna kept talking or perhaps because he forgot his homework? Probably both.

“Harry?” the bell-like voice whispered again.

“Yes?”

“Do you want to go and prepare for the next charm lesson after school? I can help you with the ones you forgot.”

“How did y-“ Harry shook his head in wonderment. When would he learn to simply trust the blonde girl. She might be a bit off her rocks but for most of the times, she was a truly astounding witch. Deciding to ignore how she knew him so well, he shook his head. 

“I would love to, but I can’t.”

“Oh, why not?”

“Well I kind of promised to have a snowball fight with the Slytherins. Jason talked me into it. I don’t think it’s a very good idea but-“

“Oh Harry it’s a wonderful idea. Can I come as well? I never tried to have a snowball fight except with dad.”

“Sure, Luna, if you really want to.” Harry perplexed answered the bubbling blonde girl. “That reminds me…” Making sure Professor Flitwick was looking in the other direction; he quickly ripped off a tiny corner of his parchment and wrote a note.

_Snowball fight today at four._

_We meet outside the Quidditch pitch._

_Ask Seamus and Neville._

Folding the small airplane, he charmed it to fly across the room behind Flitwick’s back. The plane flew without any trouble and Dean, who soon noticed the note, grabbed and hid it. Reading it surreptitiously, Dean gave him a smile and thumbs up before handing the note to Seamus beside him. As the note finally reached Neville, the round boy smiled as well. 

The rest of the class was rather uneventful. Harry just took a few extra notes on Delusion spells. As the Professor sent them on for lunch, Harry waited for the other boys to join. Luna was waiting with him and had decided to join the Gryffindor table for lunch.

A rather hard slap on his back startled him. The boys had caught up and the group walked together towards the great hall. Lunch was mostly the same each day. Sorted warm- and cold dishes, salads, breads and fruit. Harry had just grabbed a big piece of chicken breast when a smaller shadow covered him. Turning his head towards the intruder, Ginny Weasley stood beside him.

“Hi, Harry.”

“Hi.”

The two had not spoken once since Ginny had revealed his secret to the school. She may not have been the one who ratted him out to the papers or to every single student in school, but it was ultimately her gibber-gabber that had caused so much trouble for him and Draco. Harry wasn’t sure what she wanted but he still felt the green eyed monster in him rear its head when she stood there in front of him.

“I just wanted to apologies. For, you know, telling people about… your preference.” She practically grimaced. Harry could feel the resentment in him grow. She couldn’t even talk about it without looking like she eat something sour.

“I was just really sad and disappointed when I found out, so yeah.” She continued, shrugging.

“That’s it?” Harry huffed. “You think everything is just okay now that you’ve given me a half-assed apology?”

The girl’s cheeks and ear started shading the same color as her hair.

“I said I was sorry. If you hadn’t lead me on-“ 

“I did no such thing!” Harry had to clench his fist under the table, digging his nails into his palms to keep from yelling at the younger girl. “I never once said we would be together.”

“Merlin sake, Harry! You were sending me signals constantly when you were staying at our house. But fine, keep your silly fling with the ferret! Just don’t come crying back when you’re alone again.” She snarled before storming off.

Turning back to his half empty plate, he distracted himself from looking at the others by pilling on peas and gravy. Unfortunately, he couldn’t stop from looking across the table, wondering what Ron’s reaction to his sister was. The boy was looking as red as his sister had been, but he only gave Harry a rather nasty look before turning back to his own lunch. None of his friends mentioned the little outbreak and Seamus quickly ended the awkward silence by asking about the upcoming snowball fight.

“So, Harry why did you suddenly feel for a snowball fight?” He lifted his hand in a surrendering motion. “Don’t get me wrong, it sounds fun, I just didn’t realize you were such a fan of violence.” He laughed while Dean elbowed him in the side.

“Well, actually I was talking to Jason, and he was the one whom suggested it. So, it will be us against a group of his friends.” Harry answered him while chewing his chicken.

“Excellent! I can certainly look forward to kick some Slytherin ass.” He mockingly rubbed his hands together gleefully.

“Seamus, no, if we are doing this then you have to promise not to get competitive.” Dean did not seem very frilled with the idea of letting his boyfriend off with the Slytherins. He turned to talk to Harry.

“Are you sure this is a good idea?”

“I was a little worried, but Jason is cool, so I’m thinking he knows his friends well enough. I’m sure it will be fine.” He shrugged. “As long as everyone remember it’s _just_ for fun.”

Seamus who had just finished his plate looked up to realize all his friends were looking at him.

“What?”

…

At the end of last class, the gang waited for Luna to join at the entrance. The four boys had grabbed all their warm clothing, gloves and hats, making sure they could stay outside without freezing to death. Between all the students wandering around, Harry could finally see a platinum blonde head poking up. He waved a hand waiting for her to get close enough to notice. 

Approaching the group, Harry worried slightly as he noticed Ron and Hermione was following the blonde girl.

“Hey Harry, I’m ready to play.” Luna smiled and waved hello to the others.

“Great, Luna.”

“Harry, would it be okay if Ron and I joined the game?” Hermione asked carefully. While her voice remained strong, it was rather clear to Harry, that her demeanor revealed the fear of being rejected. Harry still didn’t really want to be around the pair for now, but he couldn’t hold the grudge against his other friends. It wasn’t supposed to become their problem as well. Besides, Draco and he were doing fine now. While the Malfoys had become a sensitive subject to converse about, the two teens had stayed strong. Deciding quickly, Harry merely nodded in consent and the group left the castle.

When they reached the Quidditch pitch gates, they were not only very early but the Slytherin had been having DADA with the Hufflepuffs and wouldn’t arrive for at least another five minutes. The Gryffindor group just sat down on the cold stone benches and chatted. Hermione had brought a book she enlarged after grabbing it from her inner robe pocket. While Luna asked many wonderous questions on Herbology – which usually only had something to do with plants no one had ever heard of - , the boys discussed the safe topic of Quidditch, compared to the muggle sport football.

It didn’t last long before the group heard the approaching sounds of footsteps in the crisp snow. Green and Black- dressed in cloaks, the Slytherins joined them. Harry only recognized a few, such as Draco, Zabini and Knott. The rest seemed to be friendly enough, just a little withholding. The minute Draco was close enough he quickly but gently swooped in for a kiss. Even the smallest contact from Draco still sent a tingling feeling down his spine. Letting go of his lips, Draco leaned back with a smirk. His eyes quickly turned cold though, looking at something behind Harry. Harry also looked and realized Hermione was watching them with narrowed eyes.

“You want a picture, Granger? It will last longer if like to watch us make out.” He jested. Hermione simply narrowed her eyes even further and turned her back on them.

“Be nice, please.” Harry squeezed the blond boy’s hand. Draco just sighed dramatically and nodded.

“Alright, let’s go inside!” Jason smiled and pushed the cold gates open. It was almost weird to see the quidditch pitch so empty. Not a single footstep had been set on the field. The white snow had gathered in a perfect single white layer around the six giant goalpoles.

“So,” Knott began. “How do we win this thing?”

“First of all, Knott-“ Dean intervened teasingly. “You won’t. Secondly, we are divided into teams of two, Slytherin against Gryffindor-“

“Wait a second, Thomas.” Jason smiled interrupting. “I think it will be best if we simply choose to divide the two houses into equal teams.”

Before a mutter of unhappy voices could reach its peak, Harry spoke up loudly.

“I agree. This game is simply for fun. It doesn’t matter who is on who’s teams.” Harry coughed, trying to keep the blush down as everyone looked at him. It seemed as though the second both Harry and a Slytherin had agreed no one had the guts to say differently.

“All right then!” Jason gave a blinding teething smile. He took out his wand before flicking it quickly right through the group. Between them, in the snow, was an enormously long line almost crossing half the pitch in the middle.

“Okay then, the teams are alienated, now each team has exactly ten minutes to make snowballs and walls to hide behind, NO MAGIC! When the game begins, you can only be hit once. When that happens, you will step to the outside of the line, cheering for your team to win.” Jason explained while crossing the line towards his own team. Setting a tempus charm in the middle he set the timer.

“Okay, GO!” He yelled and everyone ran.

Harry almost threw himself to the ground, hurrying to collect snowballs. His gloves were thankfully five-fingered and he was therefor able to make allot and almost perfectly round balls.

“Looks good, Potter.” A Slytherin girl quietly spoke up. Looking at her, Harry smiled back.

“Thanks, how is the walls coming?” Not being able to see behind him, the girl overlooked his shoulder.

“Good, I think. I don’t really have any idea how to win a snowball fight. I never tried it.” She said bashfully.

Laughing, Harry told her how the closest thing to a snowball fight he had ever tried was when his cousin and his friends were chasing him and throwing muddy snow at his face.

Sandra Wells, as her name turned out to be, was a rather kind girl when you got to know her. She didn’t actually seem to be of Slytherin status and when Harry confined her in on his thoughts, she chuckled.

“No, I hear that often. I never really cared where I ended up, I just wanted to be near my twin brother. When he quickly went to the Slytherin house at the ceremony, I begged the hat to place me with him. I would probably had ended up in Hufflepuff but thankfully the hat listened to me.” she told him.

“Really?” Harry was rather surprised. This was the first time he had ever heard a story similar to his own. The general idea of the sorting hat was how you were divided by whatever qualities and abilities he saw in you. But Harry, and apparently also Sandra, had asked him for something specific, for Harry to be placed anywhere but Slytherin and Sandra to follow her brother.

“So where is your brother now?” Harry continued the conversation as he collected the snowballs in smaller piles around him.

“The other team.”

Looking back, he noticed her brother right away. The two siblings had the same chestnut colored curls and their small statures was remarkably similar.

“One-minute left!” Jason’s voice boomed across the field.

Getting up and shaking his legs, Harry turned to get ready for the fight. He picked up a snowball for each hand, making sure he wasn’t too far away from one of the piles. His teammates, including Sandra, Knott, Hermione and Dean got ready to fight. As the few second left ran out, the other team charged forward running towards them. Harry dodges the first flying pairs easily, thanking himself for his practiced reflections. Throwing on the other hand, weren’t exactly his strong side.

“Duck!” Knott yelled at him.

Harry only managed to duck by throwing himself into the snow, watching as Draco threw another after him with a smirk.

The fight continued but it didn’t really last as long as they had hoped. Getting closer to each other became too easy, since it was impossible to avoid the snowballs at the same time. After two games ending after just six minutes they took a small break, wondering how to make the game last longer.

“Perhaps we can curse some of the snowballs to go after anyone whom moves?” Neville suggested uncertainly.

“The warm-sensing charm won’t work when we are already colder than normal.” Draco disregarded his idea calmly. Once again, Harry mentally sent Draco a thank you kiss as he had kept from making fun of Neville in any way.

As the large group were contemplating ideas, a light chuckle was released from behind Harry. Seeing the faces on the other teens he turned in the same second, Dean exclaimed excitingly; “It’s Professor Lupin!”

It was as if time slowed down while Harry turned around. His heart began pounding, as he was barely able to continue breathing. He was desperately wishing for Dean’s outburst to be truthful but deep down he feared the mistake, that Dean had seen wrong. Finally, he had turned around completely and everything turned quiet. As if the other students had any idea how important, their old defense professor had become to him. But it was true. There he stood. A few feet away from the teen, a man, wrinkled from ages of worry and transformations were holding on to his loose-fitting coat and outdated suitcase. He looked incredibly tired but the genuine smile on his face told Harry all he needed to know for now. He had safely returned from his mission.

Harry didn’t even think about it before he hurried forward. Trying to keep from looking vulnerable in front of so many of his fellow students and friends, he forced himself not to run. The scared older man still smiled at him as he stumbled towards him. When only a few meters were left between them, Harry stopped.

It had been so long since either men spoke. Unsent letters and painful memories arose as Harry worried how to act.

“Harry.” Remus coaxed and gently let go of his suitcase. It fell to the snow-covered ground and Harry didn’t need any more encouragement. He leapt forward and ran the last few steps and was enfolded in a warm hug. Feeling Remus so close again, made Harry feel at home again for the first time in months. He buried his head into the werewolf’s shoulder, trying his best to keep the tears back. He threw his arms around him and fisted the cold fabric of his robe. A large warm hand settled on the back of his neck, simply holding him.

“Oh Harry, my brave prongs.” Remus consoled him, as the tears finally escaped him. Long wet drops ran over his cheeks and landed on the man’s shoulder, soaking into the dark fabric.

Remembering the big group behind him, Harry gently pulled back, hurrying to remove any tearstains of his face. He shallowed visibly and took a deep breath, smiling. As if realizing their private moment was over, the students behind them approached.

“Professor Lupin!”

“Good to see you, sir.” Seamus smiled. 

“What are you doing here?” Zabini questioned.

Remus raised his hands in a surrendering motion, stopping them from continuing their questioning.

“Everything will be explained soon enough. For now, I think you could use some help with this game.” Smiling teasingly, the older man pulled out his bent wand, flicking it in a complicated pattern. The second he began, the students could only watch with their jaws dropped as the snow around them began folding like clay. Tall walls, triangle buildings, staircases, tunnels underground and icy patches formed itself, creating a giant battlefield. Two giant piles of perfect snowballs were laid out on each side of the field.

“Damn!” Dean hued and their team ran to the other side. Only Draco remained with Remus and Harry for a minute longer.

“It’s good to have you back, sir.” Draco stretched out his hand, welcoming Remus. This was a very big step forward for him and Harry reminded himself to give his boyfriend something very nice for Christmas. He held his breath, as Remus looked hesitating towards him, as is waiting for Harry’s opinion. Harry sent him whatever look he could; hoping Remus would catch his meaning. In the end, the man saw whatever he needed to see in Harry’s eyes and he firmly grabbed the blond boy’s hand.

“Thank you, Mr. Malfoy. It’s good to be here.” Releasing the younger teen’s hand, the professor went back a bit further, waiting to see the two teams fighting. Lifting his wand, he waited until he had their full attention before sending a red spark flying. At the ‘boom’ of the smaller explosion, the teens started running. Harry’s team ran across each section of the battlefield. Sandra quickly took the ladder towards the roof and Knott went underground to the tunnel. Harry ran and hid behind a tiny wall just able to put him out of sight.

The sounds of steps were all around him. Carefully looking above, he saw Dean and Ron getting hit from behind. The snowballs hit them both square in the back and chest, and they dropped their own snowballs. Sulking, they left the field. Running past, Jason was carrying multiple snowballs. It was quite obvious how athletic the boy was from the human part of his family. Considering Veela’s were strong but rather graceful, this had nothing to do with it. 

Harry ran away before the boy could see him. Almost running straight into Hermione around the corner he quickly hit her and she huffed in mock anger before leaving the field.

The sound of running feet came towards him and Harry looked around for a place to hide. Thankfully, he could reach the tunnel from here and he stepped inside to avoid the confrontation. Practically holding his breath, he heard the blundering sound of feet above his head. The patchy ice above him reflected the light and he could actually see the person standing right above him. For a minute, he was convinced he had been found but then the person moved on and stepped out of sight.

Carefully sliding through the narrow tunnel, Harry saw the light at the opening at the other end. He looked to both sides before stepping out; making certain no one was coming. This game was almost scarily realistic. One game was more than enough for him. The sun was still shining but then at the ground right beside him, a shadow appeared. Harry didn’t even have the time to comprehend how it was possible before he was tackled to the floor.

Feeling another body land on top of him, knocked the air out of his lungs. The other person turned him over and Harry spat out the mouthful of snow he had gathered. Above him stood a very self-pleased Malfoy, pinning his arms down on each side of his face.

“Hello.” He smirked.

“Bastard.” Harry sneered in fake anger, truly trying to escape the stronger teens grip.

“Harry! Take him out!” the sound of Sandra’s voice rung through their field. As the wrestling pair of boys looked towards the sound they noticed every one of their friends standing on the side. Meaning…

“We’re the only ones left.” Harry whispered.

“Guess so.” Draco confirmed. “What should we do?”

Harry could for some reason only think of the most Slytherin way to end the game. He finally wrestled his arm free and quickly pulled Draco down, kissing him soundly on the lips. Draco was so surprised he almost knocked their teeth together. Harry gently continued to kiss the boy above him, grabbing his hair. The second he felt Draco lean into him, releasing an almost silent moan, Harry went for it.

‘SPLASH’

The wet squelching sound of dripping snow hit Draco right in the back of his head, while Harry’s hand were cradling his head. The surprised look on Draco’s face was worth the wrath he would probably face soon. Harry leaned back and roared with laughter as Draco ‘s face could only resemble to a hamster with too many sunflower seeds in his mouth. His cheeks red from running around in the cold widened and his hair was dripping with cold water.

As the two teams on the side realized how Harry ‘sneakily’ had taking Draco out, they also laughed. Draco was clearly not very comfortable being the subject for laughter and for a minute, Harry actually worried Draco was going to be mad. Finally, the blond boy leaned into him and sent his warm breath across his cheek, into his ear.

“You better watch out from now on, Scarface.”

Smiling, Harry removed the few drops of ice left in the blond locks.

“Bring it, Ferret.”

Laughing now as well, Draco got up and pulled Harry with him.

“We win!” One of the girls on Harry’s team yelled.

“No fair! Malfoy tackled Harry to the floor first, that got to count right?” Seamus, the absolute most competitive teen from Gryffindor, hectically sought Jason out for a ruling.

“Sorry man,” Jason smiled overbearingly. “The rules stated you had to be hit with a snowball, or in Harry’s case, a handful of snow. Getting pushed over into the snow, doesn’t count.”

“Damn Medusa and the holy grail.” Seamus grumbled as his amused boyfriend took his hand, consoling him.

“Well, it was really fun. Thank you for the enchanted field, Professor.” One of Jason’s friends politely said.

“Yes, thank you indeed.” A grumbling dark voice coldly stated from behind them. “-For disrupting school property CLOSED OFF, when it is not being used for official games.”

It was almost comically how the entire group turned around at the same time, seeing a rather angry potion Professor standing behind them. His arms crossed, Snape looked far from amused at the sight of the giant battlefield occupying the pitch. Harry could practically point out the popping vein on his forehead growing. Harry discreetly looked to his left where Jason was, and he could clearly see the discomforting look across his face. 

Remus thankfully came to their rescue.

“Professor Snape, if you please, I was the one who created the arena, not the students-“

“And while I find it very noble of you to tell me of which I already know, I don’t believe you being a guest at the grounds gives you permission to allow the students to break rules.” Snape’s voice could cut glass as he glared at Remus. “Now all students who does not feel like having detention for an entire week with Mr. Filch, get going. 10 points from each of you for breaking in.”

The students quietly hurried off the pitch and Jason looked down at his shoes while Zabini guided him by hand. Harry too felt quite ashamed. It had been really fun to have a make-believe battle, but it was true that the Quidditch field was off limits. Draco subtly grabbed his hand, and the gang was completely silent for the rest of walk towards the castle.

SSPOV

Pulling his wand out from his sleeve pocket, he wordlessly sent ‘Bombarda Maxima’ , hitting the gathered walls and buildings. The snow blew up into fresh crisp snow and spread as if nothing had ever stood there and Severus couldn’t help but feel pleased as he watched something Lupin had created, blow up. He was perfectly aware of the fact that Lupin was still standing beside him and he continued to ignore the werewolf, hoping he would soon leave the premise.

Although he wasn’t afraid of anything Lupin could do - he was after all much more powerful – he had learned to trust his gut, and right now, a nagging feeling wore on his stomach, telling him he should be prepared for something big.

“Severus.” Lupin tried carefully as Severus put away his wand. “How have you been?” Snape decided to ignore him and simply stood; proclaiming he was only making sure that everything around the field was back to normal.

“Severus, please, I have wished to speak to you for months.”

“Amusing way of showing interest in speaking by ignoring the subject all together.” Snape couldn’t help the smidgen of anger in his voice. He tried to calm himself by breathing in deeply. He refused to humiliate himself in front of the wolf.

“You know why I left. Why… why I had too.” Lupin whispered in a regretting voice. “But I never wanted to-“

“Why are you here?” Severus desperately whished for this mock of a conversation to be over so he could return to his quarters.

“Albus has asked me to take over the Defense against Dark Arts position. Professor Bjorkfire has decided to retire, he simply doesn’t have the energy anymore.”

A painful surge rushed through him at the thought of Lupin working here again. The idea of once again, sharing his only known home with the wolf felt as tormenting now as it had done years ago. 

“I see.” Was the only response he could give.

“Severus,” Lupin laid his way-too-hot hand on his forearm. “Is there a possibility of us catching up? Perhaps a cup of tea.” The familiarity of Lupin touching him, suddenly angered him beyond words and he threw it off as if burned.

“No, Lupin. There is not. What happened was a long time ago, it simply doesn’t matter now. Besides I have bigger things to worry about than you getting a job for a few months.” At these final words he boldly stormed off, feeling the heated glance from Lupin following him all the way to the gate. Trying to remain angry instead of letting other, very unwanted feelings take over, he focused on what he had told Lupin. Severus wasn’t lying when he had said, he had more important things to do. Such as educating his son and for once trying to keep him from getting into trouble.

‘Merlin Lauris, how I wish you were here with me now.’ How long had it been since he had truly missed the beautiful man? He missed his company every so often, but it had been years since he truly felt the impact Lauris had had on his life. The aching in his heart had increased since he had learned of his son’s existence. 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Damn the last part was actually quite hard to write, I feel so sad for Severus. But now, Remus has joined the gang and this will probably lead to more secrets being relieved…
> 
> Have a good day/night 
> 
> Kiss, 
> 
> TheMillionaireBitch


	12. it's time

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Happy newyear everyone!

HP POV

The students walked back in silence. The fact that they had been caught and Professor Snape had deducted points, had left them feeling awkward around each other. Harry was still walking hand in hand with Draco and he squeezed it tightly.

“Well, it was fun while it lasted.” Jason tried to lift the mood. “Maybe next time-“

“No, no ‘next time’.” Blaise sneered angrily. “We almost lost a hundred point in one afternoon!” he pulled away and took off.

“Wait, Blaise sweetie, come on!” Jason half-heartily ran after him.

Soon everyone split up into smaller groups and left Draco and Harry to be the only ones standing back. Harry couldn’t help but look back, wondering if Remus and Snape were fighting. He hadn’t seen the closest person he had to a family, in almost 8 months. Was it so terrible he wanted to spend some time alone with him?

“Go back.”

“Huh?” he looked back at the smiling teen.

“You should go back to see him. You obviously want to.” Draco let go of his hand.

“Thank you.” Harry leaned up to peck him on the lips. “Do you want to come along?”

Grimacing slightly, Draco declined. “I think one time outside is more than enough for now.”

Chuckling, Harry just said goodbye before heading back to the path leading him towards the Quidditch pitch. As he almost had left the long narrow stone hall, he heard the sound of footsteps coming from outside. The loud and blundering sound could only be Snape marching this way. Quickly, Harry hid behind the stature of ‘Winnie the whiny’. Thankfully, he could slide in behind it and push up against the freezing wall.

Looking out through the small hole between the stature’s arm and side, Harry watched as Snape marched past him and down the corridor. Harry was painfully aware of the fact that he had stopped breathing and he soundlessly gasped for air. Snape had really been helpful this year and saved his life on multiple occasions during the war, but he was still probably the scariest man, Harry had ever been alone with.

He waited until he could no longer hear the potion Professor and then slid out. Making sure Snape wasn’t going to jump out from somewhere and surprise him, Harry continued outside. The sun had lowered over the land and was shining its last rays of the day. Harry jumped a few times trying to catch up with Remus. What if he had already apparated? Hurrying even faster, Harry ran the last way to the Quidditch pitch, almost running straight into it, but the gates were securely locked.

Remus was probably already heading for the school gates and Harry quickly ran towards the entrance. His lungs burned from the frosty wind blowing through his body; heart beating and legs starting to hurt, he at last saw the small sight of a man heading west.

“Remus!”

The man made no indication of hearing him.

“Remus! Please wait!” He continued yelling while he ran towards him.

He took a final deep breath and yelled for the last time. “REMUS!”

Thankfully, the wolf heard him and Remus turned around to see him stumbling down the hill. Close enough, Harry stopped and desperately tried to catch his breath. His pulse was drumming in his ears.

“Harry, you should have stayed in the castle with your friends.”

“I know.” Harry was still heaving for air, trying to ignore the hurt of Remus’ comment. “But I wanted to talk to you in private. Why do you have to leave so soon?”

The man seemed very uncomfortable, hearing the need in Harry’s voice. “Actually, I’m only heading back to gather the rest of my stuff.”

“What?”

Remus smiled, truly looking happy.

“I have gotten the opportunity to once again, join the faculty and I have gratefully accepted.”

“You’re kidding!” Harry felt the grin on his face split. “You’re coming back to Hogwarts? For real?” Remus laughed at the childlike wonder.

“Yes, I’m really going to be staying here.”

“I can’t believe this!” Harry’s chest was soaring with happiness and he found himself hugging the unexpected man. Laughing mildly, the wolf hugged him back.

“I really missed you.” Harry felt himself blush at the statement but it truly felt right to say aloud. The man simply hugged him tighter for another second before releasing him.

“Where have you been?”

“Ah, that is a conversation for another day.” Remus replied. “For now, tell me, are you planning on going to the burrow this year?”

“No, I-“ Harry began. “Ron and I are heading in a difficult direction right now, so I thought I would give him some space.”

Nodding understandingly, the wolf didn’t pry. “Well then, why don’t you and I celebrate together, just us, after the dinner in the great hall?” 

“Yes, definitely! Sounds great!” Harry controlled his need to jump up and down in happiness. But now, that he could take a good look at the new Professor, Harry noticed how tired he truly looked. Dark circles underneath his eyes and, newly healed scars running across his nose and eyebrow, decorated his face. Distracted at the idea of Christmas, Harry had almost forgotten about Snape. Leaving the two together had always been a sensitive issue. He knew Remus could control his temper when Snape jabbed him. Unlike… Sirius, whom had always headed straight into danger without thinking first.

“Did Snape do something to you?” he questioned carefully.

“No, Professor Snape and I simply talked for a minute longer, then he stormed off.” Remus explained. Harry would have to ask at some point how he had acquired such deep tissue scars, but for now, he would let it go. It was after all Remus’ story to tell.

“Harry, I…” Remus seemed suddenly saddened. Making a deep sigh the wolf continued; “You should head back for the castle before it gets late.”

Saying goodbye with a pat on the shoulder, the older man left through the gates and apparated only a few steps further away. Looking at the empty spot now, Harry couldn’t help but feel that saying ‘goodbye’ wasn’t what Remus had intended to tell him. Slowly, he turned back.

SS POV

Back in his own quarters, Severus still felt miserable and tired. He had poured himself a double scotch into a crystal glass and was slowly sipping the horrible drink. Normally he loved a good scotch but since he had been on a teacher’s salary and Lucius and him were barely speaking anymore, he hadn’t really been drinking from the good life for long.

Lucius was still upset about the Dark lords falling. Of course, he was pleased that his family hadn’t suffered from his own selfish mistakes, but anyone who knew Lucius even a bit knew his pleasure and greed for power. His involvement in the war had left his indulgence for dark arts common knowledge, leaving the Malfoy’s with slightly harder options for trading and gathering favors. Even worse had it become when Lucius learned the truth about Severus own matters in the war. The fact that he openly sought pardon in the Ministry was more than enough for Lucius to turn away from him. Believing it was beneath them to seek any sort of forgiveness for their ‘own legal opinion’ was ludicrous in Lucius’ mind.

But being Draco’s god father and a good friend of Narcissa, they were bound to see each other often. Lucius stubbornly stuck to his view and refused to speak to Severus for a few weeks. It didn’t last as long as Severus actually believed it would, considering Lucius’ nature. Unfortunately, Lucius would quickly learn that there were not so many people from their proud Slytherin pureblood society, whom he could tolerate for more than a few hours at a time. Therefor Severus once more found himself invited back into the luxurious library sipping whiskey and elfmade win. Now sipping, what could only be described as ‘old slug water’ he could _actually_ missed the Malfoy Manor.

Trying to relax, the potion Professor found his mind concentrating on the smiling face of Lupin. Annoyed by the presence, he opened his eyes again. He refused to be sucked into that catastrophic event once more. Remus had once again left and he weren’t even sure if he had truly understood what had happened the second time before he left. No, the werewolf was already bound to another human being and Severus would never be a priority. He had his own priority now. Teaching the students had been a mediocre task but after years of believing he was alone, he had found out about his son.

The smile and the striking uneven hair should have given him a clue long before he was told. But what could possibly had left him, thinking ‘I have a son from a barely real relationship?’. No. No matter how much pain it had caused him to see Lupin leave and to leave his own lover unexpected, he would never regret it, because the most wonderful person had been led right to him. Severus thanked the stars that his son had only inherited his intelligence and barely any part of his appearance. The tall build was certainly his, as well as the slightly narrowed lips but the rest was pure Lauris.

A quiet knock on his front door pulled him out of thoughts. Knocking back the rest of the disgusting drink, he left the empty glass on his coffee table and went to investigate who had dared to interrupt his evening. Opening the door however was a moot point, because before the he had had the chance to open the door, his son entered looking sheepishly around.

“Sorry, the portrait said he knew who I was.” Snape sent the front door a disapproving glance before nodding the boy inside. Sitting down on the black older couch, Jason tried to give him a careful smile.

“You called for me?”

“Yes, indeed.” Severus poured himself another glass, only doing so, because it was still considered alcohol despite the awful taste. “We must regard the subject of your behavior around school.”

The boy stopped smiling and gave him a darkened look. It was very rare to see such calm yet angry emotion flicking across the boy’s face, but it wouldn’t surprise if the boy possessed a few other of his traits, such as temper.

“You must realize soon that I cannot keep protecting you.” Severus chastised and started pacing. “You have already proved yourself capable of deliberately hurting another student violently-“

“It wasn’t on purpose!” Jason chipped in.

“Which can only be proven if you willingly take a stand in the court and register yourself under their Creature Value and Protection law, meaning you will be under sharp measuring and detection constantly.”

For a long time neither men said anything. Jason looked to the ground but Severus knew he had been heard. The boy clenched his fist for a moment before letting go, his shoulder slumping down.

“…Is this really about today?”

“What?” usually, Severus wouldn’t dignify with such a foolish answer but he was most surprised by the chance of subject. Figuring the boy would be angry with him for snooping, he hadn’t expected such a dejected tone. Looking him straight in the eyes, blue and brown clashing black, Jason elaborated.

“Is this really about me making trouble for myself or you worried about you?”

“Nonsense.” Severus huffed. “You are to set a good example as-“

“As you! Why do you even care? No one knows about me!” The boy got up on his feet.

“-As a Slytherin, you will show yourself from your best behavior, not tumbling around like a foolish Hufflepuff!”

“Oh please! You have been after me _constantly_ since the day I told you who I was! You never talk to me unless it’s about school or to point out how unhappy you are with me!”

Snape paced back and forth, scattering his brain for examples. The veela was too distraught and he would have to be prepared for an emergency spell, in case Jason lost control.

“Because no one can know! If anyone found out about our relation it could have horrible conse-“

“Bullshit. Who would care?! It wouldn’t even matter! No matter what, I will have to take my exam with another examiner and everyone already knows you’re favoring your own house.” Jason interrupted. “Face it! You are ashamed of me! That’s it, isn’t it? You are ashamed to admit you might have a son whom isn’t completely human!”

“Why on earth would that matter now? Beside if you keep fooling around like a child it won’t be long before you’re not a student anymore!” Severus sneered at the childish argument. 

“It matters!” Jason fist hit the coffeetable so hard the empthy glass on it feel to the floor with a loud crash. The sound of glass busting into tiny pieces filled the room with silence. The two males watched the other as they tried to regain control. After a long pause, where neither knew what to say, Jason finally spoke again with a strained voice.

“I know who you are. Or who you were.” Jason mumbled. “I had barely been here one day before the others told me. They told me how you had been a double-crossed spy. Had helped Dumbledore but for years before that you had taken the mark. You willingly followed him, believing his pureblood nonsense, thinking all creatures were beneath you, of course _you_ would be ashamed of having me as a son.”

In that moment, Severus should have said so many things, explained his life of poor choices, answered all his son’s questions honestly, yet he did nothing. He only watched as Jason left for the door, before turning back to look at him a last time. Severus could remark the strong exterior he had, but his emotional eyes he had inherited from Lauris, shone through him, showing the hurt he had kept inside for so long. Before leaving, Jason simply looked at him, and whispered;

“Weird how it never occurred to me to be ashamed of a father whom may have followed a lonely mad man into servantship. Not once.”

Then he quietly exited and closed the door behind him. 

Practically falling into his armchair, Severus massaged his temple, trying to relief the tension he felt building up. When it didn’t work after what he assumed was minutes, he grabbed his wand and repaired the glass still lying on the floor. Although when he couldn’t find the energy to refill the glass, he simply held it. The only heard noise was the kindling fire slowly dying out.

How could his son possibly believe he was ashamed of him, when in fact the truth was quite the opposite? Jason was not only rather remarkable in schoolwork, no he also had an astounding easy way of gaining friends as well. Something Severus had envied people through most of his childhood. Every conversation with new people had left him stumped and shy, after his own father had beaten the shit out of him at every chance he got. After this continued for years, Severus had learned quickly to remain unheard. 

Nonetheless, the more important topic was the fact that his son knew of his corrupted youth, following Lucius and his father Abramax, whom had taken him in after Severus left his own family behind. The ruthless man was certainly as charming as the dark lord had been in his younger years and it was hard not to get involved with the only people who looked out for you. Or left you with the fake feeling of being wanted and cared for. Being the only real family Severus had ever known, the Slytherins became his family and unfortunately left them to drag him down with them. It was only after his cowardly nature killed his best friend, he had truly meet people who cared for him for no other reason than being himself. While he knew he would never be good company or the kind you asked to join for a party, Severus wished to believe he would fight and stand by Albus and his colleagues, no matter the consequences. 

But now, his son knew the part of his youth that was becoming common knowledge around Great Britain.

Severus looked down at his forearm, placebo taking place by imagining that the cold tattoo was burning as brightly as it used to months ago. Out of habit, he clutched his left arm, wishing the dark scar to vanish.

“Severus?” A gentle voice irrupted in the otherwise quiet living room. Quickly removing his hand from his arm, he pulled the sleeve a little further down before answering the floo. Albus’ face shone brightly in the kindles from the last burning coal. “I wish to discuss something of rather important news. May I come through?”

Could this possibly have something to do with their newest member of the faculty? Severus knew it wasn’t his place to decide whom the position should be delegated to, but he couldn’t help the feeling off betrayal, looking at Albus face. He could at least have given him a notice that the werewolf was coming back.

“Yes, Headmaster.”

Barely a second passed before Albus had entered his living room’s fire pit, gently dusting the soot from his purple robe.

“Thank you, my boy.”

Severus simply nodded his consent and sat down once again, after making sure the headmaster had settled in the couch.

“Some tea, perhaps?” Albus suggested. Not even waiting for his potion Professor to answer he called upon an elf from the kitchen.

“Yes, some jasmine tea with milk and sugar on the side. Oh, and ideally some Jaffa Cakes, please.” Albus delightfully asked.

“Mist apologies, sir, but no such cakes in kitchen.” The house elf flattened his ear against his baldhead and his eyes became even bigger as he had to disappoint his only master. Even though the elves in the kitchen knew they had no true master, simply an employee, the elves continued to behave as if they abided the Headmaster’s every wish. 

“Oh, what a shame.” The old man sighed, nearly pouting. “Well then, whatever biscuits you have.” He smiled and sent the elf on his way. Severus still hadn’t said a word but it didn’t stop the twinkling old man from converting.

“I have only tasted these Jaffa Cakes once on my last trip to London by muggle train. They were truly delightful, my boy. Have you ever had any?”

“No, Albus, I don’t indulge in sweet things, besides the occasional rich dark chocolate from HoneyDukes.”

“Ah yes, did I get the right one for your birthday?”

“Yes, sir.”

“Good, good.” He said with childish glee. “And there was the tea, thank you, Mist.” He reached to take the tray from the smaller creature holding it over his head. When the elf was certain the headmaster wouldn’t spill anything, he bowed and vanished once more.

Handing Severus, a cup of black tea, Albus took his time filling his own with sugar and what appeared to be half a carton of milk. Severus involuntarily suppressed a shudder at this creation, as if it had anything to do with real tea.

He took a small sip from the scolding drink, enjoying the slight burn and bitter taste across his tongue. Beside him the joyful headmaster blew his own drink before slurping a taste.

“Oh still too hot.” The man chuckled and put it down on the table. “While I do like the taste of these cookies, I-“ 

“Albus please, why have you come?” Severus patience had run out and he couldn’t stand the small talk any further.

“I wanted you to know, that Remus Lupin was here today. I have asked him to replace Professor Bjorkfire after Christmas vacation, although he will probably settle in his personal quarters beforehand.”

“Yes, Albus, I know. I saw him at the Quidditch Pitch.”

Albus hummed to show he was still listening.

“He was playing make-believe battle with a few of the students.”

“Whom?”

“What? It doesn’t- A few Slytherins and Gryffindors.” Severus said, not wishing to go into further detail.

“Well that is wonderful news. I’m happy to see the two houses interact beyond schoolwork.” The older man chuckled, grabbing another biscuit.

Severus could feel another headache coming, as he tried to explain the situation.

“That is beside the point, sir. They broke into the Quidditch Pitch, unlocked the firmly placed spell on the gate and could have gotten injured.”

“Did they use magic?”

“No, but-“

“Then I should say we can let them go with a warning this time and I am most confident you did a furrow job.” He continued to munch on the cookie, once dipping it into his tea.

“Getting back on the important topic, why didn’t you tell me you have hired a new Professor?” Severus tried to keep his voice calm, hoping to keep Albus from seeing him as a stubborn child.

“Well, it happened rather quickly. You see Professor Bjorkfire and I had discussed his retirement at the end of last year, but at that time he was certain he could handle one more year. Unfortunately, his energy has decreased rapidly, and he simply cannot keep up. Therefor I suddenly had to find another teacher this late into the year. Thankfully, Remus had just finished his last mission and was ready to get back to teaching.”

“Thankfully.” Severus huffed, sipping his tea.

“My boy, I understand that the past can be a painful memory, but this is the time to make new ones. Every time a painful memory stores up, it only means it can be replaced by a happier one.”

“I don’t know if I can simply ‘let go’ Headmaster.” He mumbled.

“I know. It will take the time it requires.”

“-Beside I have more important things to worry about now.”

“Really? May a curious old man ask what?”

Believing it was time to tell Albus the truth about his youth; Severus took a dep breath before leaning forward, resting his elbows on his knees.

“Albus, do you remember the year before I came to you?”

“Yes, you told me Voldemort had sent you on a mission in another part of the world.”

“Yes, Australia. Well it appears someone I once knew had been withholding a secret from me for very long. It wasn’t until recently I discovered… I have a son.” Severus was looking down into the half-empty cup, not really sure what to expect from the Headmaster whom he considered his best friend, mentor and the closest thing he had ever had to a father figure.

A friendly warm hand was laid on his knee. 

“My boy that is truly wonderful news. A new member of our small family here. If you wish Severus, I’m most willing to ask the schoolboard for permission to have your son live here.” The headmaster squeezed his knee in joy.

“I… thank you Albus.” Severus hurried to swallow the heavy lump in his throat. “But as it turns out, he is already here.”

“A student?” Albus pondered, mostly to himself probably. Severus ignored the rhetoric question and filled up his cup.

“I can almost guess for certainly that this student must be our new exchange student from Australia, Mr. Melck.”

Severus took a deep breath before confirming the Headmaster’s theory. He told the Headmaster shortly, without too many details of his relationship with Jason’s father. However short-lasted, he had truly come to care for the man.

The old man smoothed down his long white beard, the deep wrinkles on his forehead furthering, as he was lost in thoughts.

“And he knows of you?”

“Yes, he was in fact the one who told me.” Severus whispered, holding on to his cup a little too tightly.

“I see. It seems painful for you to discuss this matter, Severus. Can I assume you knew his deceased father well?”

“Lauris. His name was Lauris and no, I don’t wish to discuss it further.” Severus intervened, feeling it necessary to use the man’s real name. 

“Understandable my boy, but may I give you a single piece of advice?”

Snorting the potion professor said; “You will undoubtedly even if I say no.”

Chuckling slightly the man leaned closer to look Severus straight in the eyes, his icy blue owns twinkling with booth sadness and warmth.

“What tore you and Jason apart, is also something that can bind you together. Use that painful, yet happy memory to bond with your son.”

Severus didn’t answer him, but simply picked up his cup of tea blowing slightly before mumbling;

“You should really stop meddling in my life, Albus.”

Laughing deeply the old man picked up another cookie welcoming the hint to lighten the mood.

“My boy, the day parents stop meddling in their children’s life is the day they die.” He stuffed his mouth with a second cookie.

Severus tried to ignore the warmth flowing feeling spreading across his body at the way Albus dictated himself as a parent. The rest of the evening went by slowly as they focused on his year so far, discussing students, the curriculum and Albus ideas for this year’s Christmas.

…

Enchanted snow was falling from the ceiling and spreading out across the Great Hall at breakfast. Harry was sitting and trying his best not to fall back to sleep. Yawning for what seemed like the hundredth time, he grabbed the nearest pot of coffee, pouring it up to the rime of the cup.

“Harry, why are you so tired? You went to bed long before any of us.” Neville asked worried. Harry smiled after he finished grimacing at the bitter taste of black coffee.

“Yeah… I just couldn’t sleep.” Harry lied. “Really.” He said, trying to assure his good friend.

The truth was in fact quite different. Harry and Draco hadn’t really been able to get much time alone since they started dating. Beside classes, homework and hanging out with their separate friend groups, the two boys had rarely had time to be alone. While talking and being out was great, sometimes they required meetings that were a bit more… discreet. They were after all two teen boys and Harry couldn’t help but think about sex every single time Draco smiled at him.

Making out had been amazing every time, but Harry had gotten the feeling lately that Draco was ready for more. No matter how much he tried to leave it be, he knew for certainty that the blonde had already lost his virginity a long time ago, while Harry never really had the time to truly consider doing it with anyone, let alone someone he cared about. 

So coming back to last night; Harry had gone to bed early, or that was at least what he had told the others. In reality, he had simply grabbed his invisibility cloak and the map he had inherited from his father and his friends. He snuck out of the Gryffindor tower, and went to the Room of Requirement where he was meeting Draco. He had arrived a little late, since he almost fell over Madam Norris whom had probably smelled him and practically chased him for two floors. The second he entered the magical room, he had ripped off his cloak and been thrown against the door. Draco’s lips had found his inhumanly fast, gathering him in his arms and pushed him upwards. He had tangled his finger in the blonde locks and panted as Draco had pushed their erection against the denim pants. When Harry felt like they were heading for point of no return, he stopped Draco. He could see the disappointment and frustration in the icy grey eyes, but it meant the world to him that Draco stopped when he asked him too. He wasn’t sure why he didn’t feel ready yet. He had imagined having sex with Draco, basically every night before sleep and sometimes in the shower before breakfast. But when they were making out and Draco started reaching under his shirt, it was as if a silent alarm set off and tore the pleasant moment apart.

Anyway, Harry hadn’t returned to the tower before four o’clock. By then he wasn’t really that tired and it took forever to fall asleep.

“Maybe you should wait up half an hour more, you know, to make sure you fall to sleep as soon as you get in bed.” Seamus suggested, eating the other half of his bagel. 

“Maybe.” Harry yawned again.

“Oh great, the mail is coming! My grandmother promised to send me more parchment.”

“What, again?” Dean snickered and pointed his fork at Neville. “You just bought another 2 feet last weekend.”

“Yeah, but I used them up on notes.” Seeing the derisive look on all his friends faces, the slightly buffed boy blushed and mumbled. “I spilt ink and sat on it, okay.”

Laughing Harry was surprised as a brown owl almost landed in his pumpkin juice. A small note was attached to the leg and it impatiently stretched it out for him to gather. Harry took the note after giving the owl a single cornflake to munch on.

_Harry it is time. Hurry if you want to see._

_Hagrid_

In his sleep deprived state it took a few minutes before Harry realized what Hagrid was trying to tell him. Looking towards the teachers’ table, he noticed Hagrid’s absent. Quickly he swung his feet over the bench, ready to leave.

“Where are you going?” Ron asked rather suspiciously.

“Hagrid.” Harry didn’t have time to think of a lie even though it was nobody’s else business.

“Why?”

Merlin sake. “I have to talk to him about Christmas.”

Ron didn’t seem convinced but given the nature of their relationship right now, he raised no further questions and continued to eat his scrambled eggs. Still feeling slightly hungry, Harry grabbed an apple before leaving. His heart was pumping in excitement and he felt butterflies in his stomach, while he tried not to run out of the hall.


	13. Hatched

DM POV 

It was rather amusing to see how tired Potter was because of their nightly wandering. It had certainly been a pleasant one. Draco knew he wouldn’t expect the boy to be easy or into one night stand but Merlin, the boy was a prude. Draco had truly tried to be patient with him and he knew that f he tried to pressure Potter too much the relationship would end as fast as it began. Draco wasn’t used to go this long without having sex and his morning shower was becoming longer and longer each morning.

Suddenly Potter practically jumped up from his seat and ran out the hall. He didn’t look upset, in fact quite the opposite. Draco wondered where on earth, the boy could be heading for so early in the morning.

“Malfoy, are you still trying to win?”

Turning his attention back to their table, Draco realized that his friends were all looking at him.

“What?” he almost sneered. Hating to be ganged up on.

“Are you still trying to win the bet?” Goyle tried again. His two minions seemed uncertain of his will.

“Of course.” He huffed.

“You just seem a little too interested in Potter these days. Are you perhaps… falling for him?” Theodore teased him. Rather unusual for the quiet boy to make any form of mockery, but none the less, Draco certainly wouldn’t let him off the hook by the indication.

“Don’t be ridicules.” He scowled. “Unlike anything you do Knott, I put anything and everything I got into winning. If that unfortunately means I have to overlook the golden boy, so be it.”

Knott didn’t retort, but simply raised his eyebrows and smirked, getting back to his breakfast. Hoping the annoying banter was over, Draco was about to continue his own eating.

“Are you sure? I mean, it looks like your parents are already planning the wedding so why not just go with it?” Pansy mocked him in a sweetened voice as the others laughed. Clearly, they had forgotten whom they were speaking too.

Getting up so he basically towered over the chuckling idiots.

“Just so we´re clear,” He leaned in over them. “Out of all of us, _I_ am the only one who is actually getting some. So if I were you, I would concentrate on losing my virginity, instead of spending your sad self, wondering about my sex life.”

With that, he left the table and refused to look back at the shocked faces. He could practically feel the heating glare from the stuck up girl.

How dare they have the audacity to insinuate he could possibly have any kind of feelings except annoyment for the Gryffindork? He wanted his freedom, nothing less! And certainly, no more from the golden boy. Besides being at least decent to look at from some angles, what did he have to offer him? Draco was already rich, handsome, intelligent and had a great reputation. Not as good, as it used to, but still better than any mudbloods and so many pureblood families.

No, Draco could do better, much better! Whatever did Potter had to offer him? There was surely the money, but the Potters’ bank value was still twice as small as the Malfoys’. Okay, Potter was getting rather skilled in kissing, but he was still a prude! And he was rather funny… and nice… cute laugh…

Merlin, was he getting a crush on Potter?

That thought was so scary, Draco stopped up in the middle of the corridor. Some of the third years’ almost walked straight into him. Complaining quietly to each other they moved around him and continued towards their next class.

No, this couldn’t be happening. Potter was simply a pawn in this chess of life. The Mercutio in his play. As soon as his usefulness had outlived its purpose, he would be disposed. Yes, Draco would have to keep focus on what was important.

HP POV

After Harry had opened the last button on his white shirt, he sat back down in his wooden chair. He had already thrown his sweater and robes on the floor over fifteen minutes ago. He imagined this was how a sauna felt with the sweating, the damp air and the fireplace. Not that Harry had ever tried one. He didn’t even bother to waft himself, since the air was so intense it would only feel even hotter against his face.

The egg in the cauldron had still not moved much. Hagrid once again insured the fire was warm enough and turned the egg over. Hagrid was sweating horribly but he looked more refreshed than Harry felt. He imagined the giant-genes in him was able to withstand warmth better than the humans.

“It could still be a while. The little guy isn’t moving as much as I would have hoped.” Hagrid sat down looking slightly concerned. Cold dread of fear smashed its way into his stomach.

“Nothing is wrong with him right?”

Hagrid gave him a sympatric look. “I don’t know, Harry.”

“Why, what could happen?”

“Something might have happened even before he was sent here. Harry, you must understand, dragons aren’t supposed to leave their eggs and even when they leave for hunting they never stay far from it. Probably not more than a few hours tops. We don’t know how long his mother had left him in the nest before they rescued him.”

“But he is alive; maybe he needs a little help?” Harry tried hopeful. Hagrid shook his head silently.

“Unfortunately, it would do more damage than good. The shell is only as hard as it needs to be for the dragon to come out. If the dragon can’t, he won’t survive out here.”

Harry couldn’t imagine the dragon wouldn’t make it. He had felt it move under his hand. Plenty of times. Maybe he wasn’t strong enough to come out yet but he would fight, Harry knew it. The men sat in silence, constantly watching the cauldron for any kind of change.

It had been almost two hours since Harry had joined and the firth time he had left to get fresh air. Getting back from the firth turn, he almost tripped over the tiny step when he heard a noise, ‘pop’. Hagrid suddenly looked up and both men hurried to the fireplace. Another pop, and another, until it sounded like someone was making popcorn. Inside the cauldron the egg twitched around, hitting the sides constantly.

Hagrid quickly picked up his ovenmites and carefully gathered the egg. It was still slightly twitching as he laid it on the table. Stopping it from moving to far, Hagrid kept the mites on. Until the egg stopped completely. For a very long moment all that could be heard was the fire and their hurried breathing. Then the scratching began. A hollow scratch kept knocking against the shell until a single crack opened up.

“Can you see it?” Hagrid asked excitedly.

“No, not so far.” Harry bend over the table trying to see inside the crack. The egg was completely dark but slowly a yellow beaming opened up. The color quickly changed, getting used to the light from outside. The eye turned large as it finally connected to Harry’s. As if Harry’s presence became encouraging, the egg began cracking in several places at once. The shell flicked off and hit both Harry, Hagrid and a couple of pots, until nothing was left except a slimy very bright red dragon looked up. His eyes instantly sought of Harry and the second he noticed him, it tried to walk over the edge of the table. Thankfully, Harry’s seeker reflections were up to date and he caught the slimy reptile. The dragon moved even further up against him and tried to climb up his shirt with its tiny claws. Laughing, Hagrid sat down exhausted.

“He likes yer’” he kept chuckling a Harry fought to keep the dragon still.

“Really? It seems like he wants to scratch my eyes out.” Harry hurriedly moved his head aside as a clawed foot felt for his face.

“Na, the fellow is rubbing himself on you, making sure you remember his smell, just in case you loose him.”

“Loose him?” Harry wondered perplexed.

“Yeah, it’s what dragons do to their mothers.”

“Mother?!” Harry piped, his voice breaking.

“Yeah he saw you first, I guess.” Hagrid looked slightly disappointed but was obviously relieved the dragon had made it. As Harry finally got the dragon to keep his claws in his clothes, it ringed its neck trying to mark itself against his neck and cheeks. The yellow eyes paused at his, as Harry gently moved his hands across the warm scales. A calming, almost sad noise escaped the dragon and Harry could feel its small moving chest and a strong heart pumping beneath it.

“I think he is going to be alright.” Harry said with certainty.

“We will have to see over the next few days, but he seems strong, except for the foot.” Hagrid mumbled. Wondering what he meant, Harry gathered the small reptile and held him out from himself. Hagrid was right; the left back foot was incredibly smaller than the rest. It twitched slightly as if the nerves weren’t really working probably yet.

“It might explain why the mother left him.”

“What, why?” Harry asked sadly.

“Dragons are rare creatures Harry, they simply do not have time to take care of egg that has no chance of surviving. If his mother smelled it early that there was something wrong with him, she might have left to get a new egg quicker.”

“But he could still make it. He is doing fine now.” Harry desperately pleaded to no one. It wasn’t as if the mother would come back to gather him, but it still seemed so unfair. The dragon was perfectly fine, even with the leg. In the saddened moment, Harry rocked the dragon back and forth, playing with him by dancing his fingers in front of him. He would make it, Harry was certain.

…

Harry had spent half the day in the cabin with Hagrid and the new dragon, named Aodhan. It had only taken a few minutes but Harry was infatuated with him. The dragon had tried, clumsily to walk around after him in the cabin, and didn’t let his leg hold him back. Hagrid was a bit concerned with the development and when he was about to leave, Harry understood why. As he went for the door and Hagrid held Aodhan back, a wail erupted from the small lungs, leaving both of them very impressed. Nevertheless, the wailing continued and for each step outside Harry took, the more his heart broke. 

It was truly incredible, yet disturbing that a creature could have such an influence on him. He had of course always been a fan of animals, such as Hedwig and Buckbeak, but even with those two, he had never felt so awful, leaving.

But another awful feeling was tearing at him as well. Hunger. He hadn’t eaten anything all day except for an apple. While Hagrid had politely served him rock cookies and chunks of what-he-assumed was charcoalchicken, Harry hadn’t been in the mood to see Madam Pomphrey and getting his teeth repaired.

He was almost at the corridor where the Great Hall was placed, when he heard someone whispering quite hastily. It seemed as though they were arguing and Harry curiosity got the best of him. He carefully approached without seeming to suspicious and looked around the corner of the hallway. Standing a few feet away stood Knott and Zabini, talking. Knott looked rather annoyed while Zabini held the same mask of boredom he always had around the other Slytherins. Harry quickly realized he couldn’t hear anything and gave up the snooping. Instead, he approached the pair with normal sounding steps, letting them know someone was coming. It didn’t take more than a few steps towards them before they heard him. Feeling slightly nervous around the other Slytherins without Draco or Jason, Harry simply said hello.

“Hey Potter, where have you been most of the day?”

Harry must have looked surprised by the knowledge of his whereabouts since Zabini shrugged and told him Draco had been asking around.

“Right, well I was with Hagrid most of the day.”

“The giant?” Knott sniffed with disdain.

“Yes.” Harry felt defensively. “He is my friend and I wanted to catch up, problem?”

“No, I guess not.” Knott didn’t look very impressed but left the matter alone.

Zabini coughed a tad awkwardly. “Potter, have you had dinner or were you heading?”

“Heading.” Harry answered shortly.

“Splendid, then let’s join the party.” Zabini smirked convincible and turned around without another word.

Knott and Harry followed, and they walked in silence. Feeling somewhat off, he thought back to how hard Draco had been trying to become acquainted with his friends and he should have the courtesy to do the same.

Coughing, trying to find his voice, Harry turned to Knott.

“How are your classes going so far?”

“Well, supposedly.”

Well that wasn’t much to work with, but Harry was very aware of how self-protective the Slytherin could be. They believed any given information, could be used against them somehow.

“Good to hear.” He tried to follow up. “Hermione says you are very good in Ancient Runes and you two almost always tie in the pop-quiz.” At least that was what she said back in third year. Harry crossed his fingers in desperate hope that Knott was still taking the class.

The boy seemed to be caught quite of guard and he took a moment before he answered;

“Well, yes, I suppose we do. I’m rather surprised Granger would admit to that.”

“Yeah, Hermione is usually very honest.”

“I see.” Knott seemed lost in thoughts before opening up. “While Granger mostly tend to the Scandinavian runes such as stories or myths, I prefer to translate the more graphic and mathematical terms from Greece and Italy-“

Knott talked for the rest of the way until the three teens reached the entrance. Harry didn’t try to understand anything of the gibberish language Knott explained but he did his best to seem interested. At last Knott ended his one-wayed conversation and said goodbye before heading for his own table. Zabini waited for Knott to pass him before giving Harry a slight smirk, obviously knowing what he had done. Trying to keep the blush off his face, he waved goodbye and left for his own table.

“Hey Harry! Where have you been all day?” Dean demanded to know.

“Yeah, we almost got convinced by Neville to get Professor McGonagall.” Seamus weighed in as Neville sent Harry an apologetic look. 

“Sorry guys,” Harry took a huge piece of shepherd pie. “I went to Hagrid’s and I just lost track of time.”

“Lost track of time? You where there for almost ten hours!” Dean challenged. 

“I know, I know, okay?” Harry tried to leave it, and even though his friends had been worried and were curious as to what he had been doing for the entire day, Harry kept his mouth shut. If anyone found out Hagrid had kept a dragon – for the second time in seven years – Not even Dumbledore could save him from the schoolboard. In the end, the boys left it alone and spoke about other matters, but Harry noticed Ron and Hermione sitting across each other, and he quickly felt an angered nagging feeling as they gave each other dissatisfied and provoking glances. They didn’t seem to believe his story; ‘talking’ to Hagrid, but unlike his other friends, they never knew when to let go.

After eating so much dinner and squeezing down a bowl of chocolate mousse, the Gryffindor friends headed upstairs. On the way out from the Great Hall, they ran into Draco and his friends. Draco smiled at him as their eyes meet, but Harry felt the smile was forced. About to ask him what was wrong, he was silenced with a passionate kiss. The tingly feeling bubbling up through his stomach and heart stumped him from asking any sort of question before the Slytherins had left out front.

Collecting his thoughts, he heard the sound of muffled snickering and turned to glare at his friends. Watching as Dean was keeping a hand over Seamus mouth as he continued to shake with laughter.

“Ass.” Harry mouthed and left the hall without looking back.

The laughter behind him followed and the group continued their journey.

…

Christmas vacation was approaching slowly and the students were getting into the spirit of Father Christmas. The weather was indeed perfect on this Sunday. The blue sky was slightly covered with clouds but the wind was kind and gently swaying the trees.

Normally on a beautiful day such as this, Harry would be outside with the rest of the students but for now, he was stuck inside the library. With the spelled warmth inside the giant room, a sweater was unnecessary, but Harry couldn’t help but feel the need for soft sweaters, hot chocolate by the fire and having another snowball fight. Wanting the homework to be over as quickly as possible, the two boys spent every free hour together at the library. It might seem like an easy task but the assignments demanded even more research than last time, and getting together when Slytherin and Gryffindor had a free period wasn’t more than once a week.

The pair had been sitting for almost two hours and Jason had barely said a word to him. Beside ‘Hello’ and ‘This book should have the answers”.

Harry had been unfocused for the last half hour, rereading the same page over and over again. He couldn’t help but wonder if Jason was upset with him. He couldn’t imagine a reason why, but remembering how horrible he had handled Cho Chang’s grief, he realized it was probably time to ask.

“Jason?” no response. “Jason?”

Okay, now he was getting worried. How could the boy not have heard him, Harry was sitting right next to him. Not wanting to spook him, Harry poked him in the shoulder with his pencil, carefully. Even though he had been careful, Jason was still startled at the contact.

“Merlin’s lumpy underpants!” Harry laughed as the Veela honestly jumped into the air. Sitting down gently, so as not to create even more disturbance, Jason held a hand over his heart in a theatrical sense.

“Damn Potter, you scared me there.”

Harry smiled apologetic. “Sorry, you seemed completely zoned out. Is everything okay?”

Jason found the place in his book where he lost it and simply nodded.

“You seem… upset.”

Jason just mumbled something, but even though he sat right next to him, Harry wasn’t able to hear it. Complaining so, Jason sighed.

“I said I’m simply thinking about Christmas.”

“Oh.” Harry was unsure where to take the conversation from here. Christmas had become one of the greatest holidays in Harry life, well at least when he started at Hogwarts. Obviously seeing the other students return to their families once hurt a great deal, but now it was just another part of Christmas.

“I’m guessing you miss… Australia?” ‘Nice going Potter’ Harry would have kicked himself in the head if he was able to.

Jason didn’t seem to take it personally and if he did, he didn’t mention it.

“Yes, I miss it so much. It will be my first Christmas without… away from Australia, and I just don’t see why Christmas is worth celebrating anymore.”

“I’m really sorry.” Harry placed a hand on the warm broad shoulder of his friend. “But I know… your country miss you a whole lot right now and I’m sure he would want you to celebrate.”

Jason gave him a saddened smile; “Probably, but I can’t get into the spirit.”

“Are you going home?”

“No, my aunt thinks it will be too hard for both of us and she has arranged to come here and pick me up in London. I don’t know her very well yet but it just isn’t the Christmas I was hoping for. Ever. I don’t even think she wants to come, she just doesn’t want to seem selfish.”

“I’m sure she wants to spend Christmas with you. Who wouldn’t?” Jason laughed in embarrassment, but Harry continued.

“No, seriously, of course she will, I would.” He goofily smiled, before a brilliant idea hit him. It was almost so perfect, he imagined a lightbulb would pop up any moment and explode.

“Why don’t you stay?”

“What?” Jason grinned in delusion

“Stay at Hogwarts!”

“SHH!” Madam Pince hissed at them as she walked by with her cart of returned books. Waiting for her to pass them far enough, Harry lowered his voice.

“Stay here with me. Really, it would be so much fun and you could also spend some time with, you know.” Harry didn’t wish to say the name out loud in case anyone was snooping around the shelves.

“I don’t know….” Jason didn’t look as happy as Harry had imagined he would. “Things between us are pretty tense right now. We haven’t really talked since the day we got caught in the Quidditch pitch. And even then, we were just yelling.”

“Oh. Well, I know he would be happy to see you.” Harry tried to sound confident.

“How?”

“Jason, I’m not sure how much of his past Snape had been willing to tell you, but he hasn’t lived an easy life. I think no matter what he says, you are very important to him. I think you are his only family, at least probably, the only one he talks to.”

“He never seems to have time to just talk… every time I have been in his personal quarters was to… feed and get yelled at. I just don’t think we have a lot in common.”

“And I say bullshit.” Harry argued. “You haven’t known each other long enough to even say that. I can’t imagine it being easy, this situation, especially not with Snape in it, but I really think you should try.”

“How many more times?” Jason snorted.

“As many times as it takes, Jason.” Harry looked him straight in the eyes. “I wish I would have gotten to know either of my parents, and you still have that chance. Don’t waste it.”

For a whole minute, Harry thought Jason was going to leave him right there, but thankfully his natural even temper stopped him and in the end, he gave in.

“Fine, I will try. But if he says no…”

“Then you can spend it with me and Professor Lupin.”

“Huh?”

Harry waved his hand; “Long story, will tell you later.”

“Okay, I will do it another day, but right now we should probably focus.”

Harry got the underlined message for letting it go and he nodded in agreement before picking up his history book once again. The comfortable silence continued for almost an hour, and by the time they wanted a break, Jason was in a much better mood. His commenting-on-everything mood. Harry appreciated this mood so much more.

“So, how are you and Malfoy doing?”

Blushing slightly at the mention of Draco, he tried not to smile like an idiot. “Good. It’s… really great. The other day we were sitting outside and just talking. Nothing else and I couldn’t believe I liked it as much as I love kissing him. I honestly thought it would be the more ‘normal’ part of a relationship.”

Laughing at his expense, Jason agreed. “Yes, it is weird how the smallest- or most common things can suddenly shine a whole new light when you are with the one you love.”

He must have noticed the crackled grin on Harry face, because he quickly enquired about his feelings for Draco.

“I don’t think I love him yet. It still feels too soon. We were childhood enemies for so long. There is so much history we have to discuss and process.”

“But…” Jason digged.

“But I guess,” Harry smiled goofily. “IF I should say it, I don’t think it would be very far from now.”

“I’m happy for you.” Jason said with such honesty, no longer laughing. Harry wasn’t sure what to say, so he simply changed the topic.

“How about you and Zabini?”

“Great. At least, I think so. He is always quite difficult to read but he barely put up a fight when I asked him to go out on a date next Hogsmead trip.”

“Oh right, we have one coming up right before the vacation begins.” Harry had completely forgotten.

“Yeah, so I would say things are going well.”

“I’m glad.” Harry smiled before turning quiet. The boys agreed their break had lasted long enough and went back to work. 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This was a short chapter with a lot of change of scenery. But I really loved writing this one. I’m almost giggling with glee, knowing the dragon has hatched. I’m guessing we are going to see him a lot more from now one, but who knows? I shouldn’t but I always change my mind when I’m writing.
> 
> See yeh’ 
> 
> Kisses and hugs from here.


	14. Trip to Hogsmeade

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I am bored… It has been raining all day and while I love to write, I had really wanted to bike around town on my new bike! Yah.

HP POV 

Harry was shoveling food down as if he impersonated Ron. He had almost choked twice already. Eating his toast two bites at a time, he discreetly looked towards the head table, trying to see if Hagrid was still there. The robust hairy man had almost finished, and Harry wanted to make sure he ran into him on the way out. It had only been a few days, but Harry dearly missed Aodhan. He had never in his life felt like this before regarding an animal. Whilst his love for Hedwig was for a dear pet, his first and only, the bond with Aodhan was more. Almost for a family member, a… maternal instinct.

It wasn’t possible for humans to bond with dragons in such fashion – he had checked with Hagrid – but it didn’t matter. He just knew Aodhan missed him as much as Harry did him. Perhaps it was because of the heartbreaking cries when he left the last time? Maybe it had some sort of power to possess you to feel sorry for them?

“Harry, are you staying here for Christmas?”

“Yeah,” Harry hurried to swallow the giant lump of bread with jam. “I’m going to say here with Remus. We are going to celebrate after the feast.”

“That’s wonderful!” Hermione bubbled. “Although I think Ron will miss you at the burrow.”

“Maybe.” Harry grimaced. “But with everything lately… and Ginny, it’s…”

“Right.” The bushy girl blushed slightly at the mention of their little conversation that had taken place earlier this month. Trying to deny the obvious awkwardness between his best friend and him, Harry turned to Neville and asked him about holiday plans.

“I’m really excited this year! My grandma’s cousin Laverne have just married some rich guy in Oklahoma and we’ve been invited to celebrate Christmas there.”

“You’re going to US for Christmas?!” Seamus intervened from the side. As Neville nodded, he muttered jealously; “Lucky bastard! I haven’t seen my Cousins from Ireland in forever. Mom says it’s too much of a fuzz when we have a big part of the family in England.” 

“Couldn’t you just take a Portkey?” Hermione asked.

“You would think.” Seamus rolled his eyes as the rest laughed in sympathy.

“Everyone, please! Calm down now.”

Barely anyone had heard Professor McGonagall, but Snape came to her voice’s rescue.

“SILENCE!”

The students quickly settled down and watched as Professor Dumbledore got up to stand at his golden podium. Holding onto the edges, he smiled out at the students.

“Students of Hogwarts. Once again, we find ourselves looking forward to another Christmas, but this year is a special year.” He held up a teasing finger. “Because this year is indeed the first in many, we’re celebrating a world without Lord Voldemort. Thanks to many great peoples sacrifice, but one we can thank in particular; Our own Harry Potter.”

The students in the hall roared and whistled as Harry tried not to hide himself underneath the table. More than a few got up on their feet to congratulate him. Looking up at the podium, Dumbledore was smiling at him and proudly clapping his wrinkled hands together. The teachers behind him joined as they rejoiced the wonderful fall of the dark lord. Harry was sure he even saw Professor McGonagall wipe away a tear.

“But now for both good and some sad news. From next semester we will unfortunately have to say goodbye to Professor Bjorkfire, whom we have had the pleasure of being taught for a few months but he has decided to retire early and that is something we all – especially the older ones like me –accept and support.”

A sad murmur had risen amongst the students. While Harry hadn’t gotten to know the older man very well himself, he knew he had been very well liked amongst the student faculty.

Dumbledore raised a hand asking for silence.

“As his replacement I would like to welcome our newest teacher. One whom some of you have had the pleasure of having a few years ago. Please help me welcome our new Defense Against the Dark Arts Professor, Mr. Remus Lupin.”

The students from the years of seventh to firth roared and cheered as the tired man entered from the side door at the back of the room. Waving slightly the new Professor quickly sat down next to Madam Hooch. Harry clapped so much his hands turned red and embarrassingly he shook his hands and tried to get some feeling back into them. Grinning slightly, Seamus did the same and grimaced.

“Needless to say; we have a lot to celebrate this year. Which is why the schoolboard had agreed to hold a Christmas ball this year. To celebrate new beginnings-” 

Everyone in the great hall immediately began whispering amongst each other. Hissing quick ideas of clothing and partners.

“Be quiet! The next student to say the word ‘Dress’ will spend detention the night of the ball.” Snape called out in his devious voice. Instantly the students quieted down but more than a few students looked excited enough to jump up from their seats.

“Thank you, Professor Snape. As I began; The ball will be held the first Friday after Christmas vacation. This way everyone will have the time to get to Hogsmeade or to their homes to gather robes. Unfortunately, since there will be punch and cider available, students below the age of fourteen will not be permitted to attend. More information will be gathered on your student wall next to the ‘Apparate’ sign-up sheet. Thank you.”

Everyone clapped for the last time as the older man sat down again in his thronechair.

Looking at the teachers table he noticed most of the adults looked genuinely excited, only one kept his face from looking like he swallowed a lemon whole. Snape seemed angrier than usual and looking back to their new Dark Arts professor, Harry had a feeling it had nothing to do with the Christmas ball.

As many students started leaving the hall, Harry turned to catch eye contact with his boyfriend from Slytherin. The blond looked up from his own plate and saw him. Smirking, Draco nodded towards the entrance. Feeling butterflies lift off in his stomach; Could it be Draco was going to ask him to the dance? Or should Harry ask first? Damn conventional manners… would Draco be angry if he asked? Would it make him feel less like a man? It wouldn’t bother Harry, but Harry had never had a boyfriend before… and maybe wizards had a different outlook on manners when it came to homosexuality?

Shaking his head and trying to dismiss the doubt, Harry got up and tried not to look to eager running out the hall. Getting out, he looked after the blond head but didn’t see him anywhere. Harry went down the first corridor, but Draco wasn’t waiting for him there either. Suddenly something soft hit him in the back of the head and looking down at his shoes, he found a piece of bread.

“Potter!”

Looking up he almost laughed. Draco had pulled himself up into the window frame where he crouched. With the light coming in from the window and glass in each color decorating him, Draco looked like an elf. Laughing, he jumped up on the statue underneath as Draco lent him a hand. Pulling himself up, Harry kept smiling at him.

“What?” Draco questioned.

“Nothing.” Shaking his head dismissively. “Just sitting up there, you kind of look like an elf on the shelf.”

“-On a shelf? What does that even mean?”

Laughing, Harry simply said; “A muggle tradition.” And that seemed to be the end of Draco’s curiosity. Instead he leaned in and gave Harry a gentle kiss on the lips.

“So, why did you lead me here?” Harry wondered.

Shrugging the blond changed the subject. “I know we haven’t exactly had plans to go together but I wanted to tell you now that I’m going to Hogsmeade with my friends next time.”

“But it’s the last time before Christmas…” Harry tried not to pout.

“I know, but I promised we would hang out.” Draco gave him an apologetic kiss on the cheek. “Sorry babe.”

“It’s okay.” Harry tried to smile but it felt rather forced. He knew Draco should spend time with his friends but he couldn’t help the disappointment from overshadowing the fact that he wouldn’t see Draco again before after Christmas.

“Was there something else you-“

“Hey, Malfoy! You coming?”

Both boys turned to see a group of Slytherins, Harry had no idea who were. The boys looked expectedly at the blond leader. Turning Draco gave him a brief kiss before jumping down from the window.

“What did you say?” Draco asked, practically tripping to leave. 

Again, Harry forced himself to smile and just shook his head, dismissing the boy. Draco smiled and left with the group of boys, heading towards the first-floor corridor. Harry must have looked pathetic, hoping Draco would ask him. He certainly felt so. Maybe he would ask after Christmas. Maybe even before. Christmas vacation hadn’t starting yet, he still had time.

Keeping that in mind, Harry thought about Christmas with Remus. He was honestly hoping for their Christmas to be absolutely perfect, together. Maybe he would be able to see Jason as well. Hopefully, if he decided to speak to Snape before the train was boarding.

Maybe he would need some help.

While Harry hated when people were sticking their nose in others business, Jason was his friend and helping his friends was always a good idea. Especially if they didn’t get punished by their Potion professor while doing it. Yes, the veela and his very stubborn father simply needed some help.

He needed a plan…

…

The dungeon was colder than usual, and Harry could see why. As it was daytime, the house elves hadn’t bothered to lighten thee dozens of torches attached to the walls. Rubbing his arms to gather warmth, Harry walked towards the potion master’s private quarters. He had been there before and he knew the way by now. Knocking carefully on the portrait earned him a very long glare, which he avoided by staring at the wall beside it.

Opening up, the Professor gave him a short look before backing up, waiting for him to enter. Nodding his thanks, Harry didn’t break the silence but hurried to sit down in the small couch in front of the fire. The small table in front of him held a tray with a kettle, milk and sugar.

A cup was placed before him and he whispered his thanks.

“So, Mr. Potter, do I have to guess why you have decided to join me on my only free day off in the week?”

“No, sorry sir,” Harry distracted himself by getting more comfortable in his seat. “I was simply wondering how you’ve been. It’s been a while since we have spoken, beside in class, of course.”

Gathering his cup, Snape poured himself a cup of black tea. “Yes, I have indeed had a busy few weeks and while I appreciate the sentiment, I don’t believe sharing my personal life is appropriate.”

“Oh, sorry.” Harry grabbed the milk.

“Then again, asking you how you’re handling school is one of my responsibilities as a teacher.”

“Yeah, I guess.”

“…”

“OH, right!” Harry couldn’t help the nervous laugh. “I’ve been good. Schoolwork is going well. My friends… well most have been very supportive, but it has taken its toll on a few of the others.”

Resting his head on a hand, Snape guessed; “Yes, I can imagine your _erratic_ friend, Mr. Weasley had taken the news of you and Mr. Malfoy rather at heart.”

Harry nodded. “Yeah, things have been… a bit difficult. It sucks.”

“Yes, Mr. Potter, but unfortunately you must quickly get used to the fact that friendship changes over the years, particularly when you are teenagers and that it indeed, _sucks._ ”

Harry laughed at how weird it sounded, hearing Snape saying the word ‘suck’.

Remembering the reason for coming down here, he tried a subtle approach.

“Right, so we aren’t going to be spending Christmas together at the Burrow, this year. Things with his sister are even worse.”

“I see.”

“So,” Harry tried to sound as innocent as possible. “I’m going to stay here, and Remus has promised we could spent it together.”

The Professor’s face didn’t change for a second at the mention of the Marauder. He simply continued to drink his tea and Harry saw it as a good sign to keep talking.

“I don’t know who else is staying but I think Jason Melck would like to.”

“Indeed?” Snape sounded bored as he refilled his cup.

‘Come on, Potter!’ “Yeah, we talked about it, but he said his aunt is probably expecting him if nothing else comes up. He just didn’t seem very excited, at all. They aren’t very close.”

“But it might be best for him to see her.” Snape didn’t give any indication what he thought of that.

“Maybe.” Harry tried to seem indifferent. “But I think it would be more fun for him to stay here. You know, with us. Erhm, you are staying this year, right?” yes innocently and totally after the plan.

“Yes Mr. Potter, what of it?” Snape narrowed his eyes.

“Nothing, simply asking.” Harry drank the last of his and sat down his empty cup. “I should probably get going. Thank you, for the talk. And the tea.” Getting up he didn’t bother to wait for an answer but headed for the exit. Opening up the portrait waited for him to get going.

“Mr. Potter?”

Waiting, he turned to watch the professor gather a new glass, this time filling it with gin.

“Five point to Gryffindor, for the first decent idea you’ve had in years.”

Damn. “You knew?”

“I wouldn’t have lasted long in the war if a Gryffindor could fool me into persuasion.”

“Right,” Harry coughed embarrassed. “Erhm, goodbye sir.”

A hand gesture was all he was given and he left without another word. 

…

It was Sunday and it was the last time the school had a trip to Hogsmeade before leaving for vacation. It had snowed the entire night and the grounds were barely walkable. Many students had been sent to the nurse’s office with headaches and smaller cuts from slipping on the icy stairs outside. Seamus had been one of them. Harry almost felt sorry for the teen, as his boyfriend had had absolutely no sympathy for him.

“I told you thrice _not_ to jump two steps at a time!”

Dean had yelled at him more than once to slow down, and before he could yell again, Seamus had slipped and sat with a rather hurt puppy look, as he got no kisses for his pain.

Right now, the seventh-year boys’ room was in complete disarray. Luna and Hermione were sitting on Ron‘s bed chatting amused as they watched the boys run around, looking for all their clothes. Ron was randomly searching through his trunk, throwing underwear and shirts all around. Dean was helping Seamus look for his favorite sweater that Seamus kept insisting _wasn’t_ in the laundry pile.

“Harry?” Neville poked his head out under his bed covers.

“I think I found your jumper.” He handed Harry a red sweater with the golden snitch on it, which was hard to tell since it was covered in dustbunnies, right now.

“Thanks, Neville.” Harry took the offered piece of clothing and quickly spelled it clean. He pulled it on and gathered the rest of his clothes lying on the bed. The boys got ready as everyone finally found their missing pieces.

The students had as always assembled in front of the main gate, where Professor Flitwick and Professor Sinistra were waiting for them. Harry shot longing glances at the small snowcovered cabin, where smoke was raising from the chimney.

“You know, it is almost time for the Ringtailed Dragonfly to mate.”

Lost in thoughts, Harry had barely caught up the fact that Luna was speaking to him.

“Sorry, Luna?”

“The Ringtailed Dragonfly.” She obviously didn’t think he needed more context than that, because she simply smiled at him with a dreamy glance and continued to walk beside him. “They are quite beautiful. They are some of the biggest flies that exist, which is why they are named after dragons. Another very big winged creature.”

“I see.” Harry really didn’t although his heart skipped a beat when he realized she had only mentioned dragons after he looked after Hagrid’s home where Aodhan was currently hidden away. Did Luna know something or was it simply a coincidence she mentioned it?

“Luna?”

Humming the girl looked at him again.

“Do Dragonflies like to be indoors?” Having gotten to know the slightly delusional girl, Harry had understood; if you wanted to know something, you had to ask in a just-as-mysterious question.

Luna gave him an overbearing smile.

“No, not really.” She fumbled with her scarf. “They are meant for the outside world. But perhaps sometimes, a slightly changed scenario can do them good. At least some of them.”

Harry smiled and nodded. The rest of the way to the gate, Harry walked in silence, listening to his friends chat about Christmas, present and the party. They were some of the last students at the meeting place and even though they were at least thirty students, Harry had no problem in locating his boyfriend who was standing a few rows ahead. Sinistra quickly looked at her watch, before reminding everyone of the same rules that applied every time they went to Hogsmeade, before she began to walk in front.

When they arrived at the first house of Hogsmeade, the group of friends planed the day.

“Luna and I are going to the Haunted house if anyone wish to join.” Neville mentioned.

“Now? Why?” Dean wondered.

“Yes,” Luna nodded eagerly. “I want to look after Heinstanes spirits. They are attracted to cold and misery haunted places, so I think the house is a perfect place to start. I promised to send my father one if a catch them." No one commented on the idea or bothered to ask what Heinstanes’ was. Even if they did exist, Harry doubted they would have gathered in the haunted house. Afterall, the only reason why people believed it was haunted was because of Remus’ howling decades ago. Waving goodbye, the two disappeared into the crowd.

“Me and Seamus are going to shop for Christmas presents.”

“Yes, apparently, one gift for each isn’t enough.” Seamus rolled his eyes sarcastically.

“Buying your mother a card is NOT a gift.” Dean declared.

“Fine,” Seamus sighed. “Anyone wants to come?”

“Yeah, I haven’t bought any yet and I would rather be done with it before Christmas day as usual.” Harry grinned.

The three boys said goodbye to the others and headed for the first shop on their list. Harry told them he didn’t have any preferences and simply looked around wherever Dean dragged them. After three clothes store, Seamus had only gotten a gift for himself ‘But it perfectly matches the gloves I bought last time!’, and Harry still hadn’t found anything yet. He had a lot of people to buy for so perhaps he was being a little too picky. The next store he decided, he wouldn’t leave until he found something.

And his determination blossomed. In the bookstore he found a great novel to Hermione about a muggle who grew up as the only wizard in the family. Harry was sure Hermione could use it to compare and analyze her own upbringing. He also found a newly edited album from Celestina Warbeck for Mrs. Weasley. The three teens had been to seven stores and heading for the eighth, when Harry asked them a question.

“Guys, I think I should buy a present for Draco but I’m not really sure what he would like. I mean, he has kind of a different taste-“

“By different you mean prudish?”

“Snobbish?” Dean piled on.

“Expensive?” Seamus snickered.

“Okay, I got it!” Harry intervened annoyed. “Yes, it is a little more ‘everything’ than I usually care for, but I want to get him something he would like. Do you have any ideas?”

“Gezz, Harry, we don’t really know him. Beside something for Quidditch, I don’t really have any idea what he would want.”

“Yeah, but he already bought new gloves last time we went out, so I don’t think he needs anything else…” Harry pondered. Walking in silence, Harry wondered what he could get him. He almost got a heart attack when Dean practically jumped in front of him.

“I got it!” Seamus leaned into both of the very curios boys. “Give him something sensual.”

“What?” Harry perplexed asked.

“You know, _sensual_ , for the both of you.” Seamus raised his eyebrows in a persuasive manner.

Still completely, lost Harry and Dean sent each other equally confused as to what the strange boy was talking about. As he realized his suggestion wouldn’t get the grateful reaction he was hoping for, Seamus gave an exasperated sigh before making a very crude hand gesture, earning him a blushing Harry and a very sore arm from where Dean had hit him in offense.

“God sake Seamus! We are in the middle of the street!” Dean almost whined and hurriedly went around him to continue walking. Laughing, the tallest boy ran after his boyfriend and the next few minutes Harry watched with a smile, how Seamus desperately tried to kiss him.

After almost three hours, he had gotten a present for everyone on his list, except one for Snape and Draco. Normally, he wouldn’t have bought a gift for Snape but he had been really helpful this year and saved his ass through most of his life. Besides, Jason was his friend and Snape was his father, so just like he bought something for Molly and Arthur, he felt like he should buy something for him as well.

“Harry?”

Turning around he watched as Dean was breathing on Seamus hands, trying to warm them up.

“I think we’re gonna’ go to a café or the three broomsticks. Are you coming?”

“No, I still have a few more things to buy.” Harry smiled.

Looking up from is frozen hands, Seamus seemed honest when he suggested they should stay with him.

“No, really, you go. I only need two more.” Harry waved them off, smiling. “Really, you guys, go.” He continued when neither boy moved from their spot on the street. In the end, Harry simply turned around and continued his shopping. He would find the others later. Besides there was only two hours left until the students had to be gathered by the small stone bridge and Harry had to have gotten something by then.

Taken a smaller path to the right, Harry from side to side, hoping to see an interesting shop. This smaller street was less crowded than the main one. While Hogsmeade seemed tiny from the outside, magic had been induced into the village and smaller paths and routes could be taken around the main street. The shops had extended since Hogwarts became a regular client with over six visits a year. Therefore, many had sought out the idea of selling their nips and faction work.

A fish shop… pet store…. Bookstore…. Smaller clothes shop… another bookstore…

Just as he was about to give up on the small street, a scratched old red sign, caught his eye. The ink from the scribbling was almost completely gone and Harry had to walk very close before he was able to read it.

_Adam’s wonder toys_

Toys? Well, Draco was certainly to grown up to get a toy. But perhaps… if he was so grown up, he might see the irony in getting him one. ‘Either way’ Harry thought, ‘He will surely want to exchange it, no matter what I get him. So why not?’

With that in mind, he gently pushed against the wooden door, almost afraid of breaking it in half. A tiny bell rang above his head, indicating he had arrived. Walking inside he quickly noticed he was the only person in the quiet store. While the store looked almost abandoned from outside, the inside seemed clean and newly painted. Shelves wasn’t filled with different plastic stuff like in the muggleworld, instead large quantity of space was placed between the modest toys. Wooden boxes with bears and magic fireworks. Small black- and white painted music boxes was laid out, and the display showed old springs and metal gears screwed in.

Walking in further, he stepped on something very soft. Fearing it was a cat, Harry got frightened and fell into the shelf with music boxes, sending one off. A plinky-plonky melody began as the metal disk ran over the small strings. It was quite louder than he had expected from such a small box.

Looking down at what he had stepped on, he bent over to pick up a stuffed black bear. The brown glass-eyes were way to huge on the small head but in a charming way. The bear’s stomach had a sewn heart on the front in a blood red color. Smiling, Harry looked for the place it had fallen from. Unfortunately, it became clear that there was no way to know which shelf it had fallen from, considering there was almost five complete shelves filled with different stuffed animals in all sizes, colors and kinds. Hoping it wouldn’t matter too much, he brushed off the floordust from the bear’s head and created a little space between a raccoon and another lighter colored bear.

“Welcome.”

Thankfully, Harry didn’t give a girlish whine but he was certainly close. Right behind the third row, a small counter stood and behind it, a broad backed old man leaned over it. 

Coughing slightly to regain his manners, he answered;

“Hello, I hope you’re still opened…”

“Yes, yes, come in.” he waved Harry closer. Stepping forward he noticed the man was actually a few inch shorter than him. Getting a better look at the old man, Harry realized he could have been Dumbledore’s brother. While the man had no beard, he had sparkling blue eyes and seemed as overly cheerful as Dumbledore could be from time to time.

“What can I do for you, young man?”

Harry scratched his head. “I’m not sure. I’m looking for a Christmas present...” Continuing to look at the stuffed animals, an idea hit him as a strike of lightning.

“These animals, do you by any chance have a giraffe?” He held out a hand for the rows of stuffed toys.

The older man wrinkled his eyebrows, searching through the masses. “I’m sorry, but I don’t have any giraffes.”

“You don’t think you could make one?” He begged.

“Unfortunately no, I haven’t sewn in years, my hands aren’t steady enough anymore. But if the gift is for your girlfriend why not try a teddy bear or a music box?” He suggested and picked out a pink box from the shelf behind him.

Harry shook his head. “No it’s for my… boyfriend and he is rather picky.” He grimaced.

Chuckling, the man returned the box. “Ah, yes, just like my Delilah. She was always so certain what she wanted. She practically bought her own gifts for birthdays and Christmas.”

Smiling, Harry tried to plead the man. “Are you sure you couldn’t give it a try? I will pay handsomely. It’s just… it’s the only gift a can think of that he would actually like.”

The man looked at the stuffed toy before turning his attention back to Harry. “That is very generous of you, young man, but I wouldn’t want you nor your boyfriend to become disappointed. The work can take a long time and by then you might not have time to by another gift.”

“I’m sure he will love it.” Harry smiled confidently.

“Alright, if you are certain…” The man took something from beneath the counter and gathered a small notebook with shaking hands. Preparing to write, he asked Harry for the design details.

“Just a simple giraffe in natural colors and brown eyes. About this size.” He indicated. “If you could deliver it by owl to Hogwarts that would be perfect.” Discussing the few last details, Harry was certain it would be a perfect gift. He waved goodbye to the old man, and as he was about to leave the store, tiny puffs of smoke hit him in the chest. Searching for the source, he found a small red dragon made out of wood looking intensely at him. Chuckling at the tiny creature, he suddenly got another great idea for what to give Snape.

Hearing the cuckoo clock from somewhere behind him, he hurried out and headed for the Three Broomsticks. As he entered the buzzing main street he noticed a group of Slytherins standing by Honeydukes. Recognizing his boyfriend’s platinum hair color, he waved. They started moving before Draco had a chance to see him. Disappointed he watched them about to leave, but then Parkinson noticed him, still waving. Giving a slight smile, Harry imagined she would inform Draco of his presence, as she smiled back. But Harry quickly noticed that the smile was more of a cold smirk and he watched perplexed as she simply turned away from him and let the Slytherins continue walking away. Annoyed and a little dreaded, Harry wondered; what was her problem? 

Meeting up with his friends, he saw them gathered at a round table, almost sitting on top of each other since the bar was full of students and shoppers. Placing his bags beside his feet, he sat down next to Neville. A warm mug of butterbeer was slide in his direction and he quickly warmed his cold hands on it. The others were already chatting quite loudly of all their purchases.

“Did you get everything you needed?” Neville asked, looking at the many bags underneath the table.

Nodded with a full mouth of butterbeer, he elaborated; “Yes, I’m only missing one but I can get that at Hogwarts.” At Neville’s slightly worried look, he quickly explained he wasn’t planning on stealing anything, but it was more of a homemade gift. Believing him, the two friends turned back to the flourishing conversation. 

…

On their way home, the wind had truly picked up and almost all the students were scooting together and holding up their scarfs to avoid the hail. Harry had already replaced the warming charm on his clothes, twice. As gross as it was, he kept drying his wet nose on his cloak. Thankfully, the trip from Hogsmeade wasn’t too long and the students soon found themselves safe inside the warm castle. Almost everyone took off their cloaks, gloves and scarf in the hall, the wet clothes were dripping with defrosted snow. The Professor summoned a few houseelves from the kitchens and they quickly collected the offered clothes.

Harry too, gave his thanks as a young girl took his wet cloak, hoping sincerely she didn’t touch his snotty dripping sleeves.

“Hey guys.” Finally out of the cold, Harry’s mood generously lifted and seeing his friend, he smiled.

“Hi Jason,” Dean gave him a quick pat on the shoulder. “We’re going to play exploding snap and probably drink some hot chocolate, you wanna’ join?”

Jason thanked the group for the offer but as already heading for some chess play in the dungeon. Nodding understandingly the Gryffindors’ headed upstairs, while Harry stayed to chat.

“You seem happy.” Harry noted.

“I am, really.” Jason gave a teething smile. “I spoke to my father and my aunt. I’m staying here for Christmas.”

“That’s great!” Harry tried to keep his excited voice down as not to alarm the whole school. “So I guess we will see each other Christmas morning?”

“Definitely.” Jason said confidently. “Have you spoken to Professor Lupin about Christmas eve?”

Harry felt his forehead wrinkle as is nose started itching. Ignoring the warning signs he answered;

“No not yet, are doing anything speci- ACHOO!” feeling as if his entire body was hit by a balloon he stumbled a step back in surprise. Laughing, Jason searched both his trouser pockets before handing him a small tissue.

Thanking, Harry blew his stuffed nose with a _truly_ delicious sound.

“You should probably get some warm clean clothes on before you get a cold.” The older boy suggested.

Nodding, Harry vanquished the used tissue, picked up his bags and waved goodbye; Hurrying upstairs to change, as he refused to be sick in the infirmary on Christmas. 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Great, thank you for coming this far in the story. 
> 
> See you next chapter, 
> 
> TMB


	15. Baby it's cold

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hello again,
> 
> This chapter is going to be slightly different. So far, we have had POV from Harry, Draco and sometimes Severus. 
> 
> This time Jason Melck is going to be our main character. We will see the trip to Hogsmeade in last chapter, from his view.

JM POV

The dungeon that morning was terribly cold and he hurried to dress in both long socks and a new sweater from his aunt. The wool slightly itched, but with a long-sleeved underneath, it was probably be fine. Brushing his teeth and combing his hair in the bathroom, he listened to his dorm mates getting ready to leave for the excursion to Hogsmeade. Normally, having roommates for the first time in his life wouldn’t have been very difficult, if it weren’t for the fact that he now had rather sensitive hearing.

Ever since he had moved to Hogwarts and been near Blaise approximately on daily basis, his veela genes had increased in both hearing, strength and unfortunately – in the last case for Malfoy – his protective tendencies. Once again, he glanced at himself in the bathroom mirror, examining his eyes. It seemed so unreal to have a new eye color. Even though he had always liked his blue eyes, this new color represented a part of his mate that he would always carry with him no matter where he went. Even if Blaise left him, the color would remain…

No matter how badly he wished to believe Blaise was merely shy, sometimes his reactions to Jason’s public affection created the tinniest black hole of doubt inside him. Every time he pulled away, walked away from or told Jason to leave him alone… a small part of his human side told him to let go, while his veela side screamed for him to hold on even harder.

But today, he would have Blaise all to himself for the entire day. None of his own friends nor Blaise’s; it would just be the two of them together.

A knock on the bathroom door alarmed him it was time to meet the others at the front entrance. Leaving the dorm room, his friends Michael, Astoria and Ethan stood waiting for him. Astoria was definitely wearing too much make up and not enough clothes but Jason was sure one of her girlfriends would inform her. Jason didn’t especially care what people wore, that was people’s own business. But, he cared that she would be freezing the second she came outside before complaining for an hour until he gave in and gave her his robe.

They walked outside to meet at the gate where the rest of Hogwarts were standing, chatting. The third years all seemed thrilled and Professor Trelawney nervously shushed them in order to count them. Personally, Jason wasn’t a very big fan of the Professor. He had always believed it to be a waste of time, searching for the future and the truth, in half drunken cups of tea and oversized marbles. Perhaps his dislike for the subject stemmed from the uncertainty and mystery of his tiny family. Did he hope for a future in which his love for Blaise and his relationship with his father would blossomed? Of course. But did it magically appear if he stared at a crystal ball long enough? No. It would happen, if he worked hard enough and put in the effort and time for it to transpire. People who believed it was faith that they failed their exams were simply foolish enough not to take responsibility for their own laziness. 

The Slytherins hadn’t strode too far along before his ears picked out the voice of his boyfriend amongst his peers. Standing beside his friend, Draco Malfoy, it was hard for Jason to keep himself in check. He didn’t understand his boyfriend’s dependency on the teen. Their personalities were as different as their appearances. Where his boyfriend held the people he cared for close and had a mild and quiet persona, Malfoy was loud, deceiving and immature. Although he would never say it out loud, he wondered why in the world his younger friend Harry Potter felt the need to care for him. 

Scanning the crowd he found the small cloaked boy of Harry beside his group of friends. Jason had only met the group a few times, one of them being for the snowball fight, but he was very well aware of the redhead’s distaste for him.

The teachers prepared for them to leave and the students slowly started walking.

“Jason, are you coming?” Astoria’s light voice reached him.

Looking back at his friends, he simply answered by giving a thumb towards Blaise and his friends.

Michael chuckled and gave him two thumbs up, while Astoria sent him a completely escalated eye roll. He just gave her another blinding smile and sought out the smaller teen who held his heart in an ironclad fist. Blaise and his friends hadn’t truly started walking but were just changing poses while talking.

Deciding to embarrass his boyfriend in front of his friends were one of many perks by being with him. Sneaking up behind him, Jason waited for the perfect moment were his love would start talking. He waited…

Finally, Knott asked him a question and the second Blaise started answering, Jason sneaked an arm around his waist. The smaller teen almost knocked his teeth out as he jumped in fright. Smiling, Jason held on harder in case he slipped on the icy trail.

“Merlin sake!” the soft hands and sharp nail dug into his coated arm and Jason was certain it would have hurt if he weren’t slightly stronger now. He could feel Malfoy’s eyes on him but chose to ignore the spoiled brat.

“We better leave before the professors are too far away to see us.” Knott suggested and didn’t wait for a reply before heading out the gate. The group of Slytherins followed. Blaise started walking as well, but practically fell back against his chest when Jason stood steady.

“Why aren’t we leaving?” 

“We are, in a minute.” Jason smirked. “I just want us to walk in private.”

Blaise didn’t answer, but seemed to accept his conclusion anyway. Jason only waited for the group to walk a few more meters ahead before letting Blaise move. At least so far, so he was able to walk without being bothered by their joined hands.

“Must you do this every time?”

“What?”

“This.” Blaise held up their entwined hands. “You seem to think I’ll run away the second you let go.”

“No offense, my love, but you haven’t exactly proved me wrong.” Jason emphasized by giving the smaller boy a squeeze. Blaise merely huffed in response. The rest of the trip was mostly silenced, but it was comfortable. While he sometimes missed the more carefree personality Blaise had had on his vacation back in Australia, Jason was certain it would return once they were done with school. If they ever got to that…

Jason shook his head in denial, trying to force his thoughts away from that most unpleasant future. He would ignore the consequences as hard as he could and continue their relationship for as long as possible.

“What is it?”

Jason inclined his head at Blaise, whom looked calmly suspicious, but he could see the underlining tone of worry.

“Nothing, was just figuring out where we should go first.” He lied smoothly.

“Hm. I would like some more supreme dark chocolate, so we should head for Honeydukes.”

“I certainly wouldn’t object to some dark chocolate.” Jason leaned in and whispered, enjoying the slight bobbing Adams apple and the widened eyes.

“Get lost.” Blaise pushed him away, too gently for any true anger.

The candy store was as always one of the most visited sites in Hogsmeade. People stood outside waiting for the others to leave so the line would move. Thankfully, the window display outside had been changed since the last excursion and instead of the giant Chinese figuring with beard and hair made of licorice was now a giant peppermint mountain with tiny little miners digging and transporting the white lumps. While they stood in line, a smaller group of miners had placed explosives on the left side, sending a small cloud of white smoke up and letting boulders down onto the window ceiling.

As the two boys stood line, Jason couldn’t help but reach out and touch him every now and then. Tucking away a stray hair, giving his hand a tighter squeeze or carefully kissing him on the top of his head. After what felt like an hour, they were finally able to get inside. Blaise wandered around scanning the aisles as Jason gathered sweets here and there. At the counter Blaise placed three blocks of premium dark chocolate and before he had paid, Jason threw two packs of sour worms and a bag of bloodpops in. Rolling his eyes, Blaise paid for everything and left Jason to take the brown bag from the older lady behind the counter.

“Can’t understand how you can possible eat those.” Blaise wrinkled his nose as Jason tore into the bloodpops, quickly throwing two into his mouth.

“It’s not real blood, love. Just a thin bloodreplacement potion.” Jason explained.

“How would you know? What if it was _actually_ blood, from a rat or a snake?” he teased.

Laughing, Jason spotted their fellow Slytherins, standing by the three broomsticks. Discreetly he directed Blaise away from them. As they had passed, Jason also saw Harry standing nearby. He hadn’t seen them but seemed a little dreaded.

“Have you noticed any changes in Malfoy?”

“Hmm?” Blaise wondered uncaringly.

“Malfoy, has he seemed different since he started dating Harry?”

“I’m not sure how I feel, gossiping about my friend.”

Both knowing that Blaise was trying to ignore his question, Jason stopped him from continuing walking.

“Blaise.” Jason used the most serious voice he could.

“Yes, he changed a little, okay? But that’s normal when you start dating and seeing each other all the time.”

“I suppose.” They continued their path. “But has he said anything about Harry? Does he love him?”

Blaise seemed more and more uncomfortable and Jason could literally feel his pulse beneath his warm glove and through his hand. After a few seconds, where he didn’t answer, Jason got slightly annoyed.

“Blaise.”

“Fine! No, not really. He wanted to date him, so I’m just guessing Draco likes him, okay? You don’t really talk about your feelings in Slytherin, especially not if you are a man.”

“We talk.”

Rolling his eyes, Blaise explained;

“It’s not the same. You and I are… different. But I don’t speak to Draco about how he is feeling at any point. If he says he is alright, then you stop snooping around. If he wants to talk or asks for advice, then of course I’ll give him my honest opinion. Beside that? You stay away from others business.” 

“I still don’t like how you always defend him.” Jason pouted.

“I don’t _always_ defend him.” Blaise denied. “He is _my_ friend, you don’t have to like him.”

“Good.” Jason led him towards the edge of the small town. “Because I don’t.”

They walked in a rather uncomfortable silence for quite a while after that. Jason wasn’t used to not liking others. He always found it possible to like everyone in a certain way. It had just always been so easy for him to make friends no matter where he went. The charms of his veela probably helped generally, but it still felt like something he could do perfectly on his own. Malfoy had been a sore spot for them for a while now. Jason didn’t trust the blond. There was something about him that screamed at Jason to stay as far away as possible and within that, Blaise too. However, he had no right to tell Blaise what to do or whom to spent time with.

Although it worried him, Blaise was almost an adult in the eyes of the law and while Jason didn’t trust Malfoy further than he could hit his stupid face, Blaise cared for him. And although he hated to admit it to himself, he owed Malfoy for not getting him expelled. Or worst case, if anyone had investigated and found out what he was, getting him arrested.

Not really knowing where they were going, Jason looked around. They had entered the woods and would probably find themselves in front of the haunted house if they took a hard turn left now. He didn’t want to spend their date, fighting. Instead, he grabbed Blaise’s hand tighter and dragged him even further into the woods.

“Jason, where are we going?” he asked, jumping over a higher rock.

Jason didn’t answer yet. He wasn’t even sure he was heading in the right direction and he didn’t want Blaise to be disappointed in case he was wrong.

The naked trees surrounded them and only tiny rays of sunlight managed to pass through the clouds. The wind couldn’t quite reach its speed in there and both of them actually felt warmer as they walked in pace. Finally, Jason recognized the two giant oak trees on each side of an invisible path he had crossed before. Only a few more meters and it should be right ahead.

And it was. Using his front arm, he moved the tight branches from a shriveling bush and turned his face to the side to protect his eyes from twitches. He pulled Blaise in behind him, easing them through. Getting passed the plants, they moved into the sun once more as they arrived at a small pond. Letting go of Blaise’s hand, he let the olive skinned boy move closer to the frozen beauty.

The entire pond was completely frozen over, not a single bead of water or thawing sides in sight. The sun shone lightly, reflecting the ice and snow as tiny diamonds. Few spectrums of color could be noticed as they moved around it. 

“I haven’t been here before. How did you find it?” Blaise marveled.

“I’ve only been here once before.” He explained. “I found it by accident, looking for the haunted house and I took a wrong turn. It wasn’t frozen the last time I was here. A few birds had gathered and was swimming around.”

Giving him a rare smile, Blaise took his hand and soundlessly thanked him by stepping closer and leaning up to give him a peck on the lips. Jason felt the boy shivering slightly as he deepened the kiss. Not knowing wither it was from the kiss or the biting cold, he wrapped his arms around him and pressed them harder together. After -what to Jason felt like a too short time- Blaise pulled away but made up for it by lying his head on his shoulder and nuzzled closer under his chin.

“I wish it could always be like this.” Blaise whispered.

Surprised but none the less very happy at the revelation, Jason kissed him again at the top of his hair. Breathing in the soothing smell of wood, spices and cold air, he continued to kiss his way down his face. Kissing slowly down the side of his head, to the ear where he gently bit the top, to his warm cheek. Blaise had kept composed and had been breathing very deeply. To Jason it had sounded very forced but he loved the fact that Blaise was so strictly holding himself together. It was only so much more fun, watching him crumble underneath his administrations.

As he blew a breath over his face, the heavy atmosphere was ruined when Blaise turned his face, chuckling.

“What?” He had been so close to moaning, so what could have been so funny all of a sudden?

“Your breath stink of sweetened bloodpops.” 

Laughing as well, Jason decided to tease his stuck-up lover by puckering his lips towards him.

“Chiss mey!” He demanded keeping his lips gauntly puckered, feeling like a bloated fish.

Outright laughing now, Blaise quickly moved away from him. Before he could walk too far, Jason grabbed his hands, moving all over his face kissing him with the gross posture.

“Stop! Jason, stop!” seeing the dark-haired teen laughing and squirming around, it was hard to take his order seriously. “Stop it!”

Deciding to give him a chance, Jason let him pull free. Stepping back, the boy dried of his face, grimacing as he used his sleeve to remove the spit stuck to his cheeks. Suddenly a rather deceiving look obtained his face and with another step, he backed away before taking off. Jason had not seen it coming and was left back blinking stupidly as his boyfriend ran away from him. Unfortunately for Blaise, Jason felt his inner hunter relieve as his smaller prey disappeared between the trees.

Trying to keep himself in line, he silently counted to ten before taking off. Running through the forest, he felt branches and twigs break beneath his feet. As he remembered to breathe deeply, the adrenaline caught up to him and he ran even faster, simply letting his nose and ears be his guide. He could hear Blaise run in front of him as he was getting out of breath.

He would be catching him in no time, but where was the fun in that?

Hearing the panicked heartbeat and the sound of their breathless voices, was the best thing a hunter could ask for. Hearing the steps in front of him end, Jason stopped completely. Wanting to possibly scare the shit out of his mate, he centered and lowered himself to the ground. After carefully looking out, he spotted the grey boots Blaise wore. He stood behind a tree leaning close to it, hiding himself. If Jason walked towards him now he would be seen as clear as day. Although…. Blaise was expecting him to be on the ground when he came towards him… he surely wouldn’t expect him from above.

Focusing his veela he flexed out his sharp nails and took a good swing in the bark of an oak tree. Inserting the other hand as well, he climbed up until he could see the teen from above his head. Going from tree branch to tree branch was quite more difficult than he had expected and he thanked Mother Nature for not placing the trees even further apart.

He got closer and closer, once per tree, stopping to see if Blaise had noticed him. but no, the teen was still very much out of breath and was carefully looking around the tree to see if Jason was catching up to him.

Now he was directly above him. Sitting in the tree just beside where Blaise was hiding, Jason gracefully and soundlessly let go of the branch. He landed on his feet and waited in patience to see if Blaise could feel him. As the boy straight in front of him had yet to realize his presence, Jason jumped.

Tumbling them both to the ground, he was lucky to trap the man underneath him before he had managed to scream.

“Got you.” Jason practically purred as the dark-skinned teen started laughing, shocked.

As the laughing died out naturally, they laid still together, Jason stroking his cheek.

“I love you.” Jason confessed, gazing deeply into his partner’s eyes. Watching as the emotion passed through them. surprise, fear, wonder, happiness. Never answering him, Blaise slipped off his woolen hat and carded his hands through his soft long hair. Tucking slightly on them he pulled Jason down and held on as their lips met. Firm and tender it seemed Blaise was desperately trying to tell him how he felt through the kiss. 

He tried to focus on the sweetness and endearment of the kiss, rather than the tiny painful poking in his stomach and chest at the thought of Blaise not wanting to return the gesture. Their kiss continued as Jason locked his hands underneath his back, clinging to his body.

Blaise soon pulled away to breathe and Jason wasted no time and continued to bite his ear and neck, hoping to leave a hickey behind. As the air grew heavy around them, Blaise gasped in pleasure as he bit him on the juncture. 

“Jay… my bluejay…” he gasped and desperately pushed his body up against him.

At the possessive pronouncement, Jason bit his own cheek from growling and hurried to keep his mouth busy. Underneath him, Blaise was getting squirmier and it only brought him pleasure, seeing his mate blush in such a fashion. Looking back, Jason might have realized that Blaise was a teenage boy and didn’t have as much experience in keeping it calm. The smaller teen pushed up against him and even though Jason knew they both had an erection it took their relationship a huge step further, feeling each other for the first time. Before Jason could stop him, Blaise was urgently moving them against each other, moaning.

Coming back, Jason hurried to stop him by pushing himself away. Blaise hadn’t realized what he was doing and quickly tried to follow as well, forcing Jason to push him back down. Letting the cold air come between them, Jason held himself up above him, waiting for both of them to catch their breath.

“What’s wrong?” Blaise wondered breathlessly.

“I’m not ready.” Jason admitted. It might have been a huge shock for anyone if they heard that the most spoken of couple in Hogwarts – with now the exception of Malfoy and Harry – hadn’t actually had sex yet. Not just that, but they hadn’t ever gone beyond making out. Jason wasn’t a virgin and hadn’t been for almost two years but having sex wasn’t the problem. No, the problem lied in whom it was with. Blaise was his mate. The one and only he would ever have. If they had sex, it would bond them for life, even if Blaise had no idea what they were doing. It was more binding than getting married and twice as complicated. Blaise had been handed the same excuse every single time, things were heating up and he was looking more and more annoyed.

“Jason,” Blaise sat up to lean on his elbows. “We have been going out for almost six months. I want you, I have for such a long time. I’m starting to worry…”

“I’m sorry, love.” He kissed him gently. “I just want it to be the right time and not in the middle of a freezing forest.” He looked around.

Sighing, Blaise tried to negotiate. “I’m not saying we have to fuck in the middle of a forest, but we can do some stuff, can’t we?”

Looking at the heated glance he gave him, Jason felt his determination falter. Leaning down with a smile he started kissing him again, feeling the push as Blaise’s elbows gave out, and landing them back in the snow. As they had bare stopped, the kiss heated quickly and Jason licked his thin over lip, gaining access to his warm mouth. As their tongues met, Jason swore he could see bright colors shining on the inside of his eyelids. Blaise hands stroked his cheeks and down his shoulders, holding him close. 

Nipping his neck, Jason pulled down on his neckline to continue down Blaise’s chest. When he couldn’t get any further without ripping the jacket apart, he got off him for only a second, before settling just below his belt buckle. Hearing the raised heartbeat and quickened breath, he glanced upwards catching his lover’s gaze.

“Jay… you don’t have too, really. It didn’t have to be now or never, I just want us to move-” Blaise reached out to pull him back up, but Jason gently knocked them away and went for the zipper in his black denim.

“I want to.” Jason took his glove of his hand pulled out the hardened flesh. “Lean back.” He ordered as Blaise gasped loudly, feeling the cold air hit his erection. Glancing at the dark flesh in his hand, Jason teasingly moved a hand up and down, getting to know the most intimate part of his boyfriend. The heavy flesh pulsed underneath him and a bead of pre-come gathered at the slightly darker head. Jason’s mouth watered at the sight, and he leaned in to taste him for the first time.

“Oh!” Blaise gasped.

Knowing the cold air and the snow beneath them wouldn’t continue to be withstanding, he sucked the head and hollowed his cheeks.

“Oh, Jay, please…” the gasping mess of the teen, pushed up his hips as Jason sucked him all the way in, trying to take in as much as possible. His boyfriend was quite big, just slightly longer than his own, but also more narrow and a little curled. Even in his mouth, he felt the cock’s head point towards its owner’s stomach. Letting the moaning and gasping lead him in the right direction, he continued to suck him down until he felt the slight stubbly of shaved pubic hair hit his nose. Blaise was desperately clinging to his shoulders and couldn’t keep his hips on the ground.

“Jay… god! I’m gonna cum, naAh!” Jason quickly pulled out to get a finger wet before hurrying back to the desperate mess laying in front of him. He couldn’t believe this gorgeous creature could feel so good around him, in him. Jason knew he was close, even without the warning. The member in his mouth pulsed and bounced against his tongue. Not wishing to let this rare opportunity go to waste, he used his hands and pulled the pants further down, until he could sneak in a finger beneath the cock. Trying to keep from touching the balls, he instantly headed for the wrinkled temple of pleasure. He wished to touch it so badly, knowing he could store it as masturbation material for weeks.

Two hands grabbed his hair and he almost flinched from the tugging on his roots. Keeping up the pace, he sucked him off as he continued to circle the wrinkled hole. Familiarizing himself with each and every bump, he carefully inserted the finger.

“Ah!” Gasping and bucking wildly, Blaise came for him. The dark haired teen bucked up a few times ridding out the pleasure as Jason swallowed deeply around him, refusing to let any part of his mate go to waste. As Blaise came down from the euphoria, he relaxed and completely let go of himself. Cleaning him gently so as not to hurt his oversensitive cock afterwards, Jason tucked him back into his underwear and pulled up the pants as far as he could without moving him. The only sound to be heard around them, were they breathless deep gasps from Blaise. Looking at the tired lusty eyes and the sweat that had gathered on his face, Jason leaned up to kiss him. The smaller boy lazily kissed back.

“We should head back.” Jason pecked him once more before sitting up. “I don’t want you to get sick, lying around here all day.”

Smiling, Blaise leaned out a hand, wanting help to get up. Ridiculously happy, the boys straightened their clothes and slowly left the woods hand in hand.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> God, I really loved this chapter. Jason and Blaise are my favorite couple in this story. I don’t know if it seems a little narcissistic since I created one of them, but I just think their different personality matches so perfectly and the fact that they aren’t perfect. 
> 
> They took a big step forward in their relationship and I hope it was both romantic and hot for you readers.


	16. casual dating?

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Well our hero boy has had a rather tough weekend and Monday morning is not getting easier. 
> 
> again thank you for the reviews, it really makes me happy!

HP POV

The weekend had possibly been the longest and most boring one he had ever spent at Hogwarts. After the trip to Hogsmeade, multiple students had become ill with the flu. Unfortunately, the flu had showed some worrying symptoms with certain students, who for some reason no one could figure out, didn’t respond well to the cold medicine. And of course, Harry had been one of those students.

Together with sixteen other students, he had spent the entire weekend lying in bed, getting rid of his cold the ‘muggle’ way. Hot blankets, soup and warm tea, had been all he ate for three days. The worst part was no one could visit them. Since it was a big school, the faculty and the students couldn’t risk getting sick and therefor Harry had spent the weekend playing chess with an unknown Ravenclaw, reading and sleeping. The only positive entity was the fact that he hadn’t been required to do his homework. The Professors’ had been nice in the time of Christmas to let them off this one time.

Almost wishing he had had homework, Harry had spent the days worrying about Draco. They had been going out for what he considered a while now, and he had yet to bring up either Christmas presents or wither they should go to the dance together. Harry wanted to ask him, really, but he was terrified of pushing Draco’s limits. He wanted to move at a pace they were both comfortable with and going to a dance together officially, could be something his parents would not find pleasing.

After all, no matter what Dumbledore said, the reporters always found a way inside or even sometimes bribed students into taking pictures for them. 

Now sitting at the breakfast table, he carefully tugged on his sleeves to get them over his hands. He was still rather chilly even though the cold had gone down. He was already drinking and eating only hot items. Warm tea with honey, oatmeal with raisins and bananas and he was eyeing a very good-looking muffin if he had any more room afterwards.

“Kind of a grey Monday, huh?” Seamus looked at the ceiling.

Murmurs of agreement came from their friends and then everyone got back to their own plate. Harry shivered for what seemed like the hundredth time as he looked at the cold weather. He took a glance at his watch and it looked like he had enough time to grab a warmer sweater if he hurried. He summed up his plan to his friends before leaving the great hall.

“Harry!”

Halting on the first step of the staircase, Draco approached him.

“Are you busy?”

“Erhm..” Harry doubted he would be able to get another sweater if he talked to him right now. He could always catch up to with him later that day. “I really have to get to my room before class, so kind off.”

“How come?” Draco wondered.

“I’m freezing. I thought our normal school sweater was enough, but it’s not really holding up.” He gestured with an arm swing.

“Sorry,” Draco laughed. “I won’t waste your time; I just wanted to know if you were feeling better.”

“Well I-“

“You know what?” Draco showed him that annoying smirk that usually indicated he had an idea. “Take mine. The ones for the Slytherins are thicker since we have to use them in the dungeon.” He said, pulling off his top layer. His shirt underneath rose up slightly, revealing his stomach. Although they had made out many times before and had touched each other overall, Harry had never actually seen Draco’s stomach. It was as annoyingly, yet wonderfully perfect as he had imagined. His skin was as pale as the rest of his body. It was a bit more flat than Harry’s but Harry muscles was rather toned after playing Quidditch all these years. Draco’s wasn’t very toned but enough to see the two lower muscles.

Harry was so focused on that slightly revealing piece of skin. His eyes felt glued to it and it was incredibly obvious what he was staring at.

“What?” Draco pondered as he handed him the sweater. Following Harry gaze, he smirked. Even though Draco had pulled down his arms, his shirt was slightly tucked out of his pants now.

“Something you want, Potter?”

Swallowing hardly, Harry grabbed the offered sweater to distract himself.

“No, I’m fine.”

“Really?” Draco came closer. “Because it looked like you wanted to start licking my stomach.”

Blushing furiously, he hurried to deny.

“Don’t be ridiculous.”

“Mmm…”

“I wasn’t!” Harry pulled on the piece of clothing and backing a step away. “I was just waiting for… the sweater.”

“Really?” Draco had almost backed him into the wall. “That’s too bad. I think I would have enjoyed it.”

“Oh.” His heart was starting to pond. Imagining Draco’s idea of them together. It would hardly be only for Draco’s enjoyment to feel him licking his body. All the way, up from his lips to all the way down…

“Having you on your knees in front of me… under me.”

Okay something beside his heart was definitely pounding now. Harry had to bite his tongue to keep from moaning out loud. The blond was now so close to him he could feel his breath on his lips.

“You wouldn’t happen to be interested in that too, would you?”

He knew Draco was teasing him - mocking him, even- but his voice was like whispered warm sun across his cheeks and he could barely control himself from sucking the life out of him. The way Draco was looking at him made him feel safe, excited and slightly nervous. Finally, after what felt like a hundredth years too long, Draco leaned in to kiss him. It was barely a flutter across his lips so Harry leaned up, searching for the lips to deepen the kiss. Their lips moved gently against each other, dancing together.

At last, they pulled away from each other and Harry waited a second before opening his eyes.

“You look beautiful.” Draco glanced at his own sweater covering Harry’s body. It was slightly too big and the sleeves were falling down over his wrist. Smiling at the complement, he leaned up and kissed Draco one final time, firm and tender.

“I should get going, I have to go all the way up to the tower for Divination.” Waving goodbye, Harry turned and tried his hardest to pull his facemuscles into a natural looking façade, instead of that ridiculously happy smile he knew was covering it.

DM POV

Draco waited until Potter had turned around before dropping the smile. A strange feeling was lowering over him as he watched Potter walk away from him. It wasn’t an angry nor an annoyed feeling, but it was more like… he didn’t know. It simply didn’t feel good watching Potter leave after they had just kissed. A rather great kiss, at that. The golden boy was actually starting to pick up the skill.

Maybe it was because Potter was wearing one of his belongings.

-Of course, that made sense. It was simply because Potter was wearing his clothing. Nothing else.

Trying to shrug it off, Draco left for his own first class of the day. Transfiguration wasn’t exactly going to be exciting. Entering the class as one of the last ones, he chose the first seat available between his housemates, next to Knott. The Hufflepuffs had brigaded the front of the class, probably fearing Professor McGonagall couldn’t rescue them if they were sitting in between the snakes.

Picking up his things, he sat out to take notes when a gush of wind sent chills down his spine. Noticing his shivering from sitting close to the open window, Knott asked him where his pullover was. Considering he had just seen him wearing it at breakfast. 

Normally, he wouldn’t have paused at telling Knott where it was. It didn’t really matter if Potter had it or not. It was part of a plan, so Knott wouldn’t even find it unusual, but somehow Draco didn’t want too. He suddenly didn’t feel like he wanted Knott to know, because he would say something, perhaps make fun of Potter… but why was that a bad thing? Draco made fun of Potter all the time, why was it different if Knott did it too?

Draco hated the fact that Potter was causing him emotional issues.

Shaking his head in denial, he turned back to listening to the lecture.

After only a few minutes, his thoughts started drifting. Looking aside in boredom he noticed Blaise was doodling. Beside his notes, he drew a small man from the side, one hand in the air, another holding something by the hip. Another doodle was drawn beside it and Draco couldn’t help the snort leaving him as he realized it was two guys dancing together. Hearing the snort, Blaise quickly hid the note underneath the rest of his parchments and turned a rather deadly glare his direction.

“I’m guessing you are all ready for the dance?” Draco smirked.

“Jason and I are officially going together, so I suppose I will be ready.” Blaise continued to look straight ahead while answering. “Are you?” the tone of his voice turned mocking.

“Sure.” Draco shrugged. He hadn’t really given it a lot of thought.

“Oh really? And whom are going with, if I may ask?”

“You have one guess.” Draco snorted.

Blaise finally looked at him in a rather childish manner.

“Well, normally I would have said Potter, but since I heard the rumors that he might not even be going, I’m not really sure who you mean.” Seeing the dimwitted surprised look on his face was enough for Blaise to smirk in victory.

“What is that supposed to mean?”

“Nothing.” Blaise shrugged with faked innocent. “I simply heard no one had asked him yet and apparently that was enough discouragement for him to stay away.”

“That’s ridiculous.” Draco simply murmured, turning away from his annoying friend.

“Oh, Draco, you would think after seven years you had finally learned a little about the gryffindorks.”

Ignoring him, Draco continued to take notes in the middle of Professor McGonagall’s sentence. He wasn’t even sure what they were discussing, but he refused to let Blaise have the satisfaction of seeing how much this little rumor bothered him. It wasn’t even true. Of course, he and Potter would go together, they were dating after all. That kind of indicated that all social events were handled together. Potter had probably misspoken to the wrong person and Blaise had only recited a half-assed rumor.

HP POV

“Harry, where are you going? Class was cancelled, remember?” Hermione’s voice called after him as he went in the direction of the front door.

“I know, but I have to see Hagrid anyway.” He smiled and left the group of confused Gryffindors behind. At this time, they should all have been heading for Care of Magical Creatures but the bad weather – including the occasional thunder - had affected the plan of starting a big fire to study Fire Salamanders. Instead of feeling down because of the weather, Harry took advantage of the time to gather the last present that he needed for Christmas. Inside his schoolbag he had hidden a big vial and one of the metal cutters they used for difficult plants in Herbology.

As he had almost left the warm castle, Draco stood waiting by the great hall. Seeing Harry, he smiled and waved him over. He wasn’t really busy so he went to see what the Slytherin wanted. Gathering some courage, Harry leaned in to give him a quick peck ‘hello’.

“Can we talk?”

Dread quickly dropped as a bomb into his stomach. ‘Can we talk’ was usually the beginning of every breakup that had ever happened. The worry must have been plain to see, because Draco hurried to smile and tell him everything was okay.

“Oh okay, then sure.” Harry blushed. A little embarrassed now that he had reacted so hastily.

Draco took him by the hand and practically dragged him to a little corridor a few hallways from the great hall. As the loud voice of hundreds of student became a distant murmur, Harry wondered what Draco wanted. A tiny ray of hope wished that Draco was going to ask him to the dance. Harry was perfectly aware of how pathetic it was, having to wait for Draco to ask him instead of just asking himself, but he was terrified of Draco saying no. Finally, the blond teen stopped them and immediately dropped Harry’s hand. After standing in complete silence for a while, Harry asked what he wanted to talk about.

“Not much, was just thinking, this dance after Christmas… Are you going?”

Harry was truly confused how to answer that. Of all the ways he had imagined Draco asking him, this was not one of the scenarios.

“I… guess. Why?”

Draco smirked and looked anywhere but at Harry.

“You know… people just make a big deal out of going together…. All the couply-stuff and I thought we should, you know, try to catch a dance at some point.”

“We should _try_ to catch a dance?” Harry asked in disbelief. Why was Draco acting so weird?

“I mean, there is just an expectation of us going together, since… everything that has happened, even though were just, you know, casual and stuff.” The Slytherin laughed awkwardly. What. The. Hell?

Dread, fear and most of all anger, seethed inside him. For the first time in months, he truly saw the Draco Malfoy he had wished to avoid ever since they started seeing each other. That ignorant, selfish prat with that stupid smirk…. The feelings of hurt rushed over as if a giant wave crashed into him.

“We’re casual?” He fumed. “Oh well, since we’re ‘casual’ then perhaps I should go with someone else, but yeah sure, we can ‘ _try to catch a dance’_ at some point!”

He was about to storm off, when he remembered he was still wearing the green sweater. Quickly pulling it off, hoping to break the seam, he threw the shirt right at him.

“You should probably not let me wear this any longer. Wouldn’t want anyone to get the wrong idea!”

With that he hurried to turn around and almost ran for the door. He heard Draco call him from behind somewhere, but he really didn’t want to talk about it right now. He hurried down to Hagrid’s hut as the rain quickly soaked him wet. He hadn’t imagined Draco could hurt him this hard by referring to them as ‘casual’. It wasn’t so much the words but mainly because Harry had believed them to be so much more. He almost slipped twice on the smooth rocks but thankfully caught his balance at the last second. As he arrived, he knocked quite loudly on the door, calling out to Hagrid.

The door opened and even before being invited, he hurried inside, happy to be out of the cold rain. He used his hands to dry away the lingering drops on his face and quickly cleaned his glasses. Behind him the door was getting closed and the heat from inside started warming him up. Once his eyes were free from raindrops, he noticed that Hagrid looked like his beard had caught fire. Once side was slightly shorter and the few parts left were somewhat dark even if Hagrid’s hair was already black.

“’Arry? What are you doing here? Class was cancelled-“

“I know, Hagrid. I hope it’s okay I stopped by anyway?”

“Sure, I-“

Before Hagrid could finish, a strangled croak sounded and something very hard bumped into his head. Harry quickly turned as his head started pounding and he found himself with a handful of dragon. Smiling, he held the youngster close, as it cuddled against his face. Aodhan had grown crazily fast and Harry could barely hold him before his arm muscles started aching. Sitting down on a larger wooden chair, he placed Aodhan in his lap. 

“He’s growing so big.” He smiled and slid his hand across the scaled warm back.

“I know. He is eating everything I throw his way. He even started eating my chair when I didn’t come home quickly enough.” Hagrid laughed and showed him the leg on the only other chair in the hut. It was almost chewed in half and Harry wondered how it didn’t break under Hagrid’s weight. Actually, as he glanced around the room he realized a lot of things were broken. Splintered glass and wood laid around, some of the stones from the fireplace had been scratched out and the paint from the window ceiling was almost gone.

“Silly boy.” Hagrid muttered fondly and gave the dragon a slight pat on the head.

The croaking continued as Harry petted him.

“You seem a tad down today, Harry. Are you alright?”

Shrugging, Harry just answered he was fighting with Draco, but it wasn’t something he was interested in discussing. Nodding understandingly, Hagrid changed the topic.

“So Harry, was there a reason for you to come down here in such a dreadful weather?” he wondered, pouring them both a cup of black tea.

“Yes, Hagrid, I was hoping I could borrow something from Aodhan.”

“Really?” Hagrid wrinkled his eyebrows in wonderment. “Like what?”

“Just a few claw clippings.”

“Are you going to sell them?”

“What? No! I wouldn’t do that.” Harry then explained his idea and thankfully, Hagrid could see the sense in using Aodhan instead of buying some expensive claws from the apothecary. Anything coming from a dragon could be used in magical experiments but because of the difficult in breeding and gathering the supplies, dragon items could be very, VERY expensive.

Hagrid gathered the dragon in his arms and held him close, while Harry carefully picked up a foot to cut. He was careful to listen whenever Hagrid told him it was too close to the root before cutting. He really didn’t want to hurt Aodhan. But while the dragon was very cute and happy, he was also very determined not to help them in any way. As soon as Harry had clipped the first claw, Aodhan started struggling and even went as far as to bite Hagrid. Thankfully, his teeth weren’t big enough to do any damage but it didn’t look pleasant.

“Don’t worry, it’s not hurting him, it is simply tickling.” Hagrid explained as he saw the doubtful look in Harry’s eyes. At last, after a great deal of sweat and muscles, all Aodhan’s claws were neatly trimmed and Harry went around the floor gathering the remains. Harry finally had a full vial of dragon claws. The brown reddish clippings were stacked and he magically sealed it with a cork.

“Thanks Hagrid, it’s perfect.” Harry smiled as he wiped the sweat of his forehead.

Returning the smile, Hagrid poured them another cup of tea before sitting down next to him. Once again, Harry was amazed that the chair didn’t break underneath the weight. Aodhan was all snuggled up between a pillow and the blanket on Hagrid’s bed. He was probably quite exhausted after all that struggling. The long red tail was the only thing moving, swaying from side to side while it snored.

“So what was this about you and Malfoy? You had a fight, eh?”

Harry wasn’t really in the mood to talk about it yet, but since Hagrid had helped him so much, it didn’t feel right to simply brush him off. So he told Hagrid about Draco and their weird conversation in the hall. As Harry told it, it felt like he had been a tiny bit overdramatic the way he answered Draco, but he justified it by telling Hagrid how hurt he was. After he had spoken, the giant was quiet for a bit.

“I don’t know if it is too strange to talk ab-“

“Please, no. Homosexuality is quite common these days and there is actually a lot of species whom does it as well. Penguins for one. They are weird little fellars, swimming birds instead of flying…”

Harry waited patiently for Hagrid to get back on track. Thankfully, the man caught himself before going into the whole deal with flightless birds in general. Taking a big slurp of his tea, he sighed deeply.

“You know, Harry,” He seemed very focused for once. “You feared both your friends and your parents’ disapproval when you started going out with the blond. It was fortunate you have mainly met support but not everyone is so lucky.”

“You think Malfoy’s parents are harsh on him?”

“Maybe.” Hagrid shrug.

“Then why didn’t he just say so? He should’ve just talked to me about it.” Harry protested.

“Maybe he didn’t want to hurt yeh. Maybe the whole idea of being casual is easier for him to make everyone happy.”

“I guess…” Harry thought for a while in silence. Draco had been acting very strange… and it only happened after he had given Harry his sweater. Perhaps some of his friends had said something? Normally his friends seemed… a little cold, but he had gotten the feeling they simply didn’t care whom Draco was dating.

Harry suddenly felt awful. He should have handled it calmer. He knew from the beginning that being with the Slytherin was going to be difficult and at the first moment of disagreeing, he had freaked out and left. He should have stayed and asked Draco why he was acting so weird. Maybe they would’ve found a solution for whatever had managed to rattle him. It was true that Draco had really hurt him by calling them casual, but it also now seemed very suspicious. Draco was the one, whom had initiated most of their dates and the times they had kissed in public, so why did he all of a sudden care how people would see them? 

Promising himself he would sort it out with Draco after dinner, he thanked Hagrid for the claws and a listening ear. Looking out the small window it seemed the rain had stopped. The clouds were still dark grey and looked on the verge of beginning once more. Gathering his things, he patted the sleeping dragon and wished Hagrid a merry Christmas before leaving.

Back in the common room, he hurried past his friends with just a quick greeting and went into the dorm room. Running through his school supplies, he found his marble pestle and granite mortar. Unsealing the cork, he poured three claws into the small bowl and tried to churn it.

*Bonk* *Bonk* *Bonk*

Looking into the mortar, he was surprised nothing had happened. The claws lay exactly as they were before. Not a single little scratch or dust had been made. Putting the pestle back into the bowl, Harry tried using both hands this time. After almost sitting for five minutes he started sweating lightly again. Beads of condescension was gathering on his over lip. But the effort bore fruit. The claws wasn’t completely turned to dust but it gave out and turned to smaller grinded clippings. Overly slowly, it turned to dust and when Harry went to put it into another clean vial, his hands were raw. He wouldn’t be surprised if he found a few blisters by tomorrow morning. Looking rather discouraged at the vial filled with clippings, Harry decided to only make a few, each night. That way he would, hopefully, be able to finish before Christmas and keep his hands intact. Checking his old watch, he noticed there was still at least an hour before dinner began. Since he was sweating, so much he should probably have a shower before leaving.

Turning on the giant showerhead, Harry went under the scouring hot jet and closed his eyes. He enjoyed the warm water running smoothly over his body, trailing away all the dirt and dead skincells from today. Picking up his soap, he ran it under the water a few times to get the bubbles going, before dragging it across his body. His feet, legs, thighs and stomach was tended and then head, shoulder, arms and chest.

He took especially long time around the chest; rubbing the soap and his hands across his nipples a few times. It wasn’t so strange how sensitive his body felt. It had been at least three days since he had had the time to touch himself. Without further thinking, he soaked up his hand and started pinching his nipples playfully. At first gently running his fingertips across them, then actually gripping them, pinching. Gasping he felt the need arose as well as the flesh between his legs. If only it was Draco touching him, right now instead of his own hands.

Moving his hands down, he brought a bit a soap from his thighs up and started circling his crack. He imagined the way Draco would look while teasing him. Would he talk to him, smirk at him? Harry loved the idea of Draco being just as taken by the mood as he teased him.

Maybe… maybe a little harder. He would squeeze his cheeks.

After teasing himself for some time, he took a single finger and circled his tight ring. Forcing himself to relax he carefully entered the digit. The first minute it slipped through wasn’t so much pleasant as strange. Harry waited till he felt himself relax once more and then moved the finger back and fourth. Still just strange but it certainly didn’t hurt. With his other hand he teased his head. Gripping it a little harder and gently twisting it upwards.

He could feel how heavy his breathing got, but he was the only one in the dorm so he didn’t bother to hold back. His finger continued to explore his soft walls and he fucked himself faster and deeper. It felt really good now and he couldn’t hold back anymore. He grabbed his cock even harder and rode his own finger.

Harry couldn’t help the small gasp from escaping him, as he did exactly that. He couldn’t take it anymore, he tightly grasped his cock as it stood almost purple straight up towards his stomach. As he quickly rubbed himself to completion, he moaned so loudly he felt a bit off water trickly into his mouth. He sighed heavily against the cold tiles as he watched his remains run down the shower drain. He had no idea how long it had been, but he should probably have gotten out and ready for dinner by now. He looked at the watch again as he stepped out of the shower. Noticing that dinner had already begun almost fifteen mites ago, he used a drying charm and hurriedly got dressed.

Down in the great hall he found his friends eating away happily. Seamus noticed him as the first and he quickly swallowed and yelled;

“Finally! What the hell were you doing for so long?”

“I had stuff to do and… took a shower.” Harry refused to look at the boys as his felt started feeling warm.

“Right now? Couldn’t it have waited till after dinner?” Neville asked intrigued.

“No, it couldn’t.”

“I see.” Neville’s retort sent the boys around him into giggles as the watched Harry Potter blush quite clearly.

“Shut it.” Harry threatened but it only made the boys laugh harder.

“No big deal, Potter. We all tried having a shower… emergency.” Dean wiggled his eyebrows. Ignoring the Irish boy, Harry reached out for the mashed potatoes. He wasn’t really into it, but he just grabbed for the first thing, wanting to forget this conversation ever happened. It wasn’t fair he had such a hard time lying. Or not lying…. Just not, always having to look so guilty whenever he had done something slightly naughty. Oh god, even thinking the word caused his cheeks to flame.

Thankfully, no one brought up the shower ‘incident’ again, but was staidly focused on Christmas. People looked ready to leave and get home to their families. Dean and Ron started discussing, very loudly, what the best present this year could possibly be and Harry used the distraction to seek out the blond boy from Slytherin. But before he could even begin to look across the room, a barn owl landed beside him. It stretched out a long leg where a small note wrapped around it.

Unfolding it, Hermione asked him whom it was from. 

_Mr. Potter_

_The giraffe is almost ready. It had been more complicated to get back to sewing than I remember. I dearly hope you shall not be disappointed in my work. I should be done by tomorrow morning and I shall send it to you immediately._

_Merry Christmas,_

_Mr. Adams_

Great! The present was almost done and he would have time to give it to Draco before he had to leave, tomorrow. Looking up, he scouted the Slytherin table but the few blonds he could see wasn’t his. After almost going back and forth three times, he stopped at Blaise, mentally yelling at him to look up.

He didn’t. The dark teen continued to eat and read the book he had brought to the table.

“Come on…” Harry murmured.

The brown head beside Blaise, looked up and Harry was suddenly grateful that Jason had such a good hearing. Smiling, the boy waved at him. Signaling him to step out of the hall, he got a confirming nod and said ‘see you later’ to his friends. They were starting to get used to the fact that Harry had a tendency to disappear occasionally and no one took extra notice beside Hermione, whom looked rather tightlipped but didn’t say anything. Not giving her the chance to change her mind, Harry almost skipped out of the hall, ignoring the many stares he got passing by the long table.

Outside the great hall, Jason had already waited for him and stood by a knightguard.

“Hi.” Harry smiled in greetings.

“Hey, you looked a little distressed in there, are you alright?”

Harry nodded and proceeded to ask him of Draco whereabouts.

“Hmm… I haven’t really seen him since Transfiguration.” Scratching his head. “Why?”

It worried him a bit that Draco hadn’t come to dinner. Hopefully, he wasn’t off somewhere sulking.

“It’s probably nothing. We just had a small fight earlier and I just want to talk things out before it gets awkward.”

“Ah, I see. Sorry but he’s certainly not so far away. I know Blaise saw him afterwards so maybe he just fell asleep or something. I don’t think you need to worry.”

Agreeing with him, didn’t really calm him down. Harry knew people like Draco could hold a grudge for god-knows-how-long. But refusing to overreact for the second time that day, he just gave a convincing smile to his friend and thanked him.

“Well I guess I should let you get back to dinner-“

“Actually,” Jason stopped him by grabbing his elbow. “Can we talk? Somewhere private?”

“Oh, sure.” Confused the golden boy followed his friend upstairs. Jason didn’t really say what was on his mind but spent the traveling time asking Harry about school, his friends – especially the rather adorable couple always fighting – and what he wished for Christmas. They had taken every possible staircase they could when Harry figured they were on their way to the astronomy tower. It couldn’t get much more private than that. The tower was perfectly located so anyone on to could hear if someone was approaching on the spiraling staircase. Many couples used it when they were in the need of change from a broom closet or the dorm room.

Getting up the many stairs, they watched as it began to snow. Thick, slow moving snowflakes fell upon them as they stood by the railing.

“What did you want to say?” Harry wondered brushing off the few snowflakes on is sweater.

Leaning against the railing, Jason looked as the hills surrounding them turned white. Harry was rather curious as to what could be so important they had to discuss it up here.

“Are you ready for Christmas?”

Engaging in small talk first then. Nodding, Harry smiled.

“Yes I’ve almost got every present I need, but one is still on the way. I really think it will be great this year. It’s kind of fun we get to celebrate it together.”

Seeing the gloomy look on his friend’s face, he continued;

“But I’m guessing it isn’t going to be easy, seeing Blaise leave tomorrow.”

Deeply sighing, Jason confirmed his theory.

“I want to spend Christmas with him but he wants go home and I can’t exactly just waltz right into his home ‘Hi! I’m the half-blood who turned your son gay!’” The high-pitched voice he used to set an example was incredibly funny and Harry couldn’t withhold the laughter.

“I’m sorry-“ He could barely breath out an apology.

“It’s fine.” The Slytherin smiled sadly. It dawned on Harry how much it was going to bothered him not to see Blaise for so many days. Quietly he asked if the reason had to do with his Veela genes. Nodding, Jason explained;

“I haven’t been apart from Blaise since the beginning of the term. Going from that to not seeing each other for days isn’t going to be easy. I actually fear how I will react. I apologies beforehand if I seem a tad irritated or edgy over the next week.”

“It’s okay.”

“I actually told Blaise I loved him the other day. For the first time.” Jason smiled longingly. 

“Wow, really? That’s so great!” He smiled brightly. Would he ever get the chance to tell Draco that? He wasn’t in love with Draco yet. He really liked him a lot and could see himself fall in love, but it seemed difficult. Harry had never told anyone he loved them. Not one person. He had loved Sirius as a father but he never had the chance to tell him that before it was too late.

“How did you know it was the right time to say it?” Harry asked quietly.

Snorting, Jason looked over the railing once more.

“You don’t. There is never ‘a perfect time’ to do so. A moment will happen and you will feel the strong urge to tell your partner how much that exact moment matter to you and the only thing you can think off is ‘I love you’.”

Smiling sadly, Harry had to admit it sounded quite wonderful. To capture the perfect moment. But how on earth did you do that? Or how did you know it was the right moment and not the next one? Damn.

“If I may ask. How did you know you loved Blaise?”

Smiling Jason shrugged. “It isn’t really fair to compare. My instinct told me from the second we met that I loved him more than I possibly could anyone else. It didn’t matter what he liked or disliked it wouldn’t really matter. The universe – or whatever you believe in – brought us together. Meaning our morals, need and personalities would match like two puzzle pieces. But I can feel underneath that I truly would love Blaise now even without the Veela. It’s… hard to explain but I can sense the difference between ‘me’ the veela and just ‘me’.”

Harry just stared at him while Jason explained his relationship. Even though they were almost the same age, this was the reason Jason sometimes seemed so much older, wiser. Harry believed that like himself, the Slytherin had been forced to grow up faster than normality. The larger part of their fellow students had no idea what it felt like to lose someone so close to you. Many thought it was the same as losing an uncle or grandmother, but it was nothing like that. Losing a parent changed you forever. Not everyone would see the change but it came in a smashing desperate feeling of loss and abandonment. 

Harry didn’t want to think about Sirius right now, so he changed the subject to something completely different.

“Have you noticed anything weird between Snape and Lupin?”

Jason was obviously very surprised by the new topic but then he laughed.

“Yeah, my father looks like he ate a lemon every time Professor Lupin is mentioned.” Harry felt his eyes on him and he must have looked contemplating because Jason wondered why he asked.

Shrugging, Harry pretended it was nothing. “I’m not sure. It just seems like it’s more than old rivalry from their schooldays. Remus also seems different around him, more than he used to.”

“And you wish to change that?” Jason raised an eyebrow.

“Do you mind if we try?” He pleaded. “I think it will be good for both of them to talk again. They are clearly avoiding each other.”

“I suppose. How did you plan to get them together?”

“Well actually…” Then Harry proceeded to tell Jason everything. It wasn’t a fool proved plan and his friend found many mistakes and turns the plan could take during the time and place. After cooperating and discussing the final points, Jason agreed to give it a try. As long as there were no chance of Snape finding out it was their fault. They discussed a few more scenarios before Jason pulled away and stretched his arms.

“Merlin it’s getting late. I should head back. I kind of have a long way down unlike you.” He grinned and said goodnight. Harry gave him a small wave as he disappeared down the stairs. He should probably go to bed as well. On the other hand, the view was truly magnificent right then and it would be a shame to miss it.


	17. Merry Christmas

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thank you to MorninCoffee, Harripotter, whateverr05, witchseeker1133 and Mery_Berry for the reviews! <3 
> 
> and thank you to everyone who leaves kudos!

Christmas colors adored the great hall and enchanted snowflakes fell from the ceiling as the students enjoyed their breakfast. Most of them had already changed into their casual robes or in some cases muggle wear. Harry sat nervously and discreetly looked to the sky once in a while. The train would be stationed in a few hours and his present for Draco still hadn’t arrived. He and Draco hadn’t talked about their fight the other day and honestly, it was killing him. Both of them could be so stubborn and short tempered it was truly impressive it had lasted this long before either had lost their temper. The bigger problem was that since they had discussed their ‘relationship’, Harry wasn’t even certain if he should give Draco the present or not. If this was really how he felt about Harry then maybe a gift would only make him feel pushed.

Harry would love it if Draco had gotten him something for Christmas but he wasn’t the one whom had been describing their relationship as barely anything. He felt totally joyless as he listened to the excited murmurs around the hall. He and Ron still weren’t really speaking like they used to, and things were actually changing permanently between them. They had been fighting before but this one seemed rather final.

He took another bite out of his toast when he heard a screech. A smaller grey owl landed next to the jam and stretched out its leg for him to take the giant package wrapped around it. It almost looked comical how small the owl was compared to the gift but as Harry removed it from the animal, he noticed it was rather light. The second he had removed it the package became heavy in his hands. The gift must have had a feather charm placed before the owl had taken off.

“Uh is that an early present for our savior?” Seamus teased. The rest of his friends looked as well as Harry quickly moved the present out of Seamus’ reach.

“Come on, Harry. Open it!” Neville smiled.

“No, not now.” They didn’t need to know it was from Harry and not to him. He tucked the present away by laying it beside him on the bench. Hermione suddenly looked at her watch informing them of the time.

“Shit,” Seamus got up, taking the last of his cinnamon bun in one hand. “I still haven’t finished wrapping m presents.”

“What?” Dean exclaimed. “You told me you had already done it last night.”

“Yeah, but that was only because we were about to do stuff, and I knew if I told you the truth you would have stopped, so… sorry babe, it’s really your fault.” He hurried to avoid the swatting hand heading for his face and took several steps back.

“Oh, Harry you are staying here today, so do you think you could help me wrap them?”

“Erhm, sure.”

Done eating, the two friends left the great hall. Harry really didn’t wish to the spend the last hour wrapping presents but Seamus was his friend and he was right, Harry didn’t really have anything better to do. Well, he did want to find Draco and wish him a merry Christmas before he left. Even though he was still mad at him, he didn’t want to spend Christmas wondering if Draco was still his boyfriend or not.

The idea that he might wish to break up, punched a giant dark hole in his stomach. What if Draco had actually tried to break up with him, the other day? And Harry had been so caught up in them being more than friends that he hadn’t seen where the conversation was leading? God, now he felt even more awful than before.

“Dude, are you okay? You’ve gone all pale.”

Shaking his head, he mustered the will to smile reassuringly.

“I’m fine, just a little tired from the festivity.”

Nodding, Seamus accepted the excuse and continued to talk about the presents he had bought for the family.

In the common room, the boys placed themselves on the floor surrendered by wrapping paper, ribbons and greeting cards. Harry still hadn’t opened his own present to see if it was as good as he had hoped. Right now, he simply helped his extraordinarily bad wrapping-friend with his presents. He would still have time before the train arrived to get his own one wrapped.

“The big one is for my uncle, the twins get the same pair of quillsets – wait where is their card?” Seamus was mostly busy organizing the mess he had created and placing the right cards on them, while Harry was stuck actually wrapping. 

Finally, they had finished and Seamus promised to get him something nice from Hogsmeade next time as a thanks. He shrunk the presents and left the room with his trunk behind him. Drying away the invisible sweat from his forehead, Harry sank down on his bed almost landing on the giraffe. The paper crunched beneath him and he picked it up. The present was actually rather heavy for a stuffed animal and he wondered what the old man had used as stuffing. Sitting up, Harry slowly moved the paper out of the way and a tiny giraffe was revealed.

The sight was truly adorable. A natural colored giraffe with big brown glass eyes stared up at him as he held it. It was fuzzy and generally soft all around, while it had a small stuffy tail with real brown hair. The giraffe had been stuffed heavily from beneath its butt so it was able to sit up without help. Harry ran his hands under it and felt the stuffing to be tiny beads. They rattled slightly against each other as he touched it. Lying back down on his bed and tucked the animal in against his chest. He was slowly stroking the soft fur and the weight felt good on his stomach. He hoped Draco would like it…

“Harry? Harry!”

Slowly blinking he opened his eyes to see Neville stand beside his bed. Placing his glasses firmly on his nose, he got up.

“What time is it?” Harry stretched.

“Almost time for the train to arrive. I’m the last one to gather my belongings.” Neville closed his trunk and shrunk it into his pocket. Harry felt slightly hurt none of his other friends had woken him up until the last minute.

“Cute teddy by the way.” Neville teased him. Looking down he noticed the giraffe had fallen beside him and Harry’s heart began racing. He hadn’t found Draco yet and the train was almost here! He hurried to magically wrap the giraffe in green colors and a giant red ribbon before running out of the room. He felt sorry not to wait for Neville but he had to find Draco before he left. Getting to the entrance hall, he looked around the tons of students whom were already leaving. Seeing Dean, he breathlessly asked if he had seen the blond. Shaking his head, Dean told him the Slytherin usually left as the first ones, to get good seats.

Tumbling through the masses, he tried to protect the gift from too much damage as he ran outside. He ran around and passed so many students while he constantly searched for the blond head in between them. His lungs felt on the edge to collapse but somehow he found himself staring at the train station where the giant metal was still puffing smoke. Searching, he couldn’t see Draco anywhere but maybe some of his friends had seen him. Frantically looking around he finally saw a familiar head poking up between multiple of black robes. Jason was thankfully so tall it was impossible to miss him. He squeezed through people and apologized a few times, as he caught up with the Aussie. 

The brown-haired teen was kissing Blaise rather intensively and Harry blushed as he felt like an intruder. He gently coughed and both of them pulled back.

“Hey Harry, I wondered where you were. I thought you would have arrived with your friends to say goodbye.”

“They are still behind and I’m sorry to interrupt, but Blaise-“ He turned to watch the dark olive-skinned teen look at him with surprise and suspicion. “Have you seen Draco? I haven’t had the chance to say goodbye.”

Blaise nodded. “Yeah, he is already on the train somewhere. He left as one of the first.”

A painful dark hand clasped around his heart and Harry quickly posed himself before everyone could see how much that bit of information was killing him. Seeing his friend in pain, Jason tried to cheer him up.

“Maybe you can still find him. He is probably in one of the Slytherin compartments up front.”

Harry just shook his head. Draco had obviously missed him on purpose and didn’t want to be bothered. The package in his hand felt incredibly heavy right now and he wasn’t sure what to do with it.

“Is that for him?” Jason questioned.

Nodding, he had to cough to clear his throat of a giant lump.

“Yeah, it only arrived this morning so I haven’t had the time to give it…” He left the sentence hanging.

“I’ll give it to him.” Both Jason and Harry must have looked shocked because Blaise accusingly asked them what was wrong. Not wishing to piss his temperamental boyfriend off, the tall boy kissed his cheek, acknowledging what a good idea that was.

“Are you sure?” Harry played with a slip of the ribbon.

“Sure.” He reached out and Harry slowly handed him the package. The students around them had almost all boarded and whistle blew for the first time. Saying goodbye, the dark haired boy got on the train.

“Hey Blaise!”

Turning around the boy indicated with a hand that he was listening.

“Please tell Draco, I’m sorry.”

Nodding the boy had almost closed the door when Harry called for him once again. The slightly annoyed boy stared at him, waiting for his bidding. Smiling gently, Harry wished him a merry Christmas. Blaise seemed surprised before smirking.

“You too, Potter.” He went inside the compartment.

Together the two boys stood, watching as the train started rolling. The old metal bars screeched as the wheels started running. They watched in silence until everything they could see was a stream of smoke in the distance.

“I guess it is just the two of us now.” Jason smiled.

“Yeah and the professors.”

“So what do you want to do?”

…

The rest of the day had been marvelous. The two boys spent it in the Slytherin common room as it was closer to the great hall and outside if they wanted to take a stroll. Inside the warm room they had been eating way too many sugar cookies with frosting and snickerdoodles. Playing exploding snap, wizard skittles and even a few rounds of chess the boys were having a great time. It had been a long time since Harry had laughed so much. They also spend an amount of time comparing the Wizarding world from Australia to Britain and some of the laws were scarily crazy. 

“No way! That’s a lie.” Harry laughed.

“No, I swear!” Jason reached for another cookie. “One of the first school rules we had was ‘No dragons allowed.’”

“I still don’t believe you.” Harry continued to be in disbelief. He knew that Australia was known as one of the more dragon and lizard overpopulated countries but that rule was ridiculous. He would have to see a set of rules from an actual school before he believed him.

After the third round of chess –Harry hadn’t won once- they were both pretty tired of playing games.

“What now?” Harry asked, looking at the kittling fire, bored.

“Don’t know.” Jason was still eating cookies. “Ugh!” He jumped up so fast the cookie in his mouth broke and landed on the floor.

“Do you want to see something cool?”

Laughing at his enthusiasm, Harry nodded.

“Okay, just give me a minute.” Jason turned in the couch to sit in front of him and then he pulled his hands close to each other. They almost touched palms but not quite. For a long time nothing happened. Jason was simply holding his hands together and had closed his eyes in concentration. Then as he watched him, the tiny space between his hands flicked a tiny light. It went by so fast, Harry was certain he had imagined it but then another, more powerful came. A tiny spark of purple lighting was created between his palms and they soundlessly kept coming and going. It was as if he had a small storm between his fingers.

“Wow.” Harry was awed.

In the end, Jason had to break it off and let his hands down. He looked quite exhausted and slumped back against the couch.

“That was awesome! What spell did you use? Wandless magic is really diffucult for most people.”

Laughing the boy lifted his hands in surrender. “Easy. First, it wasn’t wandless. I still can’t do that beside the most basic spellwork. Second, it wasn’t a spell but actually Veela energy. You see the stronger we become the more we can control our aura and when I really try hard enough I can concentrate enough to make electricity.” He explained.

“Oh, but still it looked really cool.” Harry smiled as Jason laughed.

“Told you so.” He smirked.

Stretching his arms above his head, Harry yawned.

“It’s getting late, huh?”

“Yeah, I guess.” Jason looked at his wristwatch. “Are you going back to the tower?”

“Do you think I can stay here instead? It’s kind of quiet there, right now.” Harry shrugged.

“Sure. There are only two third years from Slytherin staying, so the dorm room will be empty.”

“Great.”

The boys left the dying fire and settled down in the dorm room. Harry asked a house elf for new sheets on one of the beds next to Jason’s. When they had both used the bathroom and gotten into their pajamas, they sat on Harry’s temporary bed to talk a little while longer. They had started talking about what to come after their graduation. 

“I still don’t know. Maybe an Auror but Healer sounds pretty nice too.”

“I could see you as a healer.” Jason encouraged him.

“Maybe. What about you?”

“Not so sure. Right now, my main motivation is Blaise.”

“Hey-“ Harry eat another peppermint toffee. “Is he the reason why you can do all that veela-stuff now?”

“In a way.” Jason said thoughtfully. “Staying near him definitely increases the power of protection intended in our genes. We are supposed to protect our family with everything we got. But since we haven’t bonded or anything, I don’t think anything more will happen than my magic becoming more robust.” 

“When can you bond?”

“Anytime.” Jason shrugged sadly. “In theory. In reality? It’s a lot to ask a person to become your soulbound. For most folks, a schoolcrush isn’t exactly a person nor the time to settle down and become married.”

Sitting up now, Harry disagreed. “But Blaise is crazy about you, just… more quietly. I’m sure he’ll want to when you tell him, right?”

Jason smiled sadly but didn’t speak for a long time. Looking at his bed ceiling, he ignored Harry’s desperate glance.

“Jason?” He tried to keep his obvious panic out of his question. “What… will happen if he doesn’t?”

He almost regretted asking such a personal and depressing question when he saw the way Jason’s jaw clenched. The hand on his chest clenched around a handful of his shirt.

“Jason?” Right then, Harry’s heart began to clench as well. Of course, breaking up would really suck. Anyone would be upset and he could barely comprehend how much Jason loved the dark-eyed boy but surely nothing else what happen besides having to leave each other?

The tense taller boy suddenly changed completely. Turning towards him, Jason sat up with a smile. Although the smile certainly wasn’t very convincing. He tousled Harry hair and asked him not to worry.

“-We’ll figure it out when we come to that.” Jason got out of the bed and left for his own. “After we are bound I’m sure I’ll find out what I want to do with my life. Probably travel for a while. I always wanted to see North America.”

“Yeah, okay.” Harry slowly got under the covers as well. Whispering goodnight to each other, the boys were quiet. Harry couldn’t hear if Jason had fallen asleep but he himself spent a long time staring up at the ceiling of silver, wondering if Blaise had any idea how deeply the boy depended on him.

…

That night Harry slept awfully. He kept flooding in and out of the weirdest dreams. In some Jason and Draco had run away together. Some were just filled with odd occurrences such as Dumbledore dancing rumba while Hagrid and Aodhan shared a tea party in frilly dresses. After waking up three times during the night, someone finally shook him awake.

“Harry, come on.” A light slap on his shoulder did it and he opened his eyes.

Sitting up, he felt for his glasses on the table.

“What?”

“It’s morning. Look.” Jason was already sitting up and his hair looked even more in disarray than usual. Harry’s own hair probably matched very well. As he stretched his body, he had accidently kicked something from the end of his bed to the floor. A lightly colored packages with a small green ribbon laid there, waiting to be opened. After getting the present up, he noticed a rather big pile lying on the bed. Looking to his right he could see Jason was already opening his own but consistently smaller pile. 

Dean and Seamus had gotten him a new broom-fixer set, Mr. and Mrs. Weasley had made a new sweater for him, even though he could still fit the one from last year, he was grateful. Hagrid, Dumbledore, Hermione and the Weasley twins had all gotten him rather thoughtful and personal gifts, but as he got through the pile, his heart started clenching. Fewer and fewer presents were left before Harry realized Ron hadn’t gotten him one. He knew perfectly well that Ron didn’t have as much money as him and he should feel offended that he had gotten his girlfriend one instead of him. Yes, it was obviously just a money problem… nothing else.

“Are you okay?” Jason asked with a mouthful of bloodpoppers. Nodding and smiling tightly, they both got ready for Christmas breakfast and lazily sauntered towards the great hall. As always, the great hall was beautifully decorated with tinsel, giant Christmas trees, candles and ribbons everywhere.

As they said their ‘goodmorning’s and ‘Merry Christmas’s around, the two boys sat down in the middle of the single long table. As he poured up scrambled eggs on his plate he noticed how Jason could barely keep in his laughter. Giving him a rather curious look, Jason sent a quickened glance down the table. Turning around he observed the wondering amusement. And a sight it was.

Professor Dumbledore was sitting at the end of the table, wearing a rather big muggle festive hat. The red santa-hat was dangling of the back of his head although the small fuzzy white ball constantly fell into his food as he turned to speak with his colleagues. Harry had to remember to thank Dumbledore for the gift as well as professor McGonagall. Waving discreetly to Remus he had to remember the gifts in his room as they had decided to exchange gifts later back in Remus’ private quarters.

As he ate in silence, Harry wondered if Draco was already up as well. Maybe he was opening his presents as they spoke. He couldn’t help the nervous flutter in his stomach as he wished he could see the look on his face when he opened his gift. Would he even like it? Maybe it had been too personal or childish. He certainly hoped it wasn’t and that Draco could see the meaning behind the present as it was intended. Thoughtful and caring. At the same time, Harry was rather disappointed he hadn’t gotten anything from him. Not even a simple greetingscard. Maybe he had forgotten about buying one for him? Or maybe he didn’t want to? Maybe he HAD bought one but after their fight, decided not to send it? Perhaps it had been too soon in their relationship?

“Jason?” He asked the eating boy. “Did Blaise get you anything for Christmas?”

“Yeah-“ He continued to shove chocolate chip crepes into his mouth. “He got me tickets for the next Quidditch Season Opening - Bigonville Bombers VS whoever wins the finals.”

“Seriously?! That’s amazing!” Harry felt instantly excited for his friend yet a tiny bit jealous. Season opening was – beside the finals – the best game of the year. It wasn’t so much because of game itself but because the crowd was incredibly energetic. The spirit through the stadium was apparently always wild. At least that is what Ron had told him. They had only ever been to that one final game back in fourth year but if the opening was even remotely close to that, then Harry could see why everyone would want to be there.

Harry got distracted and through the rest of the breakfast the teens joined the conversation with the other students as they discussed their plans for the day.

…

_At Malfoy Manor_

DM POV

For what felt like the seventh time, Draco turned over in his bed. It had been a rather restless night and even though he was pleased to be home again and in his own bed, he had had a restless sleep. Without opening his eyes, he felt the warm morning sun stroke his face and eyelids. It was Christmas morning at the manor and it usually followed a similar routine. He would wake up and find his room filled with expensive presents from his parents and cousins. In between the crystal vases and white peacock feather quills, he would only locate the presents from his friends and the main one from his mother. Then he would go downstairs and say ‘merry Christmas’ while his father read the newspaper and his mother drank a cup of tea, and the rest of the day would go as the day before.

Finally giving up on catching anymore sleep he opened his eyes. Looking around he saw the anticipated view. Presents in all variety of colours and ribbons were decorating his floor and furniture. A few of them were so misshaped that it was impossible not to realize that a new broom was leaning against his mahogany desk. Putting on his silk boxers, he sat back down on his bed reaching for the first presents lying at the foot of his bed.

Knott had given him an older looking book on vexillology and heraldic in the magic world. Not exactly, a fun present but it would be rather useful in History of Magic. Especially, to catch a few cheap extra points in their assignments. Blaise had bought him a few new shirts from the muggle brand Ralph Lauren, Goyle and Crabbe had both bought him sweets he didn’t like –probably hoping he would take it back to Hogwarts so they could eat it themselves.

Now only two presents were left on his bed and one of them could only be a book. The book-shaped one was from Pansy. Unwrapping it he almost threw it across the room but then he actually started laughing. In giant golden block letters across an awful pink cover was written ‘The 101 wedding plans before the magical day’. Snorting he gentle threw it onto the pile of other presents before reaching for the last one. The lumpy package was wrapped rather shabbily. He turned it over a few times looking for a name or a greeting card but nothing showed any indication of the sender. Shrugging to himself, he opened the wrinkled paper.

As the wrapping paper revealed soft fake hair, Draco froze. He had no idea he was gabbing like fish before he felt his lips turning slightly dry from his own breath. In his hands, he held a small stuffed giraffe. The hair was short and natural coloured and the brown glass eyes looked friendly and warm, staring back at him. He squeezed the toy a few times and felt the heavy filling move inside it. He had to swallow a few times to remove the big lump within his throat as he thought of the only person who could have given him such a gift.

Harry.

Stupid Potter would think this wonderful gift was a good idea.

Ridiculous Potter would assume something from a silly precious memory was a great way to show you cared.

Annoying, over-the-top, Potter and his crazy, pathetic… absolutely perfect gift…

The Potter whom he was apparently dating right now and had been to insecure to buy anything for. He should have. Not only because the annoying golden child had bought him one, but right now said boy was probably rather upset; looking for his own present from Draco.

Stupid Potter…

Stupid Draco…

He laid back on his silky bedsheets and raised the stuffed animal over his head. The brown eyes watched him as he softly caressed the fur and he was sent back in time, remembering his long-lost friend. It was so weird how comforting and safe he felt as if he was a small child again.

God, what was he going to do? It was way too late to send a present to Potter by now. Even if he had anything to send, it would take an owl all day and Potter would KNOW he hadn’t remembered buying him something.

Why did this make him feel so guilty and just… plain awful?

So, Potter had bought something and Draco hadn’t gotten him anything… 

Merlin! His stomach turned in knots!

Suddenly a feeling surrendered Draco and he sat up quickly.

Oh. No.

The idea of hurting Potter… was horrifyingly hurtful.

Meaning that hurting Potter was hurting him. Seeing stupid saint Potter hurt was actually hurting him…

Meaning he cared about Potter’s feelings…

Crap.

Draco didn’t just care about Potter.

He liked him; Actually, _cared_ for him.

Getting up from his bed, he started pacing. This couldn’t be true! Everything was carefully planned and it was going according to plan! Seduce Potter, check. Date Potter, check. Sleep with Potter and get his freedom. There was no part in this plan were he started giving a flying shit about how Potter would feel about this whole ordeal.

Damn, his stomach was really starting to hurt.

Okay, new plan.

Right. All he needed was a new plan.

He sat down on his bed once more and tried to keep focus away from his interfering stomach ache.

Okay… he still had Harry, dislike or not, they were dating and if he had feelings for Harry then maybe he could use it to his advantage. He wanted his freedom, therefore; sleeping with Harry wouldn’t necessarily mean having to stop seeing him. He could still win the bet, get rid of Pansy and keep the wonder boy, afterwards! The boy didn’t have to hear about the bet at any point. Beside it didn’t _really_ matter how they got together, right? Harry adored him. 

‘Yeah’ Draco thought, finally relaxing. ‘This would work out perfectly.’

HP POV

Snow was covering the Hogwarts grounds and Harry had to lift his legs higher for each step, as the amount of snow only got bigger and bigger on the way to Hagrid’s hut. He was alone and on his way to see Aodhan. It had felt way to long since he had seen his little friend that weren’t, in fact, so little anymore. Dragons grew the first two years at a rapid pace. They almost reached full height within the first year and then simply gained weight and experience during the next decade.

Harry found himself missing the dragon in an odd fashion. He imagined this was how dog-people felt when they had been on vacation without their pets. He just constantly wished to see Aodhan. Watch him fly, play and eat. He loved every small detail of his scaly face and eyes. The way he pushed against Harry’s hand to get petted or a treat. Harry had saved a few of Hedwig’s owl protein stones in his pocket. He would count that as a present since it would be impossible to buy anything dragon related in Hogsmeade without raising suspicion.

Besides, he had to swing by to give Hagrid his present.

While he waited for Hagrid to open the door, he hurried to loosen the robe wrapped around him. It was genuinely always hot inside the cabin since Aodhan had hatched. How many times had Harry not had to throw off both shoes and shirt? Keeping up with a playful dragon inside a hut barely 3 feet long was certainly hard work.

The squeaking tree-door opened and the second Harry opened his mouth to say ‘hello’ he was attacked and pinched to the ground. Thankfully, the snow took most of the fall but Harry was pretty sure there would be a smaller bulge on the back of his head tomorrow. A heavy weight laid on his stomach and chest, almost forcing the air out of his lungs.

“Get off ‘ye beast.” Hagrid chastised as he hurried to drag the dragon back inside. Harry pushed as well on the large scaly chest and was finally able to rise.

Inside the cabin Harry greeted Aodhan and was immediately sloped in drool. Aodhan was now the size of fang and his tail was almost as large as his body. The dragon must have caught a whiff of the treats Harry had hidden because the animal started pulling on the hem of his robe.

“Hey you, stop it!” Harry laughed as he wrestled what was left of his garment out of the toothy mouth.

“Alright! You can have them, just let go first!”

Unfortunately, Aodhan didn’t think he was quick enough to provide or simply didn’t care because the next second a large ripping sound was heard, and the treats fell to the floor. The dragon – upon seeing the treasure – let go of the offending piece of cloth and started gathering. 

Looking at his torn robes, he left it on the bed and sat down – reminding himself, he had to fix it later.

Although by the looks of it, Hagrid was on his way out. He was still putting on his giant fluffy mittens as he spoke.

“Sorry, Harry. I have to repair a few things in the greenhouse for Professor Sprout, so I’m heading out. Can you watch him for an hour?” he pointed to the creature still licking the floor clean.

“Sure, Hagrid.” He nodded and stood up to make a cup of tea.

“There is already some on the kettle. Take care.” Leaving, Hagrid slammed the door shut and the two teens were left to themselves.

“So,” Harry took a sip of his tea. “What should we do now?”

…

The forbidden forest was rather sunlit even with the tall trees trying to block it out. The snow reflected the sunrays the few places it could pass the leaves. Sparkling snow piles surrounded the forest as Harry sat on a bigger tree trunk. Leaning back slightly, he could see Aodhan flying around in between the trees, trying and desperately failing to catch some of the smaller birds in his razor sharp teeth.

It had been quite scary to sneak the dragon out as he rarely came out within daytime and never without Hagrid. Harry knew it was a big risk to take, but everyone was inside the castle for now, preparing for tonight. Besides, Aodhan could barely fly for more than a few minutes yet, therefor he would never be able to escape further then Harry could catch him with an _‘Immobulus’_ charm.

As the dragon frequently cast a shadow down on him, Harry closed his eyes and enjoyed the slightly warmth from the sun. Aodhan broke a few branches here and there and they fell all around him hitting the ground and bushes. Apparently, a few had landed just behind him before he could hear the sound of something against the ground. But they moved? Weird. Opening his eyes Harry heard a strange clicking sound from behind. Turning around he almost screamed. Behind him, looking rather ready for a light snack, stood a huge Acromantula. Bigger than any dog, it snapped its long pointy fangs towards him. 

Harry knew that if he tried to move it would spit acid web towards or worse; simply attack and start eating. Never moving his gaze from the long fangs, he carefully tried to move his hand towards his pocket. The clicking sounds of the mouth continued louder, making the hair on his neck rise. The second he felt a good grip around his wand he pulled it out and shouted;

“ _BOMBARDA_!”

Unfortunately, the spider seemed smart enough to realize his move and quickly moved its giant legs to the side. The second the spell had missed, it jump after him. Running behind the tree trunk, he once again tried the exploding charm, hoping it would hit something close to the giant creep. The spider, landing on the piece of wood, didn’t see the second charm fast enough and screeched with pain as one of the legs were blown to ashes.

The small break was enough time to escape the quick beast and Harry quickly sought for the end of the forest towards Hogwarts. Thousands of small thumps against the dirty grounds were continuing quickly behind him and he feared looking around to see how quickly it was catching up to him. Suddenly, the sound stopped. Daring to check he really did scream this time as the beast had decided to jump him. The only thing he saw was teeth and cold black eyes as he was pushed to the ground. Feeling his suddenly empty hands, Harry stopped breathing in fear. He had dropped his wand!

Closing his eyes, anticipating the horrible pain of venomous bites.

A crash sounded and a giant shadow landed on top of him. Was this really how he was going to die? No one could possibly have heard him scream and no one except Hagrid was anywhere nearby. Still awaiting the agonising pain, he was surprised to hear a familiar squeaking roar. Flashing his eyes open he only saw straight up into a scaly pale stomach. It wasn’t the spider that had landed on top of him but Aodhan!

The dragon stood strongly with outspread wings, looking bigger and more intimidating than Harry could ever have imagined him. Looking further ahead he could see the spider getting confused by the interference. Harry could only believe the spider saw the dragon as a mere rival to his bloody flesh and not so much as a protector. For a painful long minute, the spider seemed at odd what to do. Holding his breath, Harry wished for it to give up and leave.

No such luck.

The spider, while intimidated, set out an angry screech of clicking sounds, extending the salivating white fangs. Aodhan refused to move and simply set out his own roar to keep the animal at bay. Spreading the massive wings, Aodhan stood solidly on the ground while the smaller gushes of wind ruffled the spider’s hairy legs. The beast chose to continue its way towards them in spite of the wind and now apparently the mighty dragon had had enough. Moving slightly over Harry, the dragon pulled in so much air, Harry feared for a second, its chest would crush him.

Then he roared. Unlike the normal preteen state of the common dragon, this roar continued even further than Harry had ever expected and with it; fire.

A huge amount of smaller disruptive flames erupted from the dragon’s mouth and Harry had to cover his face from the heat. The burning fire causes the spider to screech out in pain once again and then there was utter silence. The fire died out and Harry carefully uncovered his eyes.

Aodhan stretched his wings and turned them to lie down against his back. Turning around the dragon looked him deeply in the eyes and held on. Aodhan had saved his life. Getting up, Harry gently sought out the dragon with a hand. As if he still was guarded, Aodhan shielded away from the hand.

“It’s me. Easy.”

The second he laid a hand on the snout, the childish and friendly Aodhan reappeared. Licking his hand, the dragon pushed his head against him almost pushing him down again, in eager. Harry looked around to see if the spider had died but all he could see was the burn marks on the ground. The spider must have run away when it realizes Aodhan was a firebreather.

“Oh!” Harry suddenly realized, gathering the strong scaly head in his hands. “You did it! You can breathe fire now!”

This had indeed been the first time the dragon had even come close to such a thing as smoke let alone real fire.

“Let’s go back. It’s getting late.” 

Still holding a hand on the dragon’s back, the pair slowly walked back to the edge of the forest. As the trees around them became noticeably smaller, Harry was finally able to see Hagrid’s hut. A small puff of smoke was making its way through the chimney, indicating Hagrid’s return. Quickly the pair smuggled back inside where Harry told Hagrid the slightly scary incident. Hagrid’s eyebrows flicked up in wonder and down in a frown as Harry told his story. When he finished, Hagrid looked less than pleased.

“You shouldn’t have left the house without telling me. What if Aodhan hadn’t heard you getting attacked? It could have taken us hours to find you-“

“I know and I’m really sorry about that part, but Hagrid, he breathed fire-“

“Yes, and that is not a good thing!”

Confused and slightly down he waited for Hagrid to elaborate. The giant slowly moved a hand against his face, looking lost in thoughts.

“Harry-“ Hagrid looked him straight in the eyes. “If anything had happened to ‘ye-“

“But it didn’t-“

“-BUT if it had and Aodhan had been too late? Who could possibly imagine what could have happened? What if the spider had killed you and Aodhan had hit you trying to protect ye? The entire wizarding world would have been after the head of whoever they thought had hurt ye. Aodhan could have gotten into a lot of trouble, he could, and I would never forgive me’self if I thought I was the cause of you getting hurt.”

Harry looked down on the carpet where the firebreather lay. It finally dawned on him how much trouble he could have gotten into today. He had been so focused on the fact that he didn’t want to die, that he had never even considered how badly it would have affected the people – and beings – around him. Last time a creature had hurt a student, the headboard had wanted blood. If a creature killed a student?

One could only picture the suffering and investigation it would lead to. Hagrid had also been the teacher to introduce Buckbeak to Malfoy, if he was accused and declared the reason once again…

“I’m really sorry Hagrid, truly.” Harry whispered.

A strong hand landed on his back. “I know ye’ are, lad. And I know ye’ only wanted him to have some fun.”

The two friends shared a quick cup of tea and an almost eatable brownie, before Harry said his goodbyes. He had almost spent three hours in Aodhan and Hagrid’s company. Now, as time got closer to dinnertime, he should probably spend some time with Jason or some of the other students.

As he entered the castle, the carolling ghosts floated past him and although he didn’t want to interrupt the… interesting music, he needed to know if Nearly Headless Nick knew where Jason had gone to. The ghost didn’t stop singing but merely pointed a pale finger towards the great hall. It was weird how much the ghost resembled to John Cleese, a muggle actor Harry had seen on tv once. Nodding his thanks, Harry found a larger part of the left students in the hall – Jason included – with Professor Flitwick. The smaller wizard was eagerly pointing his wand at an ordinary red Christmas ball in his hand. Getting closer to the group, Harry listened.

“-therefore you simply focus on the object – in this case the Christmas ball, and picture the transferring imagine in your mind; thus.”

Pointing his lightcolored tortous wand, he pronounced the incantation rather clearly;

“ _Alius Speculum_ ”.

The ordinary red ball turned a rather beautiful blue coloured star, too pointy to have been blown glass.

“Alright, now please take a few balls –yes, there is plenty for everyone- and sit down to practice. If you manage to transfigure a nice shape, then by all means hang it on the Christmas trees.” The jolly old man waved a hand towards the gathered trees in the decorated hall.

As Jason had already been at the front, Harry hurried to gather a few before sitting down at the middle table.

“Hey, how was Hagrid’s?” Jason asked without looking up from his wand.

“Great. It was nice to see him again.”

“You spent a lot of time down there, don’t you?”

“Yeah, why?” Harry tried to keep his voice from reaching a higher pitch, worried Jason had seen something today.

“No reason.” He shrugged. “I just haven’t been talking to him besides in class. ‘Don’t really know him.”

As he finished speaking the bloody-red turned to a purple and the ball became a weirdly timeglassed-shape. Laughing he put it down on the table.

“Damn, should have been like a snowman.” He poked it with his wand.

Smiling, Harry tried as well. He concentrated on the green Christmas tree in front of him and loudly articulated the spell. Harry attempt was even more pathetic than Jason’s. The colour had somehow taken a brown swirl and the shape reminded him of a drawn picture of a germ he remembered from a school textbook.

At his sigh of condemn, Jason leaned in.

“Hey, don’t worry, it does kind of look like…”

“Like?” Harry dared. 

“A gingerbread-man!” he declared. “…With a half-eaten leg.” 

Neither boy could withhold the laughter and only settled down when Professor Flitwick lightly scolded them; “ _it’s supposed to be fun today but no need to exaggerate, boys.”_

No one quite reached the level of sophistication and expertise that Flitwick had shown them, but the Christmas trees certainly became decorative. Swirls of colours and sizes adorned them and it did indeed become a rather amusing afternoon.

Some students had finished their décor and where spending their time practicing their flight- and lightweight spells. Left was the older students a bit more inclined to practice the harder spells of transfiguration. Looking at the horrible tree decorations, Harry couldn’t help but wonder what Malfoy’s tree looked like. It was probably ornamented by the houseelves. He truly had a hard time imagining Mrs. Malfoy doing such a menial task and almost laughed out loud, at the idea of Mr. Malfoy gathering tinsel with a Santa hat on.

He could certainly imagine Draco decorating, at least if Harry made him. If they had their little own tree, Draco would be forced to place the angel on top since Harry wouldn’t be tall enough to reach it. Maybe still in just his pyjamas pants… sliding down around his hips as he stretched. God, Harry could just picture the pale lower stomach and the slim hips appear underneath, as he would stand just beside Draco and be able to gently run a finger over him. Damn, this wasn’t the time nor the place to feel a heat rising through his belly.

“Erhm… Harry?” Jason poked him in the side.

“Hmm?”

Being completely caught unaware, he glanced at the Slytherin to see what he wanted. The snake looked rather amused and pointed a finger towards his hands.

“What is that supposed to be?”

Looking back at the Christmas ball in his hand, he blushed with embarrassment. While the ball was indeed still red and almost round, a _slight_ misshaped spear had appeared on it and stood up in a rather… phallic shaped manner.

As his friend was busy laughing, Harry hurried to turn the ball into another shape, this time focusing on an angel.

Dinner that night was just as good as the night before. Again turkey, roasted duck, potatoes – mashed and boiled – pies and many other delicious treats. Unfortunately, Harry was still quite full from the amazing breakfast this morning. He could only manage a few slices of turkey and gravy before he pushed away his golden plate.

Further down the table sat Professor Snape along with the Headmaster on one side and Professor Vector on the other. While both Vector and Snape was known to be more introvert than most of the teachers, the headmaster was certainly jolly enough for all three of them. In the end, it obviously became too much Christmas joy for the potion Professor and he gracefully got up and left with a billowing cloak behind him. Jason watched him as well and only few minutes after, he got up and followed Snape out. Thankfully, the students around them were too busy eating and chatting to even notice, if the two Slytherins had left in a rather suspicious short time after each other. 

Harry went a bit forward and caught the eyes of Remus whom was desperately trying to turn down Hagrid’s generous offer of mere mead in his golden cup. Hagrid had apparently had a few as his large face had gotten pretty flushed and his already booming voice had risen to another level. Nodding discreetly to the Professor, Harry left to gather his presents for tonight. Jason’s and his plan had to be put into action and they would need to be on their best behaviour if they should have any chance of getting the two adults in the same room. Remus wouldn’t be a problem, but Snape would definitely refuse to corporate without causing an uproar. Hopefully, Jason’s presence there and his wish to spend Christmas with his father would mellow the older man. At least for tonight.

Inside the darkened room, on his bed, lay the three presents he needed.

“Winky!” he called into the empty space. Immediately after, an apparition pop sounded and the small female elf was standing in front of him, holding onto her stained gown.

“Mr. Potter sent for Winky.” She simply declared, awaiting her order.

“Could you please take these three presents to Professor Lupin’s room?”

The tiny creature frowned her non-existing eyebrows at him, probably finding it odd for a student to send a Professor a load of presents.

“I’ll be down there shortly too.” He assured her. “I just have to get a sweater.”

The elf didn’t seem convinced but she snapped her fingers at the presents and disappeared without another word. Hopefully, Remus wouldn’t have returned yet from dinner. If he had, and in worst-case scenario asked Winky about the presents, then their entire plan would fall to pieces. 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Well the boys have a plan and it’s about to get some action! Should we expect everything to work out the way they intent it? 
> 
> Hope you have a good day and take care until next time.   
> X  
> TMB


	18. The past is remembered

Harry left the tower, assured that Winy would deliver the presents to the werewolf’s private quarters. Remus’ Quarters were behind the door in the back of the Defense against Dark Arts’ classroom. Walking through the halls, he witnessed all the magical scenes on the walls where the paintings had gathered around each other’s frames, celebrating Christmas in their own manner. Many of whom wished Harry a Merry Christmas when they saw him stroll by.

A small child in a floral white dress shyly waved at him and hid her blushing face in her mother’s skirt as Harry returned it.

“Harry.”

Looking back, he saw Remus coming towards him down the hall.

Smiling at the tired looking man he was enfolded in a warm hug.

“I’m glad we are getting this time together.” Remus pulled back.

“Me too.”

The walked together for the remaining length and entered the cozy room of Remus entrance. Remus quickly made them some tea and some crullers. They were still slightly warm and Harry imagined they had been delivered by the kitchen.

For some time, they simply sat in comfortable silence and sipped their tea.

“You know,” Remus broke it. “I was actually with you on your first Christmas.”

“Really?”

“Yes, while your parents were terrified of Voldemort finding them, we managed to work around the fidelius charm, so we could get through the floonetwork without actually knowing where we were.”

Harry took another sip of his tea before asking if the other person to the ‘we’ had been Sirius. Nodding Remus continued.

“Yes, we used to spend Christmas with James and Lily, sometimes even with James’ parents. When they had to go into hiding with you, we were devastated but obviously understanding of their choice. But that Christmas we decided to spend it together and I’m grateful we did. It was the last time we were all together.”

Harry swallowed the huge lump in his throat, carefully averting his eyes by picking up another cruller. Beside him on the couch, Remus took a deep breath.

“Harry, I know it is Christmas and perhaps not the time but I wish to apologies.”

Of all the things to talk about, Harry wasn’t expecting that. His curiosity and confusion must have poured out of him because Remus gave him a saddened smile before grabbing his unoccupied hand.

“Harry, when Sirius… died, I was a mess… but in the grieve, I was selfish enough to forget that you too had lost a family member. I should have acted like the adult I believed myself to be and taken better care of you.”

“Remus, I rea-“

Remus lifted a hand to silence him.

“Please, let me finish.” He put his other hand on top of Harry’s once more. “Harry I was… horrified and ashamed when I realized how I had left things between us and left you to go back to the muggles. And what was even worse; I had done it once before.”

Harry tried to keep the feelings in his stomach and heart at bay. The feelings of betrayal and loss of Sirius had been such a burden. It had actually been so many months ago he had – with his friends’ help – moved on. But the small hatred he had held against Remus had been so confusing and astonishing to him, that he had quickly locked up that part in his mind, never to be opened again.

“I promised your parents I would take care of you if anything were to happen to them and I had mentally prepared myself, in case that awful scenario was ever to happen. But in every scenario I had had Sirius beside me.”

Remus was grasping his hand hard now and Harry wasn’t sure he was even aware of it.

“When you parents died and I was informed of Sirius betrayal and arrest, I blacked out. Nothing made sense to me as I had suddenly lost three of my reasons to live. My best friend had been arrested and left nothing but emptiness behind.”

He shook his head, trying to clear his mind.

“But even with that, I had failed you and your parents and run away like a coward. I know I can never make up for the times I have abandoned you, but I can still only hope to ask you for forgiveness and hope you want an old man in your life.”

As he finally through the entire conversation looked up from their hands, Harry burst into tears. Seeing how Remus’ own eyes were wet, Harry tried to breath calmly enough to answer.

“I was so angry at you for so long.” He shook. “I wondered for weeks why you hadn’t contacted me and why I didn’t even know where you were. I really felt like you were the only person whom could possibly understand how I felt about Sirius, and you were gone. I miss him.”

He didn’t know why that one sentence hurt so much to say but Harry truly started sobbing now and slowly Remus embraced him. A whole mix of different feelings went through Harry; mind and soul. The pain from so far away had come rushing back, the anger towards Remus and at the same time hope that he would never let go. He clutched himself to the warm man and whispered against his neck; “I forgive you. Don’t ever leave me again.” The silent answer he got was arms clutching him tighter.

Harry wasn’t sure how long they sat there in silence, simply comforting each other, but in the end, they broke apart and Harry discreetly dried his cheeks. Even though he knew it was okay – especially in front of Remus – he still felt weirdly awkward crying in front of others.

As he sipped his tea, Remus chose to change the conversation to something a bit more cheerful.

“I saw that you had some presents delivered here. They are in the kitchen.”

Oh right, the plan. Harry cleared his mind, trying to remember what he was supposed to say.

“Great, I’ll go get it.” Harry went to the kitchen before loudly announcing the ‘tragedy’

“Oh no!”

“What’s wrong?” Remus answered concerned.

“The elves have delivered ALL the presents here. Two of them were for Professor Snape and Jason Melck. Do you know him?”

“Hmm, not very well.” Remus confessed.

“Damn it, what now?” Harry tried again, hoping Remus would take the hint.

“Well, I’m sure they can wait until tomorrow morning.”

Merlin sake, Remus.

“Yeah, I guess.” He sighed dramatically. “I just really wanted to give them today. Oh! Maybe we can go down there now?”

“I’m not sure that is a good idea, Harry.” The werewolf frowned faintly.

“Why?” Harry looked at him in what was hopefully an innocent manner.

“I don’t believe Professor Snape would appreciate us interfering his Christmas.”

“Oh don’t worry, we won’t stay for long, just getting in quickly to give them the presents.”

“I don’t know, Harry.”

The younger teen pleaded him for a few more minutes, before Remus finally caved. Excited, the boy gathered all the presents and before Remus could comment on the fact that he had gathered his own as well, he ran out the door. Hearing the Professor’s sound footsteps behind him, he continued towards the dungeon.

“Harry, slow down.” Remus called.

In the dungeon it wasn’t unusual to be little chilly but tonight it seemed almost to the extreme. The second Harry had descended the stairs, goosebumps rose on his arms and legs. By the time he was a few steps from the potion Professor’s private quarters, Remus had finally caught up with him.

“Harry don’t be disappointed if-“

Without waiting for the rest of the wolf’s warning, Harry knocked swiftly on the big dark door. The hard knocks were met with complete silence and for a moment the dark-haired boy actually worried he was going to be ignored. Then thankfully, quick steps were heard walking towards the door, before Jason opened it with a big smile.

“Oh, Professor, Harry, I didn’t expect to see you here this evening.”

“No, Mr. Melck, we’re sorry to intrude-“ Remus started before Harry interrupted him.

“It’s my fault. I forgot to send the presents down here.”

Jason smiled and invited them in.

“We’re sitting in the living room. On the left, yes.” He guided them inside.

The living room was thankfully warmer than outside and a roaring fire was kindling. It actually reminded Harry of a Christmas card setting, with the fireplace in the middle with two larger chairs placed around it. A small tree was standing in the background and was slightly decorated but didn’t overshine the actual tree parts. A few presents had been laid underneath and Harry expected that a few was from the other Professors and the headmaster.

Snape, whom was drinking something strong out of a crystal glass, wasn’t able to mask his surprise before he had clenched his jaw as Remus walked in.

“Merry Christmas, Professor.” Harry smiled before lying the presents on the rosewood coffee table.

“Indeed.” Snape turned towards his son, clearly expressing his disliking of the turn of events.

Coughing slightly, Harry tried again.

“We only wanted to say ‘hello’ and deliver you and Jason some presents.” He tried not to seem too desperate as he looked towards Jason for help.

“-Right, and that was very nice of you. Would you like to join us for some eggnog?”

Both Remus and Snape started protesting at the same time, believing – and probably knowing – the atmosphere in the room would turn from cozy to freezing awkward in just a few minutes. Realizing he was agreeing with the Dark Arts Professor, Snape calmed himself enough to ask them to stay. It was incredibly obvious how desperately he wished for the opposite, but Harry appreciated the effort. Sitting down on the couch, he smiled as Remus slowly joined him.

Jason had taking the task of busying himself by pouring eggnog into two large mugs. Sliding them across the coffee table, he raised it and cheered ‘Merry Christmas’ before the others joined him.

You could cut the tension in there with a knife and Harry wrecked his brain trying to find a possible topic of conversation.

Thankfully, Jason was such a bubbling personality and immediately brought up when and why Remus had decided to become a teacher. The four men slowly lightened up and as they continued to drink the (strong) eggnog, the atmosphere became warmer. Snape rarely spoke during the conversation, but he didn’t seem as tense as when they had stepped in.

After almost speaking for an hour without interfering, Harry proposed they started opening the presents.

Remus quickly apologized, as he hadn’t expected this turn of events, he had only bought a present for Harry. Jason gave him a breathtaking smile before waving his hand disregarding.

“Don’t worry I haven’t bought anything for you either. Sorry.” He chuckled nervously.

Then they began exchanging the gift. Harry quickly threw his present to Jason as the older boy caught it and ‘ _accio’ed_ his own for Harry.

“Oh great! The new candy cones from Honeydukes.” Jason smiled.

“And don’t worry, they are VERY sour. I could barely close my mouth around it.” Harry laughed as Jason started unpacking the box. Harry opened his own and to surprise, Jason had gotten him two books on Quidditch he had never seen; ‘ _Loop your way out’_ and ‘ _The tip-top tricks from the ten best’_.

“This is for you.” Harry presented the smaller package to Remus.

The wolf was gladly surprised when he got a discreet leather band ‘For his especially rough after-transformation days.’

“It will give you more energy and are supposedly healing at the same time.”

Remus thanked him and spent a few minutes trying it on and adjusting it to his wrist.

“Potter.”

Harry barely managed to look up before he had a present stuck under his nose.

“Don’t expect the sword of Gryffindor.” Snape said as busied himself with his eggnog.

Opening the tiny present, Harry was careful as he felt glass. In his hand was a small flask and Harry could recognize it the second he saw the color of the potion inside. The melted golden color was unmistakable.

“If I find out you have used it in Quidditch or for your exam I will make your life a living hell, Mr. Potter.”

Harry only smiled greatly and thanked him for the gift. He knew the Professor was serious in his threat but had also come to understand how much easier it was to mask his insecurity with sarcasm. It had obviously mattered to him that Harry had liked the gift.

Only one present was left on the table between them and it was the present for Professor Snape. The older man quickly masked the obvious surprise as Harry handed him the gift. Snorting displeased by the sudden attention from everyone, Snape slowly unwrapped the gift. Just as his own present for Harry, the gift came in a vial. An even though the Professor incredibly badly wanted to be un-impartial it was quite clear that he was impressed by the present.

Looking closely at the blackened clippings in the flask, Snape finally spoke.

“Potter… this is-“

“Dragon claw powder, yes. It is from a Peruvian Vippertooth, I heard it was quite useable in certain potions.”

At the name of the dragon, Snape turned from awed into full teacher/spy mode.

“Where on earth did you get this, Potter. Have you been to Knockturn alley?”

The two spectators both voiced their dislike for the interrogation.

“Professor Snape, I’m certain Harry didn’t go into Knockturn Alley… unless you believe he would have thought of a Christmas present for you since the beginning of the year?”

Snape snorted slightly displeased but let it go for the sake of his son. Instead, he quietly thanked Harry for the present. But it was good enough for him, since Snape didn’t put the vial down, but sat with it clutched safely in his hand. It had definitely been the right choice.

“I guess that was the last of them.” Remus smiled tiredly.

“Not completely,” Jason tried to smile innocently. Although it reminded Harry, more like Snape when he caught student out after hour. “Professor you have one for Professor Lupin, right?” 

It was almost comical two see two grown men turn into shy children, as they both looked surprised.

“Jason, do not speak of what you don’t know.” Professor Snape chastised his son.

“But you do. The cauldron in the private lab-“

“-Is not a present!” Snape interrupted angrily. Harry feared for a second that Jason had overstepped his boundaries. Remus and he remained silent as the two very different Snapes’ discussed. A staring content began as the two tried to stare each other down. To Harry’s great surprise, Professor Snape was the one to back down, as he swiftly rose and exited the room, muttering something alike;

“Meddling brat… constantly…his father…”

Jason just smirked back at his friend whom was trying to withhold his laughter. They all waited in anticipation, although Remus’ was probably more akin to nervousness. Finally, they heard a door slam shot and the clicking of forceful footsteps approaching.

As Snape re-entered the room he held a warm goblet of something smoky. He almost bumped the table in a hurry to place the golden cup in front of Remus before sitting back down.

“Severus, you don’t hav-“

“Be quiet Lupin, just drink it.”

Stretching his neck, Harry looked into the goblet where he realized the content of the batch. It was the same muddy potion, Remus had been drinking every month for the past many years. The wolfsbane potion looked as it always had and Harry wasn’t surer why Jason would believe this could be a present since Professor Snape brewed it every month. On the other hand, it was very nice of him to brew it even though the two men had had their difficulties.

“Oh, thank you Severus, but I already drank my ba-“

“You can drink this one as well, Lupin. It is not the wolfbane potion, but simply a mild pain reliever for the formation.”

At the shocked yet slightly confused look he got, Snape sighed annoyed.

“It will keep your bones and skin from breaking under the transformation.”

Finally it dawned on both the Gryffindor what the potion was and it was clearly a project Snape had been working on by himself.

“Oh, Severus. Thank you….so very much.”

The Professor carelessly waved a hand at his thank, but Remus was still smiling even when Jason rolled his eyes at his father. Remus picked up the goblet and hurried to drink the –probably still disgusting tasting- potion. By the irked grimace, Harry was certain he was right about the taste. The obsidian eyes from the other side of the table followed Remus’ moves and even though Harry could barely see the difference expressions, it seemed as though Snape was satisfied in the trust of Remus drinking the potion without question.

“What time is it?” Harry broke the silence.

As Snape looked to his wristwatch – who knew he had one? – The tintinnabulation of a light bell called.

“Perfect timing,” Snape answered. “-For you to return to your dorms.”

Both the young boys groaned and begged for an exemption.

“The Professor is right, boys. It’s time to go to bed.”

Pouting, Harry and Jason left the private quarters and closed the door.

SS POV

The silence in the room became touchily uncomfortable. Severus had never intended to spend Christmas with Potter nor Lupin. It hadn’t been a complete waste of time, but it certainly never dawned on him to possibly be left alone with the wolf. Why his son insisted on them conversing, he had no idea. He would have understood the want for Potter to join, since the boys had become companions. Maybe Lupin had simply been the extension on that invite.

On the other hand, his son had been placed in Slytherin for a reason, so until further notice he would be keeping an eye on Jason’s interference with the new Professor. Emptying the last content of his mug, he placed the ceramic on the table.

“Should I go?” Lupin asked timidly.

Snape merely shrugged which told him to do as he please. Perhaps he had had a bit too much of that eggnog. Maybe something else would somewhat sober him up. He called for a one of the house elves, ordered a pot of coffee before glancing at Lupin, and ordered a hot chocolate as well. The elf disapparited and Remus thanked him for remembering hot chocolate.

Their beverages came back only second later, balancing on a black tray. Both men took their presented mugs and Severus enjoyed the scolding bitterness on his tongue. The rich taste of black roasted beans settled in his stomach and he already felt more alert than before.

“We haven’t talked since I came back. Not really.”

“Considering I have made myself quite clear on the matter of us ‘talking’ you cannot be surprised.”

The wolf’s smile slightly saddened as he stared into his cup.

“Severus.”

The atmosphere and the desperate way Lupin uttered his name, made him feel somehow anxious and right now, he longed for the peace and quiet Christmas’ he remembered.

“Severus” Lupin leaned forward on the couch. “How have you been since last time we spoke?”

“Fine. I apologies if you expected otherwise.”

Lupin had the audacity to snort and seemed to let go of the foolish nonsense of getting him to talk about their previous attachment.

“How are you and Mr. Melck related?”

Looking at Lupin, Severs hoped for his expression to make Lupin rethink the very dangerous topic of conversation he had chosen. Unfortunately, Lupin had been used to his glares since childhood and they had obviously lost their touch.

“He is your son, isn’t he?”

“Lupin, I swear-“

This time, Lupin was the one to wave an indifferent hand at him.

“Please, it is hardly fair for me to pass judgment on others when it comes to keeping up appearances as a teacher.”

Severus should have known Lupin would have known his relation to Jason.

“Did Potter tell you?”

This time he was the one to catch Lupin off guard. “Harry knows?”

“Yes, or at least I imagine Jason have told him, since he does not seem surprised or disgusted by a close relation between a student and a professor.” Both men shuddered internally at the aspect of dating a student.

“I realized it after watching him interact. He looks so much like you.”

Snorting, Severus once again thanked the heavens how wrong Lupin could be.

“He looks nothing like me.”

“I didn’t even know you to be in any relationship… Not to impose, but who is she?”

Severus tried to keep from sneering at the curiosity. The wolf had no right to question him on his personal affairs. Certainly not now. However, for some sadistic reason he found it slightly amusing to watch Lupin hear about his past lover.

“ _He was_ not someone you knew. I met him overseas.”

As Severus told the slight slip of information, he realized the dread of never actually telling anyone of the true result of his travels. It had been over a decade and he had been a completely different person back then. A persona, which he had left behind as hate and promises of power, had corrupted his every thought.

Looking away from Lupin, he pondered if he should continue his story. If he was able to handle such vigorous memories coming back, all of a sudden. He had been so desperate when he left that life behind and in it, apparently a pregnant man whom was now deceased. 

Lupin didn’t ask again but kept staring at him quite insisting.

“…After school and shortly after I… joined, I was still on the bottom of the line.” Severus refilled his mug. “I had no connection beside the ones from school, no money and certainly no ‘impressive’ background. I only had the skills for dueling and potions. Two items which almost anyone at that point could have given the Dark Lord. I had to fight my way through to gain some respect and I had by that time done… unspeakable things to people. Then the Dark Lord decided to let me prove my worth. A few of the higher ranks was to go on a mission in Australia….”

FLASKBACK

How could he have been so foolish?!

Severus could have hit himself for the firth time that day. All that talk of ‘Gaining experience’ ‘Seeing how real Death Eaters did the work.’ Was complete bullshit.

So far, the only things he had seen was Mr. Knott and Mr. Fern getting wasted on sherry and getting them coffee and pastries. They did indeed have a houseelf but no, apparently, this was a job fit for his ‘stature’ as Mr. Fern had gladly pointed out at the dinner table.

He had done many worthnamemy-stuff for the Dark Lord! He had even been directly spoken to, a few times in the Malfoy manor. By this rate, he wouldn’t gain any true power or trust in the Dark Lord before his late forties, how pathetic!

Once again, Mr. Knott sent him on his way; _‘this time remember to pick two different types of croissants._ ’ Moron.

He had been so sure that this would be the defying moment in his career. That he would show them exactly how impressive he could be. He had spent so much time reading up on all the different kinds of artifacts they were supposed to bring back. Wasted time. If Potter and Black could see him now, they would be rolling on the floor laughing at the ‘errand boy’. He swore that when he left Hogwarts, he would never see them again. Each one of those arrogant, spoiled losers’ had stolen something from him. Potter had stolen his best friend and Black had stolen…. Technically Black didn’t steal anything, more likely prevented anything good from ever approaching his life. It shouldn’t even had surprised him. After Lily refused to talk to him anymore, he had only spoken to one Gryffindor and when the right time came and they were supposed to stand up together, the cowardly werewolf had stepped down and left him in the dirt.

But when everything had seemed lost, Abramax Malfoy took him in. Lucius had been nice enough to put in a good word for him and his talent for Dark Arts. And now, he was here; walking down a street in muggle-clothing no less. He felt disgusted at the denim wrapped uncomfortably around his waist. At least he was able to find a brown turtleneck that wasn’t too much from what he usually wore.

He kept looking around for a certain pastry shop that Mr. Knott had fallen for whilst here. It was a muggle store and Severus was apparently perfect to blend in with the wastes of breaths. He had never even seen the place but by direction is should be a small shop looking like a cousin to Madam Puttifoot’s Tea Shop. 

In that second he was almost trampled by two children whom was chasing each other with toy guns.

No matter how hard he tried to forget his terrible childhood and pathetic parents, he was actually glad he grew up in a mugglehood, since he understood and remembered most of the things they did and said. Not that he would ever dare to tell a soul in their circles. Unless he wished to be the reason of ridicule for the rest of his service.

He glanced around the street, getting a quick look at each shop before continuing towards the next. At last, he saw a small shop. Stretching only as far as to make room for one door and a window. Inside the shop, there was a smaller line towards the disk and even though there were two small white tables with matching chairs, most seemed to be heading out after their purchases.

A chimming doorbell rang as he opened the door. Severus tried desperately to keep the sneer of his face from the off-putting ensemble. The walls were covered in beige and mintgreen stripes, with giant paintings of dukes and duchess’ posing in golden frames and the cups and teakettles on the table against the disk, were in real shiny tin as if something had just polished them.

“Oh dear, I told you; only one!” an elderly lady stood in front of the line, scolding someone. Probably the cashier.

“Please Mrs. Walthom, I’m more than sure, you can stand a little on the side.”

“Oh darling, please.” Now the two older women were chuckling at the overly sweet flattery.

After the next two men in front of him had finally left, Severus was the only person left in the shop. The cashier was obviously a young man with brown curly hair and a very firm ass, but as he was about to turn around a small alarm sounded from the other room.

“I’ll be right back!” he quickly yelled over his shoulder and ran out the small shop area. Severus wasn’t sure how long he waited but it was enough for him to have gotten quite hungry from the way-too-sweet smell in there. Suddenly a sound from the front startled him enough too almost draw his wand.

“Perfect! Just a bit more…”

Finally the cashier came back to the desk. Before Severus could even open his mouth to place his order, he was assaulted with a pastry.

“I’m sorry, but you have to taste this. It’s really good.” He smiled. And a very attractive one at that.

“Don’t you have a taster? Or an assistant?” Severus tried to avoid the small squared treat covered in powdered sugar.

“I do, but she is on vacation, so now it’s you.” Again, the pastry was pushed towards him.

How dare he? Did he have any idea whom he was talking to?

Severus could have destroyed this pathetic shop in less than a second with him in it.

“Here, you take this.” Before he could object to the disgusting treat, the cashier had handed him it. “-And I will get you what you need.” He once again smiled brightly at Severus as he removed the powder from his own fingers.

“Three Croissant.” Severus coldly told him. At the expecting look he got from the young man, he almost broke the frail pastry in his hands. “Please.” 

Laughing the curly head shook as he gathered a small brown bag before explaining;

“No, I was just waiting for you to taste it.”

‘Fine! If it will get him to stop talking.’ Expecting everlasting doses of sugar and simple bread, he took a small bite. He easily bit through the crunchy tier and chewed it thoroughly.

It didn’t happen often, but this time Severus was deadly wrong. The sweetness was there but hidden inside was a tiny amount of salted caramel that spread across his taste buds. He almost moaned when the powdered sugar laid a small extra vanilla taste on top of it. It was delicious. He took another bigger bite this time and then another. In the end, he had completely forgotten where he was when he sucked a single digit free of sugar.

Standing in front of him was the cashier with his bag, smiling so brightly you would have thought Christmas had come early.

“You like it! I’m so glad, I was kind of afraid the sugar on top was too much.”

He obviously expected Severus to answer him and the taller young man tried to withhold his feelings of enjoyment.

“It was rather tasty.” He refused to handle out compliments as if he had nothing better to do. Unfortunately, it was good enough for the too happy guy and he smiled appraisingly. Then he looked straight at Severus and a finger as suddenly on his cheek. The Slytherin almost flinched at the contact but withheld himself.

“You had some sugar on the cheek.” He smiled and rang up the bag. “This is your first time here, isn’t it?”

“Yes, why?”

“Nothing,” he smiled innocently as he slipped a few napkins inside it. “I just think I would have remembered you.”

Oh god, by any indication of the heat on Severus face, he was, after who knew how many years; blushing. Glancing at the golden framed mirror and the right, he could see the tinted patches on his hollow cheeks. Quickly he handed the man the right amount of currency, grabbed the bag and left without another word. The hot air outside did nothing to spare his cheeks of the humiliating yet disgustingly warm feeling in his body from spreading. 

As he calmed and slowed down his pace, he gently shook the mysteriously bag. It was surprisingly heavy for only three croissant, especially since the pastry was seventy-percent air. Opening it, he was hit with the delicious smell of bakery once more. Inside was the three croissants he had asked for and one of the amazing pastries he had tried for free. Beside it, a single white ruffled napkin with a rather curly handwritten note;

_Come back anytime,_

_Lauris_

Severus almost curled up the note in his hand. Almost. For some reason he wasn’t sure of, he put the note in his shirt pocket, away from prying eyes back at the hotel where the organization stayed.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> The flashback will continue in the next chapter. Thanks for reading!


	19. How I met your father

_Second part of flashback_

An entire two weeks had gone by and each day, Severus stepped inside the little pastry shop ‘Partly cakes’. For some horrible reason, he felt obligated to come back each day from the way Lauris smiled at him every time he came by.

Severus was certain it was simply a way to trick fools – both men and women – to come back. A fool like himself.

But each day – just by those ten minutes he spent in there – he learned so much about the chattering brunette. He was born here in Australia, his parents and him were very close, he loved baking, but hated cooking. Dog-person, loved some comedians Severus didn’t know and his favorite color was green.

But even if the man was simply flirting for the sale, no one would blame Severus for trying, right? He was a rather pretty boy, almost his own complete opposite. His brown eyes started bothering Severus in his sleep and when the third Monday came around and Severus had been woken drenched in sweat and other liquids, he wanted to get it over with.

Lauris would reject him and then he could move on to more important matters; such as their mission.

The recognizable bell rang as he stepped inside the shop. An older couple sat in the back with each of their papers, completely ignoring his presence. There was no line at the register as Lauris came out from the back.

“Severus, good morning!”

He should never have given him his real name.

“Morning.” Severus pulled on his shirt as invisible fluff landed on him. “Can I have-“

“Two croissants? Of course.” Lauris turned around the gather his usual from the window display.

“Yes, thank you.” Coughing slightly he didn’t gather the money in his pocket. As Lauris looked at him and removed at slightly loose curl from his face, Severus tried to remember why he was there.

“Would you… give me one pain au chocolate as well?” Damn it.

“Sure.” Lauris gave him a funny glance. “Are you alright?”

“Yes.” Severus tried to gather his courage once more.

“I just wanted to know… if you… bake everything yourself?”

Lauris seemed rather confused at his antic but simply smiled and answered his question. Severus was barely listening to it, since he was too busy mentally hitting his head against the door.

“Goodbye.” What?

Turning around he noticed the older couple leaving as the gorgeous sunkissed boy waved back.

Giving up Severus discouragingly paid for the items and was about to leave.

“Wait, Severus.”

Turning back, he noticed Lauris coming around the counter. And before he could even start to appreciate the beautiful form even in uniform, Lauris had leaned up and kissed him. Surprised by the notion, he dropped the bag to the floor, hearing the crunched paper land. His hands immediately went to the flawless curly hair, finally after weeks of wondering and felt it between his fingers. It shouldn’t be possibly for hair to be this soft nor this glossy. The lips pressed against his matched the hair perfectly. Fuller than Severus’ own thin, they went slightly over the top. He used the hands to press him harder against him and as their stomachs met, Lauris let out a suggestive deep moan.

After what merely felt like seconds but left them both breathless, they broke apart. 

They kept incredibly close as Lauris’s hands were on his lower back, while Severus’ own were entangled in his curly hair.

As they gathered their breath, Lauris smiled cockily and tugged a black strand of hair behind his ears.

“I’m free after six.” 

That evening around six, Severus took off from their late meeting without telling anyone. He was so fretful and worried someone had followed him, he took two different off-roads to get there. When he finally arrived at the store, Lauris was closing up.

“Oh, Severus! I was worried you had stood me up.” He smiled shyly.

“Sorry.” Severus simply apologized.

“Don’t worry,” He took the larger hand in his. “Are you hungry? I’m in the mood for Italian and there is this small place around the corner.”

On their way there, Lauris asked him all sorts of questions. Some he answered, some he couldn’t and some he simply didn’t wish to talk about. His parents for one. As thy continued to talk it seemed Lauris caught on to his silent domineer but instead of being put off, Lauris simply spoke enough for the both of them.

The café was a small place on the corner of a rather busy street. You didn’t really notice the tiny chairs outside before you almost sat down. People continued to walk past them, probably on their way home from work. A few couples sat outside a few tables away from them. when a waiter had approached them and handed them the menu. Lauris immediately ordered a coke and when Severus confined that he had never actually had one, Lauris was ecstatic and demanded him to try one.

The olive-skinned man almost laughed himself to tears as Severus practically coked on the strong drink and announced it ‘too damn bubbly’. He asked for a water, while his date drank the rest of his. Severus completely forgot the time as they sat outside and watched people walk by. He felt such at ease around Lauris. The laughter and positivity wasn’t a mood he was used to around dinnertime. They had to pay inside and Lauris insisted on paying since he was the one whom asked him out. As they waited for the waiter to bring back their change, Lauris suddenly grabbed his hand and got a rather desirous look on his face.

“Ready?”

“For leaving?”

He whispered. “Running.”

Severus confused glance must somehow have been enough to decide. Suddenly Lauris reached around the bar and grabbed a bottle of wine.

“Run!” he laughed and then he started running as quickly as he could between the chairs, pulling Severus along. The waiter behind took a moment before realizing what they had done.

“What are you doing?!” Severus almost screamed as they ran. He could still hear the waiter yelling behind them.

“Escaping!” Lauris laughed as they continued. Severus was suddenly glad he had begun to duel as much as he had that year. He had never been the athletic-type and a few years back he would already have felt his lungs burning. The darkness must have hidden them from the streetlight, because soon the yelling stopped. Lauris suddenly pulled him into a swing, and they ran down a staircase that led them to a beach. The warm sand made its way into his tight round up shoes and he felt slightly uncomfortable as he trotted around in them. Finally Lauris stopped beside the stone wall towards the sea. Letting out a huge breath of relief he laughed and sat down in the sand. Looking up at Severus, he started pulling his hand, asking him to sit with him.

Severus smiled and carefully sat down. 

“’You okay?” smiling, Lauris started opening the bottle and removed the remaining cork.

“Fine. Simply watching the view.”

And what a view. The light from the streets and the inner city was lighting up the otherwise dark water and the waves as they crashed in over the beach in calming patterns. The completely white beach had turned yellow under the lights but he and his date were hidden in the darkness by the stonewall they sat up against. 

Lauris took a big swing of the red bottle and handed it to him. Severus wasn’t really a huge fan of muggle wine, considering the quality of elfmade, but accepted the outreached alcohol. He took a smaller sip, but it was surprisingly pleasant on his tongue.

“You stole this.” Severus stated. “What if we had gotten caught?” he couldn’t imagine anything more horrifying than Mr. Malfoy having to get him out of jail with a muggleboy by his side over a cheap bottle of wine. Lauris simply shrugged.

“Don’t know, took a chance.” He turned to give him a blinding smile. “Like when I kissed you. Sometimes you just have to go for it.” He took another swing. 

“I see.”

“Beside,” He laughed. “I left my change, so I think we are even.”

Severus couldn’t help the snort that left him at the ridiculous notion of a bottle of wine costing the same as a few pounds.

Once again, Lauris handed him the bottle but after a few swallows, Severus refused.

“I don’t want to be inebriated.”

Lauris stared at him for a long moment. Their eyes connected for a long time and Severus was terrified for a second he had offended the man. In the end, Lauris removed the bottle and leaned it up against the wall.

“You’re right. We should do something else.”

Leaning in, Severus quickly caught on. He removed the stray strands of hair from his date’s face as the wind played with them. When the lips were free from hair, he leaned forward and met him. He remembered them clear as day, the moment they connected. The soft slightly larger lips under his. His own thin ones were encircled by warmth. A hand moved from his neck and held on to the back of his head. As they moved against each other, a small moan escaped him and out of slight embarrassment, he bit Lauris hoping for a reaction. Thankfully, Lauris didn’t seem displeased by the rough kiss, instead he gasped and grabbed on to him even harder. He pulled on his hair, but not enough until it hurt.

A bark right above them had them jump away from each other. Looking up they saw a rather large dog starring them down. In perfect sync the pushed up against the wall, hoping the owners wouldn’t see them. they held their breath as they listened for the owner’s reaction. Thankfully, the older lady – by the sound of it – pulled on the leash and shushed the dog. They listened in silence as their footsteps disappeared.

Lauris let out a huge sigh of relief and couldn’t help but smile at Severus disapproving look.

“Stop that,” He started laughing. “You look like an old man.” Laughing he tried to avoid the hand that pushed his shoulder. Severus got up, brushed the sand from his coat and Lauris followed.

“Is everything okay?” he sounded worried.

“Yes, it is getting late though,” Severus grabbed the bottle. “Come. I will follow you home.”

“Uh, such a gentleman.” Lauris teased but Severus could see the slightly colored cheeks even in this light. With his left hand, he grabbed his and they made their way towards the muggle’s home. They walked in comfortable silence, enjoying the warm evening and the sounds of the streets. Children running around laughing as their parents sat talking at the restaurant. Immigrants selling nicks, jewelry and paintings from homemade stalls.

Most of the way to his date’s home, Severus spent the time watching him. Seeing his reaction to different things around them. The children running between them caused a small smile. Every time they passed the painting-selling stalls, he would either wrinkle his nose disapprovingly or slightly nod in acknowledgment. Severus wasn’t sure if he was even aware of his own doings but he found it… somehow adoring.

Slowly they ventured into the less crowded streets and, houses and apartments replaced the shops. Only a few locals were sitting on a three-step staircase having a smoke. Beside them, the street was empty.

“I live right down there.” Lauris pointed at narrow building. The red brick walls were fading slightly while the cement in between was dusting. The building was only two storages and very narrow but it seemed to be two different apartments.

Severus slowed down as they came to a natural stop by the front door. Lauris didn’t talk but simply gathered a key from his pocket.

“So, yeah I live here but only upstairs.”

“I see.”

Neither seemed to know what to say. Severus had never actually escorted a date back to their house. Should he just say goodnight and leave? Kiss him first?

Thankfully, Lauris beat him to it. He gave a careful smile before leaning in to give him a warm yet gentle kiss. This kiss was different from the first they had shared. Not passionate or hard, nor excited, simply just a touch of two people. They didn’t prolong it or deepen it. Right there in the warm summer night, they embraced and simply touched each other.

When the need for air became too great, Severus slowly pulled back. He swallowed deeply as his obsidian eyes meet the icy blue of his date. He could see so many emotions flying through them. Heat, lust in the dilated pupils. Content from the way he was leaning against him and a tiny amount of sleepiness from the long day at work.

“Would you like to see my place?”

The line seemed unbelievable cheesy, but Severus wasn’t about to mention it anytime soon. 

Fearing his voice had been lost, he gave a slight nod. But it was enough for Lauris who smiled and opened the heavy door. Inside they went straight into the living room which Severus found incredible odd. It was very modest. The walls were painted in a reddish brown, where the couch and low coffee table was in a creamed color. A few houseplants had snuck in and made their way around the room. Some on the worn bookcase, a couple on the mantle and a single lily stood out on the small table in the middle of the room.

“It’s not so big but it is a great place considering the rent and distance from the shop.” Lauris slipped off his shoes and Severus followed his behavior. Lauris showed him the small kitchen, where he couldn’t imagine being able to cook anything without hitting his head on the cabinets.

“That is the bathroom and in here…” He opened the second door down the small hall. “-is my bedroom.” He gave a shy smile and entered; leaving Severus to stand in the doorway. The tan man sat down on his bed and faced him.

“Come.” He invited him with a lifted hand.

Severus wasn’t dumb enough to not understand the implication and he desperately wanted to move. But where his heart and young adult libido wished to forget everything but the gorgeous man on the bed, his head remained alert and suspicious of the scene. 

Why was this man in any way interested in him? He didn’t even know Severus.

Of the embarrassing few times Severus had actually had sex, this scenario was furthest away from any of them. They had been quick, rushed or needy. This? Seemed to be so much more.

Apparently, Lauris could see inner struggle and once again lend a hand.

“Severus, please come.” His tone of voice was seductive and less likely to leave him arguable.

Without any further question, Severus went to him and stood straight in front of him. Looking down at the beautiful and kind person, he felt slightly embarrassed when he realized he had placed his crotch at eyelevel with Lauris. Although looking down, the man didn’t seem to mind. Instead he raised his hands and slid them up across his chest, fiddling with his shirt. In the end he settled for a handful of it and dragged Severus down with him, lying back on the bed.

The kiss they shared went slow at first but was soon getting overheated, making both men moan and pant for air. Step by step, their clothes disappeared, leaving their flesh plastered up against each other. Severus hadn’t been saying anything for the entire time but Lauris didn’t seem to mind. He did indeed speak enough for both of them, and for each time he begged for him to hurry, Severus felt himself getting closer. Finally, after an eternity he pushed into the tightened body underneath him. The sweaty and panting man pushed back against him, making them closer than ever. Severus felt so many emotions at this point and the pleasure rose for every second Lauris begged him to ‘take him harder’ and ‘faster’.

Their bodies were slick against each other as they moved in harmony, Lauris’s hands kept moving from his shoulders to his hair, grabbing on and pulling him down for a kiss. They came closer to the edge as their moves got desperate. In the end, Lauris pulled away to gasp for fresh air and he tightened around Severus’ member. The grip around him and the moaning of his name became too much and he forced himself in harder than before, gripping any part of the body beneath him as he filled him.

They slowly kissed as they came down from their high and Severus tiredly laid his head on a hard chest. Closing his eyes, the last thing he remembered was the drumming from a beating heart.

…

The next few weeks seemed like a fairytale. Once Severus would have choked on his own vomit at the ridiculous notion of him ever being happy, but this had truly been the greatest time of his life. He spent every day sneaking away from the rest of the group whenever he could without raising suspicion. He was able to most of the time since he hadn’t really been anything to look at or anyone special to talk to during the meetings.

But Severus was noticing slow transformation. He was more self-aware than any person he had ever known and he worried when he found himself starting to disagree with the leaders at their gatherings. In the beginning, it wasn’t often, only a few ‘might be a bit extreme’ and ‘maybe in most cases but not for everyone’.

In the end, he had to admit defeat as Lauris had clearly had a bigger impact on him than he had come to care for. While they spent most of their days at Lauris’s house having sex, eating lunch at the beach or park, or in the shop talking, Severus found it to be a very pleasant way of life.

But as every other happy moment in Severus’ life, this one had to end.

It had almost been two months when they held their weekly meeting once more. Severus barely listened and only thought of tonight where Lauris and he were going to a small amusement park, as the tanned man had found out the wizard had never been to one.

An elbow was placed in between his ribs and he had to bite his tongue in order to keep from hissing. Looking to the left, he realized that not only Lucius – whom had been the elbow shovel – but everyone was watching him. Mr. Knott was standing up as the only member and held out a letter in his hand. Getting a grip on himself quickly he got up with as much grace as possible, even though he dreaded whatever the letter entailed.

Thankfully, he somehow kept from shaking as he reached for the letter. Just before he grabbed it, Knott pulled it away and out of reach.

“Remember, Severus-“ Knott looked both serious and little envious as he spoke. “This may be your one chance. Do not waste it by showing our lord you can’t keep whatever he wrote between you.”

This time, he trembled as he took the letter. The Dark Lord had personally written a letter to him. He hadn’t even so much as looked at him since the initiation. A small black waxed shield held the letter together. He firmly held on to it as he bowed and once again took his place. He carefully glanced at his friends seeing both the envy and curiosity shining in their eyes.

When the meeting finished, his friends gathered around him, taunting him for receiving the letter, trying to deceive him into sharing whatever the message withheld. But Severus wasn’t that stupid that he wished to share anything. He was on the verge to lash out when Lucius told them to leave him alone.

“Why do you care?” Cetus smirked evilly. “Jealous Snivy got one and you didn’t?”

Malfoy’s cheeks tinted slightly but he held on to his statement.

“Don’t be foolish. Whatever is in that letter is clearly for Severus to see, not you. I trust my lord to tell me whatever information I need. Do you believe yourself so arrogantly that you would dismiss his direct order?” 

Severus gave the smallest sign of gratefulness for his friend, but Malfoy chose to ignore him. He was obviously still bothered that Severus the halfblood, had gotten a letter and he the pureblood, hadn’t. The black haired man hurried to hide the message inside his robe and didn’t bring it out before he was certain he was alone in their room. Opening the letter was easy, nor spell or curses had been placed but as he opened it, he was suddenly filled with an uneasy and dreadful emotion. It felt unnatural and Severus imagined it to a strong repellent charm with a touch of dark magic. 

Whatever message he had imagined the letter withheld, noting could have prepared him for this.

The letter was short, had no reasons or arguments as to why, but it simply stated he had a more important task to deal with back in England as new information had arrived and the Dark Lord wanted him to find out more.

He was to leave tomorrow morning at precisely six, as a portkey would be delivered at midnight.

He was leaving Australia.

He was leaving…

He only had a few hours left…

Leaning back for support, he once more felt dreadful, but this time it wasn’t because of a spell…

He had finished packing his bag and everything was ready to go, except him. Severus had never before wanted to stay away from England a badly as now. Even when he had to leave Hogwarts with the train to go back to his disgraceful parents. No, he wished to stay here, maybe start over. H couldn’t leave the deatheaters of course, but maybe have a slightly smaller role to play. Just by bringing potions and finding rare ingredients…

He doubted the Lord would be very accepting on this development. Beside he would wish to know why he wanted to stay and staying because of a muggle - and a male one at that – was not an option.

He had to say goodbye to Lauris.

FLASHBACK ENDS

Remus seemed saddened as he held his cup between his hands.

“And did you?” He whispered. “Get to say goodbye?”

Severus kicked back the rest of his drink and snorted.

“I did get the opportunity.” He held tightly on to his glass. “But I didn’t. I stood in front of his shop for almost ten minutes. Ten minutes where I watched him smile and serve his costumers. And I didn’t go in. afraid he would be mad, maybe scared he wouldn’t really care in the end… and so I left. Like a coward.”

He took a deep breath feeling the harsh lump in his throat but refused to acknowledge its existence.

“A few weeks later I was filled with anger at my own stupidity as I overheard a conversation I wasn’t supposed to. In that anger and dread I told the Dark Lord, begging him for understanding and considering sparring the only person I had left back here in England. Pathetic.”

“You never saw him again?”

Severus simply shook his head. “Never even knew he was part of our world. I don’t even know if he ever found out I was a wizard.”

So many things had been left unsaid, questions unanswered. Besides leading his best friend to her death, leaving without saying goodbye was the biggest regret of Severus’ life.

Remus moved forward to ask him another question;

“Have you and Jason talked a lot about his father?”

Once again, Severus shook his head. “Honestly, no. We haven’t even brought it up since he told me I was part of the procreation.”

“You mean since he told you, that you were his father too.” Remus smiled helpfully.

“We don’t need to bring up such painful memories. No matter how it went, I still abandoned him and his father. Why should I wish to discuss such difficulties? No, we will focus on the present where I will help him become a spectacular wizard.”

“Severus, you can’t make the pain of losing a parent simply go away. You need to talk to him.”

An anger unlike any that evening rose inside of him at the unasked parenting advice. Who was the wolf to inform or lecture him on anything remotely close to parenting? He, who in his own way had abandoned his friends’ child and-

No. No matter, it was in the past. A past that a few months ago had seemed so important, but Severus guessed it was true what they said about becoming a parent. Everything changed. Anything that in the least bit didn’t concern your child was suddenly wiped clear of importance.

“I don’t believe I asked you Lupin, and don’t ever believe yourself or your opinion to be valued from me.” He practically snarled. “You made certain of that long ago.”

Lupin looked as if he had just slipped him poison. It took a while before the wolf had gathered himself enough to answer. After a deep breath, he whispered to his own feet.

“You know why I couldn’t stay. I would have left him but I physically couldn’t.”

Severus didn’t answer him. It had been such a blow to his pride and his buried emotions when Lupin left. Left him, left them behind. He knew, Merlin, he knew deep down that, Lupin had had as much choice in this as him, but he was still the one who pulled away. In addition, that was enough for Severus to keep a grudge.

“It doesn’t matter.” Severus got up and cleared the table with a wave of his hand. “Whatever was, is in the past. I found Lauris and I have a son. Nothing else matters now.” He turned away from Lupin, silently asking him to leave.

“I suppose you are right.” He heard him rise and left the couch. “But you should know Severus, even _with_ him, I always missed you.” Then the sound of a door closed.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> So, Remus and Severus have a past, at last a past that isn’t just school related. Christmas is over and we are approaching the second half of the year. 
> 
> Hope it was good enough for you to continue reading this story. Please leave a review, it means so much to me!  
> Love,  
> TMB


	20. Goodbye

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Chapter 20 is here! it's a bit longer than usual but i think it would be good on such a monday. 
> 
> have a nice day everyone!

HP POV

The two boys hiding under the cloak were deadly silent as the sound of Remus’ footsteps lessened down the hall. Harry hadn’t really wished to spy on the two professors but Jason had seemed quite certain that this was the only way to get Snape to talk about his father.

While Harry had been remotely curious how Jason’s father had been, he also felt like he violated Severus trust as he ended up telling the story of how they met. Jason deserved to know how they were together, but Harry had no excuse to be standing out in the hallway, listening under his invisibility cloak.

Turning to watch the taller boy, he saw the conflicted look in his different colored eyes.

“Are you alright?” Harry whispered.

Nodding without looking at him, Jason said they should be returning to the common room. They silently walked back to the Slytherin common room, were Jason immediately threw himself on the bed. Harry hid his cloak and went to the bathroom to brush his teeth.

When he returned, Jason hadn’t moved an inch.

Lying down in his borrowed bed, he turned to watch the boy.

“What are you thinking?”

Running a hand over his eyes, probably itching after forgetting to blink, the tanned teenager faced him.

“I don’t know…. I imagined for years how my parents meet, how my father appeared, and I always thought there was so little to it. I guess I thought he was just a one night stand or something else unpleasant.” He grimaced. “But knowing they could actually have been happy. If he had stayed.” He sighed and rubbed his faced.

“Yeah, but he didn’t want to leave-“ Harry tried to defend him.

“But he did.” He was interrupted. “Why didn’t he try to find another way to stay? Go into hiding or something…”

“He probably would have if he knew your father was serious about him or if he had found out about you.”

“Maybe.” Jason didn’t really look like he believed him. He turned over and rolled away from Harry. He was hurting from watching the cheerful boy acting like a kicked puppy. But he wasn’t sure what to say. Either way he didn’t know Laurent and he certainly didn’t know Snape well enough to figure out what was going through his mind back then. Besides, nothing he could say would change the outcome of the story. Jason still ended up with only one parent in his life, even if that parent role changed only a few months ago. He hoped things would seem better in the morning and hopefully, Jason would feel closer to Snape now that he knew the truth.

Harry fell asleep slowly imagining the story of his own parents turning out. He had only seen their interactions when they were younger and the only thing he knew was the fact that his father had somehow matured and lily had given him a chance during their seventh year. No matter what, Jason still had a parent whom obviously cared for him deeply. Even if his way to show affection was mostly proclaimed through sneering and disciplining.

Soon, Harry was far away in dreamland.

…

The next few days passed by quickly. The day after Christmas, a horrible snowstorm settled over the castle and the students had been required to stay inside. Since he couldn’t go out to visit Aodhan and Hagrid, Harry chose to focus on Jason. The boy had continued his moody behavior and was very quiet. Most of the time he stayed in the library reading or in the common room staring out the enchanted high window.

Harry tried his best to take action. Altering between cheering him up by playing games and distracting him, to simply staying by his side during whatever Jason was doing too. Finally, after three days of staying locked up inside the castle, the snowstorm passed. A lighter, blue sky had appeared this morning and Harry had taking advantage and hurried to breakfast so he could see his friend once more.

They spent the day together at the edge of the forest as he tried to teach Aodhan to sit. The dragon wasn’t very interested in listening to Harry’s command but would rather spend the day chasing rats and smaller lizards running between the piles of snow.

In the end, Harry gave up and simply sat down to watch in silence. He had truly come to care for the dragon as he fondly watched him tug on a root poking up through the fallen snow. As he furiously tugged on the bigger root, his tail assiduously flicked the cold piles from side to side, reminding Harry of Uncle Vernon’s wiper blades. A few fireballs and a lot of cold water later, he was sitting in Hagrid’s cabin, drinking chamomile tea. He actually managed to eat a biscuit after leaving it in his tea for a few minutes. It wasn’t even half bad. 

New Year’s eve came and went, and before the boys had looked twice, the train was once again arriving with their many friends and fellow students. They stood in complete silence as they watched the smoking train entering the station. Jason’s mood had only slightly improved, but Harry was sure it was just until he saw Blaise again. It was so unusual and yet magnetic to watch them interact. They were like night and day, yet complimented each other’s’ differences. 

Harry was rather quiet too, that morning. He hadn’t heard from Draco all Christmas and it was still a rather sore spot in his heart that he hadn’t gotten anything from him. Not even a simple card. 

Finally, the train had come to a stop and the students departed. A lot of their friends and some he barely knew by name, waved hello. Many students also ignored him, but he tried to focus on the friendly faces he had missed during the Holiday. 

“Harry!” Seamus exclaimed, waving like a mad man. Behind him was Ron, Neville and Dean, shaking their heads at their loud friend. Harry smiled and was almost shoved forward as Seamus clapped him on the back. He waved quickly to say goodbye to Jason whom was still searching for Blaise. The group of Gryffindors hurried to get to the castle as the cold winter weather slowly swiped under their cloaks. 

“How was your Christmas?” He asked politely. 

While the boys each described the great and awkward moments with their many family members, Harry discreetly looked around at the other groups of students heading for Hogwarts. He had hoped to catch a glint of Draco, at least before dinner. He really wasn’t in the mood to start the second semester by being in a kind-of-fight. A dreadful dark cloud settled over him as he grabbed by a stray thought. ‘What if Draco couldn’t really be bothered to be with him any longer?’ 

His parents could have seen the present he gave him and they were surely a giant influence on the teen.

“Harry?” 

Getting caught looking at a group of Slytherins he quickly turned his attention to Neville whom were looking doubtful. 

“Are you alright?” 

“Yeah, sorry.” Harry gave a forced smile. “Just a little overwhelmed after the entire castle being so quiet during the entire week.” Well, that wasn’t completely a lie.

“Yeah, I can see that.” Neville pulled Trevor closer to him as the toad tried to jump. “It is good to be back though.” 

Harry loved the fact about Neville that you didn’t always have to talk or explain everything. He simply accepted that Harry wanted a little quiet and he would just enjoy the silence as well. 

The group went straight to their dorm where they unpacked and showed their presents to one another. Seamus had gotten a new expansion pack for Exploding Snap. They played on the warm oakfloor until the sun began to set and dinner was about to be served. Harry was once again reminded of Draco and searched across the table to find him. As he encountered the recognizable blond hair, he noticed with disappointment that Draco had his back turned to him. Maybe he really didn’t care that he hadn’t seen Harry all Christmas… 

Harry tried to keep his focus on the food and his friends out of sheer stubbornness but he found himself more often than not, looking back at the blond head, hoping for him to turn around and notice the glance. 

After a long wonderful dinner, the headmaster wished them all back and reminded the first years of the different rules for their return. Finally, the tired boys dragged their feet up to the dorm room and almost immediately got ready for bed. 

“’Can’t believe we have classes at eight tomorrow.” Dean yawned and stretched his arms. Seamus had already gone to bed and was pulling his covers around his legs. Harry had just started to pull off his shirt when a slight tapping began. Seeing something move in the corner of his eye, he noticed a brown owl sitting on their window ceiling. Its yellow eyes stared unblinkingly at him, obviously waiting to be let in. He had barely opened a narrow slit before the owl dropped a note and jumped out of the way to fly back. Harry turned to see if any of the boys had noticed the interaction, but all had gone to bed and closed their drapes. 

Opening the note, Harry’s stomach took a happy leap. 

_Harry_ _Please meet me down at the owlery._ _I wish to apologize for my behavior prior to the Christmas vacation._

_I’ll wait for you._

_D_ _raco_

He felt so relieved. Draco wasn’t angry nor had he ignored him on purpose! Hopefully, they could just make up and forget the whole thing happened. “Guys I forgot my bag downstairs…” That was definitely one of the worst lies he had ever produced. 

A barely given grunt coming from behind Ron’s curtains was all he got in response and Harry imagined it probably wouldn’t matter if they didn’t even notice he was gone. Quickly out the door with his invisibility cloak and his map, he checked the common room for people. But no one was nearby, probably having been exhausted from the long journey. 

The entire trip from the tower to the owlery was almost too easy. He only passed by two ghost and not a teacher in sight on the map. Perhaps none of the elders expected the student to be out of bed already seeing that it was the first night back and most had seemed so tired at dinner. Checking to make certain before he left the hall, he noticed McGonagall’s dot lying still, so did Pomphrey, Lupin and Flitwick… Professor Dumbledore was wandering around in his office and Snape was in his private quarters, also restless. 

He made it outside without the least problem and headed for the owlery. The sounds of the wind sweeping through the broken windows and the owl feathers shuddering would actually be quite scary if he didn’t know Draco was in there as well. 

The teen was sitting on a stone beam and staring out the window. 

“Hey.” Harry took of his cloak and left it on the floor before Draco could see it. 

The blond had obviously been lost in thoughts and almost fell down from the grey stones. 

“Harry! Merlin…” 

“Did I frighten you?” He couldn’t help the grazing smirk. 

Draco snorted and dusted off his sweater. “Keep dreaming, Potter.” 

For a long minute, they merely watched the other, soaking in each others’ presence as if they hadn’t spent almost seventh years practically living together. Draco looked no different than usual, but somehow Harry had missed the smaller details about him. The way his hair glowed in moonlight, lightest patch of freckles across his neck and the steal grey eyes piercing through him. In the next second, Draco almost ran towards him and used both his hands to tilt Harry’s face towards him. Their cold lips met in a desperate motion and Harry tried not to wince when he felt the scolding tongue enter his mouth. Their breath entangled and Harry had no choice but to hang on to Draco’s shoulders, trying to keep his legs from buckling. 

The first time Harry released a gasp of air, Draco pulled back and leaned against him. They kept their arms around each other as their breaths returned to normal. “I feel I should apologies for the way I acted last time we spoke. And I do, feel sorry, you know.” Well, it wasn’t the best apology Harry had ever gotten, but they were together and right now his head wasn’t really in control. 

“The present…” Draco looked him directly in the eyes and Harry awkwardly stared at his chest, blushing. “It was wonderful.” He whispered. 

“Really? I feared it was too…”

“No,” Draco shook his head in denial. “It was the greatest present I’ve gotten in years.” Leaning in he kissed Harry gently on the lips once more before letting go all together. 

“This is for you.” The taller boy handed him a small flat present with a blue ribbon and silver lining. “I’m sorry I didn’t send it or give it to you before we left, but with everything…” he let off. 

“It’s okay.” Harry smiled. “Well, unpack it.” 

Chuckling, Harry opened the ribbon and took of the lid. Inside lay a tiny necklace in silver. The pendant showed him a simple Gryffindor crest-lion resting on a silver background plat. It was so tiny Harry almost hadnt been able to recognize the crest without the red background. 

“Draco…” 

“You haven’t seen the best.” He picked it from Harry’s hand and turned it over. “See.” 

Harry couldn’t help the happy laugh from leaving his throat. On the other side of the pendant sat the Slytherin crest-snake and stared directly at him. 

“This way, you can wear it with the silly lion outturned but you and I will know what you really hold.” 

Still slightly laughing, he thanked him for the present and Draco helped him put it on. As the pendant dangled from around his neck, Harry asked him to keep a secret. 

“What is it?” Draco seemed suspicious. 

“I was actually meant to be in Slytherin.” 

“Excuse me?” 

“Yeah, the hat actually wanted to place me in Slytherin but since I had only met you as a Slytherin so I begged the hat to place me anywhere else.” 

Had Draco not been standing in direct moonlight, Harry was certain his eyebrows would have disappeared altogether as they froze at his hairline. After blinking comically for about a second, he snapped out of it. 

“Nope. Sorry, Potter, I’m not falling for that.” 

“What?” Harry’s eyes widened in disbelief. “It’s true!” 

Draco crossed his arms and clicked his tongue in a very provocatively manner. “Can’t see it.” 

“No, I’m serious.” Harry laughed. “I swear! The Hat told me it was going to place me in Slytherin!”

“Face it, Potter. You would be placed a thousand times in Hufflepuff before they would even consider letting into Slytherin.” 

“WHAT! How dare you?” 

For a long time, they mockingly argued about Harry’s true place in Hogwarts. Harry wasn’t sure how long they insulted and annoyed each other but at some point he gave up and basically attacked the snooty ass and kissed him. Draco obviously hadn’t seen it coming and he grunted in slight pain as they fell against the stone cold wall. Gasping Harry held on to him as Draco pushed him the other way around. Standing in between the wall and Draco, he pushed his chest and stomach out, trying to get as much contact as possible. His mouth and airway was already on fire. Their tongues danced and stroked each other, while their hands explored. In the end it wasn’t enough touching, Harry needed more. He slid his hands downward and tightened them around a perfectly shaped round globe in each.

Draco gave a groan and Harry got goosebumps at the sound. He gently pulled Draco’s waist even closer and as soon as Draco realized what he wanted, he pushed his hips right into his most private parts. The incredible feelings of fire and electricity exploded behind his eyelids and he leaned forward to rest his head against the strong shoulder. The captured hardness behind his trousers matched Draco’s perfectly. They were lined up as Draco pulled back slightly, before once again pushed against him. 

“Please…” Harry gasped breathlessly. 

The taller boy simply growled and pushed against him harder and faster. They desperately grabbed each other anywhere they could, as the frotation got deeper. Harry couldn’t contain the air inside his lung any further, gasping he continued to hold on as Draco led him towards heaven. But even though it felt amazing, he couldn’t get there completely. His frustration matched Draco’s growl and gathering what little courage he had right now, he started opening Draco’s belt. The silver eyes stared at him, seeming as though he would change his mind any second now. Refusing to say anything, he continued to open both of them up until he could see the hardness straining against Draco’s boxers. He was shaking slightly when he too pulled down his flier and let Draco line them up once more. Carefully, he pushed them together for the first time and the warmth that hit Harry was more intense than anything he had felt before. The matching wet spots on their underwear rubbed and it seemed so naughty to Harry that they mixed precome into each other’s. 

“Yes, so close…” He groaned. 

“Yes…. Merlin,” Draco started biting his neck, maybe feeling embarrassed by the sounds he was making. 

“Oh,” Harry grabbed a handful of hair as the biting turned into sucking right under his jawline.

At last, the pleasure exploded and his legs buckled uncontrollably as he ran through the high. Draco franticly continued to grind against him a few more times before he too fell breathlessly against Harry. Trying to gain their breath, Harry gently started kissing him once again. It seemed different to kiss after one had sought gratification, he noticed. While it had been rough and pleasurable, it now seemed… wholesome. 

As they slowly let each other go, Draco cleaned them with his wand. After readjusting their clothes the slid down against the stone wall. They kissed one last time. “That was… wow.” Draco chuckled at his moronic sentence. “Hey, about that dance,”

“Yeah?” Harry whispered.

“Would you please attend it with me?” 

Smiling like an idiot, he nodded and kissed him once more. 

“Yes, it was very touching.” A voice sneered from behind them. Harry would have given all the gold in his vault if it meant not having to face Snape right now. But no such luck. In the opened doorway, shadowed by the moonlight, Professor Snape stood looming. His face was twisted in a sneering manner, as if he was trying to hold back from yelling his throat dry. 

“Get decent and get out.” The professor turned around. His billowing robes flying around him. 

“Shit.” Draco cursed and they hurried to correct their clothing and hair, well, Draco did. Harry had given up years ago on his mop of hair and it would most likely look the exact same as always. As they left the dark tower, the professor was waiting for them at the bottom of the stairs. 

“Follow me.” In silence the three left the grounds and headed for the dungeon. Neither of the boys dared to touch- or even so much as glance at each other. Finally, Professor Snape stooped in front of his office. “Mr. Malfoy, you will go straight to the common room and stay there for the remaining night.” Draco started to protest, but Snape obviously had even less patience tonight than usual. Given a glare that could freeze the Queen of Ice, he took ten points from Slytherin before sending Draco to his bed. As the Slytherin dragged himself away, Snape opened the door to his office, wandlessly. Harry didn’t say anything but simply went inside. 

“Potter,” Snape sat down behind his desk, suddenly sounding very tired. “While I usually don’t find myself caring what pre-maturing adolescents achieve in their spare time, I will NOT have you breaking rules around my school, understood?” Harry nodded. “More so, of all the people you could have chosen to get involved with, why must you choose the most difficult of them all? Potter, are you even aware of Mr. Malfoy’ reputation in Slytherin?” 

Shaking his head, Harry clarified; “I don’t care. I know we aren’t perfect but I… I really like him.” It felt incredibly awkward standing in the middle of his professor’s office and defending his flirt. 

“Harry,” At the sound of his first name, Harry looked up. “Be careful. I understand Gryffindors have a tendency to believe in the goodness of others and second chances but Slytherins don’t just _change._ ” 

“You did.” 

For a long time, the professor stared at him, seemingly lost in thought. After an eternity, Snape sighed and rubbed his temples. “Go to your room.” He sent him off with a casual wave of the hand. Harry kept from commenting and went for the door. Just before he left, Snape stopped him once more. 

“Potter, while you may wish not to listen to me about the nature of Slytherins, you must listen to me when I tell you; I know my godson.” 

The teen refused to answer and closed the door behind him. Thankfully, he didn’t run into any other Professors or Filch. The fair lady gave him a rather scoffing look but let him in without further notion. Lying in bed, Harry went over tonight’s events. He and Draco had gone further than ever before and it had been so amazing he felt like giggling. Snape had warned him about Draco and usually he had a good insight, but this time, Harry knew he was wrong. Draco cared for him, he knew it. Whilst he had been sceptic as well in the beginning, he had spent enough time around the Slytherin to know the truth. Draco liked him, just as much as Harry liked him. Snape was just being paranoid and how was that anything new? 

DM POV 

Back in the common room he expected to be alone at this time but apparently his so-called friends had decided to wait up for him. Knott saw him fist and let down the giant book he was holding. 

“Where have you been at this time?” he smirked. 

“Nowhere that is any of your business.” Draco didn’t spare him a glance as he sat down on the opposite couch. Blaise was reading too but obviously didn’t feel like socializing at this hour. While the two gorillas were eating muffins and loosing most of the content into their transfiguration books, Pansy sat in the chair furthest away from him. He didn’t miss the glare in his direction as he sat down but decided to ignore her as a fight this time of night would only bring him a giant headache. 

“Well, since it is none of my business where or should I say whom, you were with, then I suppose I won’t mention the fact that you have a so called ‘hickey’ forming on your neck.” 

The widening of his eyes must have been enough for Knott because he gave a cat-like smirk before returning to his book. 

Deciding he had had enough of his friends’ fun on his behalf, he left to go to bed. Draco was about to throw his shirt off when he sound of footsteps came towards him. Without even knocking Pansy entered the room, seeming prissy as ever. 

“You have to be done with this.” Ignoring her, Draco continued to get ready for bed. “You can’t keep Potter around. Get rid of him.” 

“Not happening.” He brushed his hair in long strokes. “We had a deal. You can’t back out just because you are losing.” 

“I don’t care about that!” Pansy paced. “You weren’t supposed to introduce him to your parents! You basically outed me in front of my family. My father is angry, okay? He doesn’t understand why you are all of a sudden is gay and worse is; why would you tell your parents?” 

“Zabini is gay or have you forgotten?” 

Rolling her eyes, Pansy almost looked manic. “We both know Zabini isn’t part of a long line of purebloods. His family has never been… us.” 

“Listen Parkinson, whatever you tell your father is your problem. I kept to my part and I didn’t plan on bringing my parents along but somehow it happened. Roll with it.” 

“ _Roll with it?”_ Pansy almost laughed. “Merlin, you have truly gone to the Gryffindors, haven’t you? You’re starting to sound like a muggle.” That was over the line.

“Get out.” Draco left his things on the small table on went to open the door. “I’m done with you. I’ll win this bet and you better start looking for a new source of money, because I will most certainly not be standing at the end of the aisle.” The red patches on Pansy’s cheeks told Draco he had hit a nerve, bringing up her family’s need to marry of their youngest daughter into wealth. It had been quite a few years since the Parkinsons’ had done well for themselves and when the oldest son had lost his business for the second time, their embarrassment only grew in the society. Storming past him, the girl left running down the stairs. 

Annoyed, Draco went to bed, turning over a few times while trying to get comfortable. God, why did Pansy have to be such a hysteric bitch? As if it wasn’t bad enough Snape had interrupted them in the owlery. He couldn’t thank merlin enough that he hadn’t caught them in the middle of frotting like fourth years’. At least he and Harry weren’t fighting anymore. Harry had seemed happy at least until the moment that sour old man had bothered them. While he couldn’t ignore the gnawing feeling in his chest whenever he thought about the bet now, it would surely end when they slept together. Harry was so attached to him already, what were to stop them next time from going all the way? Beside no matter whatever angle you looked from, Draco would win this bet.

He would have sex with the Gryffindor, good for him.

He would stay in a relationship with Harry if he felt like it, another point for him.

And the greatest part was he would never have the nightmare of telling his parents why he wouldn’t marry the witch that had been driving him crazy the last few months. 

Turning over once more, Draco couldn’t help but think back to the last time he and Pansy had spoken without fighting. It had seemed forever ago, that he had called her his friend. While he could live without the nagging woman and the crazy part that wanted to marry him, Pansy was a rather intelligent and funny girl. He could ‘actually’ admit to himself that he missed her the tinniest bit. 

… 

Breakfast the next morning was a livid affair. Maybe because Harry had gotten used to the quiet morning with only a few dozen people. The chatting and loud noises of people eating seemed to have intensified. Harry was running his fork through his scrambled eggs, trying to blend them with ketchup when he got quite the fright from Hedwig landing next to his plate. His friend seemed to be in a hurry and flacked her wings at him, but when Harry looked there was no letter attached to her leg. 

“What is it girl?” Harry tried to feed her a small piece of egg but Hedwig simply bit his finger in irritation, making him drop the piece of food. 

“Ouch. What is with you?” The owl was blinking at him, before turning her head towards the windows. 

“I… should go? Outside.” The second he finished his sentence, the owl took off, flying out the back window once more.

Mumbling a quick goodbye to his friends, he left the table, trying not to seem too busy to raise suspicion. Outside the main entrance he looked around, trying to see what he was supposed to do, but thankfully Hedwig had stayed on top of one of the gargoyles’ and waited for him to join. Moving towards her in a fast pace the owl took off once more, heading for the south part of Hogwarts. Following the bird, he finally realized why she had been so upset. Thick smoke was coming forth from behind the hill and Harry started running. He had a frightful fear of the place the smoke came from, but he prayed to whatever god excited that he was wrong. 

On top of the hill, his side started hurting but it was nothing compared to the pain of seeing his giant friend desperately trying to pour water on his house as flames tore and licked its way around and through it. Hagrid used his umbrella where the tip of his broken wand was sealed, to let the water stream. Unfortunately, magic wasn’t Hagrid’s strong suit and the tinny ray of water disappeared immediately into the huge fire. Suddenly a terrified roar sounded and Harry almost lost his breath. Around the small hut Aodhan ran, affected by the panic of his caretaker. The orange glow lite up as a huge canvas as Harry ran down towards him. 

Barely stopping he found his wand and quickly shouted; “ _Aguamenti_ ”. 

“Harry, don’t! just take Aodhan-“ 

“No, it’s okay! It’ll be out soon.” Thankfully, it was one of the few times he had been right, and in the end only smoke and burned down wood remained. As they watched the small cabin turn to kindling, Harry stroked the dragon’s had soothingly. 

“What happened?” 

Hagrid started to break a few of the fallen beams. “The poor thing got a cold and his sneezing seemed to increase. In the end, I imagine he must have started sneezing real fire. I wasn’t here when it happened. ‘should have known not to leave him alone…” 

“It’s not your fault, Hagrid-“ Harry never finished because suddenly Aodhan started snarling towards something behind them. Glancing across his shoulder, he saw some of the teachers running towards them. 

“Erhm.. Hagrid?” 

“Oh, merlin beard…” Hagrid mumbled. The two stood completely frozen as they waited for the Professors to join them. 

“My word!” Professor McGonnagall gasped as she shifted her gaze from Harry to Aodhan. 

“Step away from the creature, Potter.” Professor Snape had already removed his wand and pointed it at the dragon. Unfortunately, Aodhan didn’t seem to like all the attention and gave a toothy snarl towards the Slytherin. 

“Professor, please, Aodhan isn’t dangerous-“ 

“This isn’t time for your defending Gryffindor hero complex, Potter! Step aside.” 

“No, please don’t hurt him!” 

"Potter, this is ridiculous-“ 

A gentle cough separated the arguing pair and they turned to listen to their headmaster. “I believe it will be in everyone’s best interest – including… Aodhan’s – if we settle this in a calming manner back at my office. Severus, Minerva, have you both left your classes with a prefect?” 

“Of course, Dumbledore.” McGonagall answered, while Snape gave a tiny nod. 

“Excellent. Now Harry if you will step aside, please.” Harry still weary, looked at his elder friend and say no sign of malice or ill intention. Slowly he stepped to the left, leaving Aodhan exposed. The dragon tried to follow his co-caretaker but Dumbledore silently waved his wand and the dragon tipped over and fell into deep slumber. Placing a vanishing charm around the animal the white bearded man hid his wand back in the pocket. Beside them, the giant tried his best to keep from crying at the sight of his fallen companion. 

Harry patted him kindly on the back as they and the professors went to the headmaster’s office. The entire walk was deadly silent and Harry feared for his safety as a Hogwarts student. The only noise was Hagrid’s less manly sobbing and his very indiscreetly way of blowing his nose in a handkerchief the size of a small tablecloth. Inside the office, the guilty student and caretaker sat down. Although Hagrid’s chair had to be enlarged as the tree legs squeaked underneath his weight. McGonnagall began yelling the second the door was closed. 

“What in Heavens name could possibly have motivated you to do such reckless, insane antics? To bring your lives and the entire school in such danger!” 

“It is indeed an outrage. This cannot go unpunished, headmaster.” Snape weighed in, for once agreeing with the Gryffindor head of house, in a horrifying calm manner. 

Dumbledore lifted a hand, asking them to calm down before he turned to face his student. “Harry, while I appreciate you wanting to support your friend, I must ask you to leave the teachers and I alone for this conversation.” Harry started to protest but a big hand on his arm told him it was alright to leave. A smaller sterner hand grabbed him around the collar, dragged him outside, and pushed him back on a bench. Glancing up he saw the scolding face of his potion professor. 

“Of all the thoughtless and reckless ideas you have had over the years, this has by far been the most idiotic.” Then the blackcloaked man stormed back into the office, slamming the door behind him. Harry stomach churned. Hagrid was in trouble but so was he. Harry should never have promised to help Hagrid with Aodhan. He should have remembered how many times the giant had brought him, his friends and himself in danger by giving a creature too much humanizing. No matter how badly Harry wanted to defend his fourlegged friend he had to remember Aodhan was a wild creature and the larger he got, the more danger he brought along. What was to happen to him? Would he finally be expelled? Would Hagrid be fired? What would happen to Aodhan? God, Harry wished he wasn’t sitting out here alone. Right now, of all the people he wished was with him, Draco was the only candidate that probably wouldn’t yell at him.

Ron certainly would feel betrayed that he hadnt told him about Aodhan. Hermione would simply scold him, making him feel worse than before… But Draco knew the world wasn’t black and white. Surely, he would understand… Harry wasn’t sure how long he sat there on the uncomfortable bench, hoping to hear anything coming from the office. At last, the door was opened and Professor McGonnagall peered out. 

“Mr. Potter, you may join us.” Fearing the verdict, Harry followed her. 

Inside the office, Hagrid was still weeping silently. Only making sounds when he sniffled. Sitting down beside his friend, Harry didn’t dare look anywhere but at the headmaster. Dumbledore didn’t show any emotion, giving away a clue to his punishment. 

“Harry, we have talked for a while now, and Hagrid has made the case of defending your involvement. But while it wasn’t your idea to keep the dragon-“ The headmaster gave him a disappointing glance now. “You should have informed your teachers immediately. You knew the risk of having a creature as dangerous as a dragon, hidden from the outside world.” Taking a deep breath, he finally came to a conclusion. 

“While we won’t punish you for endangering the school and therefor wont have to involve the schoolboard-“ Snape snorted in disdain. “But we will punish you for keeping a creature in captivity where it didn’t belong and for keeping a secret wellaware of the consequences. You will have detention for the remaining of the months and will be kept from leaving Hogwarts grounds for the rest of the year. Meaning, no more trips to Hogsmeade.” 

“Yes, sir.” Harry nodded. This was better than anything he could have hoped. 

“Hagrid will be banned from having any creatures – muggle or magical – beside Fang.” Nodding once more, Harry almost couldn’t believe Hagrid wouldn’t be reported to the Ministry or even fired. Maybe the punishment was a bit lenient considering all the trouble they had caused. 

“Aodhan will also be removed from Hogwarts ground-“ “No.” Harry protested. “-And a team of experts will take him to a safe location in any of the reservation suitable to his needs.” 

“But Professor, we already tried to get him in.” Hagrid cried. “No one could take care of him.” 

“Aodhan is grown enough to take care of himself now, Hagrid, we both know he is.” Dumbledore calmly reminded him. The giant dried his tears but his red eyes puffed out like golf balls. Harry couldn’t believe it. He knew that Aodhan would have to go, but so soon? He had barely grown considering how big the peruvian vippertooths’ usually were. How far away would he have to go? Dreading the answer, Harry didn’t protest any further but already felt the need to grief his friend’s departure. Aodhan had become such a big part of him, even though they hadn’t really spent that much time together or had known each that long, Harry had watched him grow from a puppy sized runt to the giant elephant chasing birds. He had watched him hatch, for Merlin sake! And now he was never going to see him again.

The emotions that overcame him was devastating. He barely heard Dumbledore tell them to leave and continued their day as if nothing had happened. Harry had to teach and Harry had lessons to get to. The pair of grieving friends left the office together. 

The last thing they heard was McGonagall being informed to contact him whenever the team of Dragonalogists would arrive. As Harry went towards the classroom, he watched the back of Hagrid as he retired. The handkerchief was pulled up once more from the giant’s pocket and a loud blow was delivered. Making his way further into the hall, students started gathering around him. The sounds of idle chattering and annoyingly unimportant conversations only lead him to feel even more alone.

A hand on his wrist pulled him a little away from the middle and he realized Draco had been the one. 

“Where have you been? You practically ran out of the hall at breakfast and then you never showed up to Flitwick’s class.” Draco blamed him before taking a good look at him. Seeing the distraught face of his boyfriend. “What’s wrong?” 

The concerned eyes watching him for signs of distress, finally broke him down. Tears gathered in the corner of his eyes, blurring his sight. Draco seeing this awkwardly pulled him close and pushed him away from preening eyes of the students. Leaning against the strong broad chest of his boyfriend, Harry confessed to everything. Aodhan, the days they had hidden him, the chaos this morning… everything. Through it all, Harry didn’t look up but simply cried into his warm shoulder, silently thanking Draco for holding him. For a minute, he feared he might have fallen to the ground if the strong arms around him weren’t. When he had finished speaking, his mouth felt like a dessert. The sobs retreated and in the end, he gently sniffled, trying to keep any snot of his boyfriend’s shirt. 

“Merlin, Potter…” Draco pulled back to look him in the eyes. “How could you not have told me? What if something had happened to you?” 

“I know. I’m sorry.” Harry whispered apologetic. 

“Shit. Well at least you weren’t expelled.” Draco sighed tiredly. “So what happens now?” 

“Not much. Someone is going to come and get him. Probably in a few days. I’m allowed to come and say goodbye, I just don’t want to be alone…” Harry hopefully looked at him, hoping Draco understood. “No, of course but….” What he had said suddenly dawned on the blond. “Oh no, no, no! Don’t even think about it!” 

“Draco please…” 

“Absolutely not. I’m not going anywhere near another creature that that ogre has bred.” 

“He is not an ogre! Beside the whole thing with Buckbeak was your fault…” Harry shook his head, trying to stay on topic. “Please, Draco, I really need you there.” 

The blond dragged a hand through his long hair and finally sighed. “Fine, but I’m staying behind with the professors and I’m not going to ‘pet’ it, okay?” 

“Thank you.” Harry swung his arms around him in gratefulness. Draco awkwardly patted him on the back. He was still not completely used to getting hugged. The two boys stood embracing for another minute before pulling back. “Thank you, Draco. Really.” Harry leaned up and gave ham a gentle kiss on the lips. When their lips disconnected Harry was still able to feel the warmth of it on his own. 

…

The next day had seemed to go by incredibly fast. Breakfast, classes and their fifteen-minute break almost molded, and then after Divination, someone caught Harry unexpectedly. Coming down from the tall ladder, Harry tried to follow his friends when a stiff hand landed on his shoulder. 

“Potter, if I may.” Professor McGonagall was standing behind him, looking almost sympathetic. Knowing what could be the only thing sending him any kind of sympathy from the strict professor, Harry simply asked; “Already?” The stiff nod was the confirmation he got. 

“It will be tomorrow night. You may bring your _robe_ in case of any interference.” By ‘robe’ they both knew she meant his invisibility cloak. Nodding sullenly, Harry agreed to the time and place. As the woman moved around him to continue her day, Harry stopped her. 

“Erhm, Professor,” He moved a bit closer in case anyone was listening. “Would it be okay if Draco came as well?” 

“Mr. Malfoy?” The professor did her best to keep her face stone set, as she wondered his involvement. “I suppose, since Professor Snape will be joining us… but you go back to each of your common room, not a minute later than you have to.” At his immediate agreement, she simply nodded strictly and left him. As Harry went to the great hall for lunch, he searched for Draco, making sure to tell him when to meet him outside tomorrow. He couldn’t see the blond anywhere but another person whom he hadn’t been speaking to for a while was only a few people in front of him. Trying to catch up he yelled out; “Jason!” 

The teen in front of him froze before turning in his direction. As their eyes caught, the bronze boy smiled at him. “Ready for lunch?” The tan boy smiled. 

“Sure, I guess.” 

“Oh, oh. What’s wrong?” he stepped to the side, resurging they wouldn’t get trampled by hungry students. 

“Nothing, sorry. I just had a rough morning ‘all.” 

“I’m sorry, mate, but hey, cheer up! The dance is going to be soon, I’m sure you will have a good time then.” Harry tried his best to smile at his friend’s attempt to make him feel better, but he couldn’t help but think about Aodhan. The dragon had no idea he was going to be shipped away from Hogwarts and Hagrid by tomorrow, and then Harry would never see him again. He had never felt this attached to the other dragon Norbert, even though their stories had been quite similar. Then what was the difference this time? Was it just because Harry was older now? Or maybe because he and Hagrid had been the only two to take care of the creature, unlike the first time, where Hermione and Ron had been there. Harry couldn’t understand why he felt so attached to the dragon, but he did and the thought of never seeing him again gave him a terrible sense of loss. 

“-So are you and the blond finally going together?” 

“Huh? Oh, yeah, Draco asked me.” 

“About time,” Jason huffed. Harry didn’t say anything but it seemed quite obvious that the veela didn’t care for the blond, Jason’s boyfriend considered his best friend. Getting near the Gryffindor table, Jason turned towards his own house, yelling across his shoulder; “Save me a dance, wonder boy, okay?” 

Laughing Harry nodded before finding his friends sitting near the middle of the great hall. Hermione who’s face was stuck in a book, looked up at the sound of his laughter. Looking to the side of his head, Harry was sure she had seen Jason walk away from them. 

“What were you two talking about?” Normally such a question would have been asked out of simply curiosity, but knowing Hermione, Harry decided to ignore her, as it would only lead them into a new discussion. Instead, he said ‘hello’ and sat down on the other side of Neville, picking up a ham and cheese sandwich as he did. Neville with a face full of chicken asked what was going on. Smiling at the teen, Harry told him about him and Draco going to the dance together. Again, he chose to ignore the strong-willed girl on his right as he clearly heard the scoffed voice; “-Still won’t listen to reason…” 

Ron whom had finished his mouthful casually asked the table what time they would be going for the dance, ‘since they would all be going down there together.’ As the group began to discuss the options of time, Harry remained quiet. He felt incredibly stupid as he hadn’t even thought of the fact that he would either be going with his friends at Gryffindor or his boyfriend and the rest of the Slytherin gang. Trying not to sound desperate, he hopefully suggested they could all go together.

“Not a chance, Potter. I can accept the idea of you dating one, but no way am I spending any of my free time on Slytherins!” Ron opined dramatically. Looking for help from Dean and Seamus, he felt rather betrayed when they grimaced. 

“Sorry, man. ‘Just too weird.” Dean defended them. 

“Okay, well, I mean… we will all see each other at the dance anyway, so…” he left off. Ron snorted and sullenly chopped a part of his sausage in half. 

“-So I’m sure it’s no problem if I go with you guys.” 

“Great, mate. It will be just like fourth year, except this party might actually be fun!” Ron cheered. Seeing how happy it made his oldest friend, Harry couldn’t even feel slightly bad he wouldn’t be entering the dance with Draco. Even though that would certainly be a fun conversation… 

“By the way, Harry, have you bought new robes yet?” 

“Oh, I forgot.” He admitted. “I guess I won’t be able to fit into my old ones anymore.” 

“Well, we are all going to Hogsmeade on Friday, do you want to join?” 

“Erhm, maybe.” Unsure wither he would be able to go or if the ban had already become effective. “Are you all getting new ones?” 

“Nah, Neville and I are just getting them altered.” 

“I am definitely getting new ones. Maybe with some real gold cufflinks to match.” Dean smiled charmingly. Seamus shoved him teasingly. “Show off.” The group of friends laughed and continued their day. 

…

Harry had been staring at the roaring fire for almost forty minutes now without moving an inch. Hermione had already been after him twice since he hadn’t opened his book to get any studying done. But right now, he knew it wouldn’t matter. Even if he opened his textbook, he wouldn’t be able to concentrate on anything. All he wanted was to be with Hagrid and Aodhan. Or at least with Draco. He wouldn’t be able to leave the Gryffindor tower for another thirty minutes and he was getting restless. The worst part was he couldn’t even tell his friends why he was so upset since no one was allowed to know of Aodhan’s existence. Eventually the last of his housemates had gone to bed and he fished out his cloak from beneath the sofa cushion where he had hidden it.

The trip to the front entrance was uneventful and he met Draco at the foot of the staircase. 

“Hey.” He pulled of the cloak, as he stood right in front of his boyfriend. “Shit!” Draco almost jumped away from him as he appeared out of thin air. Trying to keep from laughing, he quickly apologized for scaring him. 

“You didn’t scare me.” the blond huffed, before seeming sympathetic. “Are you ready?” 

Taking a deep breath, Harry answered honestly. “No.”

Outside in the frosty air, Harry scooted closer to the taller boy, trying to keep from freezing. A hand snuck around him and laid gently on his hip as they went towards Hagrid’s cabin, in silence. As they approached, the hut they saw Remus, McGonagall, Snape and the headmaster standing a few feet away, while Hagrid stood beside his curious friend. The professors seemed at unease standing so close to a magical creature without their wands ready. Dumbledore on the other hand seemed to be spellbound by the crimson flowers shining under the moonlight, never even bothered by the fact that his back was turned to the dragon. 

“Mental, that one.” Draco muttered as they neared. Harry wasn’t in the mood to correct his behavior and let it slip for now. 

“Ah Harry, I see you brought young Mr. Malfoy along.” Dumbledore acknowledged their presence. “Come now,” he waved Harry closer to him and led him towards the dragon and Hagrid. Draco stayed behind and stood next to Professor Snape. 

“I do believe,” the headmaster whispered. “That Hagrid could use a friend right now.” Padding him gently on the back, Dumbledore sent him along towards the pair. Hagrid was gently stroking the dragon’s head while dapping his eyes with his enormous handkerchief. “Good boy…” 

“Hey,” Harry had barely gotten to say hello before Aodhan hurried towards him, butting his head so hard against his stomach he almost fell back. Smiling he hugged the giant around his warm neck. “Don’t you dare, he would never hurt Harry!” Hearing Hagrid protesting voice booming, he turned his head to see four people holding their wands ready as they watched Aodhan lick his face and shoulders. Harry appreciated how many of his friends were ready to protect him, but he knew it was unnecessary. As Hagrid said, Aodhan would never hurt him and he was sure of it. Although Harry couldn’t help the warm feeling spreading inside his chest as he watched the alarmed yet determined face on his boyfriend, ready to defend him. 

Looking at the dragon once more, Harry finally felt the impact of the goodbye. Aodhan purred as Harry hugged him tighter around the neck. He felt the beating pulse against his chest and the roaring pure, vibrating. Hagrid continued to sob beside him, while Harry tried his best to keep the lump in his throat from escaping. He had watched the creature literally through his entire life. How did you say goodbye to that? 

“It’s time.” Professor Snape declared as the group looked towards the night sky. Six wizards arrived on brooms with a giant metal cage attached in the middle between them. As they landed a few feet away, Aodhan grew weary. He started tiptoeing around as if not fully understanding why the strangers were here. Five men and two women, all dressed in leather landed and dismounted their brooms. 

“Headmaster Dumbledore.” The dragonologists started introducing themselves to the professors and the headmaster, but Harry didn’t really bother to listen. He continued stroking the soft scaly head as he gently spoke. 

“Please be good for us now, Aodhan.” He felt his mouth dry out. “You are going to a good place, I’m sure. Dumbledore would only find the best for you. After all, you are a friend, but you are getting too big to stay here and you probably also want to find friends on your own.” 

“Harry.” Looking behind him, the group of wizards were ready to interfere. One of the men stepped forward and Aodhan started growling in displeasure. 

“Shh…” Harry continued to stroke him. “It’s okay, boy.” Hagrid clapped him on the back between his wings.

“It’s only a little sleeping powder. He won’t even notice the difference before falling asleep.” The man smiled comfortingly and showed Harry a hand full of blue crystals. Grinding them up in his hands, he gently threw it over the dragons head. The crystal, now turned to powder, settled over the giant head and almost vanished as it touched the warm scales, seeping into the skin. “You can try to lead him in now, if you want.” the man stepped back as if to give them space. 

Taking a deep shaking breath, Harry moved backwards. 

“Come, Aodhan.” The dragon was already getting tired and his head gently shook from side to side. It took a few tries before he started walking but otherwise the transfer to the cage went rather smoothly. The dragon gave a huge yawn, showing off his mighty sharp teeth before lying down. He opened his eyes a few times to stare at Harry before finally closing his eyes completely. As Harry stood up against the now closed cage, he wondered if he would ever see his friend again. A strong hand landed on his shoulder and the leader of the group smiled sympathetically. His dark brown eyes gave Harry a sense of calm as he glanced at the muscular man. 

“You guys have done a great job here,” He smiled. “It was definitely one of the easiest moves I have ever tried considering his breed. I’m sure he will be no trouble in south Africa.” 

“Africa?” Harry wondered surprised. “I thought he would go to South America…” 

“Yeah, in most cases he would have, but we have a great reservation over there; “Polokwane Reptiles Reservation.” We have two females there right now a few years older than him. They will surely take good care of him.” 

“Rodd, we should probably get going now. We won’t be back before sunset.” A female voice intervened from behind them. 

As the group secured the cage and went back to their brooms, Hagrid loudly sobbed; “Remember to give him some Breglin Worms... It’s his favorite!” 

The leader shook hands with Dumbledore a final time, before climbing his own broom as well. Aodhan didn’t even flinch as the cage got off the ground. He was steadily asleep and would probably not wake before they were back in Africa. Harry continued crying silently as someone grabbed his hand. Draco had finally decided it was safe enough to step closer as the dragon was levitated into the cloudy air. His warm slender hand grabbed his tightly and Harry leaned against the shoulder. Whishing he could stop the crying before turning towards the professors once more. In complete silence they watched the group turn smaller and smaller until they had disappeared into the night sky. 

“Oh, my little boy.” Hagrid blew his nose. 

“I think it is time for you boys to head back inside now,” the headmaster smiled gently. “It is after all a school day tomorrow. Hagrid would you by any chance have a malt whiskey at your place? I do believe we should send off your friend with a proper toast.” McGonagall gave a small nod and a kind smile. 

Drying his eyes, the giant smiled and nodded. “Yes sir, but I only have my big mugs clean right now.” 

“I’m sure that will be fine,” Dumbledore patted him on the back. “Oh, Severus, why don’t you join us?”

“Thank you, headmaster,” Snape answered, even though his face looked anything but pleased at the idea of drinking whiskey with an emotional Hagrid. “But I do believe I have other matters to attend before tomorrow.” 

“Come now, my boy,” Dumbledore grabbed the taller man by his elbow as he led the annoyed man with him. “It has been a very long time since we’ve had a drink together.” 

“It was only three days ago, sir…” 

“Ah yes, good times…” Albus hummed and off they went. 

Left stood the two teens, Draco still supporting him and held on tightly to his hand. “We should go.” Draco affirmed. He pulled their joined hands towards the main entrance and together they went back up the small hill. “Are you okay?” 

“I guess.” Harry dried the last of his wet spots on his cheeks. “I’m just going to miss him a lot. It was so weird how quickly he grew. You should have seen him as a cub, he was truly adorable.” 

“I think you’re confusing ‘adorable’ with ‘terrifying’.” Draco mumbled, obviously trying to make him laugh. It did work and Harry chuckled. 

“You don’t know what you’re talking about. He was really cute, besides, he once rescued me from a giant Acromantula.” 

“Are you kidding?!” Draco stopped to look at him. “Where on earth were you?” 

Fearing Draco was about to give him a hissyfit, Harry tried to come up with an explanation. Unfortunately, before he even had had the smallest of ideas as to why he was attacked, Draco had already figured it out. 

“You were in the forest again, weren’t you?” 

“Well, erm…” Harry sighed. “Kind of.” 

“Potter, for the love of your own wand, when will you stop going directly into stupid situations especially on your own? Your damn Gryffindor luck is going to run out some day-“ Draco had started yelling for real and Harry, worried that someone was going to hear them, decided to shut him up the best way he could. He pulled the blond down for a kiss. Quickly pushing his tongue up against his lips, hoping to deepen it. Thankfully it worked and Draco pushed equally hard against him, grabbing his arms tightly. For a few minutes, they passionately kissed each other, keeping their bodies close. The shared heat was amazing against Harry’s cold body but if it got any further, he wouldn’t be able to stop himself from coming in his pants again. 

He gently pushed the blond away with a hand on his chest, but not further than they were still holding each other tightly around the waist. “Thank you, Draco.” Smirking, the teen answered cockily; “You’re welcome. I know I’m a good kisser.” 

Laughing, Harry hit him on the shoulder. “No, you git. For tonight. It really meant a lot for me you came along. It was really sweet of you.” 

“Oh, right.” Draco blushed awkwardly at the praise. “Well it was fine, you know. ‘Didn’t want you to go alone or something.” Smiling, Harry gave him a last deep kiss before pulling back. With a smile, the couple headed inside where they whispered goodnight with a final kiss before going separate ways. Looking back at the blond as he disappeared down into the crypt, Harry wondered if the warm bubbling feeling in his heart was how it felt to be in love. 


	21. Last Trip

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> So last chapter was really emotional for me to write. Harry had to say goodbye to a dear friend and at the same time he actually believe he might finally be in love with Draco. So exciting! 
> 
> Hope you enjoy their involvement as well.   
> Xoxo

It was the day before the Christmas dance and life around Hogwarts was ecstatic. Everyone seemed excited and Harry couldn’t help but feel the horrifying nostalgic moment when he watched girls move around in larger groups, giggling at any boy they saw. Harry was so grateful he didn’t have to worry about finding a date this time. Why on earth had he waited this long to find out he was gay? Dating a man was so much easier than finding a girl. All those confusing signals and mindgames… Merlin, he was glad that was all over with.

This year all he had to focus on was his robes and Draco. And most likely, keeping Draco and Ron from killing each other…

He had been afraid he wouldn’t be able to come along to buy new dressrobes for the dance, as Dumbledore had forbad him from going on any more trips. Thankfully, being the brilliant weird old wizard, the headmaster had found a way around his own punishment and allowed Harry to go ‘just this once’. Snape whom had been standing beside Dumbledore when he had asked for permission, seemed very annoyed by the favorisme and had no disregards to letting his mentor know of his displeasure.

He and his friends from Gryffindor would be going around ten. Most of the students wouldn’t be joining them this time and they were therefor not in a hurry to get to the shops before the rest of the school. He didn’t want to seem like a wuss but he was kind of sad Draco wouldn’t come with them. The blond had had too much homework to finish before the dance.

“Harry?” Ron got up from his seat as he wiped his mouth with the back of his hand. “Are you coming?”

“Oh, sure.” He quickly peered at the Slytherin table where a smirking blond gave him a soft wave goodbye. Harry shyly waved back before getting up to leave with his friends. The weather outside was mild and it was thankfully not snowing yet again.

“So…” Ron tried to start up the conversation as he and Harry was walking behind. “How are things with him?”

“Really? You can’t even say his name?”

“Hey! I’m trying, okay?” Ron grumbled. Harry took a deep cleansing breath. Why did he and Ron always seem to get on the wrong side of each other lately? It couldn’t just be about Draco. It was as if, no matter what Ron said or commented, just drove him crazily annoyed. Everything struck a nerve somehow. Maybe they were just outgrowing each other. Ron had been his first real friend and he would always care deeply for him and the Weasleys’, but they were getting older and things didn’t seem so simple anymore.

Maybe after graduation it would be a good idea to take a little distance from both him and Hermione… it wouldn’t mean they weren’t friends, it would just be more on–other-social-occasions kind of friends.

“Right, sorry.” Harry tried to smile. “It is going well. We’re getting to know each other better and he has actually changed a lot. He isn’t so-“

“Arrogant?”

“-SO stubborn, anymore.” Harry finished and pretended not to have heard it.

Walking into Hogsmeade, the gang sat out for the first shop in the main street but looking through the window they saw a huge amount of students almost climbing on the walls to search for the right dress.

“Maye we should try the one on the left of Hog’s Head?” Hermione grimaced at the thought of the dirty inn.

“There is a dress shop down there?” Dean wondered. 

“Yeah, I think so. I saw one back when we met up for DA. It wasn’t very pompous or gallant but maybe it is still open?”

“Better than this chaos.” Seamus muttered and decisively sat out to troth through the snow. The group continued their search and Hermione, being the one whom remembered the shop, walked ahead of them. Her curly head of hair swept through the wind as she turned from left to right, searching.

“There!” She pointed to a rather down lit shop. The insignificant tree sign outside showed the letters; “Well-dressed Wizardry.” If Harry squinted, he could almost make out a little purple dress painted underneath.

“Do you thinks it’s even open?” Neville wondered as they headed for the door. It was.

The door opened as Hermione pushed and a tiny doorbell went off. The gang scrambled inside, furiously rubbing their hands together, trying to get some heat back in their limps. A round little man came out from the back, coughing as he closed off with an old curtain.

Harry started looking around as Hermione ask the desk clerk for the girls section. The boys pulled out various robes before placing them back. It seemed as if everything in the shop was rather… excessive. Most were laced with feather or tiny fake diamonds. Contrary to the shops exterior the clothing items were rather extravagant. 

“Ron don’t you dare go into the girls department!” Hermione left them as she went further into the shop. Ron distractively waved his hand, indicating he had heard her.

“How about this one?” Dean questioned as he pulled out a dark brown smoking with gold cuffs.

“Erhm… it’s very-“

“It’s very you, love.” Seamus saved Neville’s awkward attempt to flatter. Unfortunately, Dean saw straight through them.

“Screw you guys, I’m trying it on.” He scoffed and went for the dressing room.

“No, really honey, it looks good!” Seamus went after him only to get the middle finger. Laughing at the pair, the others continued searching. Finally, after who knew how many, Harry pulled out a completely black suit with a black tie option. Pulling it out Harry notices the seams sparkled slightly*.

“It’s real diamonds Mr. Potter, sewn into every seam.” The clerk had obviously recognized him and had seen an opportunity to make an immense commission. “It would suite you greatly. Would you like to try it on?” He made a motion towards the dressing rooms.

“Oh, erhm, no thanks.” Harry tried politely. “Do you have something a little… less?”

Chuckling the round man looked a few lines down, finally pulling out a black suit. Harry instantly loved it.

“It is a black Marone suit with silver cuffs. The tie is black but can certainly be uplifted by a different color.” he showed it off.

“This is nice. I like it.” Harry decided and pulled gently at the silver cuff.

“Perhaps a silver tie to match?” the man must have noticed his fond for the cold shimmer.

“Yeah, I think that would be great.”

“Of course you do.” Ron grunted from behind the row.

Gathering the suit from the clerk, the round older man went off to find him a matching tie. It didn’t take too long before he stood in the changing room, looking from side to side at his reflection. No matter how long he stared at himself, he felt self-conscious. The suit was gorgeous but it just made him feel like a child trying on his dad’s robes.

“Harry? How does it look?” Dean queried from the other room.

“Okay, I guess.” Harry sighed. It probably wouldn’t be any better no matter what robe he found. He just wasn’t that into fancy clothes.

“Let me see!”

“Hey!” He spluttered as Dean pulled the curtain aside to see him. He gave him a slightly drawn elevator look before exclaiming he looked nice.

“Really?” Harry doubted.

“Definitely. If I didn’t have the boytoy next door, I wouldn’t mind dancing with you.” Dean winked at him. The two laughed and the olive skinned teen went back to his own room to change. Harry finished getting his worn-out muggle jeans back on and exited the small room.

“Dean?” Hermione’s voice sounded.

“He is still changing.” Harry called back.

“Oh.”

“…Do you need help?” Harry awkwardly asked as it sounded like Hermione was having trouble with the dress.

“Erhm, yes, please.” The curtain carefully opened and Hermione stuck her head out. “I like this one, but I’m not sure if it looks a little… mottled since the purple one I wore last time.”

“Oh, well I’m sure it’s fine.” Harry suddenly understood why she had called for Dean. He was certainly the only one amongst them whom even cared slightly about clothes. Hermione sighed and pulled the curtain back completely so he could see her.

Looking at her in the mirror was Hermione wearing a satin blue dress hugging her waist and bosom gently. The skirt was completely blue as well, but the fabric was ombre with ocean blue glitter. It had been a long time since Harry had seen her look so grown up and still so uncomfortable as she waited for his reaction.

“You look beautiful.” He said sincerely.

Twirling around to face him, her hair flowed to her back and he as able to see short sleeves being see-through off-arm, lying softly right beneath her shoulders. She seemed rather surprised by his honesty. To make matters even more uncomfortable, her eyes started getting misty. She blinked furiously before suddenly stepping forward to hug him tightly.

“Thank you,” She smiled into his shoulder. Her curly hair tickled his chin and ear as she silently cried into his shirt.

“Harry, I’m really sorry about everything lately.” She pulled back to dry her cheeks. “I hate being caught of guard, but that is no excuse. I handled the situation horribly and shouldn’t have lashed out at you or Malfoy for that matter.”

“I think we both did.” Harry chuckled and patted her on the back.

“I will try this time, I promise I really will! I was… it was hard to imagine you together, but I can see now I was wrong.”

“Thank you, Hermione.” Harry hugged her one final time. “That means a lot to me.”

Smiling, the pair let go of each other and Hermione went back to the changing room. As Harry took a deep breath, he was kind of embarrassed when he felt a lump in his throat. He was surely not going to be standing in a shop full of his friend and start crying. Merlin! His friends would never let that go. He waited for Hermione before they headed to the counter to pay for their items. The boys came shortly after and everyone was ready to leave.

On the way out, Harry heard Ron whisper if Hermione was okay, he smiled for himself when he heard the answer; “Yes, finally.”

“So, we still have some time,” Neville looked at his watch. “Where do you want to go?”

The gang settled for some lunch and a cup of coffee at the Three Broomsticks. The rush-hour was almost over by now and it wasn’t too difficult to find a table for all of them. Sitting in the back at one of the round tables, Harry quickly got up to place their order. He still had a few coins left over from shopping – since the suit wasn’t as expensive as he had predicted- and he knew Ron and Neville would have trouble paying for everything. After a very nice chicken and mozzarella sandwich and a warm latte, the Gryffindors went out into the cold air once more.

“Hey! I completely forgot. This week Fred and George are at the shop, should we stop by and say hello?”

Various types of agrees arose and Hermione suddenly seemed very interested in going. When asked why she was in such a rush, the strong headgirl replied; “I’m curious to see if they have gotten any new products we should be aware off.”

“Oh come on, Hermione! Live a little.” Seamus laughed at the scoffing girl.

The shop was filled with people as always. It looked slightly smaller but the interior was the same. The second they entered the shop it was as if the outside world stopped exiting. Items was floating in the air, sweeping across the room and gathered stuff from the shelf to hand to people. Silver snakes slithered across the floor, making a bunch of third-year girls squeal in surprise.

“Hey Ronda,” Ron yelled over the spectacle. “Have you seen my brothers?”

The pretty dark-skinned girl looked up from the board in her hands. “Of course, Mr. Weasley, they are in the back room. I’ll go get them.” she tight skirt she wore flared slightly as she turned. “Hello, Harry.” She winked. He simply gave the older woman a shy wave back.

“How come you are gay, yet she doesn’t even notice us who aren’t?” Neville complained.

“It’s all about charm, my friend.” Seamus laughed cockily as they looked around the shop. Hermione looked suspiciously at new bottles of love potion, ‘New strength guarantied’.

“Well hello there!” Fred came down from the stairs, George right behind him. George was still looking over a few papers before handling them back to Ronda.

“Harry, good to see you man!” the ginger hugged the smaller boy close before Ron’s protest of acknowledgement came fourth.

“Hey, I’m here too, you know, your brother?” he grumbled.

“Oh right,” George hugged Harry aswell. “Hello, Percy.”

Laughing at Ron’s red face, Fred brought them towards their new item aisle, where Hermione had also found their new love potion. Whilst discussion the dangers of ‘emotional manipulating pranks’, George pulled Harry aside and mentioned for them to go upstairs.

“I read a very interesting article the other day about our wonderboy and a little stuck up prat?”

“Hey!” Harry defended weakly. “He isn’t like that anymore.”

“Aha! So it’s true!” George pointed an accusing finger at him. “Did you hear that Gred?”

“I sure did, Foerge. Our gay little brother, doing boys all over the school…” Fred sang jesting.

Harry blushed and hurried to look if anyone had heard them.

“I’m not, okay?” he looked anywhere but at their teasing faces. “Honestly, we haven’t even… well I haven’t ever really…”

Quickly catching on the two jokesters continued their teasingly manner. Fred faintly touched his heart as George pretended to catch him.

“What? Our own Hogwarts heartbreaking hero? A virgin?”

“Yes, please, say it louder.” Harry mumbled. A big slap on the back almost tipped him over on the staircase.

“Hey! Come on, it’s no big deal. Everyone take their own time.”

“Yeah,” Fred continued. “Beside you have had enough to worry about during your teens so far. Now is the time to shine!”

“But really, Harry,” George interfered. “It’s fine. Take your time. You shouldn’t do anything until you’re ready. Nobody should.”

“Really? Are you guys…?”

“Well, it certainly isn’t fair to compare yourself to us, good sir.” The twins dusted off invisible smudge from their fancy multi-colored suits. Harry laughed and thanked the pair. He had almost turned to head and join the others, when Fred caught his shoulder.

“Not so quick,”

“Yeah, we do have one thing for you.” George pulled out a small item from his inner pocket. Making sure, no one was watching he handed the tiny piece and placed it in Harry hand.

“A… OH.” In Harry’s hand laid a tiny square pink package and Harry had certainly been shopping in enough muggle stores to know the items behind almost any counter in the supermarket.

“Yes indeed.” Fred wiggled his eyebrows at him.

“Oh god…” Harry murmured in utter horror.

“Now now, Harry.” George put on his mocking older brother face. “We want you to have fun-“

“But also be safe.” His twin ended.

“Besides, we know the dance is tomorrow and most people expect certain things to happen.”

“Oh, I hadn’t really thought of that…” A rather tiny ray of self-doubt and nervousness entered his stomach.

“Hey, easy,” Fred smiled caringly. “Just do what your guts tell you too.”

“Or something below the guts.” George smirked teasingly.

“Harry?” Hermione voiced called from the first floor. The boy-who-lived quickly pocketed the small package and hurried down stairs. His male friends all stood with bags of various items, while Hermione looked rather annoyed.

“Have you found anything?” Ron asked.

“Erhm, no not this time.” Harry dismissively headed for the door.

“Good for you, Harry.” Hermione praised.

“Don’t worry little brother,” The twins joined them at the door. “Harry’s got everything he needs, already.”

Exiting the door, the gang could still hear the pair laughing at their own joke.

Walking back towards the school the friends joked and laughed. Showing off the items they had bought at the WWW, they continued to pull out things from their bags, showing Harry what the newest stuff trended. Even Hermione had admit some of the pranks were incredibly clever and certainly didn’t lack imagination nor magic Ability.

“Watch this!” Seamus picked up a small square package and for a second Harry’s heart stopped beating at the fear of Seamus having seen what the twins had handed him. Thankfully, this tiny package was a cube and inside was a tiny white light. Opening it, Seamus explained.

“It’s a little party tricks for adults.” He smiled. “You turn it on and it float around in between people and show off their aura when you look at a certain person. Like lust, happiness, drunkness-“

“Drunkness isn’t really a mood.” Neville laughed.

“Well, it says so on the back.” Seamus released the light and it immediately flew straight at his boyfriend whom was colored in a bright pink light.

“What is pink?” Ron asked curiously. Trying to see the back of the container where the color chart was placed.

“Uh, pink means…” Seamus checked the box. “Love.” ‘Aww’s arose between the gang as Dean leaned in to kiss him. Soon the bouncing light was off again and this time it landed on Neville. The mood was a light green which was the aura or ‘Happy’. This continued for the remaining of the walk and somehow it made Harry feel closer to his friends as the ‘Happiness’ jumped from person to person.

Arriving home, the gang went to their dorm room to put their stuff away. Harry directly went to the bathroom to get ready for bed. His new robes were hanging on the wall, clean and pressed by the elves. Brushing thoroughly he wondered about tomorrow night. Fred and George had obviously been teasing him, but there was some truth to it. Many couples expected balls or proms to be the night where the magic happened. Was Draco anticipating this as well? Did Harry?

The idea of sleeping with Draco for the first time was definitely a pleasing and exciting thought. He felt ready to have sex and right now Draco was the only person whom he could see this happening with.

He spit out the remaining toothpaste.

Yeah, he could certainly see the appealing idea of lying under Draco, their chest and groins pressed together. But he wasn’t sure how to even breach the subject? Should he simply tell Draco he was ready? Oh god, the idea of just saying it aloud seemed horrifying. Maybe he would just wait and see if it came to a natural point. Maybe this would have been easier if he had been with a woman first… then at least, he wouldn’t feel self-conscious about being naked in front of Draco.

Leaving the bathroom he noticed Dean was the only other in the room. He was leaning back against his bedpost, reading a book.

“Hey. Where are the others?”

“They went to get dinner. I wasn’t feeling hungry.” He turned a page without looking up.

“Oh.” Harry shifted a bit. “Can I ask you something, Dean?”

This got the boy’ attention. “Um, sure, what’s up?”

“Well… it’s about tomorrow,” Harry sat down on Dean’s bed. The boy pulled back his legs for him to sit down properly. “I was thinking about being with Draco, physically.”

“You mean sex?”

Grimacing, Harry nodded.

“Okay, that’s great.” Dean smiled encouragingly.

“Yeah, but I’m just wondering… if you could tell me how to…” Harry left off. At the blundering look on Dean’s face, it was obvious he had no idea what he was hinting at. “How to start it.” He sighed.

“Oh, well I don’t know how to start it, really.” Dean thought hard. “It just sort of happens. You kiss for a while, then you just feel ready to go further and further until you are naked. Then suddenly you are just following the other persons want and needs, making sure they feel comfortable. Then it happens.” 

“Hmm.. I guess. It would just be much easier with a manual…” Harry mumbled.

Laughing, Dean told him to relax. “There is one thing you can do to prepare, so to speak. Learn your own body. Find out what you like. You like when you touch yourself normally. But where else besides just your genital. You know; neck, lips, nipples, ass-“

“Okay! I get it.” Harry blushed. Well, it was at least better than to stay up all night worrying about tomorrow. A nice warm shower and a bit of wanking my actually do him some good.

“Merlin, I don’t think I can do it if I know, you know what I´m doing.”

Wiggling his eyebrows, Dean cheekily answered; “You don’t have to do it here.”

“You’re not seriously suggesting I should be going into a classroom or broomcloset, right?”

Dean rolled his eyes. “’Course not.” He leaned in to whisper. “The prefects’ bathroom.”

Oh. Harry hadn’t even thought of that. He hadn’t been back since fourth year and he certainly couldn’t do it with weeping myrtle wandering about in the pipes. But it was truly a wonderful place to relax. He remembered all the different tapes of color and added scents. Maybe he should true it again…

Later that evening, after the boys fell asleep, Harry pulled on his cloak and went to visit the prefects’ bathroom. Inside the large marbled room, everything was quiet and slightly cold. The eggshell colored walls and floor echoed any sort of noise, such as Harry naked feet. The mosaic mermaid on the large window laid gently over her rock sleeping. Her tail was harmonically slowly waving back and fourth in the water. Harry turned on the pipes of the multicolored waters and soon a hot-bubbled bath of purple water and lily-scented, stood ready for him to dive in.

He laid back and rested against the side of the tub as his body got used to the heat. Once in a while, he splashed the bubbles around and let his fingers dangle at the surface. Feeling his muscles completely relax, he almost reached out and grabbed his cock. Then he remembered what Dean had suggested. Harry had never really had much time to discover his own body. Not anymore than simply getting an erection. There had always been other matters to attend and his human urges wasn’t really on top of the list when you tried to kill a mad murderer.

Harry laid back once more, before letting his fingers wander. His fingertips went around his neck, tickling his pulse and collarbone. Yes, that felt good. He imagined that it was Draco there with him right. Standing naked in the water in front of him. His long slender fingers exploring his body, gently. Gasping as Draco’s fingers went further, finding his nipples. Teasingly they touched him, grazed him. Harry gasped as they finally grabbed them and rubbed. A small pinch here and then, left them hard even under the warm water. Harry already felt his erection throb but he wanted to see how far he could go without touching it.

Moving further he left his nipples and imagined Draco looking at him, lying there underneath him. His hands teasingly followed his toned abs, which mostly tickled, and he found himself starting to breathe even harder. He was almost at his wits end, but he wanted to explore himself a little more first. Grabbing the natural soap, he covered his fingers and started following his crack. He rubbed a single digit between his cheeks and constantly went over his hole without actually breaching it. Every time he touched it, it would tense up in anticipation. Not able to wait anymore he moaned as he teased the opening and quickly took an entire finger up until his knuckle. The position was slightly hard to reach around but it also felt really good, still thinking it was Draco’s fingers and not his own.

He pulled it back and fourth gently, simply noticing his inner walls as the wrapped around him. Feeling the slight pain fade, he moved another finger inside himself. Harry couldn’t help but rock back and fourth as his cock desperately tried to find any kind of friction in the water. Moaning, he slipped a third finger inside and finally hit god’s greatest creation. He couldn’t help moaning so loudly now that he noticed the mermaid had woken up by the noise.

Honestly he couldn’t find it in himself to care right now. He moved so much now that the water slouched over the tub and fled into the floor.

“Oh, mmm…”

After only a few more times touching his prostate, Harry lost all self-control. With his other hand he grabbed his erection hard. He pulled harshly over the skin, pulling it back over his head and tortured himself by twisting it lightly. As both hands reached an incredibly speed, Harry found himself coming to the thought of Draco sucking his cock.

“Yes!” his torso moved up from the water as he shot white ropes of come over the bubbles. He gently pulled out his fingers and almost fell back into the tub as his jelly-like legs gave out. Panting, he moved a hand over his face, removing the sweat that had gathered. Completely exhausted, he got up carefully, cleaned the tub and went back to the tower. It was without a doubt the hardest he had ever come in his life. If sex were any better than what had just happened, he would probably die.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> *If you have seen How I Met Your Mother, then it is kind of like the diamond suit Barney buys at Christmas. 
> 
> Now Harry feels slightly ready to be intimate with Draco. (Finally!)   
> Once again; thank you for following this story and I hope you’ve enjoyed reading this as much as I loved writing it. 
> 
> ‘til next time,   
> Love TMB


	22. Winter's Dance

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I have been looking forward so much to write this chapter! I really hope it turns out as great as I hoped.   
> Well it is…. TIME for THE DANCE!
> 
> Harry and Draco are together and in love, Harry’s friends have all decided to accept their relationship and there is only a few months until graduation.

It was finally the day of the Christmas dance.

The school was buzzing with excitement as students, as well as teachers, prepared for the biggest even this year. After lunch, the great hall had been closed off for all outsiders as the teachers and students on the decorating comity was getting it ready. Harry wasn’t exactly surprised to see Hermione had signed up and was already getting the last touches on her to-do list board at breakfast. Ron had curiously asked who had given her a board and the red tinted cheeks of his girlfriend told him to back off before treading on dangerous land.

While the décor from fourth year was truly amazing, Hermione had told them that this year would be astonishing. Harry couldn’t wait for all the classes to be over. Draco had smiled at him at breakfast and it had given him butterflies, thinking about them dancing together tonight. Harry had admitted to himself that he was in love with the Slytherin. After everything they had been through and with the astounding change, he had seen in Draco, it was only a matter of time before he would blurt it out. He wasn’t entirely sure if Draco was in the same place as him but it didn’t really matter, right? He would hopefully come to it at some point.

DADA had started this week with Remus Lupin as their teacher and it was great to have him back. Students, now aware of his condition, had had a hard time relaxing around him. Thankfully, Remus was a kind soul and it as only a few of his lectures before the school remembered him from third year or at least the students whom had arrived at Hogwarts at that time. It would still take some time for the prejudice against werewolves in general but it was hopefully only a matter of time. During the class with the Hufflepuffs Harry sat down in the second row, wanting to be able to see whatever dark creature Remus had brought in today.

Halfway through the lecture, the students were required to read two chapters and take notes. This was also in case they didn’t understand the subject and had questions for the teacher. As Harry wrote down his notes, Remus walked by and discreetly slipped a folded note onto his desk.

Checking if anyone was watching, he unfolded it;

_If you aren’t occupied after class, please stay for a cup of tea._

When Remus was on his way back to the front, Harry gave him a single nod before returning to his book. 

The rest of the time was rather uneventful, and before Harry knew it, their last class was over. He fiddled with his school supplies as he packed his bag, looking for an excuse to remain the last person. Remus closed the door and asked him to accompany him to his private quarters. Inside the tiny cozy livingroom, Remus called for a pot of tea and some chocolate biscuits.

“How are you doing?” Remus poured him a steaming cup.

“Fine, thanks.” He reached for the offered cup. “I’m looking forward to the dance.”

“Ah, yes. It will certainly be fun for you this year. Now you can go without worrying about dragons and merepeple.”

Chuckling, Harry nodded. “Yes, and this time, I actually have a dance partner to look forward to.”

“Yeah, I imagined you would be going with Mr. Malfoy. Is he still treating you well?”

Harry smiled. “Yes, very much,” blushing slightly, he looked into his cup. “In fact, I… I think I love him.”

Remus seemed rather surprised before collecting himself. “Oh, that’s great. Have you told him?”

“No,” Harry slowly ate a cookie. “I think maybe soon, but not right now.”

Remus nodded understandingly and drank his tea.

“Hey, Remus?”

“Hm?” the wolf looked at him over his cup’s rim.

“What exactly… is happening between you and Professor Snape?” Seeing the shocked face on his favorite professor, Harry quickly apologized for his meddling.

“No, it is alright you ask, Harry.” He sighed. “How did you know?”

“Oh, ermh, you just seem really tense around each other and more so than last time you worked here.”

“Yes, I suppose it had been more difficult for us to let the past slip away.” Setting down his half cup of tea on the coffee table, Remus stared at him with a painful look in his eyes.

“Harry, how much do you know of werewolves and the way they… mate?”

Blushing fiercely, Harry admitted to not knowing much.

“Well, most wolves usually bite their mate. It is a special bite, that usually occurs when they are in love or at least have found a respectable mate to carry their cubs. I never believed I would need to worry about such animalistic behavior when I was in Hogwarts. I was never around humans when I was a wolf and had no intentions of finding a ‘mate’ in any way.”

“Oh merlin! Did you try to bite Snape?!” Harry interrupted. Remus only lifted a hand to silence him.

“Snape and I… had a complicated relationship. I didn’t mind him, like your father and Sirius did, but I also didn’t stand up for him, whenever they would attack him. I simply stayed out of the way. But after a few years, Snape and I found ourselves drawn to each other…. We were both quiet but intelligent people, we sought knowledge and both had an interest in DADA and potions. Snape’s curoiusity led him down a different pass than the one I sought but nevertheless, we found ourselves stuck at the library for hours at a time.”

“So you became friends? Really?” Harry wondered. Remus poured him another cup to keep him quiet.

“Yes and no. We both knew the dangers of exposed ridicule at the school and nothing much happened between us until a day in sixth year. Snape had been acting weird the entire time we’re doing our homework, when all of a sudden; he kissed me.”

Harry choked on a mouthful of cookie and Remus had to pat him on the back, until the last bit of chocolate was gone.

“He kissed you!?” He coughed.

“Yes, he did.” Rems smiled sadly.

“Why didn’t he say something?”

The wolf sighed as he explained. “Harry it was the middle of the seventies’. Adults and teens at that time feared the shame and the obvious hatred that came with being homosexual. Adults were assaulted on the open street for kissing a member of the same sex. Certainly, no student would ever admit to it at that time. It was simply… experimentation. A way to seal yourself away from a life as an outcast.”

“So when Snape kissed you?...”

“He took a rather brave chance. A stupid one too, since he had no idea if I was even gay.” Remus once again smiled sadly.

“Wow.” Harry was completely stumped. “So, what happened?”

“Well, while I was rather nervous and uncertain of Severus’ intention. We once again met in the library the following week. I think perhaps Severus’ expected me to have told everyone in Gryffindor but since I hadn’t… he took it as a sign.” Remus’ otherwise pale cheeks slightly rouged. “This time as we were about to leave, I kissed him instead.”

“So you guys dated?” It seemed totally weird to think of his friend ‘making out’ with Professor Snape. Harry grimaced at the idea. Seeing the expression on Harry’s face, the werewolf started chuckling.

“No, not actually. There would be so many complications if either of us had dared to turn it into something more. We met in secret whenever we could and just enjoyed the time we had together in a time of war.”

“I’m guessing that was what came in between you? The war?”

Sighing, Remus continued. “No. Unfortunately, I can’t blame that on anyone but myself. You might remember that the Marauders and I would stay in the forest while I was under my transformation. I would never remember the time we spent in the forest, since the Wolfsbane hadn’t been invented yet. Then one night, something happened…”

Remus wasn’t looking at him any longer, but was staring off into space. His eyes seemed haunted as Harry kept listening.

“A night everything changed. The others have never told me what truly happened between us as animals, I will never know, but somehow we ended up fighting and as I tore into Padfoot I must have regained some sort of sanity and remembered they were my friends. I ended up biting Sirius to blood but I didn’t kill him, which as very lucky considering what I was. When I woke up, everything was changed.”

“How come?”

Remus looked intensely at him for a second. “Harry, I am a werewolf. We only bite people for two reason. To kill and…”

“Oh.” Harry realized what their conversation had led to.

“So you and Sirius…?” Harry’s gestured with a waving hand. The teacher sighed for what seemed like the hundredth time.

“Yes and no. While it wasn’t intentional, werewolves don’t back out. So my feelings for Sirius had never changed from that of a brother and a friend, but the wolf inside me controlled a part. He wanted to be with Sirius no matter the consequences. As long as I was “with” Sirius, I could control the animalistic part of me. We would hold hands, kiss on the forehead, sleep in the same bed and be together in the forest. That was enough for me. We were never ‘together’. I was grateful that Sirius - who was a wellknown skirtchaser- was comfortable helping me. The days where we tried keeping apart I would break out in fever. So most nights we stayed together.” 

“Did Snape find out?”

“Yes, It had barely been a few days since the attack… You can imagine; two Gryffindors – especially one as popular as your godfather – suddenly seemed like they came out together. Just one student had to see us holding hands and the entire school knew.”

“Ouch…” Harry muttered.

Shaking his head, Remus drank the last of his tea.

“Severus never forgave me after that.”

“-But it wasn’t your fault, I mean, he could at least have heard you out-“

“He did. I told him everything one day, but he still refused to see me again and I couldn’t blame him. I had hurt him deeply.”

“But, the wolf part of you was the one doing it-“

“Harry, no matter how hard it has been for me to accept it, the wolf _is_ me. We are all just one person, and I had cheated on him with his greatest enemy.”

“Still…” Harry said doubtingly.

Remus laid a hand on his knee. “If Mr. Malfoy came to you and told you he had made a mistake whilst being drunk and had slept in the same bed, in their underwear, kissing with another Slytherin; Would you forgive him?”

The idea itself already made a roaring green monster appear in his stomach.

“Probably not.”

“He was in his right to hate me for what I did to him.” Remus cleared his throat. “Either way, it is in the past and I’m truly grateful we can still work in the same place without him bringing it up at every time we see each other.”

This time, it was Harry who laid a comforting hand on his friend’s knee. 

**…**

Later that night, back in the Gryffindor tower, chaos had erupted. Students ran back and forth between the bathrooms, their dorm and their mates dorms. Girls were half-dressed and their hair stuck up in curlers or a towel, stressing and worried they wouldn’t make it in time.

In the seventh year’s dorm, the chaos was slightly more subtle. Harry had already changed into his dressrobes and were sitting in front of the mirror, trying to comb his crowsnest into something slightly tame. Seamus, Ron and Neville were only halfdressed as well and for some reason, Ron couldn’t find his only pair of black socks that didn’t have a hole in them.

“Ouch!” Harry couldn’t see him but by the thump noise he imagined Ron had hit his head on the underside of his bed.

The door suddenly opened and Hermione strolled inside. She was still wearing her normal jeans and a sweater but her make up and hair was done. Her normally very frizzy hair was much softer and framed her face in long beachwave curls. Her make up was elusive although she had matched a bluish eyeshadow to match her dress. She looked rather unimpressed as she watched her boyfriend lie underneath his bed with his fanny in the air. Shaking her curly head, she marched over to Harry and took the brush from him.

“Are you ready for tonight?” She carefully started untangling his locks.

“I thinks so,” Harry closed his eyes, enjoying the head massage. “Slightly nervous, I guess.”

The intelligent girl simply made an understanding sound and continued her work. As soon as she was able to brush it entirely without any tangles, she left the brush on the mirror and took out her wand. Lightly, she pulled it through his sides and his hair gently laid down by the side, but kept the volume.

“Thanks.” He smiled gently at her in the mirror. Once again Harry was reminded how thankful he was to have the bright witch in his life.

Dean finally exited their bathroom and was obviously completely done. Even with his polished black shoes neatly tied. The brownish suit he had chosen looked much better on him now than in the store. The oliveskinned boy dusted off his clean shoulders and looked up smiling confidently.

Seamus slowly approached him.

“You look…” the dazzled teen shook his head. “-Beautiful.”

Gently he kissed the shorter boy on the cheek.

Smiling their friends left them to the sweet moment and continued their search for clothes.

“There!” Hermione clapped her hands in a finished manner. “Alright, I have to go get dressed. I’ll see you downstairs.”

Harry straightened his tie and sat back. Something was still missing… oh right!

Getting up he went to his trunk in which a single closed box lay. Spelling it opened, he looked inside. In it laid his family’s map, his father’s cloak and the photo album Hagrid had given him. And right on top of everything was Draco’s gift placed. The necklace was still one of his favorite things and the only present he had ever gotten from a boyfriend and Draco. Carefully, he placed the chain around his neck and locked it in the impossible small loop. Harry knew it was simply his mind playing tricks but he could swear the pendant felt warm against his skin.

Ten minutes later the handsome boys were dressed to impress and ready they went downstairs to meet the others. A few pairs from the younger years were already conversation excitedly. Harry shook a quick hand with a few of the boys he knew and remembered to complement their dates.

“Neville.” Harry heard Ginny call out.

Casting an awkward glance at his friend, Harry hurried to raise his shoulders in a non-caring manner. Neville smiled gratefully and hurried to engage the younger girl in small talk, probably hoping she wouldn’t take notice of her ex.

Harry felt immediate relief when it was clear she had decided to completely ignore his presence.

“Hey Potter, need a little for the nerves?” Luke from sixth year pushed a flask under his nose. Luke’s date – Amber something- had her arms around him and shyly smiled encouragingly at him. Her purple dress was rather tasteful as she leaned against her date.

The horrible smell of pure alcohol reached his nostrils and he laughingly threw it back at the owner.

“No thanks, I’m good.”

“Suit yourself,” the teen quickly tossed his head back and drank, while his friends all cheered mockingly.

“Oh!” Amber let out a dazzled gasp. Looking behind her, Harry noticed Hermione had come down. The girl blushingly, received the many compliments as the Gryffindors observed her. Her brown eyes seemed to sparkle as Harry stepped aside to let Ron see her.

Ever the gentleman, the redhead simplemindedly stepped forward and flabbergasted. As the silence became slightly awkward, Dean punched the boy in the stomach. 

“Well, Weasley, doesn’t she look nice?”

“Ouch! … well yes…” Ron clustered his stomach. “Just… wow.”

With tinted red ears to match his hair, he stepped forward to grab Hermione’s hand.

“Wow…” Ron smiled stupidly.

As the group was finally gathered, Ron and Hermione led the group out of the tower and towards the great hall. As they slowly approached the halls surrounding the great hall’s stairway, groups of students appeared more often. This was always how Harry had imagined the parties at a real high school. He couldn’t help but envy Dudley whenever the fat teen would brag about the fun parties they had at Smither’s private school. How he would invite his friends over beforehand, hear loud music, be drinking and laughing.

Most girls were dressed up in long formal dresses in a rainbow of colors clashing against each other as they mingled. A few wore shorter ones to right under their knees as it was still a formal party. Harry even saw one girl wearing a silver jumpsuit with a matching feather in her hair. Although he had absolute no sense of fashion and was sure he was gay, he actually found the suit rather appealing. Finally, they went down the stairs and could see the great hall doors. The doors were opened wide and classic music were blasting out.

“I can’t wait to see what you think of the decorations!” Hermione cheered as she pulled her boyfriend down the stairs.

Remaining at the top of the stairs, Harry discreetly peered around the hall, searching for a blond head of hair. At last he noticed the teen, standing with his back turned, already drinking what Harry assumed was champagne. He stood amongst his friends, chattering. Beside him, Pansy was twirling her hair around a finger, restlessly. Theodore looked rather calm, while the two oggers seemed rather out of sort as they pulled on their tight robes.

As Harry went downstairs, Theodore must have noticed him, because he leaned in and whispered something to Draco, before the blond abruptly turned around. Aphrodite must have stolen his lungs because Harry couldn’t breathe. Standing in front of him was the descended of a Greek god. Draco had pulled back his hair as when they were children but this time, the hair didn’t make his look pointy and arrogant but rather distinguished. The silver eyes matched his suit perfectly and Harry almost laughed at the irony when he realized the Slytherin’s suit was almost identical to the one he had declined back in the store.

Draco was ever the perfect gentleman and extended a hand for Harry to support the last of his steps. As their hands connected, Harry felt his lungs fill with air once more. He could smell the mix of peppermint and frosty wood lining the blond’s neck.

“You look beautiful.”

Harry knew it wasn’t very manly to call another boy beautiful, but he truly couldn’t find it in himself to care. No one beside his girlfriends and Draco had ever called him beautiful.

“Thank you.” Harry smiled so broadly his cheeks hurt. “You look… incredible.” 

Smirking, the blond kissed his hand and pulled him towards his circle of friends. Harry tried his best to keep his beating heart under control, but he clearly felt every eye in the hall on him and Draco. Their fellow students were whispering and staring as if waiting for him to make a mistake and trip or suddenly pull away from the Slytherin in pure revulsion. He strongly held on to the leading hand in his and simply gazed at his friends, whishing people would go back to their own business.

“Harry, you remember everyone, right?”

“Yes, hi.” Harry gave a tiny wave in greeting.

Parkinson glanced at him before making an impolite huffing noise and strolled passed them.

“Ignore her. It’s me, not you.” Draco comforted him quietly. Harry nodded his understanding and tried to ignore the gnawing feeling inside his stomach. Draco continued speaking to his friends, while Harry simply listened. That was until Theodore Knott raised his glass and offered the Gryffindor a taste.

Harry declined politely.

“Taste it.” Draco almost ordered.

Slightly annoyed, Harry accepted the glass and took a sip. And then a bigger one.

Laughing, Theo could obviously see the surprising pleasant effect the bubbling drink had on him.

“Exquisite, isn’t it?”

Harry nodded and returned the glass.

“It’s real champagne and thankfully not the sour fake stuff the muggles sometimes hand out at reception.”

“Some is actually quite decent. You should simply be able to know where to buy.” Draco intervened.

“I suppose.” Theo drank the last of his glass, as did Draco.

“Shall we?” Draco lent him an arm that Harry gratefully accepted. He never knew where to place his arms or how to move correctly, when you entered fancy places and festivities. The violins and cellos got louder as they finally entered the magically enhanced hall.

“Wow.” Harry couldn’t help but stare all around them. It seemed as though the great hall had become ten times bigger. The floor had taken a cold colored marble pattern in grey and white, while each and every wall was covered in mirrors. Making the already dancing couples appear thrice around. The windows had remained but Harry quickly looked up on the enchanted ceiling where there too, was a giant mirror. Harry could see him and Draco appear right on top in tiny dots of black and blond. Just as back in fourth year, a giant icecastle had been placed where the teachers table usually was, let out different kinds of drinks and in all variations and colors. Larger round tables were placed on the sides in the front and back, where up to twelve students could sit together. The tablecloth seemed as though it was made of pure snow, as the sides of it let tiny snowflakes fall to the floor as people touched them. In the middle of each table were an ice sculpture carved into a magical creature.

As they passed the first couple of tables, Harry had definitely found a favorite in the flying Hippogriff and the mermaid lying across a rock.

“Harry!” Dean waved to them from the left side of the dancefloor. His friends had clearly found a liking to the table partly away from the dancing couples. Harry silently waved back.

“If you don’t want to sit with us I completely und-“

“No.” Draco interrupted him. “I should probably get used to being around them. They are your friends and I’ll certainly be seeing more of them even after graduation.”

The insinuation that Draco and he would be together even after Hogwarts sent his heart soaring.

“Yeah?”

“I will, wont I?” Draco smiled down at him.

“You will.” Harry discreetly leaned in and their warm lips softly touched for a second.

Hand in hand, the pair made their way across the room. As they joined the gryffindors, Harry feared the uncomfortable silence, but as it turned out, he worried for nothing. Draco was truly on his best behavior. He was polite and kept up his end of the conversation as he discussed Arithmancy with Hermione and Magical upbringing with Seamus. Their different views on childhood and parenting styles didn’t become a conflict but rather an agreement on several different aspects. Harry was truly impressed when Draco even admitted to having a slightly different view than his own father on certain punishments Draco had endured as a child.

After speaking for a certain amount of time, Draco seemed to need a break, so Harry suggested they got some refreshments. There were slightly alcoholic beverages at the beautiful ice castle. Most of them seemed to be juices, lemonades and punch but Draco quickly selected two glasses of elf made white vine for them. Harry trusted the teen’s taste as he had no real preferences on win of any kind. The cold drink was rather pleasant; powerful and dry.

“I liked the champagne better.” he admitted as he took a second sip. Draco chuckled into his own glass.

“I can imagine. While this is a fine wine, the champagne had been imported from a rather good friend of Theodore’s father and are usually not available in England.” 

Harry made an agreeing hum as he looked around the giant glasshall. As he turned back to ask his boyfriend to go back to the table, he noticed Draco staring intensely at Pansy who was looking quite annoyed.

“Are you alright?”

As if deep in thoughts, Draco quickly put on a smirk and nodded.

“Yes. Now come, there are some people I want to introduce you to.” Laying a light hand on his lower back, Draco led him to other tables across the room where multiple girls were dressed in emerald green. Harry ironically imagined what house they were possibly from. But these were Draco friends and he quickly put on a smile he remembered Hermione had said was charming.

What Draco described as “some people” must have been his entire house of seventh year students. After changing circles for the third time, Harry stopped trying to remember their names. He had no idea how Draco could possibly have time to talk to everyone but then again if one only spent time with each five minutes, then it was quite possible.

After leaving another pair, Harry took two drinks for them of a floating tray.

“How can you possibly be friends with all these people? And somehow remember their names?”

Chuckling, Draco sipped his drink dramatically.

“Well, friends might be stretch. More as… acquaintances.”

“Still seems like a lot.” Harry sighed.

“I suppose. But it is always good to know people in different departments of careers. In case they are needed.”

“Hmm.” Harry knew most politics worked like this. People pretending to be nice to your face, while all the while thinking about how they could use you. “I think I prefer just talking to my friends.” He stated quietly, not wishing Draco to see his distaste.

Smirking the blond teen leaned in to kiss his cheek gently. Even though his warm lips quickly left again, Harry couldn’t keep the smile of his face.

“I’m sorry. I should have remembered how little you care for connections.”

“I don’t _hate_ it, I just…” Harry thought long. “I just don’t want someone to only be there for me when everything is good. Money wise.”

“I understand.” Draco nodded. “I don’t think I would be either, but raised properly….” He left the conclusion of his childhood in the air.

Smiling, Harry carefully took the slytherin’s hand, almost fearful he would avoid the public affection. Without commenting it, Draco grabbed his hand firmly and gave a gentle squeeze.

“To a lovely evening.”

“And perhaps a wonderful night.” Harry didn’t know what came over him, but the loving silver eyes, suddenly turning hungry was worth it. Leaning over him slightly, Draco leaned in to whisper;

“I hope I can wait that long, because seeing you in that suit, is making mine tighter.” As if the words weren’t more than enough to make his stomach knot in arousal, Draco pulled at his earlobe with his teeth for just a second.

Both were shaken out of their personal bubble when everyone around them started cheering. Embarrassed they had been seen, Harry’s heart almost flipped over, but then thankfully, Professor Dumbledore took the stage. His classic robes were coated in golden flakes at the bottom, giving it a slightly feminine touch. Although Harry didn’t really think the old man cared. As the applause died down, Dumbledore spoke.

“Students and teachers,” he addressed. “A wonderful first half of the year at Hogwarts, has gone by. As exciting and eventful this has been, let us wish for an even bigger surprise in the next.”

“’even bigger’? Do you know what the old coat is talking about?” Draco whispered behind his glass. Almost invisibly, Harry shook his head.

“Good. Just not me then.”

“-And that was indeed the last time someone would bring a real ice breathing dragon to another Hogwarts event. Well, everyone please take your seats as dinner will be served shortly.”

Now, Harry hadn’t actually heard the ‘ice dragon’ story, but for some reason he couldn’t help but think it was another warning for him and Hagrid as they had so easily gotten off from bringing Hogwarts in danger earlier this year.

“Let’s go.” Draco led them back to their table where they had now been joined by Blaise and Jason. Jason did indeed seem to have a nice time chatting with Seamus and Dean, but Blaise did nothing to disguise his disapproval of their seating arrangement.

“Hey guys, how come you aren’t sitting with the other Slytherins?” Harry asked politely curious.

“Well, Potter, since my date for some reason see the ‘fun’ in sitting with Gryffindors- which I fail to by the way- and the fact my so-called best friend abandoned me, I saw no other option than to join this side of the floor.” Blaise huffed.

“I didn’t _abandon_ you, Knotts and the others are still sitting there.”

“Oh thank you, what a kind offer.” Blaise took another glass from a tray floating by and proceeded to ignore his housemate. Rolling his eyes, Draco pulled out Harry’s chair before joining him at his left. Two spots were still open at their table. As many students continued to stand up, Harry couldn’t see any more of his friends, but that was only until Neville’s tall head stood out with a curly blond head at his side.

Luna Lovegood was looking quite stunning as her tuftpoofy dress clashed colors in white, blue and oddly yellow. The airheaded girl continued to look towards the ceiling as Neville brought them over.

“Hey, look who I found staring at the stars on Everly Brown’s dress.” Neville smiled as he let the girl down in a chair. It took almost a minute before the Ravenclaw realized she wasn’t moving anymore. Finally her head dropped down and she noticed they weren’t alone.

“Oh, Harry, Hermione,” She gazed longingly around the table before waving. “Hello everyone.”

“What is wrong with her?” Draco leaned in discreetly.

“Nothing is wrong with her-“ Harry corrected him.

“Isn’t it impressive how they managed to get Weazters Burns to make all these ice sculptors?” Luna gently poked at the freezing centerpiece.

“-She is just a bit…”

“Crazy?”

“NO, eccentric.” Harry stared at him harshly, daring Draco to defy him. The blond just raised his eyebrows in defeat and went back to drinking. 

“Hello, I don’t think we have been in company before.” Luna smiled at Jason.

“Oh, sorry,” Jason shook her hand. “I’m Jason. I’m Blaise’s boyfriend.”

“Ah yes. I remember you.” Luna turned to the oliveskinned boy. “You almost choked on a cookie last year.”

Draco and Jason both almost choked on their drinks to keep from laughing at the horrified expression on Blaise’s face. Harry knew how embarrassed Blaise must have felt and bit his lip from chuckling, hoping to seem like he hadn’t even heard what Luna said. 

“Yes, hi.” Blaise answered tightlipped.

“It is truly a beautiful setting.” Luna was completely ignorant of the rude behavior. “And it is especially a good place for Fruitloompers.”

Hermione truly did an amazing job at not rolling her eyes.

“They are probably attached to all the excitement.” Neville tried to engage in the conversation.

The fact that Luna for once looked lost, as if Neville had been the one to say something strange, almost got Harry laughing.

“No, no, dear, they are attached to the sweet fruity scent they release.”

“Who release?” Dean intervened confused.

Harry wasn’t sure what suddenly tipped him off. Perhaps it was the intense way Luna stared at Jason. Maybe it was the fact that she was already talking about magical creatures. Or because- like Harry- Jason tensed as if he had been tossed into a pile of snow.

Either way, Harry yelled the first thing that came to mind, in hopes of saving any of them from a very difficult conversation.

“Look! Dinner is here.” And thankfully, it was. Although it had still barely come through the doors. Floating trays of silver plates with steaming food arrived at the table. A breadbasket, lamb, roasted potatoes and long beans wrapped in bacon, was gently placed around the centerpiece so the students could reach it.

Thankfully, the topic of Luna’s weird creatures did not return as everyone started gathering food on their plates. While Harry waited for the potatoes to be passed, he sent a worried glance to the left, catching the eyes of Jason. He too, seemed slightly worried. And although the thought made him feel like a terrible friend, Harry hoped no one would take Luna very seriously even if she had managed to actually guess right about Jason’s heritage.

The dinner passed by quickly as everyone chatted delightfully. Harry had drunk his second glass of wine and decided to stay with water for the remaining time, as he started feeling lightheaded.

“Alright, if everyone is done eating-“ Jason lifted his glass. “I would like to propose a toast.” The surrounding students matched his move.

“To new friends- and relationships. In the darkest of night and the brightest of day, may they continue to blossom.” Blaise seemed to mellow at the beautiful words and shared a rare smile with his friends as they cheered and clinked glasses with their neighbors.

As Dinner was cleared and dessert had been shared, the orchestra began playing, indicating it was time to dance. Few couples got up to dance at first but soon gathered followers. Harry was not especially eager to dance but found it rather amusing when Jason got up like the perfect gentleman and asked Blaise for a dance. Even though the Slytherin complained and cursed his boyfriend to the moon, all the way to the center of the floor. Hermione also seemed to have had enough of her boyfriend discussing Quidditch through most of the night, and she quickly linked their arms and forced him up to dance as well.

Harry was scooping up the last of his chocolate mousse, when he heard Draco whisper;

“I still don’t get what she sees in him.” following his head’s direction Harry realized he was talking about Hermione and Ron.

“Draco, don’t….”

“You’re right, sorry.” He took another sip of wine in defeat. Turning his attention to him, Draco looked at him before smiling coyly.

“You have mousse on your cheek.” He smirked. “How embarrassing.”

“Oh really?” Harry challenged him. Before Draco realized what he was hinting at, he found himself with a chocolate covered nose. The horrifying look on his face was totally worth wasting his precious dessert, and Harry only laughing harder, when Draco used a napkin to wipe it off.

“Why don’t you just use your finger? It’s just chocolate.”

“It’s messy.” Draco huffed.

“It’s delicious.”

“Hmm. So you say.” Draco suddenly got a rather sultry look in his eyes. Leaning in closer to his boyfriend, he whispered hotly against his ear. “Does that mean you would lick chocolate off _any_ body part?”

How badly Harry wanted to play it cool and give of a sarcastic remark. But as fate would have given him delicate senses, his pumping pulse indicated the blossoming red patched across his cheeks.

‘No! He does not get the last word this time. Come on Potter, Say something! ANYTHING!’

Harry was unsure where on earth he got the confidence from, but he found himself teasingly touch Draco’s thigh and running his hand unbelievable close to his crotch. He involuntarily cheered as he could feel Draco shift excitingly under his warm hand.

They had both been so lost in each other that when Luna suddenly called out their names, Harry pulled back his hand so quickly he hit it against the table. Holding back from swearing, Harry noticed they had all gotten up from their seats, clearly only waiting for Draco and him to follow suit.

“I asked if you wanted to join us?” Neville repeated.

Draco was quick to get the gist and swiftly pulled Harry out of his chair.

“Where are we going?” Harry whispered as Draco placed a hand around his waist.

“I believe we’re going to be dancing.”

Draco slipped through a larger group on the floor and gathered him in his arms. Although it was wonderful to feel the strong hold on his body, Harry had little but no doubt, he would mess it up.

“Oh, no. Draco I really can’t-“

“It’s okay.” Draco took one of his hand and led it to his shoulder. “We will just be swaying gently, if you are so afraid of stepping on my toes.” He smirked.

“I am.” Laughing, the couple moved very simplistic around the room, only shifting whenever another couple came to close for comfort.

“This is nice.” Harry smiled. “I can’t believe it’s almost been six months.” Draco swung him towards the middle.

Continuing Harry looked him straight in the eyes. “I really didn’t think I could be so happy with anyone.” The silver eyes flicked quickly before the warmth returned. “Me neither.”

“Harry…” Draco watched a spot above his head. “Where do think you are… in another six months?”

Even though the question seemed school related, Harry saw straight through it as to what Draco was really wondering. ‘Where were they going to be in six months?’

Instead of answering, Harry removed his hand from the broad shoulder and to Draco’s confusion, loosened his tie. As he was able to reach underneath his shirt, he took out the pendant hanging around his neck. Draco gave him a sincere smile as gently turned the pendant over between his fingers.

“You’re wearing it.” The Slytherin noted.

“Every day.”

As Draco leaned down to kiss him, they were both smiling goofily. It continued even when their lips met and it was the most awkward yet wonderful kiss they had shared. Looking at the man he had come to care for so deeply, Harry wondered if he should tell Draco how he felt. It truly seemed like the perfect moment to declare his love for the man. On the other hand, standing between hundreds of students may be putting too much pressure on a person whom only realized it was all right to express their own feelings, a few months ago.

A forced cough shook Harry out of thoughts and seeing the hardened expression on Draco’s face, he wondered whom it was. Turning around, he saw Pansy standing right behind him, ´seeming quite uninterested that she was clearly interrupting a moment.

“If I may steal your _partner_ for a moment, Potter?”

Draco’s grip on his waist tightened and he was surely about to decline, but Harry wanted the housemates to be okay again, and he quickly agreed and removed himself from the embrace of his boyfriend. Draco certainly didn’t agree with the outcome but ever the gentleman, he smiled tightly and grabbed her outreached hand.

Harry sent him another smile before leaving the dancefloor. He could feel Draco’s eyes follow him, and while he obviously wanted to do nothing more than return to him, Harry still felt slightly guilty for causing the disagreement between the two friends. Feeling quite self-conscious standing alone, he hurried to locate his fellow Gryffindors. Just as he greeted them, Dean had taken the chance to ask Hermione to dance, so as they left, Harry tried his best to concentrate on the joined conversation. Unfortunately, he couldn’t shake off the nagging feeling in the back of his head, telling him to keep watching his boyfriend.

As he tried to casually glance in their direction, he watched the pair of Slytherins discussing quietly.

JM POV (a few minutes earlier.)

Dancing the second dance, Jason felt so incredibly consumed by happiness. The veela inside him purred as they danced with their mate so close. Holding the smaller man tightly against him, Jason couldn’t help but rejoice as Blaise seemed ignorant or at least careless about the stares they gathered.

It certainly helped when Malfoy and Harry took the stage and instantly attracted some of the attention. Speaking of which…

“They look blissful.” He noted, watching them dance.

“Huh? Oh, yes very.” Blaise had seemed to be off in his own thoughts. Jason searched his mate’s hazel eyes, as they seemed to inflict with worry.

“Are you alright, love?”

Realizing he was still inspecting the couple, Blaise shook his head and moved his attention. Smiling forcefully, the smaller Slytherin twirled them around.

“I’m fine.” Blaise looked aside, probably at a lock of Jason’s hair. He never seemed to be able to look straight at him whenever he felt the need to lie. A trade most decent humans shared, although it could be imposed by the mated part in him. “Really.” He tried to reassure him.

Glancing towards the happy couple once more, Jason tried convincing him to tell.

“Is something going on? Something I should know?”

For a second Jason swore he could have seen pure fear in the eyes of his mate, but the olive-skinned teen, quickly chuckled;

“No, of course not. Why would you think that?”

“You seem… off.”

Overbearingly Blaise squeezed his shoulder. “I’m perfectly fine and so are they. Draco is certainly happy.”

Wanting to keep the good mood, Jason decided to let it go. While it was unnerving not to trust his mate completely, something in him sensed a lie. 


	23. Winter's Dance part 2

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thank you so much for the reviews and kudos! it is so wierd how happy it makes me every single time i see a new one popping up. 
> 
> this is the second part of the dance. Hopefully you will enjoy some smexy time ;)

HP POV

After speaking to his friends for a while, the nagging feeling disappeared and Harry tossed it aside. Another dance began and he knew he could manage to get a drink before Draco went searching for him. As none of the floating trays carried anything in his favor, Harry went for the punchtower at the ice castle. On the way he had to decline a younger girl from asking him to dance and hopefully didn’t seem to rude, when she casually mentioned how she’d always wanted to see the Gryffindor commonroom. Leaving her off with her friends, Harry continued his quest for a drink. Even though he and Draco were clearly dating, some were still certain he could ‘change’ his mind on a gender. Hermione had told him, she constantly overheard them in the girls’ bathroom as they couldn’t believe the golden boy could be doing anything other than experimenting. 

As he neared the drinkstable, he noticed Professor Snape standing by. The potion master was most likely supervising the party rather than participating in it like his colleges. At first glance you wouldn’t see any difference in the proffessor’s formal wear than from his casual robes but taking a second notice these robes were almost darker than the usual dusty black color. The buttons on the front were entirely made of silver and he wore tiny matching cufflinks.

Approaching the man, Harry instantly felt relaxed enough to greet him. “Good evening Professor. Are you enjoying the party?” 

The tall man sniffed before waving off the cup of punch Harry held out to him.

“I don’t believe for a second, you wouldn’t enjoy the chance to dance.” Harry smirked into his drink.

“Don’t sass me, boy.” The professor continued to observe the swaying couples. “Speaking of dancing, where have you left Mr. Malfoy?”

“Oh, one of your Slytherins, Pansy Parkinson, asked him to dance.” Harry tried to spot the teen in the crowd.

“I see.”

After a couple of giggling girls had gotten their drinks, they left hurriedly at the sight of Professor Snape’s glare. When they were finally alone, Snape spoke in a lowered voice.

“Mr. Potter, I have recently discovered a few ingredients from my private storage have gone missing. You wouldn’t happen to know what had happened to them, would you?”

As annoyed as he was, that Snape immediately thought he was the one to have stolen from him, Harry’s surprise at the information went beyond.

“No, sir.”

The potion master gave him a lifted eyebrow in question, probably hoping to tempt him to confess. 

“Seriously, sir.” Harry looked him straight in the eyes. “I have no idea.”

Snape stared at him for an unpleasant amount of time before finally giving a nod in trust. Standing in silence for a moment, Harry took another sip.

“What was stolen?” he was curious.

“A number of ingredients which can be used in various potions, most insignificant, others… slightly atrocious.” The professor gave no other indication as to what the thief could be wishing to achieve, instead he discreetly leaned closer to the Gryffindor.

“No matter, Mr. Potter, I will advise you not to accept any kind of consumption from others tonight.”

If Snape was truly concerned someone might try and poison him, it could only be some seriously troubling ingredients the stranger had gathered. Harry nodded in understanding and set aside his glass for good measure. Hoping to change the subject to something slightly less… deathly, Harry coughed.

“By the way, sir, thank you for spending Christmas with us. I really had fun.”

The man sent him a skeptical glance, probably thinking he was poorly attempting to be sarcastic.

“No, really. I hadn’t seen Remus in so long and even though it would be fine with just us, it was really nice to be the four of us instead.” He smiled sincerely.

Coughing slightly to absorb the awkwardness he must have felt, Snape collected himself.

“Yes, well, it had been some time since I had asked for company on Christmas eve. I suppose the attention was not completely unwelcome.”

Smiling, Harry knew that from Snape, this was the best he was going to get.

Suddenly the older man looked straight in the other direction of their conversation.

“I must leave you now, Mr. Potter. The headmaster needs to speak with me.”

“Oh,” Looking behind the taller man, he did indeed see Professor Dumbledore cheerfully smile at them. He lifted his wineglass in greeting to Harry’s glance. “Well thank you for telling me, Professor. I will watch out and notify you if anything should come across.”

The potion master nodded his head in greeting before leaving Harry at the table.

Seeing as Draco still wasn’t done dancing, the shorter boy left to find his other friends. He had barely walked a few feet before a rather loud squeaky voice called him out.

“Harry!” a lunately hand waved above the heads of a few Ravenclaws. Walking around the group, Harry saw Colin Creevy stand amongst some of his friends. Thankfully, the young man hadn’t brought his camera with him. Waving back, Harry figured he’d better go and say hello.

The teen, a year younger than Harry, was now taller than him and it annoyed him to no end as he was once more reminded of his low stature. But where the child used to resemble to a following puppy, now stood a quite handsome teen with a huge set of white teeth. Beside the turned-handsome teen stood another Hufflepuff, Harry couldn’t recognize.

This guy was just as handsome as Colin, but seemed down to earth as he still had his hands stuck in his pockets.

“Hello Harry! How are you enjoying the party?”

“It’s great, thanks. And you?”

“Just fine.” he nodded eagerly. “I’m here with my girlfriend, Laura. Damn, I wanted you to meet her.” He looked around them perplexed.

“She will probably show up soon again, Colin.” The boy beside him smirked. While no man could compare to the sexiness of his boyfriend, Harry was certainly not blind. The teen in front of him had a cool demeanor and a strawberry blond curl was naturally waving down in front of his forehead. If Draco didn’t have that honor already, this guy could definitely have turned Harry around.

“Yeah, I guess.” Colin sulked. “Oh! Sorry, Harry this is Esben. He is in same year as me.” he introduced the boy. Esben shot out a hand and grabbed Harry’s in greeting.

“Hi, Esben Lank. Nice to meet you.”

“You too.” Harry friendly smiled.

As some of the others from the standing group asked Colin a question, Harry was left talking to the newly introduced teen beside him. Harry had never been super comfortable talking to strangers alone, but it seemed Esben was a natural speaker. After asking the formalities of house, school and friends, Esben nodded towards the dance floor.

“I’m surprised you are so calm watching them dance together.”

“What do you mean?” Harry tried not to ask offended.

“Don’t get me wrong,” Esben quickly explained. “I don’t think you are jealous or anything, I just don’t think I would be that easy around Parkinson if Malfoy was my boyfriend.”

“How come?” genuinely curious now.

“Well, I…” stopping himself, the strawberry blond boy shook his head. “Sorry, I don’t want to be the cause of any misunderstandings.” Gathering a glass from a drifting tray, he offered Harry, one.

Politely declining, Harry asked him again to clarify. “I don’t want to run with gossip.” Esben once again apologized.

“It’s okay,” Harry smiled. “I trust Draco. I’m sure it’s nothing either way. But I would still like to know.”

“Surely.” Taking a sip, Esben looked towards the couple. “Well, you see, while my family hasn’t been running in the same circles as the Malfoys’, my father inherited a larger company fund in the recent years. As we started getting invited to gatherings, I only met Draco once on occasion, as a child. I barely remember being introduced and I’m certain he wouldn’t remember me now.”

“Did you meet Parkinson?”

Esben shook his head. “Only her mother. My mother spoke to her out of sheer willpower. She was… a rather eccentric woman when it came to her daughters. Always bragging…”

“I can imagine were Pansy gets it from.” Harry commented drily as Esben chuckled.

“I wouldn’t know, but I can see the resembling. Anyway, listening to her mother on multiple occasions, I got the idea that her daughter was engaged to the young Malfoy. Unofficially, of course.” Esben finished his drink.

“Oh. Well, that was probably just wishful thinking.” Harry tried to swallow the lump gathering in his throat. “Besides, they were kids, that can’t really be taken seriously, right?”

“I fear to say it out loud, Potter, but purebloods have a tendency to take such engagements very strictly.”

Harry must have had a worrisome expression on his face, because the teen laid a comforting hand on his shoulder.

“But now, you are with him.” he said cheerfully. “Which means he must generally care for you. I’m sure whatever was in the past, is no more. Besides, it was a very different time all those years ago. Nowadays, people seem less worried about status, blood and such nonsense.”

Harry couldn’t really decide if he liked the boy or not. While he seemed down to earth and gentleman-like, he also kind of upset Harry with all this idle gossip.

“How do you know so much about them?” Harry asked distantly.

“Well, there is certainly more I don’t know, but Parkinson happens to be my cousin-“

At Harry’s obvious distraught expression, he quickly reassured the poor boy.

“ _Very_ long distant cousin.” He waved a non-caring hand. “Either way, you can find our great grandparents related. It just so happened my grandmother immigrated to Sweden and was therefore not able to keep in contact. Thank merlin for small mercies.” He grinned behind his glass.

“Esben?” suddenly a female voice interrupted their conversation.

“Oh yes, sorry. Harry may I introduce you-“

After that, Harry had no way of interrogating Esben, as he was introduced to a whole group of Hufflepuffs. Soon, Draco came from behind him and snatched him away from the yellow house as he wished to dance again with Harry. After another few drinks, dances and talking with his friends, the couple noticed many of the students fading out of the great hall. Many couples were giggling and holding hands as they escaped their friends.

Captured in another dance with Draco, Harry couldn’t help but envy the lightness and graceful ease the couples dragged each other out with. The hopeful promise of something wonderful happening tonight. He sighed in a pathetic attempt to drag himself out of pity. Why did it have to be a big deal? Sleeping with someone.

Gazing into the steal silver eyes looking into his, Harry knew the answer to his own question. This was why. Because it was Draco. A man seemingly perfect and always in control of every situation. It felt as if as giant bubble of nervous, yet erotic tension was stuck inside his stomach.

“It’s been a really nice evening.” Draco said huskily.

Nodding, Harry smiled. “Maybe we should continue it somewhere else.”

The subtle meaning didn’t escape the blond as his eyebrows flew to his hairline.

“Really? Harry, we don’t have to just because it’s a dance.”

“I know.” Harry leaned up and gave him a quick peck on the lips. “I want to.”

Smiling, Draco suddenly grabbed his wrist and then they were off. Harry tried to keep from laughing at his boyfriend eager. The snuck out amongst the other students and went up the stairwell.

“Were should we go?” Draco pondered.

“I know a place where we can have privacy.” Harry smirked and took the lead.

So there they were, standing outside the probably most glorious room in Hogwarts and Draco was confused as hell.

“Potter, why are we staring into a wall?”

“It will just take a second.” Harry stepped back to take three rounds of walking in front of the stonewall. Draco looked very unimpressed.

“Seriously Potter, if you tell me now that you have lost your mind, don’t expect me to-“ Draco’s insult fell from his lips as he watched the stonewall transform. The beautiful carved door appeared as Harry ended his walk.

“What’s wrong?” Harry mocked him. “Are you seeing things?”

Scowling, Draco went along as they entered the room. Inside, the room had been decorated with Gryffindor-colors. Red walls covered with golden pattern and a roaring fire was kindling nicely with a brown couch in front. At the other end of the room stood a dark mahogany queen-sized bed carved with leaves up around the headboard and the high-ceilinged bedposts.

Seeing the interior, Draco sniffed in disdain. “Really? You couldn’t think of anything besides your own dorm?”

“Hey,” Harry bumped a shoulder against him. “I had to be quick, because a certain princess wasn’t in the mood to wait.”

The blond merely sniffed again.

“Fine! Then you can decorate!” Harry threw his arms in admission of defeat.

It took a mere second before the room changed. The colors became lighter and cream-colored. As the walls and ceiling gained crown moldings and a golden chandelier, Harry was reminded of a historic French picture he had once seen on a classtrip to the museum. A vintage velvet green couch appeared and in front, a glass table with two glasses and a champagne bottle.

The fireplace and the bed stayed the way they were but the colors changed to a dark green and the pillowcases turned black. On the wall furthest away from them, appeared a large window with the view of a large meadow. Harry noticed that they appeared to be on the first or second floor, since he could barely see the ground.

“Wow, I feel like we are in Italy.” 

“France, actually.”

“You just thought of France?”

“In a way.” Draco went to open the bottle. “We’re in La Rochelle. This is my room in the manor where we spent the summer.”

Harry continued to watch the sunset in the enchanted window.

“It’s beautiful.”

“It is.” Draco poured them a small glass each, before he handed one to him. “You should see the fields in the middle of June. Maybe one day, you will.”

“Really?” Harry wondered.

“Sure.”

“I’ve never even been outside England before… well, besides when we travel to Hogwarts of course.” Harry tried to laugh off how sad the comment sounded.

“Seriously?”

“Yeah, the Dursleys’ doesn’t really do vacations. They don’t appreciate any culture where there might be different food or music so, yeah… They never leave their house too long at a time.” Harry played with a button on his robe. He felt slightly silly to have never left the UK, but without being a qualified adult and able to do magic outside of school, it wasn’t really as though he had much of a chance.

“Maybe we could go to France this summer?” Draco took his hand, trying to lighten the mood.

“Wouldn’t your parents mind?” Harry was most certain Lucius Malfoy was not too keen on spending his money nor his time on Harry Potter. Especially during a vacation.

“Probably a little… but maybe we could go alone for a week and then you’ll get to leave a day before they arrive.”

“Sounds better.” Harry smiled.

The toasted and drank the champagne. Harry almost moaned as the bubbles hit his tastebuds. It was indeed the same champagne they had had earlier this evening. He had almost finished his glass when he remembered how much he had already had. While the drink was delightful, he didn’t really want to be drunk tonight. Harry felt nervous as he turned to watch the blond finish his glass. The gorgeous man beside him was his. Actually ‘his’. He still couldn’t comprehend how this year had come to be.

He felt as though everyone around them had grown so mature. Had anyone asked him a year ago, if he could mention a single person from Slytherin whom he could at least ‘maybe’ see as a good conversationalist, the obvious answer would have been to laugh in whoever-asked’ face. However, after these months he was able to answer ‘plenty’. No, he might not be BFF’s with Jason nor Blaise but he could definitely see himself keeping in touch with Melck.

“Are you done?”

Harry was almost startled by the sudden question and he handed over his glass with a thanks.

“Listen Draco, there was something I was trying to tell you, before Parkinson interrupted us-“

“Oh right, what is it?”

Fiddling with his own fingers, he moved in and closed the gap between them. As if natural, Draco placed his hands around him and pulled their chests together. Trying to keep his mouth from drying out, Harry licked his lips. Obviously, from the look on Draco’s face, he had seen the tongue dart out and moisturize the pink skin.

“Well, it’s just…erh-“ Couching slightly, he tried again. “These last couple of months together- us being together- has meant the world to me and I just wanted to mention it.”

Draco seemed slightly confused, even though he kept smiling reassuringly.

“So, what I wanted to say was…” god, how could this become more awkward? “I really care about you, a lot, so I think… I love you.”

Oh god. He had said it. Out loud. No going back.

Harry dared to raise his eyes slightly from where they had been planted on Draco’s chest. Fearing the worst, he held his breath, knowing that, however Draco reacted would inflict the future of their relationship. If Draco didn’t feel the same way… what would he do then? Would he just be okay with Harry saying it or would he freak out, saying ‘this is too fast’? What if he never even got to hear Draco say it back? Shou-

“I love you too.”

Raising his head too quickly, Harry flinched as his neck clenched uncomfortably. Looking into the steal grey eyes, he blinked dimwittedly.

“Really?”

“Yeah, I mean-“ Draco took a deep breath. “I’m not really the loving-type, but I suppose you make me happy and i can only conclude that I feel the same.” He smirked teasingly.

“Well thank you Mr. ferret, that’s very noble of you.” Harry mocked and bowed.

“You welcome.” Draco ignored the sarcasm. He suddenly seemed to realize what Harry had called him. “Easy Scarhead. I’ll have you know I’m from a perfect long line of aristocratic pureblood.”

“I think you mean pure breed.” Laughing, Harry flew around the couch as Draco’s fingers latched out after him.

“What’s the matter Malfoy? Not quick enough to follow me?” Harry dared him.

“Please.” The blond boy sniffed. “I refuse to play along your childish manner. Besides-“ he took out his wand. “That’s what magic is for.”

Before Harry had even been able to sass the Slytherin, he found himself swept off his feet and thrown over on the bed. Huffing, he sat up.

“Not fair.”

“No? Then how is this?” Draco threw his wand to the side and fell down right on top of him. Harry was glad, Draco wasn’t that heavy, otherwise it would have hurt. Still huffing, he moved his lips out of reach as Draco tried to kiss him. After another failed kiss, Draco grabbed his chin and forced him to stay still. The Gryffindor was still chuckling, but it swiftly turned into a moan as the blond, pushed against him. Their simple but strong embrace became hotter as Harry nervously licked Draco’s outer lip.

Pushing them firmly together, Draco opened his mouth and invited Harry to play. Shyly, Harry moved in and met him. After a few seconds of tasting each other, Draco moved in and their tongues fought for space. When the need for air became too great, the Slytherin pulled away, but just slightly. 

As Draco moved down, Harry tried to breathe deeply. Embarrassed by how loud he was being when Draco had barely even started touching him. The sound of Draco’s wet lips moving along his throat was incredibly arousing and Harry felt his member twitch, trapped underneath the pale firm body on top of him.

A nervous but wonderful anticipation settled over him as the blond started unbuttoning his tie and shirt. Not wanting to feel left out, Harry began toying with Draco’s robes as well. Realizing Harry wanted to go further, Draco pushed up again and continued to kiss him, this time with much more vigor.

Slowly but steady their shirts were pulled off and thrown somewhere on the floor. Draco slowly kissed his way down the smooth chest and his tongue circled Harry’s nipples. Harry desperately tried to keep his eyes open to watch the erotic picture of Draco sucking on his nipples. Seeing the red tongue trail over his own chest while leaving a warm trail across it, he couldn’t help but lift his upper body seeking more.

“Ah!”

The Slytherin smirked around him as he teased and gently bit his nipple. A finger joined the fun and pinched the other. While Harry had played with himself before, it was almost unbelievable how good it felt to have them sucked. The tongue and finger synchronized quickly. Both teasing, centering before a sudden rap of pain erupted. Every time Harry cried out Draco would let go and begin caressing him again.

Soon though, he felt Draco other hand slip down his stomach. His touch stopped at his zipper and Harry tensed up. While the bulge in his black pants were rather noticeable, no one had ever touched him so intimately before.

“Wait, Draco…”

The blond looked up with raised eyebrow as if Harry had interrupted him during an important case of work. Harry wasn’t even sure what to say, it wasn’t as if he didn’t wish to continue, he was simply nervous.

Seeing the expression on his face, Draco seemed to understand. He abandoned the pants and moved up again to gently but firmly kiss him.

“I won’t hurt you, I promise.” Draco laid down beside him and swiftly pulled Harry along, on top of him. “Why don’t you start?” ever the evil serpent, he grinned as Harry seemed even more nervous now. Lying down on top of the blond, Harry scooched down until he was a few inches from his crotch.

Trying to keep from shaking, Harry started toying with the leather belt. It seemed strange but the smell of the leather was rather arousing, and he leaned it closer to smell it.

“Like it?” Draco chuckled as Harry blushed. “Hmm, guess we should explore _that_ another time.”

Harry undid the belt quickly and pulled down the zipper. The bulge – larger than his own, dammit- almost sprung up and tented the black underwear along. With a single finger, he leaned closer and felt the shape through the silky underwear. He could hear Draco breathing deeper, but he was too concentrated to look.

He should just think about it as if it was his own. Slightly larger but still the same anatomy.

“Harry, pull the rest off.” Draco tried to sound demanding, but Harry couldn’t keep from smiling at the whiny tone. Seeing Draco lying like that, waiting for him, filled his confidence and he quickly pulled off the rest of his shoes, pants and socks. The only piece missing was the silken boxer covering the most interesting part of him. Harry lied back down and he felt shaken as he pulled off the clothing piece.

The member twitched underneath him as Harry carefully grasped it in his hand. It was warm and firm. The cock was already oozing with clear liquid and Harry really wanted to try it.

“Love, you don’t have to..” Draco swept a hand through his black hair.

“No, I want to.” Harry slowly started stroking to member, pulling the foreskin back and forth over the head. “I’m just not sure I can take… well all of it.” He blushed.

Smirking encouragingly, Draco laid back down on the pillow, popped up so he could still see him. Harry took a deep breath, nervous, as he felt watched. Continuing to stroke it, he waited until more liquid had gathered before leaning in to lick the head. The taste wasn’t good, in any way, he hated salt, but licking the head a few times more, he knew he could get used to it. Tiny licks, turned bigger as Harry felt his way down. He mouthed the long string on the underside and couldn’t help but inhale the musky scent of sweat and Draco from the blond short hair surrounding the cock. As the member felt wet enough, Harry felt ready too.

He breathed in deeply before covering the head with his mouth. He moved up and down a few times and it actually felt good to watch Draco gasping on the bed. That was before the blond suddenly hissed in pain and gently grabbed his head.

“Easy with the teeth.” He tried to smile painfully.

“Oh, sorry.” Harry blushed in embarrassment. The Gryffindor started to pull away, but the hand on his head stopped him.

“Hey, it’s fine, really. It feels good.” Seeing the praise gave his boyfriend slightly more confidence he lied back down. “Just try to cover your teeth with your lips. Yeah, like that.” As Harry tried without the member in his mouth. This time minding the teeth, he pulled the member back in his mouth. He tried sucking on it as he went further and further down, the hand in his hair stroking him encouragingly along.

The second the cock hit the back of his throat he had to stop. He felt his eyes water and pulled back enough to breathe properly. Reminding himself to watch the teeth AND not hit the back of his throat, he went down once again. Trying to relax helped tremendously. Settling on a rhythm, he bobbed his head up and down and continued to suck.

Draco was happily getting in to it, not at all seeming embarrassed by the loud groans he emitted. After some time, Harry felt his jaw become slightly numb so he slowed down until he pulled off.

Trying to get his panting under control, Draco pushed a sweaty lock of hair out of his face. “Now, I think it’s my turn to have fun.” Grabbing the smaller man around his waist, he pulled Harry up and turned them over.

Laughing the pair kissed passionately, their tongues more likely fighting than dancing. Harry couldn’t help the long deep moan from escaping him as Draco pushed his erection against his still trapped one. He was so lost in the kiss that he barely noticed it when Draco started dragging off his pants. Soon, he was as naked as he was born, and this time he didn’t feel the need to hide. Pushing up with a hand on each side of his face, Draco took in the beautiful view. While Harry wasn’t as muscled as most boys his age, the Quidditch had done wonders for him over the years.

Harry tried not to squirm under the intense attention and almost whined when he failed to pull the Slytherin close to him again. A bit of the whine must have escaped him, as Draco shushed him and pulled further away. Looking around he suddenly laughed and Harry confused by the distraction, followed his eyesight. The second he realized what it was, he started laughing a well.

On the bedside table beside them, stood, not just a single, but almost a dozen different bottles of lube. Different sizes and colors, just ready to be opened.

“I swear, I only asked for one.” Draco chuckled sexily. “So, Mr. Potter, what shall it be? Banana cream? Green apple?” he held a hand ready to grab whatever choice.

Chuckling Harry decided;

“I think raspberry would be fun.”

Smiling, Draco reached for the dark pink container. “It’s my favorite scent.”

“I know.” Harry smiled lovingly.

The blond poured a large amount on to his fingers and swirled it around. The dark pink fluid was thankfully, not so dark it reminded him of blood. As Harry laid back and enjoyed watching his boyfriend play with the lube, the scent suddenly hit him. It smelled like raspberry sorbet. Cold and fresh.

“Do you want to turn over? It will be easier for you that way.”

“Erhm, yeah, sure.” Harry turned over and stood on all fours. He was actually a little relieved that he got to move over, first. He felt embarrassed enough just by lying in front of Draco completely naked. But if he had had to lift his legs and lie there on his back? He would have felt incredible vulnerable.

Looking ahead on the headboard, he felt the bed dip as Draco moved closer to him. Harry tried his best to relax and enjoy because his erection had certainly not wilted. A hand moved over his ass and the gentle motion almost tickled. Then, it grabbed on and Harry moaned as the hand roughly massaged his cheek.

He gasped the second something wet touch his opening.

“Relax.” Draco soothed as he circled the hole. “It will hurt more if you tense.”

“Yeah, just cold.” Harry explained as he tried to keep his breathing to a normal level. The finger slid over his opening but never breached it. Just smoothly up and down covering his privates in the gel. He moaned loudly as Draco started playing with his balls. He simply rolled them in between his fingers but the sound of wet skin against each other was quite arousing. He felt as ready as he would ever be.

“Nmm… Draco. Now.”

The fingers moved back up and circled his opening once more, before entering it slowly but firm. It was rather painful and even the pleasure of being touched couldn’t distract him from the burn. Panting, Harry tried to focus on the feeling of Draco behind him. Listening to the noises he made. He could hear the deep sighs and by the way Draco was dipping the bed every other second, Harry knew he was getting impatient.

The burn was slowly going away and Draco must have felt the tension letting go, because he started pushing it in even further. This time, as he came to the knuckle, he pulled it back again. All the way out and all the way in again in an agonizingly slow pace. The Pain was ebbing away but it was still prominent. Draco must obviously have heard how quiet he had become because he suddenly started kissing his cheeks.

“Are you ready?”

“Wait. For what?”

Draco didn’t answer him and for a second Harry was worried Draco was going to pull out. Then he legs were pushed further apart and a the kissing moved downwards. Before Harry couldn’t even guess what he was doing, something warm and velvet soft touched his opening. And again and again, it firmly moved over him pushing against Draco’s fingers. Pushing into his deepest area.

Draco was rimming him.

The idea was so erotic and incredibly dirty, Harry had to force himself to stop from coming.

He couldn’t help himself. Desperately Harry tried to lie still but his hips pushed back towards Draco’s face. Harry wasn’t sure for how long Draco touched and licked him, but by the time he pulled away Harry had drool on his chin from how much he panted in pleasure.

Harry couldn’t help it, he was ready for more.

“Draco, now, please. I’m ready.” 

Draco sighed; “Not yet.”

Harry felt him pull back, but this time a second finger joined. This time it barely stung at all. Harry was quickly starting to get impatient and horny for that matter. It was almost humiliating, fucking himself on just Draco’s fingers. But he couldn’t help himself.

Then a third joined the party and Harry had trouble remembering how to breathe. He felt full. He certainly couldn’t reach that far on his own. Then Draco hit his prostate.

“Ah!” Harry arms gave out and he fell down on the soft matrass. “Ah, Please!” Harry gasped in pleasure as only his hips was raised in the air.

Draco made an acknowledging sound and continued to ram his prostate with a perfect curled finger. Harry continued to trash on the bed, holding the silky covers tightly in his fists.

To hell with seeming collected. Harry honestly didn’t care how needy he sounded or looked. He moved his hips in harsh motion, hoping the fingers would go even deeper if he tried hard enough. This display of pleasure obviously pleased Draco as Harry could clearly hear how his breathing speed up.

“Look at you. So desperate to feel me.”

Harry could barely recognize the dark sensual voice. Draco was so much more possessive, so confident in bed, hovering over him. The Slytherin moved the fingers even faster, ramming with up as far as they could go, while Harry turned into a pathetic mess with his ass raised in the air.

“Draco, can’t anymore…”

This time, Draco didn’t waste any more time teasing. He pulled out his three fingers and Harry heard the sound of a bottle being opened. Tilting his head to the side, he could see Draco pouring a generous amount onto his angry red cock and slowly fisted his erection, without getting himself too worked up.

Harry couldn’t help but moan at the sight of his lover masturbating. It was incredible arousing seeing Draco so discomposed. His chest was glimpsing with sweat, his blonde locks hung and framed his face. But the greatest thing was the way he bit his lower lip, probably trying to keep from making any noises.

The blond must have felt watched because suddenly his steal grey eyes moved from his cock and locked onto Harry own. No, the lips were nothing compared to the raw lust he saw swarming through the eyes of his boyfriend. Only watching him, lying on the bed, ready to be fucked.

Harry involuntarily made a needy whimper and Draco groaned in return. Still covering himself in lube, he pushed up against his ass.

“Merlin Potter, you should see yourself right now.” he hissed. “Lying so ready for me. Ready, just for me. God, if I had known you had such a perfect ass, I would have pushed you against a corridor and taken you the second you agreed to date.”

Harry could only response with a needy purr.

Draco pushed against his ass, the head constantly going past his opening and teasing it.

“Tell me, Potter.” Draco continued to push harshly against him. “How much do you want it?”

Feeling on the urge of going crazy, Harry barely thought about the words leaving his mouth.

“So much! Please, please, Draco. Fuck me! Now!” he pushed a hand back fumblingly trying to grab the cock and push it in, himself.

Panting but still able to chuckle, the Slytherin gently tapped his hand, pushing it back down.

“Fine, Potter. If you are that desperate. I’ll give it to you.” Smirking, Draco stopped the ministrations and for a second, everything was quiet except Harry own panting and the drumming of his heart beating.

Then he felt it. Slowly and steadily, Draco pushed the head against his hole. Tension returned as his body tried to keep the cock from entering.

“Push back against me. Just like before.”

Harry tried to relax again, and finally the strong head came through. It was quite painful compared to the fingers. He bit his lips, hoping to keep the whimpers inside, but Draco must have felt the tension roaring through his body, because he gently started stroking Harry’s waist and shushed him.

“Easy. I’m going slowly, okay?” Harry didn’t stop biting his lip but simply nodded in consent. The burn continued but after what felt like an eternity, his ass met with Draco’s pelvis. Leaning over him, Harry moaned as Draco kissed him across the back and his neck.

“Move.” Harry panted.

Groaning in thanks, his boyfriend started moving. Carefully at first, getting him used to the full-feeling. Speeding up, Draco replaced his thrusts. Quick and hollow to deep, he managed to hit the amazing bundle of nerves Harry had come to love.

“Ah!” Harry could no longer keep his mouth shut. “God, yes!”

It felt incredible. It was a feeling he never wanted to end. While his throat felt dry, eyes wet and his entire body was covered in sweat, no other experience could possibly compare. As Draco’s movements became faster and harder, Harry didn’t feel close enough to the man behind him.

“Draco… stop.” Not able to see his boyfriends face, Draco immediately slowed down.

“What’s wrong? Did I hurt you?” looking back, Harry saw the concern written across his face and his heart simply melted. Quickly he turned over and lied on his back.

“No, just wanted… to feel you completely.” He panted and gave a sweaty smile. A relieved chuckle escaped the pale lips as Draco crawled across the bed to lie on top of his lover. Both looked down as they watched their bodies connect once more. Moaning now seemed more out of amazement than pleasure. As Draco laid down on his arms on each side of Harry’s body, the smaller Gryffindor grabbed him by his broad shoulders and held on. He felt every movement in the muscled back and the shivers each time Draco gasped. Harry wasn’t sure what was possible the best part about this experience; the lustful silver eyes locked in his, the way Draco’s toned stomach pressed against- and stroked his cock, or possibly the way they stole eachothers’ oxygen every time they kissed.

Barely able to breath, Harry wished it would never end. His whole body shivered as he neared completion. The roaring fire in his stomach continued and started centering in his abdomen.

He moaned. “Please, don’t stop!” he jammed his nails into Draco’s back and the blonde hissed in pain. But to Harry’s surprise, his boyfriend seemed to like it, because his thrusts increased. Draco’s noises almost sounded feral as he grunted into his ear.

“Merlin, Harry I’m gonna shoot my load so far up in you.” Draco was clearly getting close and not wishing to finish without him, Draco grabbed his cock and used the lubed hand to jerk him off.

“Nhn!” Harry couldn’t hold back anymore. His erection shook and come was painted across both their stomachs. It was incredibly erotic to watch their stomachs as they pushed against one another. Harry loved knowing that all those pants and gasps was because of him. It was a completely different type of warmth spreading inside his stomach. But no matter how much he loved it, his body was getting tired now. He was already beginning to feel the burn of his used body.

Using whatever power he had left, Harry squeezed down on the hard flesh inside him. Feeling his face heat up even more than it already was, Harry leaned up and kissed Draco’s neck. Not just kissed, no, he started sucking and licking his entire collarbone. Harry felt rather self-conscious since he had no idea if he was actually giving Draco any additional pleasure. But Draco moaned and suddenly slipped a hand into his hair. Cradling his head, the Slytherin pushed Harry’s head against him. He ran his hands down Draco’s body and gently grabbed the strong globes that flexed every time Draco moved. Harry pushed Draco along as he went into him and then sat his nails in. While his nails weren’t long, the slightly added pain only spurred Draco on. His hard thrusts were becoming erratic and uneven.

Suddenly the blonde shuddered rather harshly and a warm flood forcefully entered Harry’s body, as Draco rode out his orgasm. After a final push, he fell down on top of Harry and they landed together in a sweaty pile. 

Harry had honestly never felt so happy nor so tired before. If he wasn’t sure it was going to ruin the moment he would have started giggling. A tired smile wouldn’t leave his lips and after a few deep breaths, Draco finally looked up from his chest.

“Wow. That… damn-“ Chuckling he fell to the side as to not completely crush his lover. Smiling broadly, he pulled the smaller boy against his own heaving chest and they simply stayed like that for minutes. Quickly and gently kissing each other around the face. Harry could only smile in pure bliss as Draco kissed his forehead and eyelids. While the heavy breathing was kind of soothing, Harry felt kind of cold as the sweat on their warm bodies were getting chilled. Draco quickly got halfway up and tucked the blanket out from underneath them, before lying back down.

Simply lying there, Harry listened to his lover’s heart drumming in his ear and before he realized it, he had closed his eyes and had fallen asleep.


	24. The future is now

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Not anything new from here - hope you enjoy the new chapter

HP POV

Sunday morning most people were late for the usual breakfast. Even though the alcohol was minimal, some students had really outdone themselves. Groups – to Hermione’s disappointment, most of whom were Gryffindors – arrived with obvious hangovers.

Harry was happily eating a big brunch, feeling as if he hadn’t eaten in ages. Neville sitting next to him was not hangover either and they amused themselves by watching the struggling students sit done and trying not to throw up in their porridge.

As Harry took a third portion of scrambled eggs, he noticed Hermione giving him a strange look.

“What?” 

“Nothing, it just amazes me how much you’re eating this morning.” She snickered. “Perhaps also because you’re unusually…. _Glowing._ ”

Harry almost chocked on his mouthful. “Well, I just… danced a lot last night.”

“Right,” Hermione gave him another side-glance before pouring herself another cup of tea. “…all the dancing.”

Harry didn’t really feel like keeping anymore secrets from his friend, especially since they were finally on speaking terms again.

“Okay, Draco and I went to the Rooms of requirements and we spent the night there.”

“Really?” Hermione leaned in closer. “You slept together?”

Harry nodded and couldn’t help the smile from erupting across his face. He continued to eat his breakfast and tried to make small talk with his friends, but it was rather hard to concentrate. He constantly felt the need to glance at the table at the far end of the room, hoping to catch the eyes of his boyfriend. He didn’t mean it in a condescending way, and no hate towards the couples who decided to wait, but Harry honestly felt closer to Draco now they had had sex. It was such a relief. Knowing now what all the songs, poems, and stories he had heard was truly about; being connected to another person in such an intimate way.

DM POV

He felt ridiculous.

His heart was pounding, his cheeks felt hot and he couldn’t help but smile as Harry turned around to glance at him.

It was ridiculous.

Yes, it was true, he did love the golden boy. Yes, it was an incredible night, but for Merlin sake; he was a Slytherin. He had pride. He had a reputation to uphold! So what of it was the first time he had ever made love instead of just thrusting into a body…

God! He started to sound like a bloody Hufflepuff! To think of sex as anything other than gratification….

But no matter how much he wanted to convince himself otherwise, Draco couldn’t ignore the hard-tell feeling of pure joy when he noticed the Gryffindor blushing madly under his stare. 

“So-“ Knott gracefully sat down at the seat beside him. “You look unusually happy for a regular Sunday morning.” He said in a way-too innocent voice.

“Perhaps, I was just pleased not having to talk to you.”

“-And funny enough; so does Potter.” Knott ignored him as he poured himself a cup of coffee. 

While Draco was annoyed that Knott got all up in his business, it was also really satisfying to tell his friends he was done listening to Pansy talk about their wedding. No, never again would he have to listen to that high-pitched voice chatter his ears off, discussing colour scheme and gowns. He wasn’t one to discuss his sexlife openly, but he also wasn’t the type to keep quiet about having taken the Golden boy to bed.

“Yes, well, I might have been willingly helping Potter loosen some knots.” He kept staring ahead, refusing to see the satisfying smirk on Theo’s face.

“And?”

“And what?”

Knott rolled his eyes at the annoyed tone. “Potter? How was he?”

“Since when do you care about my lovelife?”

“Lovelife?” Knott snorted. “Jeez, you got it bad.”

“Shut it.” He had had enough. Theo shouldn’t believe himself to be on his level. There was only a certain amount of attitude he would withstand.

Couching slightly as to cover his intimidated cowering. “Yes, well, I guess you’ve won then.”

“Right.” Draco barely acknowledged the fact. He won. He should feel as superior as he was during any win, but knowing that his housemates thought Harry was a trophy. It didn’t feel…. Right. But he would fix this dispute kind of guilt when he told Pansy the truth, everything would work out. 

“Malfoy.”

“Pansy.” He didn’t need to turn in his seat to acknowledge her. 

“We need to talk.”

“Fine, talk.”

“Alone.” The stretched tone actually made him wonder. Sighing in great exhaustion, he got up and followed the strutting woman outside. The January air was cold and exiting the entrance, Draco did his best not to show his discomfort. Casually, he folded his arms, staring at her in expectance.

“I heard what Knott said.” His grab on his own arms intensified. “Is it true?”

“Yes.”

For a rather intense second Pansy’s dark eyes stared into his own. The emotions swimming in them were conflicting. Finally, she released a huge sigh, and her shoulders sank in relaxation.

“Listen, Draco-“ That was unexpected. “Things between us lately have been… strained. But honestly, I’m… happy this whole thing is over. Don’t get me wrong, I hate losing,” she gave a cocky smile. “but I’ve hated the way we have been fighting these last few months. I’ve missed you.”

Understanding the Slytherin mind, Draco knew this was Pansy’s way of apologizing. And to be completely truthful, he had missed her a little as well. Their relationship had always been so intense so full of understanding yet they annoyed the hell out of each other. He had missed her snarky comments when they were heading towards someone else.

“I missed you too.” He understood and accepted the apology.

Smiling slightly, she continued; “I’m glad. And now that it’s over, we can just go back to how things were.”

“In a way.” The girl tensed. “-Pansy, I want us to be friends again, but you have to understand, Potter is staying.”

Draco might as well have slapped her.

“What?” she barely whispered.

Draco barely liked talking about his feelings with Harry; discussing his relationship with his ex-fiancé wasn’t exactly his idea of fun.

“I meant what I said; I love him.” The natural pale face turned ash grey as he spoke. “He wasn’t the way I expected-“

“Oh come on! Draco,” Pansy snorted. “He is still the same-“

“Yes, but I was wrong-“

“You were wrong?! Are seriously even listening to yourself? Were the hell is the proud pureblood whom I lived with?!”

“He grew up!” Draco hadn’t realized until that very moment how loud they were being.

“Good for him!” She sneered. “But what about the rest of us? Do you have any idea what our parents will think? A stupid affair in school is one thing, but we are leaving Hogwarts soon. You honestly believe your father is going to approve of this match?!”

Shut up.

“I don’t care.”

“Dragonshit! You always hunger for your father’s approval. It’s almost pathetic.”

“Careful, Parkinson. Don’t believe because you’re a woman that I won’t hex you to the ground.”

Realizing she was losing the battle, the blackhaired girl tried another tactic. “Don’t you even care what humiliation I will face? It is common knowledge we’re engaged-“

“I won anyway! You have to tell your father you don’t want to be married-“

“Because we didn’t match, NOT BECAUSE YOU LEFT ME FOR A MAN!”

The last part was screamed so loudly, the crows beside them flew away in a haste. Draco watched as tears started streaming down her face. While she flicked her hand across her cheeks angrily, he gently reached out to comfort her. She slapped his hand away and stepped a few steps back.

“You’ve changed…” She took a steading breath. “Both you and Blaise. I used to respect you. Your ideas, ambitions. Why would you throw that away, just for…” she left off, shaking her head, denying the truth. 

“Pansy…” He took a step towards his childhood friend and enfolded the smaller girl in his arms. He suddenly felt the déjà vu of him comforting her the way she cried when they were kids. “We can’t stay that way forever. I know this isn’t easy for you, but I’m honestly happy. _Really_ happy, for the first time. Can you please just try to be happy for me? Please?”

He hated begging, but he could understand Pansy in a way. She was facing dealing with the wrath of her parents alone, and being a woman who rejected a marriage had not become easier than it had been a hundred years ago in their society.

Sniffling against his shoulder, she finally whispered; “I’ll try.”

Draco had no idea how long they stood like that. Simply embracing each other as if saying goodbye. Pansy’s tears had soaked through his shirt, and even though the feeling was quite unpleasant, he stayed still. Soon, the quiet sniffling stopped and the girl pulled away from him. Even though she was slightly red nosed, she composed herself quickly. Without another word spoken between them, she turned around and left.

First after the giant door had slammed shut behind her, Draco took a shaken breath. It was already a troubling day and he had just finished breakfast. Stirring a hand through his hair, Draco desperately whished for a drink. Or even perhaps one of his father’s imported cigars. In time, things would be back to normal. Pansy needed time to face it, but they had plenty. Their graduation was just around the corner. A few exams and then they were off into the real world. Draco still wasn’t completely sure about working in the ministry but it would surely be better than anything he would find outside of England.

“Hey.”

Draco swore his heart left his body for a second as someone stepped in behind him.

“Are you alright?” Harry asked curiously, as he turned around to greet him.

“Yes, fine.” Draco smiled and grabbed his lover’s hand gently. “Are you?”

The smaller boy had a growing blush across his cheekbones as he tipped up to meet Draco’s lips. A simple kiss warmed them both in the cold air and even though it didn’t evolve into anything other than a meet of lips, it still left them breathing deeply.

“I just wanted to say thanks for last night.” Harry smiled rather confidently.

“You are very welcome.” Lifting their joined hands, he kissed the back of Harry’s. “If you ever find yourself needing another favour, just ask.” He teased.

Chuckling, Harry pushed himself against him. Their chests moved synchronically as they breathed.

“Actually… I don’t think I have much to do before lunch…” Harry teasingly pulled at his tie, showing them towards the entrance and what Draco soon realized was the nearest broom closet.

…

DM POV 

The next month passed by in a haze. As January went by, the joys of winter and Christmas laid to rest and the teachers picked up another mood. ‘Prepare for your future’, ‘Where do you see yourself in ten years’ and ‘The final exams are near’ were their main ones. Professor McGonagall never seemed to let off. No matter what they were repeating or discussing, it somehow always led back to their careers. Draco wasn’t overly worried about the finals but he did have a clear idea of how much he would have to practice and read before they arrived. He had already changed more this year than his parents could possibly handle. If his grades became average in any way, his father would surely have a stroke.

No, exams didn’t worry him.

But they did unfortunately worry his boyfriend. Harry had insisted on entering the training Healers program this summer and while his friends kept insisting any subpart healer school would accept him, Harry insisted to be accepted because of his talent, and not based on his status. Therefor Draco found himself without his boyfriend for many nights of the week. Although he was very understanding of Harry’s need to prove himself and gracefully accepted the many hurried apologises from his lover, Draco couldn’t control his desperately need for Harry’s body. It had taken him months to finally get Harry into his bed and they had only just had sex a few weeks ago. For Merlin sake! He was a healthy seventeen-year-old man.

How the bloody hell was he supposed to last who knew how many weeks, before he would finally get to grab his boyfriend from behind again? Just the thought of Harry’s toned body, naked underneath him, moaning his name in pleasure sent a pool of hot blood, south.

This thought hit him a few times a day now and it was getting quite exhausting having to hide his erection in class and at dinner every so often.

Once again, he found himself waiting for Harry at the third corridor.

Harry had finally agreed to leave the books behind and have a date. Even though they couldn’t leave the castle, Draco simply wanted to talk to him alone and perhaps cob a field. 

Loud claps of running feet across the marble floor met him and he turned to watch Harry run towards him. Hs overcoat was fallen half off his shoulder and he was heaving for air.

“So sorry…” 

“It’s fine.” Draco snorted. “You’re here. Let’s go.”

“Yeah, about that…”

“What?” Draco looked him over once more and this time he noticed the three books Harry was carrying under his arm. “Oh no, Potter, you’re NOT ditching me again.”

“Draco, I’m really sorry but Hermione only got tonight to-“

“Nope, Potter ‘sorry’ isn’t going to cut it today.” Grabbing the lightly freckled hand, Draco pulled them towards the boys’ bathroom.

“Draco!” the sound of books falling hit the floor but Draco didn’t give it a further thought. He had had enough of Harry walking out on him. He never thought he would hear himself say it but; he needed the golden boy and it was now!

“Draco, seriously, calm down.” Inside the bathroom he took a quick glance around before pushing his lover inside the back stall.

“Oof.” Harry groaned as his back hit the cold wall. Draco refused to take a second glance around. No, it wasn’t exactly a romantic spot snogging beside a toilet, but he was at his wits end.

“Okay what were-“ Harry didn’t get a chance to finish the sentence because the Slytherin weren’t in the mood to a long chat anymore. Pushing the boy up against the stall, Draco quickly moved in to kiss him. Harry panted in surprise as Draco forced his mouth open and pushed his tongue against his. For a few seconds, Harry seemed to retaliate but the blond wasn’t letting him. A hand pushed against his chest and Draco regrettably moved back.

“What gotten into you?” Harry panted.

“Listen, I know you’re busy but I refuse to let some silly exam be more important than me.”

Harry started chuckling. “Wow, are you seriously acting this childish over a few inattentive weeks?”

“Shut it and take off your shirt.” Draco pouted.

Laughing, Harry quickly started kissing his lover again.

Their breaths mingled as Draco started feeling him up. Lifting up the white shirt, Draco started dragging it over Harry’s head, but halfway through he changed his mind and left it around his arms. Suddenly feeling trapped, Harry looked questionably as he flopped is hands for a second.

“Are you just going to let me dangle here?” he chuckled in disbelief.

“Yes.”

“Huh?”

Smirking, the blond boy started kissing down his neck. The desperate need to feel him was getting to him and he sucked hard enough to leave a bruise. Harry hissed in a mix of pleasure and pain as Draco moved further down over his chest. Draco flicked a pink nipple and watched it harden underneath his gaze. Tweaking them both at the same time, Draco listened to the moans dropping from the innocent lips of his boyfriend.

He could feel his erection getting pushed into his stomach as he moved back up.

“Harry… I cant-“

Groaning, his amazing lover turned around- a little problematic with the shirt- and like a horny dream stuck out his ass.

“Me neither… can’t wait..”

Draco had to bite his lip hard enough to draw blood, to prevent from coming right there. Seeing Potter like this; needy, panting; What a picture he would have made. But not a picture for anyone else to see. Only him. Only he, got to see Potter writhing underneath him and maybe at some point, over him.

Draco quickly pulled his wand out and pointed it at Harry opening. Slicking it with a spell made Harry hiss.

“It’s cold.” He complained pouting.

“Sorry, love.” Draco smirked at the pointing lip and apologetically sucked on it.

Moaning, Harry grinded his ass up against his trapped cock, and Draco couldn’t wait any longer.

Freeing himself, Draco grinded up against the perfectly globed ass and gathered whatever leftover lube he could. He didn’t wish to hurt Harry, and if he asked him to stop, he would, but deepdown Draco hoped he was able to get in without too much preparation.

He could already feel his blood pumping, hoping to achieve completion soon. The moment he felt the tight entrance slightly relax, he pushed his head against it.

“Mngh..” Harry clenched painfully and Draco stood completely still, begging to everything holy that Harry wouldn’t ask him to pull out.

“’right?” the boy didn’t look at him but after a second he nodded and Draco felt him relax once more. The head was already passed the ring muscle and he pushed in deeper. It took another minute of careful pushing before Harry groaned again. The pain passed quicker this time and Draco moved back and forth in minor movements.

The little Gryffindor was finally starting to enjoy the attention and the little back push against him was all the encourage Draco needed. Changing the angle, he almost pulled completely out before slamming back inside.

“Agh! Oh…” Draco could see the golden boy hanging with a slack jaw as he moaned in pleasure.

He grabbed the boy around his waist for support and dug his nails into it. The tiny amount of pain was apparently the right choice because Harry started to sound like a cat in heat. The man held his shirt in his fist and begged Draco to fuck him. Unfortunately, being their age, it didn’t take much more for Draco to come and he slammed a last time in, before ridding out his orgasm on top of his Gryffindor.

As he came to himself, he noticed how Harry was trying not to grind on his softened cock and he was quick to pull a hand around him to stroke the hard boy.

It didn’t take more than a couple before Harry too shook and groaned as he slumped against the stall.

The pair panted in union, as their breath was the only heard sound in the bathroom.

“Wauw…” Harry panted.

“Indeed.”

After that, the pair worked up a schedule that would more _easily_ suit their wishes. Draco would help Potter with his homework and therefor-spent time with him in the library, meanwhile the couple would spend any remaining time or every third day together alone before studying.

Draco wasn’t exactly keen to spent so much of his time surrounded by a Granger whom were known to stress and hissy fits whenever an exam was coming up. Beside her, the Weasley was certainly no improvement. How the boy could even have a functioning brain without Granger, would forever remain a mystery. Thankfully, the two were so busy themselves; they hardly took any notice when he sat down across from them at the same table. He suspected Harry had told them to be nice or at least ignore him for most of the time.

Late one night the pair was walking back to the Gryffindor tower – only a few minutes till curfew – after spending a half hour in the broomcloset. Granger had actually included him in the discussion for tonight, which was why the study session had gone quicker than usual. Topic: their career.

“Draco?”

“Hm?”

“Would you think… would it be a stupid idea…” Harry didn’t seem capably of forming a complete sentence. “Do you think I would be a good paediatrician?”

“A what? I thought you might wanted to be a healer?” Draco puzzled.

Laughing at the confused expression, Harry explained;

“I do, but a paediatrician mainly focuses on children. You know, children deceases, baby stuff and so one?””

“Oh. I hadn’t really thought about that. Does muggles have that?”

“Yes.”

“Why don’t they just go to a normal.. erhm.. Doctor?”

“Because babies are usually more inclined to pick up smaller things like, the flu, infection and while they aren’t dangerous for adults, some can be very stressful for a baby and you should be able to pick up on it before it turns into something worse or cause any permanent damage.”

“Merlin, I had no idea.” Draco pondered for a second. “Well, based on everything you just said, it seems as if you’ve already made a decision.”

“I guess, maybe… but what do _you_ think?”

Draco could already sense the nervous asking for what it truly was. Should Harry go through with it and become a healer? The Gryffindor wasn’t lacking the initiative or the care, but maybe he would care a little too much?

Harry wasn’t exactly the type to let go easily. He had always blamed himself for others involvement in the war. How was he going to handle letting a child die when he couldn’t help him anymore. On the other hand, the children could certainly not ask for a more caring person.

“I think it sounds like a good idea.” He began. “Oh, actually if you started working part time as a healer than studied on the side in a muggle care, it would certainly help your resume. You would stand out to apply, especially if you went for a private physic. You know, I actually know of this place near Regents Park-“

Almost attacked Draco had to support himself against the wall as Harry flung his arms around his neck and kissed him. Their teeth bumped and it hurt slightly, but it was worth the enthusiasm sinking in through the lips. 

“You didn’t let me finish…” Draco smiled teasingly after the smaller boy pulled away.

Chuckling, Harry took another quick peck before returning to their walk.

“I didn’t have to. You said enough.” Grabbing his colder hand in his own, the pair continued towards the tower. “By the way, please don’t mention anything to Ron. He still wants us to join the Aurors together.”

Draco remained from saying his own bit about Weasley’s expectation.

Time flew by and before he even noticed it – probably because of all the time spent in the library – the insignificant small patches of snow had melted and daffodils were sprouting. It was still too cold to sit outside for longer study periods but Harry and Draco took advantage and took walks further away from the castle, hoping to enjoy the light sun in private. Birds were starting to appear again, and Draco wondered why he had never taken notice before. If only the sun was slightly warmer, then it would be the perfect day to sit around.

Sometimes on rare occasions, Blaise and Melck decided to join them outside. While Draco certainly wasn’t a huge fan of the tall boy, he couldn’t deny how annoyingly nice it was to see Harry at ease around some of his housemates. Too bad, it had to Melck.

Draco had been sure the two would spent most of their time bickering, but something must have happened because Blaise was overly calm and every time Melck would say something sickening sweet or ask him inappropriate questions, Blaise simply ignored him and continued his conversation with either of the other boys.

Yes, everything did truly seem harmonic. Harry was adoringly in love with him, classes were going great – therefor the exams would be easy- and he had won the bet. True, he did feel slightly bad whenever some of the Slytherin brought up the subject and yes, something tore into his stomach every time Harry mentioned their first few dates, but it didn’t matter anymore; The guilt would surely end at some point.


	25. Revelation

HP POV

Right before lunch, Harry had a free period. He decided to use it to visit Hagrid, as this would be one of the few last possibilities before their graduation. This was the only period on his entire timetable he was alone so he might as well spent it getting some fresh air before Hermione or Draco caught him not studying.

“Potter.”

At the first set of steps towards freedom, a female voice stopped him. Glancing back, he saw Pansy Parkinson hastily making her way towards him. Even though he didn’t have anything against the girl per say, she did give him an odd vibe. Especially since she and Draco seemed to be in constant glaring contest whenever they were together.

“Hey.”

“We have to talk.”

That was surprising. “Why?”

She exaggerated a great sigh. “Obviously because I have to tell you something.”

“Oh.”

Pansy led him astray into one of the smaller hallways. Checking around to see if anyone had noticed them, she opened the door to an abandoned classroom, where she quickly pushed him in. Gathering himself, Harry didn’t ask. If she wished to tell him something, she could simply say so. There was certainly no need for the secrecy.

“Okay, Potter. I have to tell you something.”

“Yes, you said so, already.” Harry crossed his arms in a defensive manner. While Pansy wasn’t a… horrible person, they certainly wasn’t friends.

“Yes, I know. Okay, it just isn’t as easy…” she started pacing in front of him. “Alright Potter, no one can ever know I told you…”

“What?” Harry wondered annoyed.

“Just promise!” She raised her voice. “If any of the Slytherins found out I would be called a traitor…”

“Merlin, why?” Harry had had about enough.

She looked at him expectantly.

“Fine! I promise!” he almost yelled. “Now what is it?”

Pansy suddenly got a very saddened expression on her face. Wringing her petit hands, she sighed.

“Okay, Potter. I know we aren’t exactly friends and I’ve been acting… a little…”

“Bitchy?”

The second the word left his mouth, he thought he was screwed. The narrow pink lips on his classmate tightened even further as she obviously tried to keep her temper in check.

“…Cold.” She continued. “And it is for a good reason. Draco and I had a rather big argument which has evolved over the year.”

“Oh.” So that’s why Draco had seemed so distracted every time she had approached them.

“Yeah, I wish I didn’t have to interfere, because I know he is one of my best friends but what he is doing just isn’t right. That’s why I’ve been trying to get him to back out all this time. He obviously wouldn’t listen to reason…”

“Back out of what?”

The girl wouldn’t look at him as she wringed her hands.

“Potter, do you honestly trust Draco? Really?”

Surprised by the change of subject, Harry immediately answered ‘yes’.

“Really? Why?”

“What do you mean? He is boyfriend, I love him.” Harry shrugged.

“I know, but hasn’t it ever bothered you _why_ you are together?” she lifted an eyebrow.

“Not really? We just started talking and got to know each other-“

“And you don’t find that strange?”

“That is usually how people meet.” He tried not to snort.

Annoyed by the lack of understanding, Pansy took another turn. “Potter. Slytherins. Do not. Change.”

“Okay, don’t believe me, fine.” She huffed. “But just answer me this. How you never wondered why Draco- Just out of the blue- decided to talk to you? Stopped the insults, the jest. On the first day after summer?”

“I…” No, Harry had surely wondered but that’s how most people usually made a change. Small steps and different behaviour.

Pansy apparently took the hesitation as enough to go on. “Exactly. Don’t you think it is a little odd how he just went from hating your guts to actually start flirting?”

“Yeah maybe, but so what? It happened how it happened.” Harry shrugged again. Although it wasn’t as casual as the first time. The conversation was starting to get slightly uncomfortable.

“Did you know Draco and I was engaged?”

“Yeah, I heard it. But it was never ‘real’. Wasn’t it just something your parents had discussed. Beside Draco has already told his parents ‘no’.”

“When our parents are involved, it is most certainly real, Potter.” She failed to keep from sneering. “But yes, if Draco said ‘no’ then it isn’t going to happen.”

“Then why does it even matter?” Harry wondered.

“Draco doesn’t want to marry a woman, but he would go through with it if his parents insisted it was best for him.”

“Okay Parkinson, you are speaking in riddles.” Harry rubbed his face. “What does this have to do with us?”

“Fine. If you want me to be crude.” She finally stared him straight in the eyes. “Draco and I engaged in a bet on the first day on the train to Hogwarts. If he could seduce another student before the finals, I promised to tell my parents I refused to marry. I would take the blame – he would walk free.”

Harry heart started pumping slightly faster. It was as though his brain knew where this was heading but his heart desperately hung on to the last part of her story, wishing for it to be a joke.

“-That is why he became so obsessed with you from the second you bumped into him. Had you been one-step behind, it would have been the Weasel or Longbottom, whom would have had the pleasure of getting stalked.”

No.

“No, it doesn’t make sense. You’re lying.” He whispered. She had to be. But then why, wouldn’t his heart stop pumping so hard?

Pansy shrugged. “It’s not surprising you don’t believe me, but seriously, Draco is the one whom have been lying. He is a Slytherin. _It’s what we do_. Pushing others down to break our own fall-“ 

“No, it just… you’re crazy, okay?! Draco loves me. I’m sorry he doesn’t want to marry you, but this is just out of line-“

“Oh Merlin, Potter!” He must have hit a sore spot, because her pale cheeks tinted red.

“He loves me!” Harry could feel his hands trembling. “Draco wouldn’t lie to me. Not anymore. You’re just continuing this conversation to fool-“

“So what, Potter? Don’t you get it? He already won! I. LOST!”

For a second the entire classroom rung after her words ended. It took another minute before Harry found his voice;

“How did you know?” the hoarse whisper was almost silent as Pansy erupted a harsh chuckle.

“Because he told us, Potter. He told everyone about the fact that you slept together. He told us about that stupid giraffe you gave him.”

A bomb of dread fell into the empty pit of his stomach. His heartbeat started racing as he imagined Malfoy – not his Draco, but Malfoy – laughing at him, telling his friends about him. What he had done, what he had said…

He pulled on his hair in frustration. “No, I don’t believe you. “Just… Draco lov-“

“He loves you. Yes, I heard you the first time.” She rolled her eyes at his repeated declaration. “Did it ever occur to you that just because he didn’t support the Dark Lord he might not be a good guy? It doesn’t just have to be one or the other?”

No, it actually hadn’t occurred to him. He had been so obsessed with making Draco seem like a good person to his friends. A person whom had changed… the idea had never even struck him. No, okay so Draco might have spoken a little too loudly about their relation but it didn’t mean he had done it out of spite.

“He has changed, okay? You don’t know him anymore.” Harry immediately tried to step around her, hoping to get out of the suddenly too stuffy room. He needed air. His lungs were filled with dust and the pain in his stomach wouldn’t let up.

“Wait, Potter!” A scrubby strong hand grabbed his overarm and spun him around with all its power. Pansy held up her hands in front of her, hoping to stop him. “I knew you wouldn’t believe me without evidence…” Leaving off, she produced a tiny vial from her inner pocket. Showing him the object, he quickly identified the clear liquid inside the flask.

“I’m not drinking that.” He stated as he pulled himself out of reach.

Scoffing, she pulled off the cork. “No, stupid. I am.” And without a second glance, she let a few drops fall onto her stuck out tongue. The liquid easily fell and she let it settle in her mouth, looking expectedly at him. Harry couldn’t truly believe she would had done it. To risk herself exposure right in front of him. He could ask her anything, but annoyingly enough he couldn’t care less about all the embarrassing subjects he could approach. The only thing on his mind right now was Draco and she was probably perfectly aware of his dilemma.

In that second, Harry found himself begging to every god he had ever heard off. Let it be a lie, a horrible lie she had made up. In a minute she loud laugh at him and turn away. Simply trying to amuse herself by seeing him in distress. She would turn away from him and everything was as before.

“Potter…” ‘I’m joking’, ‘I’m lying,’-

“You were a subject in our bet… a coincidence waiting to happen. Since the first day, we simply waited for the moment where Draco would either win or lose.”

The tiny ray of hope in his heart plummeted to its burning death as she spoke the final words. Whishing the earth would swallow him whole, he barely noticed when Pansy left his sight. The sound of a squeaking door stopped and the girl called towards his back.

“Don’t tell anyone I was the one to tell you Potter, okay?”

What would it matter? Who would give a rats ass about her so called betrayal?

“Potter…”

Nodding lifelessly, he heard a deep sigh.

“For what it’s worth, Potter… I’m sorry.”

The door behind him closed and he stood alone in a freezing cold room. Without removing his glance from the stonewall, he took a step back. Then another and another, until he hit the other end of the room and slide down to the floor. So many emotions passed through him in just a few seconds. Sadness, betrayal and anger hit his body like a ranging train. So much pain…

He could storm out and find Draco. Hex him to pieces and not give a shit who saw. He could quietly leave Hogwarts and never come back, just disappear into the night. But no matter how much anger pierced him the one other emotion that had grabbed its hold on him was shame.

The scenarios in his head played like a record as he imagined Draco telling his friends everything. Sitting with every Slytherin that bothered to listen, about how pathetic Potter had given him a second chance, what a loser he had been giving him any sort of gift for Christmas… what whorish noises he had wringed from virgin Potter…

The second he remembered the night off the dance, his tears overflowed. Thick wet salty tears fell over his cheeks as he remembered their kisses and Draco saying he loved him… looking back he couldn’t believe he had actually fallen for it. Draco hadn’t changed, he never would. But who could blame him? How could Harry possibly had been stupid, so massively idiotic!- that actually thought _he_ , boring, ordinary, goody-goody scrawny Potter, could have turned the eyes of Draco Malfoy?

And now the Slytherins all knew.

Another wave of shame and dread filled him. Merlin… how long would it be before the entire school knew of his demise? Draco would be bragging, there was no doubt; he wouldn’t keep this to himself.

And soon the Gryffindors would find out too. His friends would pity him, try to keep him away from the masses of questions going his way. Hermione and Ron would be supportive but he would know; every time he would turn away, they would look at each other with knowing gazes. Confirming how right they had been from the start about Draco. The school would tease, gossip and laugh behind his back for the rest of the year. It would be just like in firth year, only instead for anger and disbelief; they would look at him with mockery and pity. For some reason, the idea felt a hundred times worse.

No, he wasn’t angry. Not really.

He should have learned to expect it. To except how little he would ever matter to others…

If this was what a broken heart truly felt like, Harry hoped he would never love another soul again.

…

Harry wasn’t sure how long he had been sitting in the same spot. His thought kept replayed the same thoughts over and over again. He hadn’t moved once, not even to stretch his legs. No, he kept them tightly wrapped in his arms, curling into himself, hoping the physical pain would somehow release him from the mental. His legs and ass had fallen asleep at least twice and were now just numb. His throat felt scratchy, but it seemed like that he would be dehydrated, after crying snot and tears all over his uniform. 

He knew that at some point he would have to face the music. How long would he have left before everyone knew?

How many already knew?

If some of the Gryffindors had known, surely they would have told him. Parkinson had said that the Slytherins had known forever. That must mean Crabbe and Goyle. Theodore. Certainly Blaise…. Had Jason known? Jason had become an amazing friend. The thought of the entire friendship being part of a twisted game gave Harry another stomachache. This was awful. Burying his head between his legs, he forced himself to take deep breathes as he felt like he was choking again.

Suddenly the door opened into the classroom with a bang. Harry shivered as fresh cold air entered the room with the intruder.

“There you are!” a deep voice countered him. “Potter! What the hell were you thinking! People have been looking for you since you didn’t show up at dinner!”

He wasn’t ready to leave this place. He desperately whished for Snape to just move on without him. Look for him elsewhere. A strong hand landed on his shoulder shaking him firmly.

“Potter.”

Snape’s voice was already sympathetic.

“Potter, you have to return to your dorm.” He was hauled up but he decisively kept his gaze on the ground. “It is after curfew-“ Harry shook his head, refusing the order. The thought of going out, leaving the last place of safety he had… Merlin he couldn’t do that.

Professor Snape’s hand was still placed on his shoulder, but the man must have felt him shaking because he gently started to rub it in comfort.

“Did you and Mr. Malfoy have a fight?”

The pain overflowed and no matter how horrifying the thought of crying was right now, Harry couldn’t hold back the loud sob as tears fell once again. Harry wasn’t sure whom was more mortified at his reaction; Him or Snape.

“Come, Potter.” An awkward arm pulled him forward and Harry was too tired to fight it anymore. He still refused searching the gaze of his professor but stared at his moving feet. Leaving the room, they moved through the silent castle. Harry thankfully realized they weren’t going towards the Gryffindor tower but were moving downstairs. Staircase after staircase, they finally reached the dungeon. A small voice nagged him; What if any of the Slytherins were still up? But Snape had said it was after curfew… hopefully no one would be dumb enough to bother the feared professor at this time. But they weren’t heading towards the classroom but suddenly stood in front of another portrait. An elderly wizard was resting on his book, but was still awake enough to let in Snape without question. Harry was guided through a narrow hallway before they entered the light at the end.

A roaming fire lit up the small livingroom where black and grey furniture took up space. Books were scattered all around the room. In the giant bookcases against the walls, on the black marble coffeetable and on every smaller surface.

“Sit.” Snape guided him to the couch, where he was provided with a woollen blanket. Sniffling and discreetly trying to dry his face, Harry pulled the blanket around him, first now feeling the cold. Snape sat down in the chair beside him. “Tammy!”

Even though he didn’t want to look up between his fringes, he heard the familiar pop from the entrance of an elf.

“Professor Snape calling Tammy?”

“A coffee and a hot chocolate.”

Another pop and everything went quiet.

He wasn’t sure if Snape was at loss for what to say or if he simply-

A pop sounded once more and a tray was placed on the table in front of him. When he didn’t react Snape must have had enough because the next minute a giant warm mug was forced into his hands. He grabbed the mug with both hands, securing he wouldn’t drop it before taking a shaking sip.

“Thanks.” He muttered. His voice sounded awful. “I don’t want to talk about it.” Harry continued.

Snape nodded without interjection. He simply sipped from his own mug as they sat in awkward silence. 

“You know you can’t stay here all night.”

“I know.”

Drinking the hot liquid helped him gain some strength and Harry had almost drunk half a cup before Snape spoke again.

“Just answer me this, Potter.” Getting a nod, he continued. “Is Mr. Malfoy the reason why you were sitting in an abandoned classroom?”

Merlin please don’t mention him…

“I-“ Harry stared into his cup as his sight once more became blurry. He felt so embarrassed crying in front of his professor but it goddamn hurt. Taking a shaking breath, he simply said yes.

For another two sips they sat in silence. The harder Harry tried to scrub the tears away from his face, the more fell on his cheeks. It was so painful. How could you hate and love a person so much at the same time? Except he didn’t really hate him… which was even worse. How could you possibly love someone after what the blonde had done to him? Why wasn’t he angrier?

“Harry.” For the second time that night, Snape placed a comforting hand on his shoulder. It wouldn’t seem like much but for someone like Harry whom had never felt the loving touch of a parent it was enough to break him. Sobbing like a child, he tried to gather himself.

Snape squatted down next to the couch, not pressuring, but simply waited for him to talk.

“It was just a joke…” he cried. “Don’t know why… it was just because I was the first walking by…. And everyone knows now!” He wasn’t sure if Snape even understood anything he tried to say. He wasn’t even sure what he was getting at. Everything seemed to fall apart. So many powerful memories fell to the ground and how the hell was he supposed to pick them up again?

Harry continued to tell small slips of how the evening had progressed but his gaze remained firmly on his lap.

Thankfully, of all the things the professor was, he was certainly intelligent and while he couldn’t understand the exact reason for the tortured teen, he understood enough. With a final squeeze, Snape got up and headed for the door with firm steps.

“Please don’t tell anyone!” Harry cried out.

The tall man didn’t open the door towards the corridor but instead recalled the houseelf.

“Yes, Tabby here, sir.”

“Call for my son and send him down here.” Before turning his back on the elf, he added; “Discreetly.”

Again, the room became quiet, except the kindling fire and Snape whom had started pacing in front of it. Harry wasn’t sure why he had called for Jason. He wasn’t even sure if he wanted to really see him right now. If he turned out to have been part of it, would Snape refuse to help him? It seemed right to protect his son from getting in trouble, although most of the times where Jason had gotten into it, his father had been the one to give him detention.

Harry’s leg started stamping lightly as he waited for the teen he had considered a friend. He almost jumped as there sounded a knock on the door. Without waiting for a resounding call, Jason stepped into the living room.

Still in his pyjamas and with hair even more in disarray than usual, he rubbed his eyes.

“Father, why- Harry?”

Looking puzzled, he turned to Snape.

“Jason, Could you have any clue as to why Mr. Potter is sitting here in the middle of the night?”

“Erhm, no, not really. Are you okay?” the confused teen considered him.

While Harry wished to tell the truth, he still felt so embarrassed by this ideal and was certain he would start crying again even if he tried. Seeing his inner struggle, the professor interrupted and asked Jason to sit down. Taking a seat next to him, Harry continued to watch his shoes as Snape explained what had happened to him and how he had found Harry sitting in the corridor in the middle of the night.

Jason listened intently and didn’t interrupt for a second.

After the professor had finished retelling Harry’s story, he dared to take a glance at the Slytherin beside him. Jason didn’t seem to know what to believe. He thought for a long time before finally regarding Harry. Severus sat down in his chair and looked from the side-line.

“I… Harry I want to believe you, I do, but this is Parkinson after all, are you really sure this is true? Like, really, really?”

Harry nodded quietly. “There is no mistake. She couldn’t possibly be lying... She drank...” He sent a knowing glance towards the professor and Snape’s face turned even sourer as he nodded in understanding.

“I swear, Harry, I have never heard anyone speak of this. Malfoy had never really seemed to be a considerate person, but I didn’t want to say anything. Didn’t want to make something weird between us…”

“Jason,” Harry tried to seem as apologetic as he could. “It wasn’t just Draco. They all knew… they were all a part of it.” He whispered.

“Well I can see Parkinson doing something vicious like this, maybe Crabbe and Goyle too-“

“No Jason, it was ALL of them.”

His friend sat there, seemingly in incomprehension. “Okay Harry, I know you are hurting but Blaise wouldn’t be part of this. He wouldn’t lie to me.”

“I’m sorry-“

“No, Okay? Just no.” The tall teen got up from his seat and almost laughed hysterically. “He wouldn’t do this. He may be a little rough sometimes, but we talk about everything, he knows we are friends. Dad, come on?” He stared at his father in hope of support. When he found none, the denying smile turned to despair.

Slumping down with a huge dump, Jason just ran a hand through his curls and grabbed a hold of them.

“He wouldn’t…”

Placing a hand on his cold friends arm, Harry apologised for his painful situation.

“No, don’t. It’s not your fault in any way…” realizing he wasn’t the only one hurting right now, he wisped around to face him. “Harry, you have to know, I didn’t! Know, that is. Nothing, I swear. I would have told you!”

Smiling sadly, Harry nodding in understanding as tears started itching in the corners of his eyes.

The Slytherin wrapped his friend up tightly in his arms. The toned muscles squeezing him as they comforted each other.

“I really thought he had become better, at least to you. I’m sorry.” Jason whispered.

“Me too.” Harry tried not to choke. “What are you going to do about Blaise?”

He didn’t mean to pry for details, but Harry felt no need to be within a hundred yards from any of the Slytherin group right now and being friends with Jason could certainly complicate things.

“I don’t know.” The veela cried against his neck. Harry no longer felt the need to hold back. The tears had finally started falling again and they only become worse when he heard Jason let out a low whine. The animalistic sound tortured his ears but right now the teen needed to be comforted as well for what probably felt like betrayal. For whilst Harry had lost a boyfriend, Jason felt like he hadn’t even known the person whom he was meant to spend the rest of his life with. 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Damn that was supposed to be sad, but I’m not sure if it became too cliché. Probably…. 
> 
> Anyway, if you somehow got a little emotional then I will consider it a success. (thumbs up)


	26. So much for love

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Chapter twenty-six 
> 
> So now, Harry knows Draco is a major bastard, but now that the Slytherin’s feelings are actually truthful, can he win the golden boy back?

HP POV

Waking up, he felt like shit. His neck and shoulders were unbelievably stiff and his neck loudly cracked as he rolled it from side to side. Finding his glasses on the coffee table beside him, he gazed around the room. As he realized where he was, the memories from yesterday, resurfaced.

Snape had found him.

Jason had been summoned.

Draco had played him like a fool.

He turned to see if Jason was anywhere still sleeping, but the room was empty besides him. He couldn’t remember when he had fallen asleep. He was still incredibly tired, but it was rather obvious since he hadn’t slept until late in the night. What time was it now?

Rays of sun was entering through the glass from the charmed window and the sounds of birds singing. A rush of annoyment infiltrated his body. Couldn’t they just shut up and be quiet for a day?

The sound of a door opening fell behind him and he groggily turned around to see Snape entering the room.

“Wake up, Potter. It’s almost time for breakfast.”

“I don’t want to go.” Hating how much like a child he sounded, Harry stuck to it. He didn’t feel like seeing his friends right now. Didn’t feel like discussing his whereabouts last night. And he certainly didn’t feel like looking at the smirking asshole to an ex-boyfriend.

“I know, Potter, but you will.” About to protest the professor silenced him with a glare. “I understand your predicament, but right now the best thing you can do is pretend everything is as it should. The more suspicious you behave the easier the gossip will fly amongst your peers.”

Feeling defeated, Harry nodded without further argue. He quickly tried to straighten his wrinkled robes since he had slept in them and preformed a mediocre _scourgify_. Thanking the professor for letting him stay, Harry tried to ignore the horrifying dread upsetting his stomach.

Fearing the worst, Harry constantly searched for any funny looks from the Slytherins. But on his way to the great hall, nothing seemed out of the ordinary hatred he always received from the snakes. In the sunlit hall the conversation was bussing like any other day. Harry couldn’t help but cover behind a group of fourth years as he hurried for shelter at the Gryffindor table. As much as he hated himself for it, he couldn’t help the searching glance at the Slytherin table, where he sought out his friend. Across the room, Jason sat and Harry was almost scared for his health. The suntanned boy was almost sickly pale and by the looks of it, he almost seemed nauseas at the thought of eating the cereal in front of him.

He was still quite early, considering none of his friend had arrived for breakfast yet. Perhaps if he hurried, he wouldn’t see them before class therefor wouldn’t be able to answer their impeccable questions. With renewed energy, he buttered his toast, and he poured some juice.

A hand landed on his shoulder and he almost choked as he rinsed the bread with some apple juice. He immediately started coughing. 

“Easy. It’s just me.” Hermione sat down beside him. “Where were you last night? You never came back to the tower.”

Harry’s stomach clenched at the thought of telling her the truth. He didn’t want to face Malfoy, and he certainly didn’t feel like telling Hermione she had been right from the start. Even if things had become easier between them, Harry knew Hermione wouldn’t help but gloat at the idea of being right. It was in her nature to feel smug about knowledge.

“Not now.” Harry ignored her gaze in favour of the plain toast on his plate.

Amongst all the loud chatter, one voice suddenly cut through him. Malfoy was coming around the Slytherin table, talking to his friends. At the sight of the platinum hair, nausea invaded his body and before he knew it, he had left his seat and the great hall.

“Wait, Harry!” Hermione had followed him and breathlessly chased him up the stairway.

Harry didn’t stop but slowed down enough for her to catch up. “Harry?”

“What’s going on?” Hermione worriedly laid her soft hand on his shoulder. For the first time, he finally met her gaze. Her almond brown eyes tore him apart and he tried to take a calming breath. A huge lump in his throat started to hurt and he tried to tell her it was fine. How everything was fine.

But it wasn’t. In just a few hours everything had crumbled around him. Life had finally started to make sense, he could see a light at the end of the tunnel, had even travelled through the tunnel. But now, he was back in the dark, without any way to see the bright light that once were.

Almost forgetting that Hermione was right next to him, he let the tears fall and they thickly rolled down his pale cheeks. Normally he would have been embarrassed to let his friend see him like this, but it wasn’t possible to stop them.

HG POV

Seeing Harry crying was quite a shock for her. Hermione hadn’t really ever been present when Harry cried. Not without Mrs. Weasley or Remus present. For the first time she was the sole care whom would have to comfort him. Emotions weren’t the most practical subject and she had always been more comfortable around boys for that exact reason. They rarely showed too much beside anger or happiness. It was easier to deal with. Especially since her boyfriend had the same amount of emotions as a teaspoon. Hungry, happy or annoyed. There was no in-between. Reminding herself of the comfort she had gotten from her mother when she was a child, she laid a warm hand on the back of Harry’s neck and gently stroked it.

“Harry, what happened? Please talk to me.”

The boy quickly dried his tears with a swift hand.

He looked quite uncomfortable and she didn’t want to push him. After everything that had happened, it didn’t seem wise to test his patience. No matter her divided opinion of Malfoy, Harry was important to her. Although she couldn’t help the nagging feeling that this had something to do with the Slytherin.

“You were right.”

“Sorry?”

Laughing sinisterly, Harry dried the rest of his cheeks with his sleeve. “You were right. About Malfoy. It wasn’t really… real.”

“I don’t understand, what wasn’t real?” Hermione didn’t wish to make any assumption.

“Everything!” Harry said frustrated. “Malfoy wasn’t really… he didn’t _want_ to be with me. It was just for fun.”

“Oh.” Hermione wasn’t sure what to say. An anger she hadn’t felt since third year bubbled up inside of her. The self-justice of wanting to turn Malfoy into a giant slug, consumed her. Whatever had happened between them, Malfoy had obviously lied to Harry.

“You can just say it,” Harry stared firmly at the wall in front of him.

“Say what?”

“Say; I told you so. You were right, I was wrong, and so on!” He snorted as more tears started gathering in his eyes.

Truthfully, yes, Hermione felt the need to lecture him. It was a typical flaw she had inherited from her parents. Growing up, she had been told to tell the truth, even if it hurt others, in order to be in the right. But it had also taught her to be careful. As she had matured over time, it became obvious not a lot of people took it well, to be corrected. And now, was probably one of the times where she would have to stop herself and simply be there for her friend.

“No, Harry, I was wrong.” The tearful teen looked at her for the first time. “I should have trusted you. Even if… even if it turned out badly, I should have supported you when you decided to give someone a second chance.”

Seeing the look on her friend face. Tearful as it was, she could see disbelieve yet relief that she had taken his side.

“Ugh!”

A slightly wet cheek landed against hers as Harry enfolded her in a tight hug. Smiling, Hermione laid her smaller arms around and she knew it was the right choice to be wrong this time.

HP POV

“Do you think you can go to class? It’s with the Slytherins.” Nodding determinedly, the pair went towards the charms classroom where Dean and Seamus were waiting. It was still a bit early and no one beside the two boys had arrived yet.

“Hey.” Hermione greeted them and laid her bag on the floor.

“Hi, Harry are you okay?” Dean asked.

“Not really.” Harry wasn’t crying anymore but his eyes must have still been slightly red.

“What happened?” Seamus inclined as he comfortingly stroked his back.

Shaking his head, Harry answ ered; “It’s just a really sucky day.”

“Why, did something happen between you and Malfoy?”

Releasing a shaky breath, Harry refused to cry once more. He nodded and quietly explained what had happened. How Malfoy had tricked him, used him for his own amusement. Through the story, Dean and Seamus continued to change expressions. The surprised raised eyebrows exchanged with a rather angry scowl. If Harry hadn’t been in so much pain right now, it would actually have been quite funny.

Students were starting to fill the large hallway Harry had to lower voice.

“It wasn’t real. Any of it.” Harry looked to the floor. “Malfoy was just bored, I guess.” Laughing at his own stupidity, he answered their unasked question. “It was a bet. That’s why. Yeah… So we’re not together anymore. He never really wanted me-“

“What?!” four Gryffindors almost jumped to the ceiling as a booming voice cut through the masses. Turning around they saw Ron standing right behind them, looking as red as his hair. An enraged expression clouded his face.

“Ron…”

“Ron, please calm down-“ Hermione quickly leapt forward hoping to stop the ginger from exposing them in front of everyone. Harry felt his blood freeze the moment he saw his best friend. He knew that Ron wasn’t going to yell at him in front of everyone. Hopefully.

But Ron had a quite different reaction than he had expected. Instead of marching towards them and start yelling, the red-faced teen turned to search the crowd of students. Most of them in front had heard the Gryffindor’s outburst and quickly separated as Ron stepped in between them. In fact, it reminded Harry of how Moses crossed the Red Sea.

“Ron, wait!” Hermione took off and the three boys followed.

Turning his head like an owl, Ron must have finally seen what he was searching for because he quickly dodged to the left and Harry was now close enough to see what he had found. He could recognize the blond haired head anywhere.

“No, Ron, please don’t!” Harry screamed in his own mind, as the red storm of Ron darted towards it.

The blond boy barely managed to turn before a fist landed on his cheek. Malfoy flew backwards and landed against the window ceil where he barely succeeded to uphold himself. The girls around them screamed as Ron took another swing at the blond.

“Ron, get off him! Seamus, help!” Thankfully, Seamus was bigger than either Ron or Draco, and he quickly got a hold off the struggling ginger.

“What in Merlin’s name? Mr. Weasley immediately release Mr. Malfoy!” The highpitched voice of Professor Flitwick stopped everyone in their track. Ron finally let go of the green robes held in his fists. For the first time today, Harry got eye contact with the course of his heartache. Not able to deal with things right now, Harry escaped between the curious students and left.

Trying to simply breath without crying, he heard ow Flitwick ordered the students around. Ron was send to the Headmaster’s office for assault, which meant he would going in the opposite direction than Harry. The students was directed into the classroom. Harry didn’t think he could handle walking in after all the drama, and he decided to go back to the tower for now.

A familiar hand on his shoulder stopped him as he left for the staircase. His heart knocked so hard against his chest, it would surely break his chest bone. But it was too late to escape. Malfoy was standing behind him. They were alone.

But he wouldn’t cry, not this time.

“What?” he asked coldly. Glaring at his ex, it was impossible not to notice how swollen his red cheekbone was becoming.

“Flitwick told me to go to the Infirmary. Why did you leave?” Chuckling darkly, Draco felt his bruised cheek. “Damn, that Weasel hit me hard. I thought he had accepted us by now. Why didn’t you say anything?”

For a second, Harry just stood there looking at him. Seeing the stupid smirk on his face. Listening to him degrading his friend. And suddenly, hurt wasn’t the main emotion anymore. Anger. Pure, old, hatred. Hatred that charged through his veins, reminding him of everything and every way Malfoy had made his life miserable over the years.

“The only thing I should have done was ask him to hit you harder.” He furiously tore his shoulder away from the burning hand.

Confused, Malfoy continued;

“What? He started it! I didn’t do anything!”

Hearing him raise his voice at Harry, only added fuel to the fire.

“Well, I guess Ron is just a little sensitive, thinking you an egotistic asshole who never cares about anyone except himself!” The hissing sound leaving him might as well have been in parseltongue.

Malfoy expression was still pure confusion and he desperately tried to gain control by touching Harry cheek.

The pale hand however, froze midair as Harry slapped away from him. Draco hissed in pain. Harry’s own hand was actually stinging as well, but he ignored it.

Seeing the hurt in Malfoy’s eyes Harry shifted and brought on the most sarcastic voice he could muster.

“Oh, I’m sorry, did that hurt? Did it possibly hurt you as much as you hurt me? Should I kiss it to make it better? Tell you I love you? Would that make everything better?!”

Harry could see in his eyes, the second the truth dawned on the Slytherin.

“Merlin… Harry, please, love, just- I didn’t know-“ Obviously thrown off guard, Harry interrupted him. His voice was almost hysterical as he yelled;

“You didn’t know? Know what? That it would _actually_ hurt me, how you used me? Laughed at me behind my back? Lied, cheated me? You didn’t think it would matter how you tricked me into thinking _you_ could possibly ever change! You didn’t- you didn’t-“ fighting back the tears, Harry grabbed a fistful of hair.

Malfoy was obviously starting to get scared.

Good. He should be.

“Harry, love, please. I made a mistake. I don’t know how you found out and it doesn’t matter- please just let me explain-“

Laughing almost manically Harry didn’t let him finish.

“Explain? You had a year to explain!...” Taking a shaking breath, he lowered his voice. He forced himself to look into the eyes that for only a day ago, was the first person he had ever loved. A person whom he had actually been dumb enough to believe would never hurt him.

“Fine, explain one thing; Did you ever stop to think, FOR JUST A SECOND, how this would affect me?”

Malfoy looked a gaping fish before he had collected his thoughts.

“Well… yes…”

“Just for once in your life, Malfoy, tell me the truth. Did you -when you started this this whole charade- ever think of the way it could have affected me?”

“No.”

Even though he had known, hearing Malfoy actually say it out loud, hurt worse than Harry could have imagined.

“Were you ever going to tell me?” Harry whispered.

“…No.” Malfoy didn’t look at him any longer. The taller boy was staring at a spot above his head. As if he was bothered by the fact that Harry was tearing up. But he wouldn’t cry, never in front of him, would Harry cry. Ever again.

“…Did it even matter, I was the one? Had I been a second later you would simply had taken someone else?”

Malfoy actually had the audacity to look ashamed. But he didn’t answer.

“Answer me you coward!” Harry almost choked as his throat was getting dry. “When you kissed me for the first time…” he left the question dangle.

The pale boy’s eyes was getting slightly misty or Harry was fouling himself to believe it.

“No.”

Harry bit his lip from crying out. Two strong hands clasped his shoulders tightly, as Harry tried to break free.

“Harry, please, I know-“ Harry struggled harder. “I KNOW I messed up, but it wasn’t fake. What happened at the dance, afterwards-“

“Don’t you dare mention it!” Outraged and ashamed by the reminder, Harry pushed Malfoy away from him. Unfortunately, it didn’t stop the Slytherin from stepping right back and closer.

“The bet didn’t matter anymore, I swear! I had you. That was all I cared about!” 

“If so, then why wait? You had so much time and every opportunity to tell me!”

“I should have… I… “Frantically the Slytherin searched his brain. “If I had lost the bet, we wouldn’t have been able to be together anyway! I would have had to marry someone else! My parents-“

“-And instead of standing up to your parents like an adult, hurting and using me, was the easier choice.”

At this point, Malfoy lost all social grace. Silent tears started forming and ran down his cheeks. And as much as Harry hated himself for showing such weakness, he couldn’t stop his own from falling, any longer. Crying together, yet so far apart, Malfoy desperately grabbed Harry’s hand between his own two. The Gryffindor was too tired to fight him anymore, no matter how much it burned.

Sniffling, Harry closed his eyes, desperate to get away from the pain.

“I made a mistake. I was stupid… and selfish… but what I felt and what I feel, RIGHT NOW, is real.”

A sob left his stinging throat, as a familiar forehead laid against his.

“No…” It sounded pathetic in his own ears as he tried to keep focus. “You lied to me… for so long. I don’t know you, I don’t know…”

Harry’s hand was lifted, and the tinniest wet kiss was placed on it.

Draco continued to gain confidence as he neared the crying boy. “Harry, please… the moments that mattered…” another kiss. “Our date at the train station…” kiss on his wrist “The dance…” the wet lips touched his own drowned cheek, ”-That night… everything was real.”

The lips he had come to love, dove in and met his own. The pleasure and warmth melted him and still crying he clung to the head of his lover. It was impossible not to find comfort in the arms when he felt so alone… so hurt… even if Draco was the one who caused it.

Reality hit him on the head, harder than any smasher could and he moved his head away from the taller teen.

“No, Draco, it isn’t the same… Everything is so messed up! I don’t even know when you started caring, if you ever did! I don’t know which Draco I fell in love with… and can’t look at you now without seeing the ‘you’... laughing with your friends, telling them about us, what we did… what I said to you… I feel… _violated_ , Draco… how could you possible understand how that feels?!”

Reaching under his white shirt, Harry harshly yanked the chain.

“Okay, I understand.. NO I do!” Draco almost clutched his sleeve. “But we can start over. Just tell me what to do- I can’t lose you now.” Crying Draco desperately pulled Harry towards him and enfolded him in a hug. Rigid Harry stood against him, holding his hands in between them.

“There is one thing you can do…” Harry whispered and dried his cheeks.

“What? Anything!” Draco pulled away, far enough for him to speak.

Harry reached out with a closed fist and Draco accepted.

“Just stay away from me.” Letting go of the pale hand, the lion returned to his tower while the snake stood left in the hallway, staring at his hand where the broken necklace shone. 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Very short chapter, but so much happened! I know it was really sappy but this is two teens whom never really felt love before. I’m sure most of you can remember being a teen and in love. Your life really felt like it was ending when it was over! SO dramatic! 
> 
> Well now, the secret is out, everyone knows what is going on…  
> How will everyone deal with it? 
> 
> Love, TMB


	27. Alone again

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Once again it will be a sad chapter. I wonder how?

BZ POV

Blaise Zabini was to many, a quiet boy. Growing up with a cold bipolar mother whom had a famous reputation for poisoning her husbands, had left Blaise with little regard for love. It seemed to him that people always ended up getting hurt or played to hurt others and so far, nothing had changed his mind on that subject.

Yes, he would consider himself in love. But with Jason it was different. He wasn’t simply looking for a crush, - a silly school fling. If Blaise wasn’t sure it could continue into something serious, he wouldn’t have let himself become so attached nor so ridiculed whenever Jason saw it fit to attack him with hugs.

So, when he noticed that Jason didn’t take the empty seat beside him during breakfast, he didn’t really pay attention to the usually loud teen. Eating the last of his honey melon, Blaise took the trip towards the classroom, alone. He was never truly alone at Hogwarts but he didn’t mind getting away from his fellow students every once in a while. Drama wasn’t a wanted activity in his every day, and unfortunately, Draco had a horrible habit of bringing it wherever he went.

“Zabini.” Theodore Knott was leaning against the wall while the Slytherins were scattered around the hallway. Zabini nodded at the others and didn’t really bother to listen in on the chatter. Suddenly the Gryffindors around them moved simultaneously towards the walls and a person stormed passed him. Turning around he realized it was Weasley and he was getting dangerously close to his favorite of the Slytherins.

What could the Weasley possible have to do over here? 

A scream erupted amongst the girls from both parties as Weasley landed a swift punch against the pale cheek of his friend. Blaise was shocked but was quickly shaken from it, as he observed the red-faced boy take another swing at Draco. While Weasley was prone to a short temper, he had never struck Blaise as a violent sort. As entertaining as it seemed, it was a relief when the Professor Flitwick hurried to separate the two. His squeaky voice was hard to hear above the vicious chatter, but it soon the students were hurdled into the room, while Weasley and Draco were sent on each of their ways. Blaise glanced at Draco as he left, trying to notice if he should join Draco in the Infirmary, but the bruised boy was already leaving in a hurry.

“Silence, please!” The charm Professor ascended the mountain of books he usually stood on. “Do hurry and place your assignments- Mrs. Granger could you collect- yes, thank you.”

Soon everything was back to a boring normal day. While writing notes, Blaise couldn’t help but discreetly glance at Weasley. He couldn’t really see his face as the ginger was sitting up front, but it wasn’t hard to see how the book-nosed girl beside him, was trying to calm him down and continuing to furiously scribble notes on the side. While he couldn’t hear what they were whispering about, he certainly noticed that the golden boy was missing from their clutches. Perhaps he had snuck out and run after Draco. It was as good an explanation as any. Blaise also wasn’t the only one who noticed a small paperbird flying back and forth between the gryffindorks whenever Flitwick was scrawling on the headboard.

The annoying disruption continued to be a distraction through charms and Blaise barely got anything done. As soon as the bell rung, Blaise collected his things. Thankfully they wouldn’t have to see the Gryffindors for the rest of the day and even had a free period until the Hufflepuff were ready for Care of Magical Creatures.

Taking his usual place beside Knott, they went down to the chilly common room. Knott immediately threw himself in a soft armchair but Blaise couldn’t really relax until his book and homework were back on his desk where they belonged.

Calmly saying he would be back in a minute – mostly to keep Pansy from taking his favorite spot- he went upstairs into their room. Throwing his stuff onto their shared table, Blaise could almost have screamed when something in the darkened room, moved. Before he could have the time to embarrass himself, he noticed the blond head sticking out beneath the covers on the bed.

“Draco?” No reaction. “Did they seriously send you to bed for the day. Did Wesley give a concussion?”

Again, not a single hair moved.

“Okay, Drake, I know you are pissed at Weasley, but you can’t stay in bed the rest of the day.” Careful not to sit on his fuming friend, Blaise sat on the side of the bed. “I’m sure Potter will tell him to apologize. That way it will be more embarrassing for Weasley than for you, right?”

“…He won’t.”

“Seriously? Why not? You didn’t do anything.”

“I did.” A quiet sniffle sounded underneath the covers before a head reappeared. “He found out, Blaise. About everything.”

“Oh.” Blaise wasn’t exactly a huge fan of emotions and he was really not comfortable seeing his best friend crying out loud. What was there to say? Surely if Potter knew everything, he wouldn’t forgive Draco in any case. Their relationship had already been quite rocky since the beginning. Realizing Draco had lied to him all along… Potter had more pride than that.

Settling for a comforting hand on his shoulder, Blaise gently stroked his arm. It was enough said between them. False words of hope had never been their method. Draco had fucked up and he knew it. Nothing Blaise could say could change that.

Even though Draco hadn’t turned over, Blaise could hear the rather unmanly sniffling sounds and something wet hitting his pillow.

“What is that?” Blaise leaned over to take whatever Draco was playing with. The blonde quickly pulled it out of reach and clasped it tighter between his hands. The silver chain gently rattled as it rubbed against itself.

“Gave it to Harry… he didn’t want it anymore.” He whispered sadly.

“Right.”

They sat in complete silence for a long time. Neither feeling the need to express themselves, any further. Draco was obviously heartbroken, but there was one thing he hated more than crying; pity. It had been like that since they were children. Draco had a tendency to cry the second he wasn’t center of attention and threw a tantrum. While Blaise remembered Mrs. Malfoy to be somehow affectionate, Mr. Malfoy was quick to show his disinterest in a crying child.

In a way it had worked. The moment Draco realized his father wouldn’t cuddle or spoil him when he was crying, he dried his cheeks and started arguing instead. His father believed it was better to have an argument to push people into doing what you demanded, rather than get it through empathy and pathos.

Looking at the watch on his wrist, Blaise realized the free period was almost over.

“Do you want me to stay?” He knew Draco would say no, but it mattered that he offered.

As he thought, Draco shook his head and pulled the covers closer around him, once more. Leaving with a last tight squeeze, Blaise gathered his shoulder bag and went downstairs. Seeing the distressful state his closest friends was in, he couldn’t help the nagging feeling that Jason was missing. Discreetly he searched the common room in which most of his yearly classmates were scattered. No, the bubbling puppy of a boy was neither here nor there.

“Greengrass,” he mentioned as he passed her on the sofa. “Have you seen Melck?”

“No,” she said absently. “Not since last night.” She continued to curl her waving blonde hair around her wand.

Nodding in the slightest thanks, he left to search the castle. Blaise was most certainly aware that he should ignore the boy until he decided to arrive, but he simply couldn’t sit down and wait any longer, never mind the fact that he wouldn’t be able to concentrate in class.

On the way out, Parkinson rudely yelled after him; “Where are you going? We should head to class soon.”

“Out.” He stated and left before hearing her answer.

He had barely left the two first areas where he could imagine Jason had sought liberty, before he overheard a group of Hufflepuffs mentioning his name.

“Hey.” The group of fourthyears were startled at the seventh year Slytherin talking to them. “Where did you see Melck last?”

“Who?” The chubby red head asked confused.

Refraining from sneering, Blaise asked for ‘Jason’ instead.

“Oh, he was storming towards the library. Didn’t even say ‘hello’.” The Hufflepuff girl shrugged.

Nodding his thanks for the slightly helpful information. He hurried towards the stairs. The fourthyears’ mentioned he was angry. Jason was never angry. Sad, perhaps upset, but decisively angry? That was rather out of character.

Stopping in his track a strange thought hit him.

If Potter had figured out that Draco had held him up, deceived him, was it possible the golden boy had told Jason? They were friends of sort, at least Jason had said so, but enough for Potter to reveal such a sensitive matter? Humiliating even.

If that was in fact the situation, Jason was positively seething with anger towards Draco. He had already shown his distaste for the blond boy and this would certainly not be in his favor.

Entering the silent hall, he searched between the large sections of books, only seeing few unimportant students, studying. No, he wasn’t here. Or at least not in this section. Turning towards the forbidden section, he imagined very well, one could seek solitude in between the screaming horrors.

Letting the metal gate acknowledge him, he entered. Thankfully, there weren’t really that many illegal books and if Jason was really here, he would be found within the next few rows. Blaise did indeed hear a pair of hands fondling the books.

“Hi.” He didn’t step towards the boy to fast in case his anger would be directed towards him, the small chance it was. No answer was received.

‘Okay, maybe the chance of anger wasn’t that small.’

Coughing slightly Blaise tried again. “Erhm, I don’t know if you heard but Potter and Draco have been having a fight I guess-“

“I know, Harry told me.” He still refused to look at him and Blaise wasn’t used to fight for his attention. Normally he only had to walk into a room before the teen would be sucked to him like an octopus.

“Oh,” Blaise leaned against the bookcase, as Jason continued to search for whatever. “So, he told you.”

Finally after what seemed incredibly awkward, the taller Slytherin left all hope of concentrating on his book findings and gathered the strength to turn. Blaise froze as he managed to catch his eyes. The two different eyes he had come to find comforting were almost identical. The greyish tone and slightly slithered pupils, stared at him so intensely. ‘Must have been the light’, Blaise thought as he tried to relax under the staring gaze.

“Yeah, right. Draco just told me too.” He desperately wished to would stop fidgeting and crossed his arms. “He’s… not taking it so well.”

The loud snort was very unbecoming and Blaise wrinkled his nose in distaste. Jason was never rude to show such mannerism.

“Why?” he replaced the last book, he was holding back on the shelf. “I thought this was what he wanted.”

A sinking feeling, cold as ice, were sinking into his gut and but Blaise would not be stupid enough to show any sort of emotion before he was certain Jason even knew the truth.

“Drop the act.” Jason sneered. “Your shoulders and clenched jaw have always been your tell.”

“Jason, I don’t know what Potter told you…”

“Everything.” Forcefully a fist banged against the dark tree and the bookcase rattled intimidatingly. “Yes, Harry explained; _showed_ me, more than enough. What Malfoy has been up to this whole time. Him and his little friends…. And you.”

Trying to gather whatever evidence he had and turn it around, was past him. If Potter had told him everything, there was only an apology left to convince the only man he had ever cared for that it wasn’t as simple as that. While he hadn’t exactly stopped Draco, he certainly hadn’t encouraged it either.

“Jason, I swear-“

“…Shu up..”

“Excuse me?” Had Melck just told him…?

“I said; SHUT UP!”

Looks like it…

Shaking his head at him, Jason’s face was contracted in anger and disbelief.

“I always held my hand over you… anytime my friends were wondering; ‘questioning’ my fascination with you. The way you treated me. Pushed me away, gave me the cold shoulder, showed me the slightest attention whenever you saw fit. But I always defended you, respected your boundaries because I knew you were different than how you put on. I knew you were kind and noble…. No matter how much you hurt me!”

His shaking hands were pulling his brown curls and Blaise was almost afraid he would pull out a lock.

“But I knew you were worth waiting for. All the things I couldn’t explain you did to me…. why? I thought you were smart, loyal even with your background you knew right from wrong.”

“Jason… I swear-“ Blaise sought out behind him, afraid to hit something as Jason stalked closer. The smaller boy felt like a prey. A scared rabbit whom had walked into the lion’s den.

“What? You were going to tell me the truth? YOU LIED TO ME FOR AN ENTIRE YEAR!” The forbidden section almost shook with the power of his roar. The shackled books around them rattled slightly at the disturbance.

“It wasn’t my place to tell. Draco was the one whom-“

“DON’T! just don’t, okay?” Jason’s warm breath fluttered across his face like wildfire burning its way across his cheeks. He sounded so angry yet defeated. “This has nothing to do with Malfoy. That posh brat is always the way I imagined him. Selfish! Couldn’t ever have given less of a crap about anyone who couldn’t give him money or power. But _you,_ for so long. Every time I saw you watching them, I never even noticed. But I can see it now for what it was. GUILT!”

Hands landed on either side of Blaise’s head with a harsh boom.

“You knew ever since this started…”

“Harry tried to be the bigger person when Malfoy introduced you. He actually wished to get to know you because you somehow mattered to Malfoy.”

“We didn’t get to know each other that much…” Blaise pathetically tried to justify.

“He became my friend! I told you how much Harry liked that prat. You just kept on this charade, as if it wouldn’t even affect you. You lied to me… for so long…”

Slowly the larger hands on either side of him was removed and Jason just fell back against the bookcase to the right. He rubbed his eyes, tired and angry.

Guilt was truly what Blaise felt right now. No, he wasn’t the one to trick potter but over the coarse of the year he had noticed how close his boyfriend and the golden boy had become. It had bothered him, but not ‘once’ had he imagined how it would affect anyone but himself. Having to go through all that trouble of playing nice with Potter… it had seemed like punishment enough. Never once had he imagined; realized it would bother Jason.

“Jay, I’m sorry. I really am.”

The cynical laughter escaping his lover was creepy and unnatural enough to give him goosebumps. The hairs on the back of his neck rose in pain.

“You’re not. You’re just sorry now because I’m angry with you instead of Malfoy.”

A pathetic but painful whimper escaped his brown lips and he reached out to grab Jason’s shoulder. Create any kind of physical contact between them again. The air between them had gotten unbelievably cold and he couldn’t stand it any longer.

But Jason merely dodged the hand and continued to stare into nothing.

A painful sob finally fell from him and everything that were not being said, was ringing loudly and clear in the silence.

“I am sorry…” Blaise couldn’t imagine Jason giving up on him. “I am!” Blaise almost fell forward as he crashed into the teen. Desperate hands clawed the strong muscled back as he buried his face into the warm neck. “I should have told you.” Crying now, Blaise kissed him. Planting butterfly kisses all over his neck and jaw, desperate for any signs of forgiveness.

After what felt like an eternity, strong hands dislodged his own weak ones around Jason’s neck.

“No..” Blaise whimpered like a crying child. Afraid of how truly painful his sobbing would become, Jason held his cheek and smeared the tears across it.

“You have so many qualities I admired… moral, stubbornness, ethic… everything that made up for all the shit you pushed me through. But it isn’t enough anymore.”

Blaise almost followed as the hand fell from his cheek. Shaking his head like a petulant toddler, he kept trying to grab Jason’s hands again. 

“You’re just different right now…”

“I made a mistake.” Blaise cried.

“You don’t say. Sorry just doesn’t fix everything.” Chuckling brokenly, Jason finally looked at him. “I need some time alone.” No, that wouldn’t make things better.

Catching Jason off guard, Blaise threw his hands around his neck and clung on, sobbing. “No, don’t leave me…”

“Blaise…” once again, strong hands wriggled out underneath his own and removed him.

“NO, I won’t have it!”

Jason didn’t answer him but finally, the contact between them was broken and Blaise stood and watched him leave.

“No, Jay, don’t leave me! Don’t leave me alone!” The desperate frantic voice almost became sonic as Blaise wracked his brain for an idea.

“Bluejay please… I love you!” Blaise almost found himself breathing again as the moving teen froze. For one single minute, Blaise was certain he would turn around. Would make everything right again.

Then the form started walking again, continuing towards the entrance gate and Blaise could barely hold in a scream at the pain erupting in his chest. Never had something hurt him this way.

Not when he lost his dog.

Not even when his grandfather – the only family who had truly cared for him – died right before him.

Every reason for him to never care for another person, had left him when he met Jason. And now he was once again completely alone.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> So what do you think? Jason finally had enough! 
> 
> please leave a review, it means so much to me, every single one!


	28. Disturbing the finals

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Chapter 28 
> 
> In this chapter we have moved along a few weeks. Last chapter Jason finally had enough of the tiny bit toxic relationship but veelas don’t always deal well with leving their mates…. Wonder how it will end?

HP POV

Eating his daily portion of oatmeal in peace was once again deemed too much to ask; Harry thought annoyed as the whispers around him continued as though he wasn’t even here. He smashed a strawberry in the bowl, trying to keep his very tired eyes from rolling.

“Ignore them, Harry.” Dean discreetly squeezed his arm reassuringly.

Harry tried to muster up a smile, but it mostly came across as twisted.

Taking a careful glance across the great hall, he watched his friend also struggle to eat his breakfast. Jason had only, over a few weeks, become unrecognisable. His skin had become shallow and pale, his hair had dulled as though he hadn’t washed it in weeks. As much as Harry hated to admit it, the Slytherin had finally started to look like his father.

Speaking of which…

Out of all the chaos and heartache, one thing had changed for the better. Ever since his son had lost his spark, Snape had been careful and attentive towards the teen. As if he finally grasped the concept of being there for him in the worst of times, the two had become closer. Harry was glad if not a little jealous. Yes, it was true, he had his friends, but Harry could imagine it would feel better to have a parent’s shoulder to cry on. Someone whom had experience in relationship. No matter how sappy it sounded, none of his close friends had ever really been in his situation. Hermione and Ron were still happy even though they fought all the time. Dean and Seamus was happy but did at least try to keep it civil in front of Harry as to not choke him on their happiness.

He truly hadn’t heard from Malfoy in almost three weeks. It was strange and almost sadistic but Harry was glad to see he wasn’t the only one struggling to get by right now. Malfoy was back to being the intolerable git he had always been. But instead of sauntering around with his nose held high, he acted as a silent observer. His unreasonable angry manner had kept most of the school – even the Slytherins – from approaching him.

It hadn’t been more than a few days, before the students had noticed the changed atmosphere between the most popular couple in school. Where the odd couple was found talking and laughing together, had now become a desperate need to stay out of eachothers’ way. The school was buzzing with gossip and it felt like Harry had travelled back in time to his firth year all over again. The best he could do was ignore the comments and the whispers but he found it difficult to remain impartial whenever his love life was brought up in his presence. Many students had their theories as to what could have happened between the two teens. One more ridiculous than the other. The only one that had gotten him to laugh had indulged in Harry leaving Draco for a real dragon.

But it was soon time to study for the newts and the OWLs, and the student body had enough on their plate. The whispers and the gossip were exchanged for studying and minor breakdowns, every other day. Harry could honestly not wait for the exams. He wished to gather whatever grades he could manage and hopefully get accepted into a healer internship at Skt. Mungos.

It seemed unreal, wanting to leave his first and only home, but the chaos was undeniably not worth it anymore. No matter what, his friends were still with him and he wouldn’t be able to heal without getting away from the blonde man who broke his heart. Wither he wanted to or not, he was forced to see Malfoy every single day and his heart still burned with anger and betrayal. He did not wish to acknowledge it but deep underneath the pain, something akin to love was still lying.

…

The day of the final exam in Defence Against Dark Arts had arrived. They had already taken the written exam so there was only the oral exam left. Seventh year students were gathered outside in the steaming hallway, waiting for their name to be called forth. Dean and Seamus had already been up, both more than happy to receive two E’s. Hermione was inside the stuffy rom right now and nothing could be heard from within.

Dean and Seamus had in no way gotten the same questions nor subject so it was most likely a different subject for each student.

Harry couldn’t help but be annoyed as Ron stood beside him, reciting every way to difference a curse from a hex. Harry simply tried to relax. While his skills in the written exam had always lacked, the practical exam was his domain.

“Hi.” A quiet voice sounded from behind them.

Turning his head and seeing Jason up close for the first time in weeks gave Harry quite a startle. The pale boy looked sick as his eyes were bulging and blend. He looked incredibly tired and almost seemed to sway as he stood beside Gryffindors.

“Wow, dude you look dead.”

Harry couldn’t help but swing an elbow as Ron once again spoke before thinking.

“Maybe you should sit down.” Dean tried to save them from an uncomfortable silence. Jason simply shook his head. “I’m almost late before it’s my turn so I should be ready.” Jason barely had time to finish his sentence as the door to the DADA classroom opened up. A beaming Hermione joined them, but she immediately changed when she saw the horrible state her classmate was in.

“Jason Melck.”

“Wish me luck.” Jason tried to smile as he passed Hermione. The door closed and the group quickly tried to gather whatever information they could from Hermione.

“I think it went very well. I got an O-“

“Of course.” Ron interfered.

“BUT,” she continued. “I didn’t get as many extra points as I had expected. I probably spent too much time focusing on the theory. I knew I should have-“

The bushy haired girl was interrupted as they heard a loud bang from inside the classroom. Watching each other for conformation, the group hurriedly opened the door. Yet carefully if they were wrong in their assumption. Through the narrow crack, they saw Jason lying on the floor while Remus was quickly awing his wand over him, chanting.

But it wasn’t so much the fright of seeing his friend on the floor, that had Harry barely moving; It was the horrifying state of his face.

…

Harry was sitting outside the infirmary, alone, waiting on any kind of news update. After Jason had fainted, Remus had quickly firecalled Madam Pomphrey and Professor Snape. While Harry was eager to help, he had no idea how and tried to stay out of the way, as they moved his friend through the hallways. Harry had to come inside and finish his exam before he could visit Jason in the infirmary. The exam had been plagued with worry, but Harry had managed to get an E and he was fine with that.

Right now, everything was frightfully quiet. Harry wasn’t sure how long it had been since he sat down on the uncomfortable chair and the giant door to the infirmary had shut close. It was long enough for his ass to lose any kind of sensitivity. He was incredibly worried for his friend. No matter what Jason was suffering from, Harry had a suspicion it was connected to his refusal to be around Zabini.

Suddenly the tree door crept open and Madam Pomphrey nodded for him to join them. Trying not to wince, Harry sprung up and quietly followed.

“Nasty business, Mr. Potter. It always is in these cases…” Madam Pomphrey whispered. “Haven’t been part of one since my internship…” 

Slowly he approached the only occupied bed in the infirmary. Professor Snape was sitting beside his son, his stoic face keeping the usual calm exterior, but Harry couldn’t help but notice the two hands clutching a single pale one. Remembering the horrified look on Jason’s face Harry tried to stay positive.

“Hello, Professor.”

Snape didn’t give him any regard except a short nod. Deeming himself ready Harry moved his focus to the pale face of his friend.

It was truly horrifying. Where there once were a bright smile and sunkissed skin, now laid an almost sickly pale boy with sunken cheeks. But it wasn’t so much the colour of his skin, nor his hair which had grown darker with a few shades. No, it was the fact that on Jason’s right cheek was a cracking hole in his cheek. It was as if a porcelain plate had dropped to the floor but hadn’t completely broken. Smaller cracks grew from the sinking hole on the cheek and flicked across his eye and chin.

Sitting down on the offered chair, Harry -as gently as possible- grabbed the other hand lying on top of the sheets.

“What’s going to happen to him?”

Drawing a short breath, Snape answered.

“There are not many options left. Either he will reconcile with Mr. Zabini. Even if he does now, it isn’t even certain he will get better, it will simply just stop the progress…. or he continues to crack until… until he fades into dust.”

“Dust?” Harry had never imagined such a death could occur, but Snape didn’t immerse.

“Why would he choose to…” Harry left the heavy words in the air.

“Foolish brat.” Snape sighed. Harry wasn’t sure if it was meant for him or Jason. “He has been in a depressive sort of rage ever since you and Mr. Malfoy ended your… paramour.”

Trying to keep from snorting at the way the professor referred to his ex.

“He is a really good friend,” Harry smiled sadly. “But he shouldn’t have to keep away from Zabini because of me.”

“Don’t flatter yourself. While Jason is indeed very loyal to you, he and Mr. Zabini had their own problems.”

“Oh.”

For a long time, they were both stuck in their own minds, contemplating what to do. Jason was still sleeping lifelessly, only his tiny shallow breathing made him seem alive. But Harry couldn’t let him die like this. Even if that stubborn git Zabini refused, Harry would kick his ass and drag him back up the stairs. Deciding that action was the best way to restore what could be saved, Harry determined rose.

“Professor, I’ll still be Jason’s friend. Even with that snobbish ass-“

“Language.”

“-Even then,” Harry took a calming breath. “I’m not going anywhere.”

Without another word, the determined golden boy got up and raced towards the dungeon. Quickly making his way through the hall, he felt his calves start burning and he dearly missed how much Quidditch he had used to play. ‘After this, I’m gonna start jogging.’ Harry thought as he rushed through the cold veil of the fat prior who undignifiedly yelped.

Stopping for a second, Harry realized he had no idea where in the castle Zabini was. Chances were that he was down in the Slytherin commonroom but he might as well be outside in the warm weather or even in the library, studying. He couldn’t waste Jason’s time searching the entire castle. No, he would need some help and Harry was already certain who could.

…

Standing outside the Slytherin common room, Harry made certain the Marauders Map was hidden well under his shirt. Damn, he just needed password. He should have asked Snape before he ran out. Now he would have to stand there and simply wait for someone to enter.

The portrait which had stared at him suspiciously, suddenly swung open and Harry thanked his timeless luck.

Until he saw the one person whom he couldn’t face right now.

Rotten luck.

“Harry-“

Ignoring the stabbing pain of hearing his name fall from those pale lips, Harry kept reminding himself that it was for Jason. “I don’t have time for you right now, just hurry and tell Zabini to get out here!”

Obviously frightened by the loud demand, Malfoy hurried back inside.

Waiting for what felt like hours, he listened for the sound of footsteps towards the entrance. He had even started pacing when the portrait once again opened.

“Potter, what the hell do you want? If you’ve come to lecture me-“

“Zabini, just shut up!” Harry interrupted furiously. “You need to come with me.” Grabbing a sleek sleeve Harry dragged Zabini towards the stairs. The forceful method didn’t work for very long, as Zabini was quite a bit stronger than him.

“Potter, have you by any chance lost you mind?” Zabini spurted as he escaped the fistful and started smoothing out his wrinkled shirt.

Harry huffed angrily. “Listen Zabini, I honestly don’t give a crap about you, but I care about Jason! He’s lying in the infirmary and he doesn’t have time to-“ Harry hadn’t even managed to finish is sentence before Zabini rushed past him and ran up the stairs.

“Potter! Hurry up!”

‘Oh, right.’ The Gryffindor ran as quickly he could, trying to keep up.

He never managed to catch up to the teen nor think about how on earth it was possible for them to make it all the way up to the infirmary without taking a break. Finally taking the last step up the stairs, Harry had to grab on to a statue before his legs gave out. Both he and Zabini struggled for breath, but Zabini continued towards the door, bowlegged.

Opening the heavy door to the infirmary, they entered silently. No words were exchanged between the boys as Harry showed him towards the only occupied bed. The moment they had gotten close enough, Blaise uttered a strangled sob as he witnessed the painful sight of the man he loved, literally breaking apart. Harry was happily surprised as Zabini ignored their head of house and quickly yet gently grabbed the cracking pale hand in his.

“What is wrong with him?” Zabini silently wept as he sought out the Professor for an explanation. The professor simply shook his head and continued to stare at his son. Sniffling, Zabini leaned in and stroked the faltering brown hair.

“Please, wake up Jay…”

Feeling as if he were monitoring a private moment, Harry coughed slightly. “Professor Snape, perhaps we should…” he left the suggestion unspoken and while it was obvious Snape would rather stay by his son’s side, he seemed equally uncomfortable watching his son’s ex-lover cry.

Without another word, the professor stood up, maintained. “Come along, Potter.”

Together the two men left.

…

BZ POV

It had been days since Jason went into a coma state. Blaise didn’t even care what day it was, nor was he sure if he had missed some of his exams. It obviously didn’t matter. Jason’s hadn’t gotten worse since Blaise had joined his side, but he certainly hadn’t grown better.

Madam Pomphrey was convinced Jason could sense that Blaise was beside and while it made absolutely no sense why he would do that, Blaise stayed beside him. Hoping it wasn’t too late.

Over the last couple of days, he had cried who knew how many times, begged, yelled in anger that Json was a coward for giving up this easily. He would yell until either his throat dried out or Madam Pomphrey would stop him.

Snape would visit every day in between classes and afterwards. Sometimes they would speak but it was rare. Blaise could feel Snape blamed him. Even though he didn’t actually understand how much Snape cared for Jason, it was obvious he mattered a great deal to their head of house. Potter would join as well for an hour every day. He refused to look at Blaise and had nothing to say, but he faithfully sat beside his friend’s bed, hoping to see the smallest sign of recovery.

Sitting down again after taking a walk around the infirmary, Blaise carefully used a finger to feel down Jason’s face. The second he actually felt the cracks beneath his fingers, he almost screamed. Removing his fingers quickly he watched as part of Jason’s dusty skin was stuck on him. He had to slowly harshly as bill arose in his throat. Leaning across his face, watching where his fingers had dug into the love of his life, sweeping away his beauty, Blaise wept. The tears rolled down his face, leaving his cheeks wet and clammy.

“Oh god, Bluejay…” he cried as his fingers moved along the heavy dark eyelids.

What curse could possibly how caused such damage? Blaise had heard of potions and hexes that could turn you to complete stone, some that turned you to porcelain but never had he seen one that broke your body as IF it was made of porcelain.

Potter hadn’t said for certain, but Blaise wasn’t stupid. He was perfectly aware, seeing the progression develop in front of him, it could only be a matter of days if not hours before Jason would crack completely.

Blaise’s hands trembled badly as he kept trying to touch and remember every single part of his lover. The guilt and pain overwhelmed him as he thought of how he had damaged a person this much. Jason had always been a piece of work, but mostly because he had seemed so assured of them ending up together. While it wasn’t uncommon to marry your school sweetheart, it certainly wasn’t common to talk about it after a few months of dating. But Jason had always been different and so… confident in their relationship. Not once, had he seemed put off by Blaise’s insults, by his anger. If anything it seemed to spur him on, confirming whatever weird love notion he had held against him.

But when the teen had confronted him in the library, Blaise realized how wrongly he had treated him. Blaise truly hadn’t meant it to hurt him. Honestly, it was just the way he was. But merlin, how much he regretted it now.

“Jay, I’m so sorry.” He leaned in to whisper. Moving in he laid his hand above the chest, feeling the unsteady movement of a beating heart. Tears kept trickling down, wetting the pillow.

“Jason, please…” moving over him- careful not to crush any part of his body- he kissed the cold pale forehead. As he pulled back slowly, he desperately prayed to whatever god was there, that the two-coloured eyes would stare back at him, even if it were in anger.

In the silence rung the sound of the opened door. Blaise was certain it was simply Potter once more as he always came this time around. Therefor the young man was quite surprised when it turned out to be the headmaster. But on the headmaster’s shoulder sat a beautiful phoenix looking straight ahead. The older man stepped towards them and Blaise embarrassingly dried of the tears.

“Mr. Zabini. I see you still haven’t left his side.” The headmaster calmly stood on the other side of the bed. Both he and the bird looked serenely at the sick teen.

“Of course.” Blaise tried not to choke.

“I do believe I have someone who can finally help. Beside you of course.” Dumbledore gently stroked the large bird down his chest. Blaise said nothing as he watched the interaction between the pair.

“I don’t suppose you would consider helping our friend here. I don’t think it is quite his time yet.” Dumbledore told the bird.

Blaise almost got a heart attack when the giant phoenix swayed forward and almost landed on top of him and Jason’s chest. Moving back, Blaise almost protested but was hushed by the headmaster. Blaise waited patiently but nothing happened.

“What is he going to do?”

“I do not know if Fawkes will do anything yet, Mr. Zabini. He is here of his own free will and I cannot force him to do any other.”

Fawkes sat quite still on top of the sleeping man, and Blaise wished the stupid bird would hurry up and do something beside sitting there and staring at him.

Blaise had no idea how many minutes – it felt like hours – but he almost frightfully jumped when Fawkes moved to sit even closer to Jason’s face. It made Blaise quite uneasy to watch that huge beak next to his face but refrained from moving. Even though Dumbledore was an old cook, Blaise could admit he was powerful. If he believed the bird could save Jason, he would just have to wait and see.

Watching the black as stare onto the pale face, slowly it began to blink. And again and again, before Blaise noticed the change. Tiny tears slowly arose and rolled down the red feathers, before landing on his love’s face. The tears quickly seeped into the cracks and the sight was almost disgusting.

But before long, the bird had shed a quite amount and Jason’s face was dripping too with the unused tears. Finally the bird moved and flew back to his master and friend. Blaise was about to ask why he left before looking closer at Jason’s face.

Almost gurgling in a choked sob, he watched as the cracks narrowed painfully slowly. As some continued to heal, the tears spread further until there was only a few scares left across his face. Now instead of giant ugly cracks it looked more as if white scars was tattooed into the skin.

Moving his hands to gather whatever tears he could, Blaise moved his wet hands across Jason’s body. Focussing on gently pressing the wetness into the cracks. Still fearing he would cause the teen pain, he moved so carefully across his throat, exposed chest and both hands.

The pale scars left behind didn’t seem to disappear, but at the moment it wasn’t the important part.

“Jason,” he could barely whisper the words as his throat felt painfully dry. “Can you hear me?”

For what felt like hours, Blaise held his breath, listening intensely for any change in Jason’s breathing. Slowly Jason began wrinkling his nose, his eyes and the side of his mouth lifted the tiniest.

Blaise continued to caress his hand, waiting impatiently for him to wake. It must have been about ten painful minutes before tired eyes gently opened.

“Jason.” Seeing the eyes, he had waited so long to look at him again, Blaise started crying again. Deep down, he felt ridiculous and terribly vulnerable; smiling and crying like that. But he couldn’t find it in himself to care. Even if Jason rejected him again, he was at least alive.

He was going to be okay.

“Well done my friend.” Dumbledore spoke behind him. “I do think it’s time you called for Mr. Potter and Professor Snape. They will probably want to see him wake up, as well.” The headmaster smiled. Humming a happy tune, the old man turned to leave.

“Professor!” Blaise loudly called, quickly drying his face for any evidence. Both Potter and Professor Snape ran in through the door, probably expecting the worst. But seeing the smile on his face must have reassured them, because Professor Snape seemed incredibly relieved. Well, as much as Snape had ever allowed himself to show emotion of any kind.

“Blas…” The scratchy voice seemed stuffed and Blaise quickly gathered some water from beside him; gently tipping the straw towards Jason. Coughing harshly on the small sip, Snape told him to take it easy.

Jason seemed rather glad that his head of house was with him. Happier than Blaise would have expected.

As Snape gathered himself, he announced that he would be back later that evening.

Potter whom had been standing behind him, seemed to silently agree and headed after the potion master in quick march.

“Potter?” Blaise almost wished he hadn’t been heard, but Potter looked back over his shoulder.

“Thanks.”

Potter gave a nod, indicating he had heard.

HP POV

Walking out of the infirmary, Harry thanked whoever was listening that Jason was better. Although it didn’t seem like the scars across his face had completely healed yet, it was a huge improvement already.

Realising Snape was no longer walking beside him, Harry turned around. Against the door to the infirmary, Snape was leaning heavily. He was massaging the bridge of his immense nose, seemingly forgetting Harry was standing only few feet in front of him. The Gryffindor stepped close enough to lie a hand on his shoulder, showing whatever comfort it might bring.

Sighing greatly, the professor composed himself and the two men continued their walk in silence. As they approached the dungeon, Snape stopped.

“You may go back to your common room, Mr. Potter.”

“Are you alright, sir?”

“Fine.” Snape was too pale even for his own standards and Harry concern must have shown as the head of house reassured him.

“-Besides, I imagine the dungeon isn’t the most tempting place for you at the moment.”

Fearing to see the blond asshole again, Harry quickly nodded and went on his way. While he had no intention of going down to the dungeon, he did still feel guilty for not leading Snape down to his private quarters. After all, his son had just been on the edge of death and that would obviously take a toll on anyone. Professor Snape was without a doubt the greatest spy and therefor the greatest liar, Harry had ever known. ‘Perhaps he should send McGonagall down there?’ or better yet, Remus. Both men had lost plenty of friends and lovers along the way, and this would possibly be easier for Snape to confine in him instead of Harry. While the men still weren’t on the best terms, surely any company would benefit the professor.

Having convinced himself, Harry hurried to Remus’ private quarters.

Entering the empty classroom, the Gryffindor was surprised to see Remus already sitting at his desk, correcting papers.

“Harry.” The DADA teacher stopped his progress. “Are you alright?”

Nodding Harry stepped towards him. “Yes, I’m fine. I just came back from the infirmary- I’m fine.” He hurried to assure Remus, as he looked ready to interject. “I was sitting with Jason and Snape.”

Nodding understandingly Remus sadly answered; “Yes, Professor Dumbledore told the staff. How is he?”

“Jason? Better. Much better, actually. Madam Pomphrey says he should be out of bed after a few days’ rest.”

“That’s good to hear.” Remus seemed genuinely relieved. “Is Professor Snape still with him?”

Glad that Remus brought him up, Harry shook his head. “No, he went back to his quarters, but he didn’t seem so good.”

“Understandable.”

“Yeah, but I don’t think he should be alone down there. I tried to take him back myself but he sent me back to the tower.”

Holding his friend’s gaze, Harry’s true intention seemed to dawn on him.

“And the reason for you not going back to the tower then?” Remus stretched out the question.

“Um, well I thought maybe you could…” 

“Harry.” Remus sighed. “You know Professor Snape wouldn’t appreciate you meddling in his private affairs.”

“I know, but I think-“

“-And neither do I.” The werewolf ended. “I’m certain Professor Snape is old enough to know what he wants. So please, go back to your tower and get some rest.”

Nodding defeated, Harry went for the door. Still hoping to change the man’s mind, he gave it a last shot before leaving. 

“I think someone like Professor Snape could use a friend.”

Satisfied with the last attempt, he finally left for the tower. Slowly walking towards his destination, he felt how tired his body and mind truly was. He was heading straight to bed.

SS POV

Alone in the silence of his private quarters, the shock of days of almost losing his son, kicked in. His hands shook as he poured himself a double whiskey. Slowly he sat down in his favourite lounge chair and tried to empty his aching head for thoughts. During his service in the war, he had seen his fair share of horrors and tragedy, even lost people he had considered close, but this had painfully shaken him. Constantly being aware that he could lose his life at any given moment, left you without certain fears after the first few years, but never having imagined his son would reach so far in the progression of losing a mate, the news had been a shock.

Knocking back the last amount of burning water in his crystal, he got up once more to fill it.

A quiet knock echoed in the room and Severus could feel the fright bubble under the surface. Had something perhaps gone wrong already?

Quickly stepping over he was more than a little surprised to see Lupin staring back at him.

“Lupin. Why are you here?” he masked all sense of emotion from his voice as Lupin arrogantly stepped around him and entered his quarters.

Biting his lips from a snide comment, he went back to filling his glass once more. He didn’t bother to offer Lupin one. Sitting down the pair remained quiet. Lupin seemed unsure of himself, squirming on the sofa. While Severus must have admitted it was odd seeing the wolf like that, he didn’t bother to strike up a conversation. The man came on his own. Severus certainly hadn’t invited him in.

“How are you?”

“Fine.” The potion master didn’t bother looking up from his glass.

“I heard about Jason.” Remus ignored the cold response. “I’m glad he is alright.”

“For now.”

“What do you mean?”

Severus sighed harshly. “You know as well as I, veelas mortality is dependent on their mate. I fear what happens next as they meet struggles.”

“Meeting your mate at such a young age is rather unusual.” Remus agreed.

“Actually. While Mr. Zabini is free to do as he please, wither he feels for my son or not, he will suffer no consequences if he should choose to leave. My son has no choice. Should I constantly prepare myself for losing everything I have left…”

Rambling slightly in the feared state, Severus almost forgot whom he was speaking to.

“I can’t lose him. Not him. I finally have a reason to go on-“

“Severus!” Remus interrupted his frantic. “I doubt Jason will go any further without telling Mr. Zabini the truth, how else will he possibly explain the sudden downfall?”

Severus huffed unconvinced.

“Really, Severus, I’m sure it will turn out alright. While I question Mr Zabini’s sense of moral, only a fool would miss the affection he holds for your son.”

“Perhaps.” Severus felt slightly better although he would never admit it to the pushy wolf. “I just feel like a have no energy left anymore for teaching. His life is barely beginning and I… I wish to be a part of it.”

“I’m sure you’ll find the energy when it revolves around him. After all, having found his mate so young it probably won’t be too far into the future to expect grandchildren.” Remus teased.

“Merlin, save me.” Severus knocked back the rest of the glass at the thought of having his house filled with children whom he would never be able to avoid. Remus laughed again and finally had the audacity to pour himself a drink.

…

BZ POV

Back in the infirmary, Madam Pomphrey had concluded her lecture on healing Jason’s skin, by handing Blaise a salve to rub CAREFULLY on to his broken skin. The young men grimaced when she told them his skin would be pretty well after shedding the old. Silently Blaise started dapping the neck and chest with the ill-smelling potion. Nothing happened except turning his skin slightly green but that was to be expected.

Neither boy said anything before Blaise was finished with the exposed chest and neck. Blaise was ready to begin on the cracked face, which still looked frightening. Unsure wither Jason would allow the contact, Blaise leaned the cloth forward towards him, waiting to see if Jason had any deviation. A slight nod was all he got. Truly studying the wounds now, Blaise could no longer keep quiet.

“You almost…” Embarrassingly his voice cracked.

“I know.” Jason gave a morbid smile.

“I don’t find it funny.” Blaise scolded him. “You could have died.”

“I was dying.”

“I know! I just…” Blaise took a shaking breath. “How could you not have told me you were cursed?”

Chuckling painfully, Jason disregarded his theory. “ ‘wasn’t cursed and even then, it came quickly while we weren’t… speaking.”

“Oh.” Blaise wasn’t sure how to address their painful break up. It still lingered somewhere deeply buried. “For what it’s worth; I really am sorry how things turned out. I never meant to lie to you. Especially not to hurt you.”

“I know. But it did.” Jason sighed. “…But I have forgiven you already.”

“What? Really?” Blaise searched the pale face, desperate to find any truth to the words.

“Yeah.” While it was difficult, Jason was able to lift a hand and caressed the dark one lying on his bed covers. “Well… I’m still disappointed and I really want to be angrier than I am, but nothing is worth this kind of pain. Even if you hurt me, I can’t live without you.”

“Jason-“

A hand silently stilled his answer as the larger boy explained.

“I know you don’t believe me when I say this; thinking it’s as how a school-crush state their love, but I ‘literally’ can’t live without you.”

“I don’t understand.”

“God sake, Blaise. I’m a veela.” Jason sighed. “Well, half-veela.”

“Oh. Oh, okay.” Gobsmacked, the olive-skinned boy leaned back in his chair. Eyes gazed far as Blaise tried to comprehend the entirety of their relationship with re-knewed information. “So… That is why we…?”

“Yes.” The answer seemed to finalise his thoughts. It brought clearance, yet so many questions were left unanswered.

“For how long?”

Jason could barely keep his eyes open at this point. He had been in such a pain for so long and now, as he had come clean to his favourite person in the world, the worry had settled. His mate was still there, right beside him. He hadn’t left him; screaming in terror.

“I will tell you sometime soon.”

Seeing his body sinking in exhaustion, Blaise calmly stroked his hand, telling him to go to sleep.


	29. The end of an era

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> It’s time! Hope you enjoy and thanks for the reviews. This chapter is very short, since it is a lead-on to the story outside of Hogwarts.

Graduation day.

All the years of studying, concentrating, and learning had finally led them to this moment.

Thinking back on all the moments Harry and his friend had had in this very hall. Harry felt excited. Yet, a lingering sadness tore him as he forever had to say goodbye to his only real home. It was with a heavy heart. Looking back at his NEWT results he was quite ready to leave. Hermione had assured him that his grades were enough to get him into a healing studentship at St. Mungos. It had been a harsh month. Looking back at the disaster of his first real relationship with a boy, Harry was at least relieved to leave it behind him. He hadn’t heard a single word from Malfoy ever since that day, and while he often felt the haunting looks at the back of his neck, he stubbornly held on and kept far away from the blond. 

Standing in the receiving line along the others, all he needed now was his diploma. The students of the seventh year at Hogwarts were standing in their black robes, waiting for their ending as well as their new beginning. The sun was beaming through the great hall’s windows, leaving the students and faculty members slightly sweaty. The entire great hall had been expanded and families were gathered on benches in the back, excitingly chattering amongst each other as everyone waited for the ceremony to begin.

“Everyone, if you could please take your seats.” McGonagall stood forward and greeted the families. “When I call your name, you will step forward from the line and onto the podium.”

Harry got a very nostalgic feeling as the Professor read from a long list of waiting students. As the first student was called, the line slowly began moving. As Harry got closer and closer, he felt his heart race. He clapped politely at his classmates, not that he remembered the names off all, but he was cheering loudly as his closest stepped up.

“Draco Malfoy.”

Oh, the name itself sent ice through his veins, but he kept up the appearance and clapped lightly, as he did not wish to draw attention. On the way back to the gathered students, Malfoy came closer to him than he had been since the breakup, passing him slowly they suddenly got eye contact.

Harry had to bite his cheek from the pain of seeing him. Looking into the gray steel eyes, he was overcome with homesickness and for a second, he could feel any anger melt away. Malfoy was paler than usual, his eyes seemed dull and desperate. And then it passed. Malfoy had passed him, and the moment was over. Harry had to remind himself of his self-worth to keep from reaching out.

Trying to stay focused in the moment, Harry continued to clap at the right time until he was next in line.

“Harry Potter.” McGonagall called his name and the hall exploded in cheers. Smiling bashfully, Harry went on stage towards Dumbledore. Getting close enough he accepted the scroll and smiled at his professor. Kind blue eyes seemed static and two strong hands embraced him.

“Congratulations, my boy.” Dumbledore smiled joyfully. “I am very proud of you.” He whispered.

Harry eyes became embarrassingly prickly and he didn’t manage to say a thing as the lump in his throat stopped him. Thankfully, Dumbledore seemed perfectly aware of his condition and sent him along towards the other professors, as another name was called to the center of the podium.

His professors were gathered behind the headmaster, waiting for him.

Shaking hands with each of his teachers he smiled awkwardly as both Madam Pomphrey and Professor Sprout dried away their tears. Hagrid was bawling loudly into his handkerchief and embraced Harry in an airtight hug and didn’t let go until Remus coughed gently, reminding him of the awaiting students.

Remus looked rather tired from the full moon’s last approach but was smiling none the less. He shook Harry’s hand and clasped the other one on top.

“I will see you again soon.”

“Soon.” Harry promised.

The next and last person was also someone Harry had thought a lot about, as he was considering their goodbye. Harry was in no way surprised when Snape was as dismissive and indifferent as he always were when it came to large crowds. He was never one to show emotions where others easily could witness.

“Potter.” A long pale hand stretched out. “I believe a congratulation is in order.”

“Thank you, sir.” Their hands entwined in a strong hold for a mere second. “Perhaps I shall invite you over once I get my own place.”

“Heavens forbid.” Snape dropped his hand, but the tight lips did curl in a tiny smile. Just for a moment, before the students behind Harry came too close and he had to move along. Stepping down and joining his friends he sat down on the nearest chair, waiting for Hermione’s name to be called. Obviously, she graduated on top of class and McGonagall seemed proud to announce it was the first in many years since that honor had gone to a Gryffindor.

Dumbledore raised his hands for attention as people calmed down. His cheerful yet strong voice rose.

“As the headmaster of this school I will tell you, it never gets any easier to witness so many students graduating. As we, the faculty and I, are just as proud and excited as you are, we will also feel a loss.” – Harry could practically hear Snape snort.”- Seeing you enter the doors as timid children and watch you each grow with confidence and strength is a true joy I never tire of.”

“Hogwarts will miss your presence, but I am certain you will all do well, going into the real world and turning your focus and skills elsewhere. For everyone one of you; We at Hogwarts wish you congratulations and most of all, good luck.”

The entire hall erupted in cheers as the students hurried everywhere. Some immediately ran to their families, others hugged eachother and Harry had to deal with a lot of crying girls as they tearfully said goodbye.

Harry knew it would seem rude to disappear out of nowhere but the noise and rising heat from being stuffed in an overcrowded room became too much. He soon broke free and waving to Hermione and Ron as they stood with the Weasleys, Harry left through the door to freedom.

The weather seemed truly perfect for such a day and Harry wondered if Dumbledore in someway was powerful enough to influence the weather on Hogwarts ground. Walking for some time, Harry stopped under a tree, simply enjoying the warmth seeping through the branches and watched as the students around the gardens, desperately tried to hug every single friend, goodbye.

“Congratulations.” The bell-like gentle voice still managed to startle him.

“Thanks.” He smiled as Luna stood beside him looking at their fellow students.

“You seem less happy than the others.”

“Maybe…” Harry didn’t really know how to answer that. It was true, he somehow seemed less excited than the others. Maybe it was because he didn’t have someone to go home too. But he never had to see the Dursleys again. That at least made him happy. Suddenly his eyes caught sight of a family of blondes and indeed the Malfoys were leaving the Hogwarts grounds with their son a few steps behind. He was looking around and Harry hated himself for hoping he was the one the blond boy was looking for.

“Have you ever heard of Karen the Whisperer?” Luna asked out of nowhere.

“Name reminds me of something… is she one of the ghosts?”

“No,” Luna shook her blond curls. “-But she does have a statue on the sixth floor.”

Being used to Lunas weird antics he waited for her to explain.

“She was a witch in the eighteen hundred who fell in love with a dying man. Fearing for her life without him she turned to dark magic and on his deathbed, she turned him into an inferius. The second he woke up, he saw her and killed her.”

Luna kept the mystique smile on her face even as Harry looked slightly grossed out.

“Okay…”

“People do stupid things when they are in love. Karen turned to dark magic at the hope of keeping her lover, even if she knew the chance of her getting hurt, was greater.”

Harry snorted. “I bet the man wasn’t exactly fine with being turned to a monster-looking death creature. Perhaps he would rather had remained dead, had she thought of that?”

“Probably not.” Luna agreed. “Who knows? Maybe she hoped he felt the same as she did; That the risk was well worth the outcome. Perhaps he would see she had only done it out of love even if he didn’t agree with her plan.”

Understanding why Luna was telling him the story, Harry continued to argue.

“Still, she could have told him.” He grumbled.

Luna was silent for some time before nodding; “Yes, they should talk about it.”

Feeling tired all of a sudden, Harry didn’t bother to correct her, and the pair stood together in comfortable silence, watching as more and more families disappeared through the gates of Hogwarts.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Oh merlin…. It’s over! An era has ended *crying* 
> 
> But thank goodness we are still going to follow the characters outside of Hogwarts. Let’s see where our favorite pairs are heading in the next chapter. 
> 
> Thank you for all the support this story has gathered! I’m so grateful for every review, even a simple ‘good story’ has truly made my day.


	30. Leave me behind

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> So this chapter is one I have really looked forward too! I had to rewrite it a few times since I didn’t want to change the characters too much, but I still needed some sort of maturing tone.

HP POV

Placing his cup in the white sink, Harry quickly cast a cleaning spell on the major wash waiting. He had been sure he wouldn’t use magic at home to do his chores, considering he was only a single person, but after having to work horrible long hours at St. Mungo’s he quickly realized how handy magic was.

Looking around his apartment in the big city of London, Harry was quite content. The apartment was a two-bedroom, small kitchen but had a rather large bathroom with a tub. Right now, his place was littered with old newspapers, his student books and general laundry, spread across every surface. Putting on his last fresh shirt, Harry promised himself to ‘actually’ clean when he got back tonight. Thankfully, his shift this evening wouldn’t be too dreadful since his classes were starting up again tomorrow. He simply had to say goodbye to most of his patients and finish up some paperwork.

Besides, he was pretty sure that Dean was coming to drag him out of the house – since he ditched on the boys, last Friday. Hopefully, he could sneak out of drinking his face off, manage to spend his Saturday being productive and not having to walk around with a major hangover at the same time.

Removing several old newspapers, he dug for the remaining book underneath. On top of his book lied the last letter from Jason. It had arrived a few days ago and Harry laid it out on top, reminding himself to reply tonight. Jason didn’t write often, but Harry had been rather pleased when the first one arrived. For long they simply wrote about their casual day to day but soon it became more thoughtful and the friends quickly picked up where they had left at Hogwarts. Harry did politely ask how Blaise was doing, although he feared his question would soon lead towards the blond man, he had neither talked to nor seen for almost a year. Jason was smart enough not to bring it up and usually stuck to summarize Blaise’s career in commercial design business. He still hadn’t had the time to read the newest letter and he was annoyed with himself for not making it more of a priority. He didn’t have that many people around him he could truly say was his friends and he should be better at reaching out.

As he finished packing his shoulder bag, someone knocked. The daily profit was dangling from an impatient owl, pecking at his living room window. Opening up, the scroll was thrown in and he quickly gave the brown pecker a sickle before it started attacking him. It took flight less than a second after the payment.

“Good day to you too.” Harry mumbled sarcastically.

Picking up the discarded rolled up paper, he checked his watch to see if he had the time to skim it. Five minutes.

Unfolding it, Harry was suddenly glad he was right beside his couch. A pain he hadn’t felt in months roared its ugly head and erupted inside his chest. An irrational feeling of betrayal sank him down and he suddenly didn’t feel like going to work anymore.

On the front of the daily profit, a huge magical photograph had taken front page and familiar faces smiled at him as they quietly moved their mouths in chatter. On the left he saw Lucius and Narcissa Malfoy standing straight beside each other as they looked towards the middle of the photo. And there, in the middle stood the reason for his pain; arms linked, Parkinson had a strong grip on the pale muscular arm clad in dress robes as Harry saw his ex, smirking at the camera and returning the look of horrible adoration of the woman. A woman, whom by what Harry had read about months ago, was now expected to be called his wife. A word that sparked jealousy and bitterness through him. He knew it was completely irrational but somehow it felt like betrayal all over again.

“He isn’t yours.” Harry mumbled as he crushed the paper between his hands. He had no reason to be jealous. He had told Malfoy to stay away from him and he had complied. Never once had he tried to find Harry at Hogwarts or afterwards. Not once….

Throwing the paper to the side, Harry pulled himself out of the misery and got going. His shift was starting soon.

…

DM POV

The magical hotel room was indeed beautiful. Cherry flowers and white lilies were decorating the walls and vases, whilst a white tableclothed table was filled with small chocolates and chilled champagne. Both untouched.

Looking at himself in the mirror, you could barely tell he was tired. The cheering potion and concealing charm had worked wonders on his skin. Although he still felt like crap, it wasn’t exactly a new feeling. He straightened his tie on the horrible tuxedo, Pansy had insisted he wore. Why the pureblood circle had adopted this as the newest fashion, he would never know. It was quite uncomfortable and restricting as he kept pulling on his wrist cuffs.

No matter, he would never be as uncomfortable outside as he was inside. For the last couple of months, it had felt as if he was deep underwater. For weeks after graduation, he was miserable. He missed Harry to a point where he lost interest in most anything he did. He had started working at the ministry, same floor as his father, just a different department. Work was fine. He got a fair pay for being a beginner, as it was a job he exalted. But the work held no actual meaning to him. It wasn’t groundbreaking or even remotely interesting, but it was a respectable position and as he had no other idea of what to do with his life otherwise, he might as well get paid.

After a few weeks of living in a bubble, his father had insisted on hearing his plans for the rest of his future. A conversation Draco didn’t feel like having. As each row turned tedious, his father had given up and simply invited the Parkinsons over. An agreement Draco truly never had thought he would find himself in, and as the day turned to night an official marriage contract had been conscripted. After that day, Draco had felt trapped under water. Mumbling was going on around him, discussing his future and he had nothing to say in the matter. He didn’t care about the flowers or the food, what music played best during the ceremony or what color scheme would stand out. He simply didn’t care. He stood where he was placed and never once complained.

It was only for the past twenty-four hours he had surfaced the still sea and realized what he was about to do. A monster of terror was pressuring to erupt inside him, but he kept it down. It was too late now. He was getting married in a few hours and he couldn’t leave. No matter their differences, he wouldn’t cause Pansy such humiliation and leave her at the altar in front of all their friends and family.

Besides, his parents were happy, Pansy was happy, and their fellow purebloods had seemed pleased by the match, so why should he be the only one to complain. Besides, it didn’t really matter. If it wasn’t Pansy, it would be someone else, so why spend anymore fuss. He didn’t even want to think about how much money his parents and the Parkinsons had spent on this ceremony.

The sounds from downstairs became louder as though a small army was gathered to watch the blessed event.

Looking in the mirror he saw the reflection of himself sitting on the bed and the rest of the room. The clock on the wall behind him reminded him of the time. An hour left before he had to leave this saferoom.

A knock on his door sounded and Draco simply opened it with wandless magic.

“Hey.” Blaise came in, looking quite handsome in his dark azure suit. That was the one thing Draco was glad about this wedding; Blaise had immediately agreed to be his best man. “Just came to see how you were doing.” As the man entered the room, his bodyguard stood behind him, leaning against the doorway. He didn’t seem even remotely interested in being here and Draco was certain he was only here because Blaise had forced him. Tiny pale scars were still prominent on his face and left hand, but his hair covered most on his forehead nicely.

“You look great.” Blaise gave a small smile.

Draco mumbled a thanks, not even sure if that was true. 

Sighing, the dark boy asked Jason to leave them alone for a while, and the tall man closed the door behind him without saying a word to Draco. He was more than sure the man still hated him for breaking things off with Harry. It would be so much fun hanging out with him and Blaise for the rest of his life.

“Going to be fun having him with you everywhere. Are you really sure you need him?” Draco tried to tease.

Laughing, Blaise sat down beside him on the bed. “And I suppose I should love having to hear Pansy nag you for all eternity?”

Smirking, the friends sat together, uncomfortable silence keeping it awkward.

“Draco, it still isn’t too-“

“Blaise, stop it. I’ve decided.” Draco silenced him with a lifted hand.

Nodding, Blaise gratefully changed the subject. “I’ve got my speech ready and those horrible rings they picked out, so don’t worry about that.” Showing him his inner pocket lining along the chest.

“Great, thanks.”

The door opened once again as Jason stuck his head in. “We need to get ready.”

“Thanks,” Blaise got up and clapped him on the back. “I will see you down there.”

Fearing his own answer, Draco nodded agreeing.

At the sound of the door closing in silence, Draco threw himself back on the bed, picking at the silken bed sheets. He imagined in only a few hours how he would have to share a bed with a woman he had grown up with. The idea was revolting, and he was even more revolted at the thought of needing help from a potion to consummate his marriage. Closing his eyes, he could still imagine Harry lying beside him well shagged. The way his hair stuck out even more than usual as Draco had run his hands through it. Sweat would have gathered on his bare chest as he tried to breath normally again. Feeling into his pocket out of habit, Draco groaned at his own pathetic attempt to reach for the piece of silver he had gotten rid of months ago. On the day of the graduation he had truly given up on seeing Harry again and had thrown the necklace into the lake, leaving it behind with everything else.

Lying for a second in self-pity was enough for the rest of his emotions to catch on.

In less than an hour he was getting married to someone who wasn’t the man he still loved. A woman, no less.

Sitting up, he pulled himself together.

“Come on Draco, Malfoys don’t run away… it’s just a little party...” Wishing to pull his own hair out, he had to stop since he didn’t have time to put it back in a slick firm style. A knock on the door interrupted his meltdown.

Getting up he opened the door with magic again.

“Draco.”

Turning around he saw his future bride standing in a beautiful wedding dress. She was truly breathtaking and had he been in love, Draco was certain he would be pleased at the thought of how envious all the men would be downstairs, looking at the woman beside him. Her hair was done in a neat bun with a feather stuck between two pearls on the side.

“Pansy, why are you here? I thought I couldn’t see you-“

“You can’t and I’m not really here.” She came in and quickly closed the door behind her. Slowly she sat down beside him on the bed and Draco was filled with nostalgia of them playing in his room while their parents were downstairs chattering.

“You look beautiful.”

Smiling sadly, she placed her bouquet of pink lilies beside them.

“Draco, you know when I pictured my wedding it was almost always like this; flowers, inside a gorgeous venue, filled with people who looked adoringly at me.” She began picking the petals of one of the flowers. “I thought I would be amazingly happy, and sometimes focusing on all these things made other things less important, like whom I married.”

“Thanks.” Draco tried sarcastically.

Pansy smiled sadly. “But then our parents seemed so intend to marry us, and things just seemed… easy. I started to imagine us together our life, our wedding, but in every single scenario you were actually happy.”

Draco didn’t interrupt her but continued to watch as she peeled the petals off one by one.

“I would see you being interested in our future.” She started sniffling. “I honestly thought you would become excited one of these days. As if you simply needed to get away from _him_. Your mother told me; ‘Give him some time. Any day now he will change.’ But you aren’t.”

“Pansy…”

She gently placed a hand upon his. “Don’t say it.”

“We can be happy someday maybe.”

Laughing sadly, Pansy shook her head. “No, I was foolish to think I could change your mind. It was always right in front of me, but I was so desperate to make a perfect couple. But we are never going to be like that. We can never make each other happy because you don’t love me.” She cried silently as tears fell on her dress.

“I do care-“

“But you’re not in love with me, Draco.” Pansy finally looked at him. “And I deserve to be with someone who is.”

“I promised-“

“Doesn’t matter anymore.” she looked away seemingly ashamed. “You should know, I was the one who told Potter about the bet and seeing how much it hurt you, I have felt terrible ever since. I never meant to cause you pain, Draco. I just wanted what I thought would make me happy.”

Draco sat for a long time, waiting for the anger to surface. He remembered all the confusion and heartache it had given him, whenever he heard about Harry. But seeing the devastating face of his fiancé, the anger somehow never came. He realized they had both been trapped in their own misery. Pansy wasn’t stupid. She must have seen the uncaring and indifference on his face whenever they discussed the wedding. He never thought of how much it must have affected her, seeing him like that.

“He would have found out somehow.” Draco whispered as he took her hand, stopping her from ruining more of her bouquet. Squeezing it gently, she gave him a wet smile and simply sat together. Each crying for the future they would never have.

“I love you Draco.” Pansy cried. “And as much as I hate it, I can’t keep you.”

Taking a deep breath, she collected herself and got up. “You need to leave.”

Clearly not hearing right, Draco sat, staring at her, gaping.

“But Pansy, I still promised-“

“And I told you; It doesn’t matter anymore. You’re not breaking your promise, because it’s _my_ decision not to marry _you_.” She smiled sadly. “I can do better.”

Chuckling, Draco finally got up. “I’m sure you can.”

“Merlin, we have to tell our parents.” Dragging a hand through his hair, he prepared himself for a scolding of a lifetime.

“Don’t worry. You won’t be here for it.”

“Pansy… I can’t leave you to deal-“

Shaking her pretty head, she took of her gloves. “I need to do this; alone.” Taking his hand once more, Pansy cried. “Thank you, for trying to be mine.”

Leaning down, Draco pressed a gently kiss to her wet cheek. “Thank you, for letting me go back.”

Slowly he let go of her hand, feeling more empty than he imagined he would. But he realized by letting go, he wasn’t just saying goodbye to a marriage. He was letting go of a future where he would have stayed good friends with his father, maybe getting his own children someday. Everything he had imagined his life would be like for so long, would pass by when he went the other way. But it was barely anything compared to what he could gain. So letting go, he gave a final smile to the crying woman before leaving.

Outside his room, he carefully went passed the hall where everyone had gathered already. He would hopefully be able to sneak out the backdoor of the hotel, where the staff entered. Looking back one last time he saw both their parents, toasting to their future.

For a second Draco felt horrible having left Pansy to deal with all four of them on her own. But he trusted her ability to know what she needed to do. She was a tough woman, she would be alright after the first blow was over.

Tearing his eyes away he quickly sneaked his way through the narrow halls before realizing he actually had no idea where to go. He couldn’t very well go home. It would be the first place his father would tear down to the ground, trying to find him. His family and all his friends were gathered here. Should he try to find Blaise in the hall?

A cough from behind almost frightened him to death. Turning around, his godfather stood in his formal robe – looking almost identical from every day.

“Severus… I’m sorry, I have to go.”

Seconds went by and his godfather seemed just as unaffected as always.

“This will be quite a hazzle for your parents.” He simply reminded him.

“I know, but I have to do this.”

Sighing annoyed, Severus handed him a folded note from his pocket.

Accepting- and opening it, Draco was confused as to what he was looking at. It was just an address to somewhere in London. Did Severus have an apartment there? But as he completely unfolded the handwritten note, something heavy fell out and landed in his hand.

Realization hit him as a train, and he smiled thankfully at his godfather. A real smile for what felt like the first time in months. Without another word he ran through the back door, smacking it against the wall. Running far enough from the venue, he whipped out his wand and Dissapparated from sight.

Left behind stood his godfather, sighing at the troublesome man who with no doubt had left him to deal with an enraged Lucius. A warm hand gently touched his palm as if it was uncertain Severus would allow it to linger.

“They will be okay.” Remus stated with a tiny smile.

Severus silently agreed by allowing the hand in his.


	31. Back home

HP POV

Back in London the grey weather had finally given in and the rain was pouring down. People hurried on the street, whishing to seek shelter from the large drops that were soaking through their layered clothes. Harry’s shift hadn’t even ended yet, but here on the street he was. Angrily he grabbed his bag even tighter and tried to hurry through the masses.

Everything had gone horrible today. He had been caught off guard by his mentor twice and answered his questions wrong in front of the interns. Messing up wasn’t uncommon. Everyone had a bad day, but after having his head in the clouds the entire morning, Dr. Roodwick had sent him home. Harry had almost wrongfully given a patient a potion for Prickly Pesticides instead of the simple pain potion she needed.

Roodwick tried not to show his anger, but Harry could feel his disappointment all the way out of the ward.

Finally arriving home, he threw his soaking bag and sneakers on the floor. The water already dripped down and hit the pinewood floor. Dragging his feet behind him, he landed on his red wine-colored couch. He wandlessly started the coffee maker, trying to keep his mind on the sound of the old kettle.

Who was he kidding? The almost silent apartment screamed loneliness and it truly felt cold inside and out. Looking at the grandfather clock, Harry felt the air in his lung turn icy. The burn continued down his body and collected in his empty stomach. Seeing the time reminded him on the giant painful thought that had haunted him all day.

‘Draco was getting married.’

And now- he _actually_ was.

He was married to a woman, Harry had unfairly hated for weeks. The idea of Draco, laughing, drinking… having a good time. And all Harry had was a small apartment, friends whom he didn’t feel very connected to and the need to sleep for the next ten years. Draco… who still had his heart wrapped around his annoying perfect-manicured finger.

How was life so unfair?

His hands, clothes and hair were slowly seeping down his body and soiled his couch. The tiny drops prickled him uncomfortably and irritated he dragged a hand down his face and up through his hair. Thinking of the last time he and Draco had been stuck outside in the rain, brought painful memories forth. Draco had been so annoyed since it had ruined his hair, but Harry had said he looked cute. Draco – who denied this to ever have happened- seemed to brighten and tint a slightly pink blush. Harry having noticed this and pointed it out was quickly kissed to shut up. The passion of that kiss had seemed unreal at the time. To this day, Harry couldn’t believe you could fake that kind of feeling.

Again and again, he played the kiss scene in his head. Again and again.

Distracting himself had worked enough the whole day and now Harry had fallen into the abyss where Draco -the posh twat- was king of making him depressed. His eyes stung and before he had gotten a hold of himself, the drops of rain had become warm tears. Sniffling he moved over and turned on the tv. Desperately he searched around until he found a comedy he had never heard of. Anything that could make him smile a little would be a godsent. It did work, slowly. This guy named Michael and most of his employees seemed rather consent in their little bubble of an office. It was a bit much with all the loud noises, but some guy named Jim and a rather peculiar fella named Drew was a rather funny pair. A few chuckles had managed to leave his lips when he felt his wards vibrate. He could feel the magic inside him curl and the recognition of other wizards or witches. Only his friends had access without setting them off.

Quickly his wand was back in his hand where it belonged, and he rose to his feet. His tiredness disappeared as dew under the sun, as his heart prepared him for battle. Even after Voldemort had been vanquished, death eaters and supporters were still out there, waiting for him at some point. Most of the time they remained hidden, knowing their lord was partly mold now, but sometimes a few of them would resurface and try to get back at him.

Then a knock landed on his front door. It would seem it wasn’t death eaters. Harry doubted they would have the patience for him to open the door or shout ‘come in’.

Keeping his wand ready but out of sight, Harry opened the door.

“Hey.”

Saying nothing, Harry simply took in the shocking sight. Right there in his doorway stood the man he loved but whom he hadn’t seen in months. Even with dripping wet hair and tired eyes, Draco still looked as gorgeous as Harry remembered him. Finally tearing away his eyes from the haunting grey ones, he noticed the dripping suit Draco was wearing.

“Why…”

“I… don’t even know. It’s… Severus gave me the address and I just… needed to come.”

Draco tried to push the rain out of his eyes and nose, but it only made him even wetter as his dirty clothes hit him in the face.

“Merlin…” Draco laughed cynical. “Even after months of wishing to see you, and I still don’t know how to start.”

Harry didn’t say a thing. Afraid if he spoke, the illusion would fade.

“I know you don’t want to hear it, but Harry-“ Draco stared into his eyes. “I love you. I know what I did was unforgiveable. It still is, but I had to see you again, even if it was just to see a door slammed in my face. I had to tell you how sorry I am for hurting you.”

Harry backed back from the door as he felt the need to sit down. Without saying a word, he left to sit down on the couch and Draco took a small step into the apartment. Enough to close the door behind him.

“Harry, I’m sorry. I’m so sorry for hurting you, lying to you for so long. I won’t be lying again and tell you I didn’t know what I was doing, because I did. And the first few months I didn’t care, but it truly changed. I don’t know exactly when, but it did.”

Stepping closer, Harry watched him as Draco sat down in front of him, lying on his knees.

“Whatever you may think of me, please know that, that night at the dance meant everything to me. I have never known it was possible to feel so connected to another human before and I felt so lucky it happened with you.”

Harry tried, he truly did, but finally seeing the man he loved again even after everything, hearing him say the words he had longed for, for so many months were overwhelming. A great sob left him as he stared down into his lap, refusing to see the shock on Draco’s face.

“Harry…” Draco cried. “I know I made a mistake, a huge one, but I can’t give you up like that. I want you in my life-“

“ _You_ want?!” Harry finally snapped and got up on his feet, nearly kneeing Draco in the face. “That is right, what _you_ want! Never once again, considering what I might want!”

He stepped away from the blond and paced around his apartment as anger finally trickled off him like lava.

“Had it possibly occurred to you that I might _not_ want to see you?! You hurt me SO MUCH! For weeks if not months I cried for you to come back all the while hating myself for even wanting to forgive you! And while I tried to move on and not fall into a dark hole, what do I see?” Harry sneered.

“This!” He grabbed an old newspaper showing Draco the front page where he smiled along with his family and friends. “Bachelor Malfoy to be wed!” he threw the paper and hit Draco in the chest. “You had perfectly moved on while I was still in the darkness! Do you have any idea how I might have felt seeing your flashy perfect life in the paper?!” he sobbed angrily.

“I never wanted to marry her, Harry. But I didn’t want to hurt her anymore. She was still my friend…”

“Well good for her.” Harry sneered. “Then why aren’t you on your honeymoon right now?”

“I couldn’t go through with it…. I never will, even if you never want to see me again. I can’t go back when I’ve tried to be so happy with you.”

For a minute, Harry felt his anger start to melt, but he stubbornly held on to it. He wouldn’t let Draco get off so easily.

“And then what? What am I supposed to do with that? Say ‘thank you for coming back’?” Harry almost laughed tragically at the pain he felt.

“No!” Draco moved towards him, but Harry moved out of his way. “I- I don’t expect you to do anything! But Merlin, Harry, I miss you! Okay, it’s not easy but even if you would never want me back… I just really want my friend back. I just miss being with you.”

Sniffling, Harry dried his cheeks with his sleeve. “Even if I’m with someone else?”

Draco possibly looked sick, but he managed to nod. “If… if it means we can still be friends then yes.”

“And if I want you to leave and stop contacting me?”

“I… would.” Draco cried now as well. Not loudly as Harry had, but tears were falling down his already wet cheeks.

“Do you?” Draco hardly spoke. “-want me to leave?”

Harry thought for what felt like hours in the small livingroom. He watched as Draco stood there, vulnerable, waiting for his answer. If all the pain had let to this one moment, he knew this was the time to take revenge. Here, right now, he could crush Draco’s entire will to live. He could tell him how much better he was doing without him. How happy he was with another man. A man who was smart and kind and nothing like him. Make Draco know how unwanted he was in comparison to Harry life outside of Hogwarts.

“No.”

… But it would be a lie.

Draco obviously didn’t believe he had heard right because the man simply stared at him.

Taking a shaken breath, Harry continued; “I’m still SO angry at you, Draco. And Merlin’s knows if I’ll trust you again before the decade is over… but I can’t imagine it will hurt more than not having you in my life again.”

Shakingly crying, Draco smiled relieved, sounding as if he could breathe for the first time.

Getting close enough Draco held out his arms, waiting.

Waiting for Harry to let him in.

Closing the distance between them, Harry sobbed as he was captured. Feeling the wet, yet warmth arms around him, he clung to Draco, simply taking in the scent of the man he loved. Draco moved his arms around him, feeling his back, arms and neck. Simply familiarizing himself again with the body he thought he had lost. They cried silently together, before Draco pulled slightly away. Enough for him to stroke Harry cheeks and whisper;

“Can I kiss you?”

Harry wanted so badly to say no, to stay strong and deny Draco the pleasure of once again taking something that was his. But no matter the consequences, he found himself nodding slightly. Draco’s eyes, still slightly glazed from tears, dilated slightly before he leaned down. Harry could only hear his own beating heart and the gentle puff of air from the man he loved, as his lips were gathered.

The second they met it was like coming home.

Harry quickly pulled completely into the embrace and almost stood on his toes to get closer. Draco captured him even harder and spread his large hands across Harry’s back, bringing their chests in so tightly. Feeling troubling breathing Harry took a deep gasp away before latching on to him again.

Their lips danced across each other before Draco pulled him back. Breathing elevated, Draco didn’t open his eyes as he leaned in and kissed the tan cheeks. Placing a single on each he whispered;

“I love you.”

Kiss on the forehead.

“I love you.”

Bringing their lips together again, the lovers fell onto the couch. Draco pushed their pelvis’ together and their tongues danced against each other; tasting the familiar and the missed. Harry tangled his fingers in the blond locks, almost gripping them enough for Draco to wince. But he held himself back, understanding the need for Harry to feel him as well.

As they slowly started grinding against each other, Harry suddenly gasped and pushed him up.

“Draco, wait,” Harry tried to pull away, even as Draco groaned in disagreement. “Draco. I’m sorry, I just… it’s too soon.”

Seeing the careful look in the green eyes, Draco nodded and tried not to sound too disappointed. “Right.”

“Sorr-”

Kissing Harry quickly, Draco smiled.

“Don’t. I should apologies. I shouldn’t have gotten ahead of myself.”

“I just feel like we have to start over somehow. I can’t just pretend nothing happened.” He whispered and enfolded himself.

“Yeah, of course.” Draco smiled and pushed his hair back in place.

“Maybe we should just start from the beginning.” Harry smiled carefully.

Laughing, Draco played along. “Well Mr. Potter, Long time, no see.” He let go of the hand to reach into his pocket. Pulling it back out he reached out for Harry again, dropping the silver necklace into the outreached hand.

“Do you think by any chance, I could buy you a whiskey sometime?”

The End

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Done. 
> 
> Story is over. Such a weird feeling. It took me such a long time to write this and I am really pleased how it went.  
> Thank you to all of you who’ve continued to read it. 
> 
> I will hopefully return sometime with another story. I’ve actually started writing a crossover between Harry Potter and Twilight; Where the main pair will be Draco and Jacob.  
> But either way, thank you to all of you who left kudos and reviews, it meant the world to me.


End file.
